Digimon Frontier: Taming the Darkness
by Pandamoniam
Summary: After 6 years of silence from the Digital World, Takuya and co. are living out normal teenage lives. Or so they thought. When Shinya receives a Digivice under mysterious circumstances, Digimon begin appearing in the human world. With the help of their new partners, can the gang save both worlds from destruction? If only they could piece together who this girl is that Shinya likes..
1. The Beginning and End of Everything

Digimon Frontier: Taming the Darkness

**Chapter 1: The Beginning and the End of Everything**

**Author's Note:**

**Me: Hi everyone! I've been incubating this story in my head for ages and I'm finally putting it up.**

**Takuya: I was wondering how long it would take you to put it up.**

**Koichi: Yeah, I've been on Neopets for 15 days straight just trying to burn time and get the high score Meerca Chase II waiting for you to start the story.**

**Koji: You play Neopets and you're trying to get the high score on the most impossible game ever?**

**Koichi: As oppose to seeing if you can skateboard fast enough to time travel?**

**Koji: Not cool, Koichi.**

**Koichi: I know you are but what am I?**

**?: Both of you stop!**

**Koji: Sorry, sweetie…**

**Me: Ugh! Now she's here! Alright, I don't own Digimon. If I did Takumi and Taikari/Akaiki would be canon.**

******LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLL**

"So, how'd it go?"

"Did you convince them otherwise?"

"…"

"Virus Gatomon?"

"…..."

"Um… helloooo? Anybody home?"

"Copy Cat Version II…"

"Waahh!"

"Kazemon!"

WOOSH!

"Hey! Get back here you creep!"

"It's too late… I-I think she's gone now… for good"

******LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLL**

"What do you mean you can't change us back into spirits?"

"I don't have enough power left, nor do the other Great Angels."

But! But!"

"I'm sorry, there's nothing you can do but fight for now. We already have a different solution underway."

"But that's just as risky!"

"Yes, but She has driven us beyond even your control, Agunimon. She has even taken on the title 'Perfect Soldier.' Our power is little against her now. This _must_ be done."

"Whatever you say, Lady Ophanimon."

******LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLL**

Takuya Kanbara's eyes shot open and he sat up, looking around frantically. His entire body was covered in sweat and his heart was racing. Fear was raging through his veins, and panic swept over him.

"What's wrong, Takuya?"

His eyes shot down to where the voice had come from. After realizing who it was, he let out a loud sigh of relief. It was only Zoe Orimoto, a girl he met when he first went to the Digital World. She was staying at his house until her parents came back from a business trip in Italy.

"Nothing, it was just a dream," his voice drifted off at the end and his chocolate brown eyes seemed to get a very distant look in them.

"Takuya Kanbara! You haven't looked that nervous since we were in the Digital World! What's wrong?" She was very persistent; he had to give her that.

Nervously, he pulled the covers off of himself and walked over to where his friend was sleeping on the floor. She smiled at him and placed her cat-eared beanie on her head.

"Umm…it was…I think it was…"

"Well? Spit it out already!"

He sighed and placed his prized hat and goggles on his head. Slowly he thought back to the voices and shuddered as he recognized some of them.

"I-I think it was about the Digital World." He paused and looked up at Zoe, taking note of her worried reaction.

"Are you sure?" Her voice quivered at the thought of their second home being under threat again.

"Yeah, I heard Agunimon, Ophanimon, and Kazemon's voices. There was another one too, but…I've never heard it before in my life…" his voice drifted off as he began to force himself to search his memory as hard as he could just to make sure he hadn't heard it.

"Another voice? Maybe it was a Digimon only I or one of the others met," Zoe pondered aloud.

"No. I'm sure about that one thing. I-I think it was called Virus Gatomon, but they kept calling the Digimon Her and She," the brunette explained. The two sighed and stood up, tension quickly filling the room.

"You're right, I've never heard of a Digimon called that, not even in legends. I wonder who Virus Gatomon is?"

"Zoe! Takuya! Breakfast is ready!" a voice shouted up to them from downstairs.

"I'll race ya'," Takuya smirked to his friend.

"You're on!"

******LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLL**

A reddish brown haired head slowly rose off of a pillow and into the rays being casted down onto his bed. His bright, brown eyes eased themselves open and peered around the room.

His body sluggishly moved into an upright position, and soon after, up to his feet. The boy's eyes scanned the area once again and stopped on his alarm clock.

'9:54'

"Man, I sure slept in late…" his voice drifted off as his mind began to pull him back into unconsciousness. It was about then that his suddenly shot open as realization hit him.

"Takuya and Zoe have probably eaten my breakfast by now!"

With that thought in his head, he raced around his room getting everything he needed to be prepared for the day ahead of him. Finally, he came to a halt in front of his computer and sat down at the wooden desk it was placed on.

His fingers rapidly hit the buttons on the keyboard, logging on to his new favorite game: Digimon Tamers Online. He had yet to tell his older sibling about it, as the last online game he signed up for just earned him ridicule from him. So he figured that it would be best not to let him in on it yet.

After a moment, the screen finished loading, revealing his two partner Digimon who followed him unconditionally. Well, video-game wise, that is.

One was a small female imp-dragon cross with mainly purple skin and a white muzzle with stitching across each side. Two long ears poked out of the side of her head, as well as a red bat design on her forehead. A pair of tiny wings with the same color webbing as the stuff on her ears emerged from her back. Her main body was covered in a black jumpsuit with white markings covering it that her purple appendages emerged from. Finally, a small, brown wand with a perfectly round, light pink orb on the top shining brightly was clutched in one of her petite hands. Her name was Petitmamon, the sister to his other partner, Tsukaimon. (For those of you who have watched Xros Wars, she's basically a demonic version of Gumdramon. Seriously, Google it.)

Tsukaimon, on the other hand, was more of a blue hamster with wings on its head. He had deep, purple eyes and a light fuchsia underside and a royal blue top. To sum it up, he was an anti-patamon.

"Welcome back, Shinya!" Their friendly voices sang the second their faces appeared on the screen, causing said boy to fall over in his chair from shock.

"Aren't you graceful," came his female partner's sarcastic voice as he recovered from his abrupt welcome.

"It still gets to me that you two can see _and _hear what I'm doing even though you're in the computer," Shinya muttered while he stood his chair up and sat back down in it.

"Did you tell your _amazing_ brother about us yet?" Tsukaimon chirped while flapping his large head-wings and smothering the computer screen with his face.

The little hamster creature was suddenly yanked backwards and back to his sibling's side while their Tamer just stared and sweat-dropped. Tsukaimon then shook his entire body like a dog covered in water and sat down on his haunches, his big, bright eyes shining with mischief.

"Just because you can't reach him, doesn't mean his personal space is eliminated," Petitmamon grumbled as she looked up at her Tamer.

"Say…you plan on…letting us out soon?" She added slowly, her eyes darting around in an unsure manner.

"First of all, no, I did not tell Takuya about you guys yet. I don't think he'd like you two or _any_ other Digimon, for that matter," the reddish brunette sighed, "Second, I'm not sure I get what you mean by 'letting you out soon'."

"She didn't mean anything!" the male Digimon shouted frantically while jumping up and down.

"Riiiight," Shinya smirked as he stared at the two nervous creatures.

"So anyways, what's our mission for today? Beat up some of UltimateKhaosmon's goons? Take on 'The Perfect Soldier' with only our bare hands? Figure out how to evolve? Find the perfect co-"

"There is no mission," Petitmamon interrupted while staring at her clawed feet, "Not until ya' activate it."

"What do you mean by that? Is there a code I have to enter, or maybe a special card to scan?" the teen asked nervously.

"Yes, Shinya Kanbara."

"Umm, I thought I told you guys not to be formal around me. Why are you suddenly breaking the only rule I made?"

"That…wasn't us…" Tsukaimon whimpered as he huddled up into a ball.

That's when the screen went black.

"Guys?" Shinya squeaked as he tapped on the pitch black monitor, "Umm, guuuys?"

A pair of red eyes suddenly appeared in the screen and two clawed hands bathed in dark energy floated out of the said electronic device.

A scream echoed from the speakers, causing the Tamer to fall backwards off the chair and inch his way towards the door.

"You should mind your business, Brother of Flame," a deep, gruff voice roared that seemed to be male. It was only after the hands, attached to what looked like black snakes, had a hold on him, did he realize it was a women's voice.

He frantically struggled about, his hands moving around trying to find something useful for wrenching him free. Nothing seemed to even come close to this standard, sadly. Shinya then grabbed hold of a card reader and tossed it at the portal that was his computer to the best of his ability. It hit the screen and fell uselessly onto the desk, causing his search to start again.

His hands once again came to a stop, this time on a Digimon card that had started glowing. His eyes widened as it turned blue with a strange marking on the back that looked like two percent signs combined. Basically there was an x with a 0 in each gap. (Here's a normal sign, if it helps %)

Slowly, he clenched it between two fingers and held it upwards to examine it, only to hear the scream from earlier, one that sounded like a girl only a bit younger than him. He flinched and dropped the card and a cackle sounded from the speakers once again.

"Pick up card… please…pick up." A new voice entered the environment. A voice filled with misery, fear, and pain. "Please…sa-ave…Ne-ek-o…"

Shinya's eyes widened as he suddenly felt initiative enter his trembling body. He plunged into the lake of darkness forming in front of him, out of his attacker's grip, and towards the blue card pulsating blue light fiercely and with determination.

A low growl sounded from the computer as the creature attacking him began pulling herself from the machine. He swiped the card up into his hand and ran towards the card reader he had thrown earlier. He wasn't sure why he was doing that, or what he would do once he got there, but, he ran.

"So, you've surrendered?" the cat-like monster, who was halfway out of her now sparking portal, smirked.

A surge of courage hit Shinya like a lightning bolt and his hand grabbed hold of his card reader. He fumbled with it until the device was in a position he could use it with and paused as a plan came into his head.

"I wouldn't count on it," he smirked back as he brought up the blue card slowly and placed it in the slider part, ready to scan it. Increasing his grip on the glowing rectangle in his hand, he ripped the card through the slot and watched the points skyrocket upwards until it sparked blue electricity and began glowing white.

A creaking sound, like metal being ripped apart, echoed loudly as the darkness around him was engulfed by light. His card reader then began to glow brighter and brighter and its shape slowly changed into a more round one. The light brightened and filled the room until it was blinding, then disappeared.

When it cleared, the room was absolutely normal again, like nothing ever came through and went on a rampage. Well, sort of. The only thing off was a small stack of cards laid where the female were-cat had almost entered the world at. Shinya's hand shakily reached over towards the pile and picked up the cards on the top. He brought it up to his gaze and stared at it in wonder at what it was.

"A Millenniummon…" he whispered in awe as he examined the Thousand Year Monster's card, "and in such good condition."

His door suddenly swung open and panting soon entered the room. He pivoted on his heel and looked over to see his brother standing in the doorway with a worried look on his face.

"You… okay?" he gasped as he leaned against the doorframe to catch his breath.

"Yeah," Shinya responded slowly as he stared at his brother in shock.

He was wearing his usual goggles and green hat and gloves, but was dressed rather strangely, other than that, for the end of summer. He had on long brown pants that reached down to his ankles and a long-sleeved red jacket with an orange undershirt, completely off for the end of August.

"You were shouting and we could hear screaming from downstairs," Takuya responded as he finally got a hold of his breath. "Say, what's that you're holding there?"

"Holding where?" Shinya asked as he hid his newly acquired Millenniummon card behind his back.

"Was that…a Digimon card?" the gogglehead gasped as he ran up to him.

"No…" the younger teen lied sheepishly as he looked away in a suspicious manner.

"Yes it was! Who told you about Digimon? I thought we all promised not to tell anyone about our journey!" the Carrier of Flame shouted as he took a step closer towards his younger brother.

"A bo-err-teenager I know named K.J introduced me to it," Shinya explained rapidly, "he gave me a Tsukaimon card, a Petitmamon card, a few power boost cards, and a card reader. He also showed me the online game. You enter a special code hidden on the cards and it gives you that Digimon for a partner."

Takuya just stood there, not even blinking, as the information soaked into his thick skull as slowly as it possibly could.

"Show me."

"But-"

"Show. Me."

"Alright, but only because you asked. I don't know why _you_, of all people, would care."

"Just cut the chat and get to the game!"

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLL**

**And there you have it ladies and gents. The first chapter to my first story! Please send me plenty of reviews so I can know how to improve on this story. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can, which hopefully won't take forever.**

**Anyway, like I said earlier, review. I will accept constructive criticism, but not flaming. For those who do flame, I will use your fiery wrath to burn Kazemon at the stake.**

**Thanks!**

**Pandamoniam**


	2. Tsukaimon and Petitmamon Appear!

Digimon Frontier: Taming the Darkness.

**Chapter** **2. ****Enter the Real World! Tsukaimon and Petitmamon appear!**

**Author's Note:**

**Me: I can hardly believe I got this story going!**

**Shinya: Me either.**

**Me: Yea- hey! How did you get in here?**

**Shinya: Takuya gave me his spare key.**

**Me: Takuya has a spare key?**

**Takuya: Yeah, you gave it to me after you confiscated it from Kazemon.**

**Me: Oh yeah.**

**Zoe: That wasn't very nice, you know.**

**Me: Oh, I know it wasn't very nice. Besides, you're just siding with her because she was your Spirit.**

**Zoe: Tch, no.**

**Me: Tch, yeah. Anyway, I thank the three people, maybe more, that reviewed my story. For those who may be wondering-**

**Koji: We're not wondering.**

**Me: No one asked you, Koji.**

**Koji: I don't really care.**

**Me: Whatever. As I was saying-**

**Koichi: Am I in this chapter?**

**Me: Maybe. Anyway-**

**Tommy: How about me?**

**Me: Maybe, you'll have to wait and see. Now, if I don't get interrupted agai-**

**J.P: Am I in this chapter?**

**Me: THAT'S IT! IF ONE MORE PERSON INTERRUPTS ME, I'M GOING TO-**

**J.P: You didn't answer my question.**

**Me: *Eye twitches* SECURITY!**

**A large, humanoid red panda walks up.**

**?: You called, boss?**

**Me: Please, give this riff-raff a good, solid beating for me.**

**?: You got it. *Withdraws a huge bamboo fighting stick and starts beating up J.P with it***

**J.P: Ow! Ow! Ow! Okay, I get it! No interrupting the author!**

**Me: Keep it up until he capitalizes the 'a' in author.**

**J.P: That makes absolutely no sense!**

**Me: Don't care. Now, if there are any more people who want to interrupt me, speak now or forever hold your peace.**

**Silence…**

**Me: Okay then! As I was saying, for those who were wondering, I made the dream sequence confusing on purpose. I don't want you to know what was happening with them until about the end of the story. You just got the voices so you could make a theory of what happened in your head.**

**Shinya: That sure is clever.**

**Me: Thank you. Oh, and no matter how much you kiss up to me, I will **_**never **_**fill that request.**

**Shinya: Aww…**

**Me: Okay! I finally got that one out! Now then… hmm… Koichi, do the disclaimer.**

**Koichi: But I only spoke once!**

**Me: So did Tommy, now get talking.**

**Koichi: But-**

**Me: No buts! Move it or lose it! **

**Koichi: Alright… Pandamoniam does not own Digimon. If she did… the world would explode.**

**Me: HEY!**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLL**

Shinya's eyes slowly moved back to his computer and memories of his recent horror movie-ish encounter rushed into his mind. _Maybe this isn't such a good idea_, he thought to himself.

"Err, I… uh... can only log in once a day," he lied while looking back at the computer again.

"Really, because if that's the case, it must really stink if something goes wrong while you're logging in," Takuya shot back with a smirk.

"Err, ye-yeah, it really does! That just happened to me so… Sorry!" The younger smiled nervously as he felt sweat begin to slide down his cheeks.

"Well that's a shame! Tell you what, why don't you let me in on how to sign up and Zoe and I'll do it and check it out if you're too scared to show me." His brother was reading him like a book, and so far he wasn't missing any of the details.

"NO!" As soon as the words left his mouth, he froze, while his gogglehead brother smirked and crossed his arms.

"I think you're hiding something from me, Shinya, and you better tell me what it is or I'll get Mom to do it for me."

"Okay, I'll tell you, but get Zoe so I don't feel as pressured," Shinya sighed as his gaze moved to his feet.

"That's more like it," Takuya said cockily as he walked out the door," By the way, for some reason it's about 15 degrees outside, so put on some longer pants and a jacket.

"Really?"

"I know, seems more like fall weather, right?"

"Yeah… Does anyone know why?"

"Not that I'm aware of, sorry bud."

Shinya sighed and began rummaging through his draws for something warmer to wear. After a moment, he came up with a pair of black cargo pants, a dark purple T-shirt, and a black jacket.

"This ought to suffice for the day," he thought aloud as he put his also black tennis shoes on.

Over the years, he had found that he liked darker colors for some reason he couldn't explain. He could come up with a few fake reasons if someone asked like, 'it holds more heat than lighter colors' or 'they look nice.' The one thing he was sure of, though, is that it led to him bonding with his two partners much easier, as he loved that they were mainly dark purple and black.

Just as he finished getting dressed, the door creaked open, and his brother, as well as Zoe, walked into his room. Looking over Zoe, he realized that his brother must have been telling the truth about the unnaturally early autumn weather, as she rarely played pranks on others.

She had on her usual hat, plus an added light purple jacket, a pink T-shirt underneath it, and a pair of denim capris. Just the sight if her could make Shinya blush like crazy. He had to admit, after hearing his brother talking about her all the time, he had formed a bit of a crush on her. Of course, his brother had a better chance at her then he could ever hope to have, but he could dream.

"Alright Shinya, I brought Zoe. Now you have to keep your end of the deal and fess up," Takuya sighed as he eyed the computer, "So how's this going to work?"

Shinya paused for a moment and began thinking about how he _was _going to do this. He could log in and show them his partners and risk having that monster attack him again, _or_ he could tell them what happened and let them risk getting attacked by that monster when they try it out, preferably Takuya.

"All right, so I guess I'll tell you what I was hiding from you earlier, then you can try the game out," Shinya smiled as he thought of his brother being dragged into the computer by the were-cat and his chances with Zoe skyrocketing.

"Okay, but aren't we just previewing a game?" Zoe sighed, looking over at Takuya as she did so, "What's the big deal?"

"Shinya found a Digimon game on the internet," Takuya replied, earning a gasp from his female companion.

"I still don't see what the big deal is, it's just a game," Shinya muttered as he picked up the deck of cards that had mysteriously appeared on his desk and began looking through them. Strangely enough, there were seven Rookie Levels, each of their Champion forms, then their Ultimates, and so forth.

"Anyway, I guess I should start the story," he continued as he placed the cards back on the desk while thinking back to what they were. I could really see Takuya having that one as a partner he thought with a smile. "Alright, it started out...

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL **

Two pairs of eyes shone brightly through a darkened tunnel as the two small bodies raced around corners, and finally stopping at a glowing portal. The two looked at each other and nodded, their gaze quickly moving up towards a female angel floating just above them.

"Do you understand your mission?" she asked as seven other creatures stepped forward.

"You bet 'ya boss lady!" the female of the two smirked while doing a salute.

"Our first objective is to find Shinya, followed by the locating of _Her_ Innocence," the male added quickly.

"Look at you two, going to the Human World and finding your partner," a small rabbit with one horn smiled as he jumped up and down, only to be yanked back down by his twin sister, a brown rabbit with three horns, "I envy you guys soooo much."

"Momentai, Terriermon. We all wish we were those two, so just relax," the female bunny smiled happily.

"Say 'hi' to Mommamon for me!" a tiny yellow ball with huge ears and four stubby legs smiled happily.

"Don't let our partners get killed before we meet 'em," a blue dragon with red stag horns added with a grin.

"Make sure to save some bad guys for us," a golden lion cub smirked as his fiery head fur sparked to life.

"And some bullies for me, if you please." This time a tan dog with pink ears and a large pink tail barked happily while adding, "I'm a poet and I didn't even know it!"

"Would you just stop it with the corny jokes…" a child-like creature with yellow gloves and a yellow bandanna around his neck muttered angrily while glaring at the dog.

"The point is we'll all miss you guys until we're summoned," the dragon smiled as he patted each of them on the back.

"We'll miss you too, Dracomon!" the two creatures cried in unison as they turned to face their friends.

"Alright you guys! Hold down the fort 'till ya' get to your human partners!" The winged imp exclaimed as she began to march towards the portal with her hamster-like brother in tow.

"Bye guys!"

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL **

"So you expect me to believe that you were attacked by a cat covered in dark energy, then, you swiped a 'Blue Card' in a card reader, _then,_ the card reader turned into a D-Tector?"

Takuya, despite seeing the Digivice that Shinya had received, was being _extremely _skeptical. The main reason being that Shinya's 'Blue Card' had mysteriously vanished and was replaced with a normal Tsukaimon card.

"Yes, because it happened!" Shinya practically yelled at his brother, who crossed his arms and looked away from him stubbornly.

"Takuya, stop acting like a mule and just admit that you believe him!" Zoe shouted at the Carrier of Flame, who closed his eyes and pretended not to notice them screaming at him.

"I will never give in to your lies!" Takuya shouted as he snatched the cards Shinya was holding and began looking through them.

"You're such an idiot!" the Carrier of Wind growled as she grabbed hold of the front of Takuya's goggles and pulled them backwards and released them, snapping the goggles against his head and causing him to fall on his back on to the bed.

The two unharmed people erupted in laughter and watched as Takuya sat up and rubbed his head where his goggles had struck him. "Okay, you win!" Takuya moaned while giving Zoe an amused look.

Shinya's smile faded as he watched his brother pull his crush's hat over her eyes, followed by her tackling him down onto his bed. It's only a matter of time, he thought to himself sadly, they obviously like each other.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

His eyes darted down to the card reader in his hand, only to remember that it was no longer a card reader, but a D-Arc, the same black color as the one on his Tamers account. The screen had turned red, and a black arrow was dancing around the edges of the screen. Almost like…

Shinya's eyes widened as realization hit him. "Hey guys!"

Takuya and Zoe stopped wrestling on the bed and looked over to the black clad teen, a light blush on each of their cheeks. Despite having turned most of their attention to him, the thoughts of their play fight still lingered, which was obvious as they kept looking over at each other.

"Err… y-yeah?" Zoe stuttered as she glanced over towards Takuya.

"My D-Arc located a Digimon!" He smiled proudly as he held the small machine out so that the two could see it. The small, black arrow had come to a halt and was pointing towards what Shinya assumed was at least one of his partners.

"Are you sure?" Takuya sighed while rolling his eyes, "because that thing doesn't look like it could find a boat."

"It always does this when a Digimon is close by!" Shinya shot back then quickly added, "Besides, why would it need to find a boat?"

"Never mind."

"Alrighty then! I'm gonna go find… whatever this thing is picking up!" the reddish brown-haired teen shouted enthusiastically while the other two sweat-dropped. "Aren't you guys coming?"

Takuya smirked and looked over at the computer then back at Shinya, letting his gesture sink into the teens brain before adding, "We still have to check out that game you were talking about."

"Riiiight…" his brother sighed as he took one of the cards from him and held it out so he could see it better. "So here's how this works. First, you pick your partner. No matter what level it is, it will be reverted back to its Rookie form, so just pick a Rookie." Shinya smirked as he watched his brother get a strange look that was either out of awe or nostalgia, which one it was, he wasn't sure of. "Second, you put in some secret code that you get when you…umm…"

"Wait, you don't remember?" the brunette shouted in panic as he swiped the card from him and began looking at it for the said code. The Digimon on the card was a Dracomon, which actually looked pretty cool, Takuya thought to himself.

"Wait! I got it now!" Shinya smiled as he took the card back from his brother and began looking it over for the said code. "The code is: the first letter of the name, the second letter of the first attack, and the third letter of the second attack. You enter the code on the Internet and that about does it."

"Well that's pretty simple," Zoe smiled as she snatched the deck of cards from Takuya and began looking through them, completely ignoring his 'heys' as she did so.

"I'll see you guys later, then!" the D-Arc bearing teen yelled as he shot out of his room, down a flight of stairs, and out the door of their house.

"Okay, see ya' later, bud!"

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LL**

Shinya smiled as he ran full tilt down the sidewalk while staring at the screen of his new Digivice. So far, the arrow was pointing dead ahead, which was good because then he wouldn't have much trouble with confusing directions. The bad part of this: it was noon, so the lunch rush had just started.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, kid!"

"Sorry! Sorry!"

"Move it, pal!"

"What are you, my brother?"

"Keep moving! Nothing to see here!"

"Like I would want to watch you eat!"

"Look out! Steamroller coming through!"

"Was that Rin from Vocaloid?!"

"Hey kid, ya' want some candy?"

"Sure! Don't mind if I do!"

After what seemed like ages of pushing, shoving, and arguing with people, Shinya finally managed to reach the edge of the giant crowd. Now, the only thing in front of him was miles of empty pavement that went straight forward. To top it off, the arrow on his D-Arc was pointing dead-ahead, which made this nice and easy, no sudden turns, just an elongated path.

Sadly, his luck didn't keep up and the arrow turned abruptly right, directly into traffic. The teen slowly skidded to a stop and looked at the seemingly quiet road. Without further thought, Shinya ran full tilt across the road, only to be rewarded with the sound of screeching tires and horns.

"Look both ways before crossing, kid!" One of the drivers roared furiously.

"Sorry!" he shouted back as the arrow whipped to the left, setting him parallel to his original course.

Fatigue soon began to catch up with him. So, he did the only thing sensible he had done all day: he sat down on a bench. Gratefully leaning back, completely ignoring, or maybe he just didn't notice, the eerie fog rolling in around him.

"Shinya?"

That did it.

Immediately he jumped back… and tipped the bench backwards in the process. Two pairs of glowing eyes shone brightly through the mist and right at him. If he had been paying attention, he would have noticed his D-Arc had singled out what it had located. The location? Directly in front of him.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"C'mon you stupid thing! Work already! I'm sick of trying to get you to cooperate!" A very frustrated Takuya Kanbara shouted as he shook Shinya's computer.

"You know that won't help at all, right, Takuya?" Zoe sighed as she buried her face into the palm of her hand.

"Of course it will! Brute force solves everything!" the Warrior of Flame yelled as he sat back down in his chair.

"Since when did you think that?"

"Since… um…"

"Yeah, that's what I thought," the blonde smirked victoriously. "Now then, would you just put in the information it asks for."

The screen displayed an Agumon Hakase pointing with its small staff at the unfilled bars meant for a Screen Name, a User Name, and a Password. A small word blob was floating above its head which read: Please enter the above information you moron!

"Ha! It called you a moron!" Zoe erupted into laughter while setting down the cards she was holding, a Renamon and a Vixiemon.

"Yeah, well… maybe it was talking about you!"

"Maybe you really are a moron!"

"I know you are but what am I?"

"A moron."

As the two continued to argue like a married couple, the computer monitor was glitching out. It seemingly 'scanned' the three cards laying on the table in front of it and began flashing two different colors: orange and pink. It wasn't until the flashing began to speed up did the two notice what was going on.

Zoe was the first to notice, saying," See! I told you it wouldn't help, now you've broke it!"

"I don't think it's broken," Takuya pointed out a he tapped the screen, "wouldn't it turn blue if it was?"

"Good point, maybe it's supposed to do that."

The flashing stopped and was replaced with a glowing white screen with two symbols on it, the symbols of Fire and Wind. They flickered for a moment before collapsing inward and forming two circular figures that slowly began taking on a 3-Dimensional shape.

"Well that doesn't seen normal…" the gogglehead gulped with a nervous smile on his face.

"Really! I hadn't figured that out!"

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LL**

Shinya slowly pulled himself up to his feet and away from the two creatures walking towards him. Their glowing eyes stared straight at him, unwavering. A nervous and unsure growl hung in the thick mist.

"W-what do you want?" he whimpered quietly as they neared him.

The imps appeared to ignore him as they quickened their pace. Their outlines soon became clearer, showing that they were a lot smaller then he thought they were.

The smaller of the two blinked, and suddenly seemed so much more familiar. A small Royal blue hamster with wings on his head, now where had he seen that before? The second was a winged imp with a white muzzle and stitches, she definitely seemed familiar. Wait, weren't those two…

"Tsukaimon? Petitmamon? Is that you guys?" Shinya whispered.

"Shinya?" He knew that voice, that was his partner, Tsukaimon.

The two Digimon suddenly charged forward and jumped on to his shoulders. Yes, they were his partners. Tsukaimon's fur was as soft as he imagined it would be, his wings were thin yet sturdy, and his small black claws were rough despite being round in shape. Petitmamon didn't have fur, but her skin felt as soft as Tsukiammon's hair. Her ear-horns were as smooth as a single strip of silk, and the small wings on her back sent off small pulses of wind when she flapped them. They were all he imagined they would be and more.

"Shinya!"

"I was worried sick about you two after what happened on the computer!" their Tamer shouted as he hugged the two of them.

"It was nothing we couldn't handle. _She_ found where you were at and simply used the link that we had with you to jump dimensions," Tsukaimon explained as he leapt from his partner's grasp, "The amount of specific power it takes to do that can only be achieved by Wendigomon and Shakamon, oh, and the three Celestial Beings when they combine their powers. In fact, a Digimon has to be-"

"Would ya' shut your scientifical muscle that makes thoughts off while we talk ta' Shinya!" Petitmamon growled as she jumped down to his level and wacked him on the noggin.

"So let me get this straight," Shinya smiled as he looked at his partners, "Tsukaimon's a nerd and Petitmamon's the cool one."

"Pretty much!" the female imp smiled while her brother appeared crestfallen.

"I resent that!" her hamster-like brother shouted while the other two broke out in laughter.

"Anyway, I can't wait to show you to my brother and Zoe," their Tamer grinned as he attached his D-Arc to his wrist, "Wait till' they get a load of you two! They will be _so _jealous!"

"I'm glad we can bring you social status between peers," Tsukaimon smiled as he stood up on his stubby hind legs and attempted a bow, only to fall flat on his face. "I'm okay!"

"Ha! You're such a klutz, bro!" Petitmamon shouted as she turned to follow Shinya, "Now hurry up! I wanna show off for the Legendary Warriors! Ya' know, have bragin' rights with the people that saved the whole darn Digital World."

"That reminds me;" Shinya paused as he turned to face them, "What's up with all this fog? Was that here when you guys arrived or did you bring it with you?"

"This mist is the result of a phenomenon that occurs when a Digimon comes to the Real World. Well, it happens when a Champion Level or lower level Digimon comes to the Real World. It is known as a Digital Field."

"Oh. So then you guys brought it with you."

"No, any Digimon sent here by Lady Ophanimon or any of the other Celestial Beings doesn't kick these up. That's another way that it doesn't occur, if the Digimon that arrive were sent by one of them, this doesn't happen."

"Bro, your explanations sure are confusin' so can you just shut yer trap!"

"He's fine, Petitmamon, but I still don't understand where this came from."

"Who knows? Maybe we did summon a Digital Field."

Shinya sighed and began walking away from the eerie, misty area. His partners quickly took off running after him, but Tsukaimon paused and turned around towards a bush.

Unbeknownst to him, a pair of dull grey eyes were staring out at him that looked blind but weren't. The creature hiding in the large plant shifted out of sight, its ears twitching to pick up signs of being spotted.

"Hey slowpoke, ya' comin'?" Petitmamon shouted as her brother jumped and spun around.

"Yeah! I just thought I heard something, that's all," he yelled back. Soon he darted after the two, not even glancing back as the eyes looked back out at the small group of misfits.

"Shin…you?"

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LL**

** And there you have it! Chapter 2 of my first fic.**

** Anywho, remember that one character at the end, and that last phrase at the end. It will pop up when you least expect it to.**

** Also, for those who are wondering, or those who don't really care, Tsukaimon and Petitmamon are real Digimon. And also so I don't have questions (I doubt I'll get any) Tsukaimon is his main partner, so Petitmamon can only go up to champion. She only goes to Champion mainly because what I made her go into could only go to two or three different ones that I didn't like and the other choice was for the male Petitmamon (The image of them had a male and a female) so I just decided "Hey! He's got Tsukaimon, he doesn't need to be the powerhouse of the group." Basically, I'm giving her an OC Champion Level.**

** And, by the way, has anyone noticed that all of my paragraphs start with a word that starts with 'a'. And another thing, here are three things that probably just happened. 1. You just checked the paragraphs to see if it was true. 2. You feel embarrassed about reading what you just did. 3. You are now mad at me for predicting your actions. 4. You just double checked my words from earlier because I just put down number for and I said three things. 5. You now are thinking of skipping the rest of this because this is just senseless drivel. 6. I'm just kidding, I'm done.**

** And finally, this is Pandamoniam and her stuffed red panda, Redda, saying 'R+R' (For those who don't know what that means, it's Read + Review.)**


	3. Lunar and Dracomon's Debut!

Digimon Frontier: Taming the Darkness

**Chapter** **3: ****A** **Strange Occurrence! Lunar and Dracomon Make Their Debut!**

**Me: Hello everyone! Thank you for reading my story!**

**Petitmamon: Really? That's the best ya' got?**

**Me: Shut up. I'll have you now I have more favorites than a Soul Eater story!**

**Petitmamon: What's that? Like… 2?**

**Me: I said shut up!**

**Tsukaimon: Ehem.**

**Both: Ahh!**

**Tsukaimon: Sorry to interrupt your… heated conversation, but I have an informative clip of news for the readers.**

**Me: Well, if you can keep them here, you're already doing better than Petitmamon, who **_**insulted**_ **them!**

**Tsukaimon: Sis! Never, **_**ever**_** insult the readers. They are the sole reason we exist.**

**Petitmamon: Whatever. I just think they're lonely people who need to get a li- *gets shoved in a bag***

**Tsukaimon: Anyway. I apologize for my sister's behavior. Anything that she says you can just apply to her. Now, as I was saying, my little news clip. When the author said earlier in the…first chapter? Yeah, that sounds right. Anyway, the author said it was 15 degrees outside, well, she made Takuya say that, but you get the point.**

**Takuya: How did you know I said that?**

**Tsukaimon: How do you know how many different shirts Zoe has?**

**Takuya: Fair enough.**

**Tsukaimon: Anyway, when she said that, she meant 15 degrees Celsius. Japan uses the Metric System, and she didn't want an expert to come along and tell her off or something.**

**Me: And there you have it! Give him a hand, everyone!**

***Silence***

**Me: Alright! Tsukaimon will do these little clips every time I remember to do them. Because I actually… meant to… put this in the last one… He…he…he…**

**Everyone: Idiot!**

**Me: Okay! J.P, do the disclaimer.**

***Silence***

**Me: Where is he!?**

**Zoe: He's in the ER after RedPandamon beat him up.**

**Me: Oh, really? I guess he isn't getting his partner this chapter, then.**

***A few clangs and crashes later* **

**J.P: I'm here! *In a full body cast***

**Me: Ha! You thought I was actually putting you in! That's so… That's so…**

**Zoe: Pathetic?**

**Me: Yeah, exactly. He's pathetic. Now do the disclaimer.**

**J.P: *Sniff* Okay… but… you're a jerk!**

**Me: I know.**

**J.P: Ugh… Pandamoniam doesn't own Digimon. If she did… I probably wouldn't exist.**

**Me: And… Action!**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL **

The harsh glow from the monitor grew brighter and brighter as two objects floated out of it. Their form changed from slightly rectangular objects, to small, flat spheres.

The two startled teens stared at them in awe as they took in what was in front of them. Two devices, almost exact replicas of Shinya's, were seated on the wooden desk directly on top of the cards they had set out. The one on the Dracomon card had on orange border around the screen and a pastel red strap with the symbol of fire on it engraved in black. The second was on a Vixiemon and a Renamon(Silver) card, which had a sky blue ring around the shiny, square rim, and a lavender strap with the symbol of wind in a greyish-blue font.

"Do you realize what this means?" Zoe exclaimed as she picked up the D-Arc she assumed was her's. (the one with the symbol of wind, for you slow people.)

"Yeah!" Takuya yelled as he jumped up to his feet, "This means that I just sent my little brother I was supposed to be watching to an _actual _Digimon. Alone. Without help."

The words seem to stick to their ear drums for a minute before they slid into their brains and began to process. An image of Tommy before he got his Spirit being attacked by Cerberumon flashed in front of their eyes. So, they did the only thing they could think of doing. They panicked.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL **

"These dumb pieces of junk are worthless! So what they can track Digimon? You can't even Spirit Evolve with them!" Takuya, at the moment, was attempting to use a function on his D-Arc that wasn't programed on to it. Of course, he completely ignored the fact that no matter how many times he stuck out his hand in front of him and yelled 'Spirit Evolution', it wasn't going to work. He kept doing it anyways.

"For the last time, Takuya! Doing that won't help!" At least Zoe was being sensible.

"Well then what are we supposed to do!?"

"I don't know! Maybe if you weren't acting like a child we wouldn't be having this problem!"

"What problem? We aren't having a problem. What gave you that idea, because we are definitely NOT HAVING A PRO-"

Takuya's annoying rant was quickly cut off as his friend came over and slapped him across the face. "Thanks, I needed that."

She sighed and looked at the Digivice that seemed strangely familiar despite being completely different then her old one. "We just have to figure out how to use these, that's all," she explained calmly.

"Really? Because it took us two episodes just to figure out how to use our normal ones," the ex-Warrior of Flame grumbled as he stared at his device.

**Oh, so it's come to forth-wall breaking, huh?**

"Who said that?"

**Never mind…**

"Well, if it took us that long…" The two moaned and sat back down. Even though these Digivices seemed just as simple as their old D-Tectors, something was just as complicated as the other ones as well. The simple design was what made it complex, as it took something specific to make them work just like the old ones.

Takuya stared at his for a while and quickly began pushing the six buttons on the toy-like device in a random order. "C'mon, C'mon! Do something already! Bring up the arrow doohickey like on Shinya's or something! Just don't-"

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Huh?" The screen finally lit up with color; red to be exact, and the compass-like function activated. "Yes!"

"What?" Zoe asked as she looked over at the male who was staring intently at the screen.

"I got it to work! I got it to work!" Takuya teased in a sing-song voice.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

The ex-Warrior of Wind stuck out her tongue at her friend and held up her D-Arc in victory. It only took a minute for them to realize that even though something had come up, they had no way of knowing if it was a good or evil Digimon. Well, not that they were aware of, anyways.

"Sooo… now what, Takuya?" Zoe asked nervously. Her gaze never once faltered from the glowing square.

"I guess we should go find this Digimon and figure out why it's here!" he responded energetically, as always.

"Sounds good to me!"

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL **

Two large, clawed feet stomped the ground and jiggled empty trash cans as they went by. A thick tail swung back and forth, hitting anything that strayed too close. His pastel red eyes gleamed brilliantly through the dark alleys, though at first glance they were unnerving.

Seated on the creature's head was a small yellow ball of fluff with a huge, bushy tail tipped with white. It had four stubby little legs which were wrapped tightly around the dragon's pastel red horns, and big blue eyes that seemed to scream curiosity. Her eyes reflected light, so instead of unnerving people, she just sent out two glowing eyes that weren't frightening at all, but strangely friendly.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee're gonna get our Tamers, our Tamers, our Tamers. We're gonna get our Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmeeeee eeeeeeeerrrrrrrrssssssssssss ssssssssss! Whiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiich nobody can deny! Which nobody can deny! Which nobody can deny! We're gonna get our Tammeerrss! Which Nobody caaaannnn de. NYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY-"

"Lunar would you shut up!" the dragon roared angrily as the puff on his head jumped up and down in protest.

"But I'm boooooooooored!" she protested while sliding down his back and gnawing on one of his wings.

"Pwah ha ha ha ha! Lunar, that tickles! Cut it out!" His roars of laughter sounded more like a little kid with a megaphone then a dragon laughing his gut out.

"Leb meh fing meh fong!" Lunar shouted in response with a ragged pastel red wing in her mouth.

"Loo-ah, Luna-ah, sto-ah ha ha ha! Luna-ah ha! Lunar stop! You'll blow our cov-ah ha ha ha!" Lunar had now moved to gnawing on his shoulder, and had found his weak spot.

"Buh I ahnnah fing meh fong!" She protested, now moving back to his wing.

"Well you can 'fing' your freaking 'fong' later when we have Tamers! Now shut up and be on the lookout for you know!"

"Yef Drrcomnn…"

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL **

Shinya laughed as Petitmamon finished telling him a story about when her and her sibling had been Fresh Level Digimon, while her brother merely blushed out of embarrassment. _So sis is way cooler than me_, Tsukaimon thought to himself, _at least I don't sound like some backwoods gangster_.

"And… and… and then he, he started choking on it! Oh man, oh man, BWAH HA HA HA HA!" She sure was selling it. But he was only a few days old, and mom was out doing stuff, and well… dad was listening to the war updates… well it wasn't pretty… He didn't know any better, and when your sibling hands you something that big and dares you to stick it in your mouth, you usually do just that.

"Oh come on, sis. Can't you talk about something else other than the day you choked me?" he complained rather loudly. A little too loudly.

"Who you talking to, Shinya?"

The teen flinched and slowly turned around. Of course, he expected to see the boy behind him, but the question seemed more like teasing then an actual, well, question.

The boy was wearing a white lab coat, which had a green shirt underneath it, and a pair of brown cargo pants. He had short brown hair and brown eyes, and if it wasn't for his facial features, the two could have been brothers. This was the boy his actual brother had introduced him to after coming back from his 'life changing' hour away from home. His name was Tommy Himi, who had taken on this look after deciding he would be a scientist and figured he would need to get used to wearing a lab coat. That and he claimed girls thought it was 'cute.'

"Oh… uh, hi… Tommy…" The two Digimon on his shoulders froze up and pretended to be toys. Tsukaimon, on the other hand, was having a bit of difficulty keeping up the charade.

"Seriously, do you really think I don't know a Digimon when I see one?" He pretended to be hurt, but his amusement shone through plainly.

"Well, I, er," Shinya was surprised at how Tommy was reacting to the whole Digimon thing. It was like he had seen them before in real life…

"So, where did you get it at?" He mentally slapped himself for being so stupid. Of course he thought they were toys! What else could he think they were!

"I, uh, got them from the store." Great! Now it sounded like he had gone to a really girly store to buy them and was ashamed to say so.

"Which one?" Tommy asked as he walked up to him and picked up Tsukaimon, whose eyes were beginning to sparkle out of awe.

"THE store," the reddish brunette responded quickly.

Apparently Tsukaimon knew something he didn't, because his male partner, out of nowhere, seemed to explode completely out of character and ask thousands of questions to the other startled teen.

"What was it like in the Digital World when you went all those years ago? Was it weird for you to turn into a Digimon? Did you and Kumamon ever talk to each other?" his questions came out in one jumbled mess, so it was next to impossible to make out what he was saying.

Tommy seemed to have his brain fried after the Messenger Monster finished his barrage of questions. "Shinya…"

"I can explain!" he shouted, but his response soon turned into a question. "But first, what did he mean when he said you 'turned into a Digimon'?"

"Well… I, uh… It's kind of hard to explain…" He smiled nervously and quickly looked over to Tsukaimon. "In fact, it's so hard to explain that the explanation itself will have to wait until school starts."

"Wait, why?" Shinya asked as Tommy began inching away from them.

"Number one, it will be really hard to explain without the entire gang," he started as his inching turned in to steps," Number two, my mom is finally letting me get a puppy after three years of begging, and if I'm late she won't let me get one."

"What gang?!"

"THE gang!"

Shinya half-smiled at his friend's joke. Using my own words against me, he thought, clever.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL **

Takuya and Zoe skidded to a stop next to an alley. Their D-Arcs had led them all over town, and even in circles, until they had singled out that the Digimon was indeed in that alley. Of course, as luck may have it, that specific route was dark, dreary, and downright creepy.

The two sat down to catch their breath after running at least 2 miles. They gazed hopefully at their Digivices, wishing that any moment the location would change to a… brighter lit alley.

"Well, might as well go in there, seeing we've run all the way here," Takuya panted as he rose up to his feet.

"I-I guess we should…" Zoe responded as she joined him in standing.

With that said, the two ex-Warriors walked up to the entrance to the narrow street and gazed down it. The shrieks of rats and occasional clangs of trash can lids echoed towards them. The darkness enveloping the entire street blocked out all sight of the creatures inhabiting it.

"So then… let's go!"

_Energetic as always_, Zoe thought, _hopefully we won't get killed because of that._

With Takuya in the lead, the two slowly walked out of the light and into the darkness. The black seemed to ooze into their very being and chilled them to the bone.

"It sure is dark," Zoe whispered, almost jumping at the sound of her own voice.

"Nice of you to point out the obvious…" her male companion muttered while staring at his feet.

A rat's squeak rang throughout the alley, causing Zoe to jump and grab hold of the nearest thing by her. That thing just so happened to be Takuya's arm. A warm blush quickly covered Takuya's face as he felt the girl's warm touch on his skin.

"Z-Zoe, it was just a rat," he stammered as his face grew darker red.

Her face heated up and she quickly released his arm. "S-sorry about that…"

"No problem…" the gogglehead responded quickly as they continued on.

The duo slowly began to reach a turn. Takuya carelessly picked up his pace and accidentally kicked a garbage can lid, sending it skidding across the ground while letting off loud screeching noises. This set Zoe off again and she quickly made a grab for Takuya's arm.

"Zoe, I just kicked a lid, that's all," he sighed as the all-too familiar blush came back, "I mean seriously, it sorta seems like you like clinging to me." He smiled a bit as she immediately released his arm and looked away from him. Just the thought that she was grabbing him for that reason-

"That's not why!"

He smirked as he looked over to her reddening face and took hold of her hand. He felt her tense up as he entwined his fingers with hers. They were both blushing now, but at least Zoe wouldn't have to get grabby.

"We're just holding hands until we're out of the dark, got it?" Takuya smiled as he looked ahead, though in his mind he was wishing that they could do it longer than that.

"O-okay Taki…"

_CLANG! _

"Darn it, Lunar!"

They froze up as the voice reached their ears. A loud growl reverberated through the air and rattled their bones. A bang soon followed it, and a quiet whimper could be heard in the background.

"I think we should run now!" Takuya shouted as he turned to run down a random alley, only to come face-to-face with a pair of red eyes.

"Maybe we should run this way!" Zoe yelled as she yanked him in the opposite direction.

"Wait for me, Mommamon!" a high pitched voice squeaked loudly as a small bundle of fur leaped up on to her shoulder and licked her cheek.

"Ahh! Getitoffgetitoffgetitoff!" (Yes, that was done on purpose) The blonde grabbed hold of the small creature and began trying to yank it off. In pure panic, the ball of yellow fluff bit the side of the teen's hat and let out a small shriek of its own.

"AHM OUWWIE!"(translation: I'm sorry!)

"Hey, don't rip the fur off of your own partner!" the red eyed creature shouted as he stepped forward and attempted to grab the small sphere being thrown around.

"What are you talking about!?" Zoe shouted as she continued to pull on her apparent 'partner'.

"Yeah! An explanation would suffice!" Takuya added, causing his friend to stop pulling on the large eared fluff.

"Wow! Takuya knows what suffice means!" she teased while the two creatures joined in on the laughter.

That joke seemed to break the tension between the small group and they quickly stopped fighting. They looked at each other and grinned. The two were obviously Digimon as one was a turquoise dragon with a grey stomach. Its head had two large pastel red stag horns protruding from it. A pair of tiny ragged wings the same color his horns emerged from his back.

The other creature was a yellow ball of fuzz with huge oval shaped ears. She also had a bush-like tail with a white tip. Her eyes glimmered like a pair of sapphires in the night. Over all, she was very cute in appearance.

"So what's up? Why are you here?" Takuya asked as he shot the two of them a confused look.

"Can we tell you in a more… private place?" the large dragon whispered as he glanced around suspiciously, "_She _could be listening…"

"Why do you keep calling Virus Gatomon that?" the brunette exclaimed rather loudly, causing the two Digimon to pale considerably.

Within seconds, the dragon had covered the teen's mouth with his own scaly hand and looked over to the small fuzz-ball who nodded in response.

"We can't say _Her_ name because _She_ knows when you say it…" she whispered quietly. Soon after saying this she jumped into the air, spun around a few times surrounded in pinkish light, and landed on the ground as a different creature.

She was now the same height as Zoe, but now stood on two legs and wore red sleeves on her arms. Her entire body was covered in silver fur except for a large white mane around her neck, her feet, her tail tip, and her stomach. Her legs had purple yin-yangish symbols on them, and her back had small silver wings on it, only the wings had no use what so ever.

"How did you-! What did you-!" Takuya started but didn't finish.

"First off, I'll just tell you our names so we can talk like civilized whatevers," the male dragon hissed, "Second, Lunar can freely switch between her Rookie and In-Training forms, which is what she just did."

"So your name is Lunar?" Zoe smiled as she looked over to the humanoid fox.

"That's right. I am a Renamon at the moment, but I will mainly be a Vixiemon when not in combat," she quickly explained as her ears twitched in fear.

"So then what are you?" Takuya asked slowly as he looked over to the nervous looking dragon.

"I'm Dracomon, and that's about it," he responded as he flexed his claws, "But right now, we need to leave."

"Why?" the humans asked simultaneously.

A mist slowly floated in and wrapped around their legs. A sound that greatly resembled a crane at rest slowly wafted in with it and filled their ears. A menacing pinkish glow as well as the light of headlights soon lit up the fog.

"That's why," Dracomon squeaked as an enormously loud roar erupted from the lights.

"Why is that thing here?" Takuya shouted as the dragon pulled him away from whatever had just literally come out of nowhere.

"This is what happens when you say _Her _name! She locates you and sends one of her minions to do her dirty work!" Lunar stated as she dragged Zoe behind her.

"But why?"

"Because _She_ needs who ever knows _Her _name, _Her_ cursed name, to be eliminated, as they must be connected to the Legendary Warriors somehow!"

"Why do they have to be eliminated?"

"Because you are the Digital World's last hope! The Warriors have almost all been defeated, so Lady Ophanimon turned to the last resort plan. That plan was to send the 6 children who once saved us back to the Digital World, but this time with partners."

"And those partners are?"

"We are your partners! Shinya already has his! Thanks to Mr. Bigmouth we now have to deal with one of her many servants!"

"Well excuse me! How was I supposed to know I can't say 'Virus Gatomon'?"

"SHUT UP!"

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL **

Shinya smiled as he ran the last block to his house with Petitmamon and Tsukaimon clinging on to his shoulders for dear life. _Just a few more minutes until I can rub these guys in Takuya's face_, he thought with a smirk, _hopefully Mom won't mind having them around_.

"Shinya, stop!" Tsukaimon practically screamed, causing the boy to do as he was told.

"What's wrong?"

A loud mechanical roar suddenly burst into the sound barrier. The two Digimon cringed and huddled against their Tamer as they waited for the roar to pass.

"Okay, what was that?" Shinya squeaked as he looked over to where the roar had gone off.

"Digimon."

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL **

** YES! I finished it! After working on it for at least two weeks I finished it!**

** Ehem.**

** On a less excited note, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and the learning factor of this part of the story. Just for the record, I am in a really big hurry to type this note because my Mom just told me to go take my shower and I'm kinda supposed to have already taken it… So just read and review.**

** Finally, I would like to share with those who care(rhyme not intended) the fact that in one of the latest pokémon episodes, there was a mention of actual months. Apparently the Unova league doesn't start for another 3 months in their time. So Ash is actually going to age 3 months! O.O**

** Oh yeah, and for the record, the other characters won't come in until a few more chapters go by, then you'll see two of them, then another, then their school will start and you get to see them all. (Well, out of the Warriors, that is.)**

** Thanks for your time!**

** Pandamoniam**


	4. DexDORUgamon vs Tamers

Digimon Frontier: Taming the Darkness

**Chapter** **4:** **DexDORUgamon vs. the Tamers! Their first Real World Battle!**

**Me: AHH! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M ON CHAPTER 4 ALREADY!**

**Lunar: *Digivolves into Renamon and jumps me* Calm down! No need to panic!**

**Me: I'm not panicking! I'm celebrating! My first fic is so popular!**

**Petitmamon: So ya' got 8 stalkers? Get over it!**

**Me: It's followers! Stop insulting the viewers!**

**Petitmamon: I can insult anyone I want! I'm my own poiyson!**

**Tsukaimon: You mean 'person'?**

**Petitmamon: Whatever! Like I said earlier, I'm my own Digimon! I can even insult Kazemon!**

**Me: We all can do that, she's a chunk anyways.**

**Tsukaimon: Eww… She's fat now?**

**Me: No! That is not what that means! A chunk is just an insult going around my class, nothing special. It's part of our everyday vocabulary now.**

**Dracomon: Oh! Well in that case, the Author's a chunk.**

**Me: I resent that!**

**Dracomon: I don't care!**

**Me: You will care after I make you do the disclaimer!**

**Dracomon: No! Please! Anything but that! *Gets on his knees while grasping his hand in front of him***

**Me: Do it!**

**Dracomon: *Sheds a few tears* O-okay… Pandamoniam doesn't own Digimon… if she did, MY KIND WOULD BE FORCED TO SUFFER! *Has an emotional breakdown***

**Me: No, I actually adore Dracomons in general. I just can't stand you.**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

_REE-REER!_

_REE-REER!_

A large mutated dragon slowly stomped forward out of the Digital Field and out in front of the group of 4 fleeing from it. It was mainly blue with stitches running across its large wings. The wings appeared to be wrapped in blue bandages with two huge silver screws coming out of the tops. Metal strips with red spikes covered its tail and ankles and its arms were made of metal. Finally, it had a purely metal head with an eerie yellow glow coming out of the muzzle and pink orbs floated in the helmet where its eyes should have been.

"Targets acquired. Time to annihilation: 20 seconds," the creature spoke in a monotone voice.

"What is that thing?" Takuya whispered as the creature stepped forward.

"Heck if I know!" Dracomon growled back as he took on a defensive posture, "Use the D-Arc!"

"How will that help?" the brunette asked as he held up the device. The screen glowed momentarily and a large green circle was displayed over it with an image of the strange Digimon and information on it.

"Oh, that's how…" he finished while staring at it. "It… uh… it says that that Digimon is called DexDORUgamon. It's an Undead Type of the Virus attribute that's Champion Level."

"Anything else we should know?" Zoe butted in as the large dragon began to finish its countdown.

"10 seconds until annihilation…"

"It says that it is the form of a DORUgamon that was killed, rebuilt, and revived in the Dark Area. Even though it is in a continuous state of dying, it feeds on digicores, lives, and evolves. Its attacks are Cannonball, which is when it shoots metal spheres out of its mouth, and Metal Cast, which is when it grabs the opponent with its arms and devours their digicore. Nice guy."

"0 seconds until annihilation. Prepare to be destroyed."

"Wait, does that mean you're going to count down again, or that you're just trying to get us to panic?" Lunar asked as she blinked absentmindedly.

"Cannonball," was the Undead Digimon's reply as it opened its large jaws with a screech like that of rusty metal and fired a small orb of metal at them.

The Fox Monster skillfully leaped out of the way and took her place next to Dracomon. "I'll go with choice number two."

"Well don't just stand there! Do something!" Zoe shouted in pure panic.

"Right! I'll keep him busy, you hit him with Diamond Storm!" Takuya's partner commanded the other Rookie Level. "Tail Smash!" He swung his thick tail into DexDORUgamon's side, causing it to stagger to the side.

Lunar jumped into the air at this moment and crossed her arms in front of her while shouting, "Diamond Storm!"

Millions of sharpened leaves glowing white formed in a small group before her as she slowly pulled her arms out to a horizontal angle. The leaves shot forward and peppered the zombie dragon before falling uselessly to the ground.

"Dang it!" Dracomon growled as he watched the dragon spread out its huge wings and take flight straight towards Lunar. He then charged right under the Undead Digimon and leaped with all his might. "Tail Smash!"

DexDORUgamon let out a groan as the turquoise dragon spun in the air and smashed it with his thick tail and forced it to the ground. It then grabbed hold of the large appendage and threw him into the silver fox Digimon who had just landed.

"Cannonball." A large metal sphere flew into the two Rookie Levels and launched them into a building in a big heap. "Resistance is futile. Your destruction is the obvious outcome," the stitch covered zombie stated in its eternally monotone voice.

"You guys alright?" Takuya shouted to the two's partners.

"Do we look alright to you?!" Dracomon yelled back as he threw Lunar off of him. The female Digimon gracefully spun around a few times and landed safely on her paws.

"We're fine," she added quickly as she brushed her lovely fur off.

"Anything we can do to help?" Zoe asked as she ran to her partner's side.

The fox shook her head and ran towards the dragon with fury in her eyes. "I'm sick of your ugly face!" she screamed as she leaped towards it and pulled her paws back to strike it. "Power Paw!" She struck the blue monster on the side of the face, smirking as part of its helmet flew off.

Apparently it had that helmet for a reason. There was no skin under the mask, just bone and a fake eye implanted where the real one should have been. The creature roared in anger, showing emotion for the first time, and raised the metal bars across its legs up like tentacles.

"Metal Cast." The bars suddenly shot forward and wrapped around the escaping Lunar, pulling close to the monster. It chuckled and opened its glowing mouth, revealing an unending abyss of yellow light.

"Dang it! We played right into his trap!" Dracomon growled to himself while stomping. The ground shook and trashcans rattled as his tantrum continued.

Takuya looked over at Zoe's partner who, at the moment, was going to have her Digicore devoured. He paused and looked around for anything that could possibly come in handy.

His gaze came to a stop on his partner throwing a fit. For some reason, there was a scale that stuck up on his head. _Maybe that can power him up_, the teen thought as he tiptoed behind the dragon.

He placed a finger to the scale and watched as Dracomon's fit stopped. The Dragon Monster closed his eyes and reopened them. They were now blood red.

The red winged dragon froze up and turned to face Takuya. "Who… Touched… THE SCALE!"

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Shinya ran as fast as he could into town, dodging bodies and objects as he neared where he had heard the roar at. For some reason, he just knew that his brother was the one being attacked at the moment and he was sure Zoe was with him.

"Slow! Down! Shinya!" Tsukaimon yelled as he was yanked up and down from his Tamer's running.

"He can't, you twit!" Petitmamon shouted back as she gripped to the human's shoulder,"He has to stop that Digimon before it gets out an' kills all kinds a' people!"

"That's right," the reddish brunette added abruptly while turning another corner, "Takuya and Zoe have no one to protect them right now so we'll just have to do!"

"Yeah, but I'm sure they can fend for themselves until you get there if you get there only a minute or two later then you would at this pace!" The Messenger Monster exclaimed over the noise of the crowd they were running through.

"Who cares? Let's go show them what you're made of!" their Tamer responded swiftly as he turned another corner, this time going into an alley.

"I'm all for that!" Tsukaimon growled with a wicked looking countenance.

"That's the spirit, bro!" Petitmamon concluded while throwing her hand with the staff in it into the air.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" the siblings chanted in unison while throwing a fist in the air.

Shinya finally skidded to a stop at a large opening in the alleys and stared wide-eyed at the battle scene in front of him. Takuya was running from a blue dragon with glowing red eyes who was spitting lasers at him and a DexDORUgamon, a silver Renamon was running from the DexDORUgamon, and Zoe was apparently caught in the middle of it.

"Looks like we missed out on all the fun…" Petitmamon whined as she stopped chanting.

"What are you talking about?" Shinya butted in, "My brother is about to be killed by a mad dragon and you're saying there's nothing left to do!?"

"Err, well…"

The teen sighed and looked up at the fight. After thinking a few minutes, he took the cards he had brought with him out of his pocket and brought his D-Arc up to his eyesight.

"Alright, here's the plan!" He spoke up quickly, awaking his two partners who jumped down in front of him. "Petitmamon, you stop the Dracomon chasing my brother. Tsukaimon, you get the DexDORUgamon attacking that Renamon."

"Yes sir!" They shouted simultaneously as they charged to their targets.

Petitmamon ran up to Dracomon and yanked on one of his wings. The dragon spun around, roared, and shouted, "G Shurunen!" He then fired another one of his lasers at her which she dodged, and lunged for her.

"Can't catch me ya' over grown lizard!" she yelled while using her clawed hands to stretch out her white muzzle. Dracomon roared in anger and swiped at her with his claws. She smiled and raised her staff above her head.

"Petit Nightmare!" she brought the staff back down quickly, sending a black streak out of the orb at the end of her staff at Dracomon. The black lightning bolt wrapped around the angered dragon and caused him to close his eyes and collapse on the ground.

"One down, boss!" she shouted back to Shinya while giving him a thumbs up.

"Right!" he shouted back while looking over to Tsukaimon who had started brawling with the DexDORUgamon. Shinya withdrew one of the cards from the ones he had taken out and placed it in the card scanning part of his D-Arc.

"Time to give Tsukaimon an upgrade!" he smiled as he tightened his grip on the card.

**Cue: SLASH! from Digimon Tamers**

"Card Slash!" he yelled as he ripped it through the slot, "Silphymon!"

Tsukaimon dodged one of DexDORUmon's attacks and glowed white for a moment. He then flew behind the creature, opened his mouth, and yelled, "Static Force!"

A red ball of light formed in his open mouth which he fired into the dragon's side. It roared in pain and lunged for him. Tsukaimon flew straight up and narrowly avoided the monster's jaws.

"Umm… I need a little help over here!" he shouted as DexDORUgamon grabbed hold of one of his wing-ears.

"Well I'd help you guys, but you kinda put my partner to sleep!" Takuya yelled as he pointed at Dracomon.

"Takuya, why do you have a Digimon and why was it trying to kill you?" Shinya asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Umm.., it's a long story…" The brunette smiled back sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well Lunar's my partner," Zoe pointed out as the silver Renamon returned to her side.

"That's right," Lunar agreed while ducking as DexDORUgamon threw Tsukaimon at her, "I'm able to get a power up at the moment.

"Wow, you two did a lot while I was on the other side of town," Shinya laughed. That is until another thought popped into his head. "Hey, uh, you two didn't… uh…"

"What?" Zoe asked as she walked up to him.

"Well… umm… you know…" the young Tamer blushed at the thought, "Get together…"

The other two teens blushed heavily and yelled 'NO' at the top of their lungs. Shinya let out a sigh of relief and focused back on the battle.

"Anyway, DexDORUgamon is a Virus type of the Darkness element," the reddish brunette explained as he began looking through his cards, "So a Digimon of the Vaccine type and Light element would be the best matchup to use as a power up."

"Uh… yeah I got nothing…" Takuya grumbled angrily to himself.

"Oh, you mean like Lobomon?" Zoe thought aloud as she remembered their times in the Digital World.

"Err, yeah," Shinya answered quickly with shock evident in his voice, "But I don't have a Lobomon card. That and uh… how did you know what Lobomon was?"

"Digital World journey you can hear about some other time," his brother responded as he ran toward them avoiding Cannonball attacks, "Right now just use a stinkin' card and save our butts!"

"Right. Well I just got Tsukaimon and you really shouldn't use two cards consecutively on a new Digimon," the youngest teen informed them as Takuya arrived at their group, "So that means Zoe has to use… this one!"

He held up a Gatomon card and handed it to her. "Just slide it through the little slot, yell 'Card Slash', and call the name of the Digimon on the card."

Zoe nodded and held up her D-Arc. "Seems simple enough so let's try it out, Lunar!"

"You betcha, Z!" Lunar yelled in response happily.

**Cue: SLASH! again**

"Card Slash!" the blonde carefully mimicked Shinya's actions and pulled the card through, "Gatomon!"

Lunar's body was enveloped in a strange yellow light and white claws made out of light grew over her own. She then charged at DexDORUmon, who was too distracted with Tsukaimon to notice her, and shouted, "Lightning Claw!"

The claws sparked to life as she began slashing and hacking away at the monster's flesh, bandages, and armor until it staggered backwards and collapsed on the ground. Its body turned into a black silhouette.

Zoe and Takuya both got their D-Arcs ready to scan its data, like they were used to, and froze as they watched it explode into red dots that Lunar absorbed by stretching out her arms and legs while closing her eyes. The small ruby orbs floated slowly into the Fox Monster's chest area and simply disappeared without any signs of doing so.

Lunar landed on the ground was she was done a devolved back to Vixiemon. She then turned around, ran back to Zoe, and jumped onto the girl's shoulder. "Did you see me, Mammamon? Did you see me?" she chirped happily.

"Yes, I did but…" her voice trailed off and she looked at her feet.

"Shinya, where did that Digimon's data go?" Takuya asked after seeing Zoe's downcast expresson.

"The data? Oh, yeah Lunar loaded it," he replied simply as if nothing had happened.

"So where's the Digi-egg?" Zoe smiled weakly, hoping that 'loaded' meant something different then what she thought it did.

"What's a Digi-egg?" was Shinya's reply, causing Zoe to gasp and Takuya's eyes to widen.

"What the heck does that mean!" Takuya yelled as he grabbed his brother's shoulders, "Are you telling me that Lunar absorbed that Digimon and it gets no second chance?!"

"Why would it get a second chance?" the teen responded, "It was evil, it doesn't get to come back."

"Shinya, look…" Takuya sighed as he saw that Zoe appeared close to tears, He slowly slipped his arm around her and pulled her up next to him for comfort. "Shinya, the Digimon are supposed to get their data purified and reset to a Digi-egg. If the Digimon are evil that time around then Anubismon sends them to eternal darkness," he explained as Zoe placed her head on his shoulder.

Lunar whimpered upon hearing this and gently began rubbing against her blonde partner's head. "I'm sorry, Mommamon. The Digital World has changed a lot since you were there."

"Wait, what is Lunar talking about?" Shinya asked, hoping to get a better answer then what he had gotten out of Tommy.

"It can wait until the others are with us," Takuya answered quietly with a somber look on his face.

"Hey guys, what did I miss?" Dracomon shouted enthusiastically as he walked up to the group after awaking from his forced slumber. After seeing Zoe and Takuya, though, he was immediately silent.

"We should head back," Shinya said after a moment of silence had passed, "Mom said she would be out late running errands and Dad has to work late as well, so we should be able to get our partners in without much trouble."

"Right," his brother smiled weakly as he tapped on Zoe's shoulder. "C'mon, Z, we better head back now."

"O-okay…" she whimpered quietly.

"I can't wait to see your house!" Tsukaimon squealed randomly as they began to walk back, "I bet you have all kinds of neat human gadgets!"

"You betcha', buddy!" Takuya shouted as he began to feel excited for the first time in a while, "We've got video games, TV, you name it!"

"I'll race ya' back, bro!" Petitmamon shouted as she began to fly ahead.

"Wait, sis! We don't know which way to go!"

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

That night, with them all snug in their beds, a creature, or maybe it was a human, walked up to the glass door to Shinya's room. It was dressed in a black cloak which disguised all of its features.

Lightning flashed, showing a female's features, but not really much besides that. Rain poured heavily and thunder crashed. One of the girl's hands slowly raised upwards and touched the glass.

Though she desperately wanted to be in there, in the warmth with companionship, she knew she could never go in. She would be chased away like she had before. Chased away, beaten, backstabbed…

She shivered at the thought, and because of how cold she was. That boy though… He seemed so nice to his partners, maybe he would…

No, she would never find someone to care for her again. Her friends didn't want her, her family didn't want her, not even strangers wanted her.

"Shin…you?"

Tsukaimon's ears twitched and his eyes shot open as he heard the soft voice. His eyes flickered over to the door and he jumped as he saw the figure standing outside. "Shinya, Shinya! Wake up, Shinya!"

The girl's eyes widened and she quickly ran off, so quickly, in fact, that by the time Shinya was awake and looking around outside, she was already blocks away. Her heart raced upon hearing the boy call for her. She could have been a psychopath for all he knew, and yet-

Yes, maybe she could trust him. A smile came across her usually somber face and she limped into an alley whispering quietly, "Shinyou, Shinyou, Shinyou cares…"

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

**Done, done, done! I did it, I did it.**

**Ehem**

**Okay, this actually didn't take too long once I put my mind to it. As for the girl at the end, no, she is not a stalker, and yes, the next chapter is going to be on her.**

**Also, for anyone who reads my Xros Wars series, I'll have the next chapter up soon if I have time since my cousins are coming in tonight. And Australorp, my Falcomon's training is going great. He can go up to Crowmon now. For those who don't know what I'm talking about, it's on Digimon Masters Online.**

**Finally, this is Pandamoniam saying, read and review!**


	5. A Damsel in Distress? Or Insanitys Child

Digimon Frontier: Taming the Darkness

**Chapter 5: A** **Damsel in Distress? Or Insanity's Child?**

**Me: Hello viewers! I'm really excited about this chapter!**

**Petitmamon: Don't you say that every chapter?**

**Me: Don't you talk second every chapter?**

**Petitmamon: What!? *Looks back at chapters* Nope, that was only once.**

**Me: Drat, I thought I had a good comeback. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to start the chapter.**

**Tsukaimon: Oh, we're starting. Well in that case, Pandamoniam doesn't own Digimon. If she did, the world would be a better place.**

**Me: Tsukaimon, for the last time, getting on my good side won't get you to Evolve faster.**

**Tsukaimon: Drat.**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Shinya arose with a yawn and jumped as he felt two small forms shift next to him. He was about to yell when he remembered who they were. It was just his two partners who were finally with him in real life.

Petitmamon simply stretched and leaped up to her feet, energy seemed to buzz through every inch of her body as she flew around Shinya a few times and landed. Tsukaimon yawned and carefully stretched each part of his body. He finished by flapping his wing-ears and looking up at their Tamer.

"How'd you all sleep last night?" Shinya smiled as he scratched the two of them between their ears.

"Pretty good," Petitmamon responded quickly. She then broke away from his grip and leaped to the floor.

"I didn't sleep too well after that creeper left," Tsukaimon whimpered while lowering his gaze.

"I'm sure it wasn't a creeper," the reddish brunette sighed as he got out of his bed, "Maybe they thought that this was a different house, but when I woke up they realized it wasn't."

"I guess that makes sense," the hamster smiled as he flapped his wings and took off into the air.

"Alright! I'm gonna go wake up Takuya and Zoe, you two…uh…do something," Shinya smiled as he finished getting dressed.

"Didn't ya' wear that yesterday?" his female partner pointed out as she stopped doing her flying laps.

"Yes, yes I did," was the teen's response as he opened the door to his room.

"Oh yeah, and don't go downstairs without me. I don't want my mom to learn about you guys just yet," he quickly added.

"Yes sir!" the two siblings responded quickly as they did a salute.

Shinya smiled and closed the door behind him as to not wake up his brother. He was hoping that he could jump in and scare him; payback for what he did last week.

He quietly grabbed the knob to the door next to his, turned it, and tip-toed in. Gently losing the door behind him, he spun around to face the bed. There was Takuya, sleeping peacefully with Zoe snuggled up next to him, just like always.

He took a step forward and smirked, ready to scare the heck out of his brother. Then, he began to get ready to jump onto his bed, avoiding Dracomon curled up peacefully on the ground on his way. Just a little more and then-

Wait, why is Zoe in his bed? The thought had just occurred to him as he was stepping over Dracomon. His foot went down and then-

"What the heck is going on!?/GET YOUR FOOT OFF OF MY TAIL YOU SON OF A DRACMON!" two voices screamed simultaneously.

The two teens in bed were immediately awakened by all the shouting, and the small yellow puff of fur sleeping in between the two of them jumped straight into the air. The puff then flipped around in the air surrounded in pink light and came back down as a Renamon.

Takuya stared at the scene unfolding in front of the two of them. Dracomon had leaped up at Shinya and had bit his arm all the way up to his shoulder. Shinya had responded by screaming and shaking his arm like a madman. Lunar noticed this as well and devolved, laughing her head off as she did this.

"Down, Dracomon," the brunette snickered while the dragon released the other boy from his grip. "Sorry about that, Shinya. Dracomon is a bit clingy at times."

He and Zoe then began laughing again as the Dragon Monster then spun around a wacked Shinya over with his tail. The boy fell on his back and moaned as Dracomon leaned over him and stuck his tongue out at him. Shinya soon recovered and quickly leaped up to his feet, even then everyone remained in their constant state of laughter.

"Alright you two, you've had your moment of fun," Shinya grumbled as he felt a blush appear on his face, "Now it's time for you to explain why Zoe is in your bed."

They froze up and immediately went silent as their faces turned beat red. This only caused Shinya to get even more suspicious of the two. "Well? I'm waiting."

"Well, you see… Zoe was still shaken up after last night, and she said she couldn't sleep at all," Takuya explained hastily, "And well, I figured that if she was awake the she'd keep waking me up all night. So I told her just to get in my bed."

"Okay," his brother shrugged as he walked out, leaving the two speechless, "Oh, but if anyone asks, tell them I gave you two a really hard time, got it? There's something I have to do."

With the slam of the door, Shinya was bolting into his room, grabbing his D-Arc, and opening the glass door in his room. His partners quickly flew onto his shoulders and stared into the outdoors, waiting for an explanation. It soon dawned on Tsukaimon what they were doing just as their Tamer ran down the steps outside their house.

"We're going after that one person, aren't we?" Tsukaimon whimpered as they continued down the driveway and out onto the street.

"But I thought ya' said that ya' weren't worried about it?" his imp-like sister pointed out hurriedly right when Shinya turned a corner.

"Well, I lied. Something didn't seem right and I intend to find out just what it is!" the boy shouted as he picked up his pace.

"Sounds good ta' me!" Petitmamon shouted happily. Tsukaimon only sighed.

_Something wasn't right about that person_, he thought, _but it probably isn't what Shinya thinks it is_.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

A cloaked figure peeked out of an alley as the boy she had seen last night ran by. She smiled a bit and took a small step forward, then backwards. Her smile soon faded and a few tears slid down her face.

She raised her head a bit, revealing her blood-stained face and dull grey eyes which looked blind. A pair of green cat-like ears were folded back inside the hood, one of which looked to be in ribbons. More tears slid down her cheeks and she stepped back into the shadows.

"_You are nothing more than a little shrimp. No one likes you, no one cares about you. Isn't that right, Virus Gatomon?"_

_ A figure standing next to the one who had spoken briefly looked up with hesitation at her. It seemed to think about what it would say, like it actually cared. It soon crushed her hopes though and shook its head._

_ "That is true, master…you mean…nothing…to me…I never have cared for you, nor will I ever…"_

The girl broke out in quiet sobs and backed up against a wall. Her heart raced and her eyes slammed shut. She turned and ran back down the alley, away from the light, with a small green and purple striped tail trailing behind her.

"No one cares about Neko…" she whimpered, "Neko's brother doesn't like her, Neko's Daddy doesn't like her, Neko's friend doesn't like her…"

"No one likes her…"

"But Shinyou is looking for Neko," her own voice interrupted her and she stopped running. "Yes, He is looking for Neko. Maybe Shinyou cares about her…"

She then turned into a different alley and began heading in the direction the boy had been moving in. Her black rain boots made no noise as she moved across the ground. She paused and collapsed onto the wall panting heavily. Her knees shook and she fell down onto the ground.

"Maybe Shinyou can take Neko to a doctor once he finds her," the girl hissed as she forced herself up to her feet, "Shinyou seems like a nice boy…Neko hopes he is, anyways…"

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"Hey! I think I found something!" Petitmamon shouted as she held up an unknown object.

Shinya and Tsukaimon looked up from their rummaging and ran over to the female imp. "What did you find?" Shinya spoke up quickly.

His female partner shoved the small strip of cloth in their faces and laughed as they fell over in shock. It was a blindfold, simple as that. At first glance, that's all it was, but if you actually looked at it, you would notice it was practically saturated in blood.

"Okay, so we found an item used for murder," Shinya gulped as he took the rather crusty item from her.

"I vote that whoever it was is a psychopath!" Petitmamon yelled while taking a step back.

Tsukaimon slammed his clawed paw against her mouth and gave a quiet growl. "If they were a psychopath, shouldn't you be quiet?"

"Err, right," she blushed in response.

"But this doesn't add up," Their Tamer sighed as he stared at the blindfold, "I mean, if the person was a psychopath, why would they run away if I saw them, or if Tsukaimon saw them? They're insane, so they would just come in and kill me."

"I guess…"

They all groaned and sat down. So far, this was the only clue they had found, and they weren't even sure that it was linked to their person. All they knew was that the person they were looking for was obviously hiding. Whether it was from the government, or a specific person, they were not sure.

The sound of someone who was wearing rubber boots slipping suddenly came from one of the side alleys, and caused the three of them to look in that direction. A figure hidden in the shadows slowly pushed itself up to its feet. It noticed that they were looking at it, and quickly turned to run off.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Shinya shouted to his two frozen partners, "Go get…who ever that is!"

"Right!" they cried simultaneously and took off after the person who was now fleeing from them.

Their Tamer rose to his feet and dashed after them, surprised to see that the seemingly clumsy figure was running quite fast. He grabbed ahold of his D-Arc with one hand and his cards in the other, hoping that he would be able to catch up with the three.

"Dragon Impulse."

A large blue beam shaped like a large Chinese dragon shot out of the strangers hand a hit the two Digimon head on. The attack sent them flying backwards to Shinya, who caught the two of them and set them on the ground.

"What the heck was that!?" Petitmamon roared as she jumped up and down in fury.

"I'll look," Shinya replied as he held his D-Arc up to the person running away.

The name of the attack that they had just called up appeared on the green circle now glowing over the device, as well as the Digimon it belonged to. The Digimon was AeroVeedramon, but it then changed to Mephistomon, then to Vikaralamon. No matter what it decided on, it would always change seconds later.

"Well…Either my D-Arc is broken," he started, wide-eyed, "Or there is something seriously wrong with whoever that is".

"You better make up your mind," Tsukaimon yelled in panic, "Because they're coming back!"

Sure enough, the cloaked person was running straight for them. The creature stumbled every so often, and one time fell flat on their face, but kept moving all the same. Just when the person was about 20 feet away, they paused and called out an attack.

"Thousand Fist."

Whoever it was seemingly disappeared into mid-air, then reappeared inches away from Shinya's face. But instead of releasing thousands of punches, the creature leaned toward him and raised its head. Its face was revealed a bit, which showed its feminine features, as well as multiple cuts and crusted, dried blood.

She gave him a very weak smile, then leaned forward more and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed and was about to say something, but never got to it. Mainly because she lost her balance and collapsed onto him, almost knocking him over as she did so.

"Ne…Sorry…Ne…Ko…Is sorry…" she gasped. Apparently, she had not been fit to do anything that she had been doing.

Shinya slowly picked her up and pulled the hood off her head. Her strangely colored short hair, green edged with purple, was filthy and clumped together by the same red liquid on the blindfold. Whatever had happened to the poor girl was something very un-enjoyable, something she must have been avoiding by hiding.

"Wow, she's pretty beat up," Petitmamon mused as she stared at the other female.

"How can you just say that?" Tsukaimon shouted in shock at his sister's apathetic behavior,"This poor girl is beaten, bleeding, and practically dead, and all you can do is say that 'she's pretty beat up'!?"

"Both of you, stop arguing!" Shinya yelled at the two siblings, who immediately went silent, "We need to get her to a hospital!"

"How we gonna to do that, boss?" the female imp asked with no remorse what-so-ever.

"Well, I'll carry her there for a start," the reddish brunette sighed as he watched the girl's cat-like ears twitch, "You two can go get Zoe and Takuya."

"Sounds like a plan!" Petitmamon shouted as her brother sighed and followed after his overly eager sibling.

Shinya waved the two off and rearranged the girl in his arms so he was holding her bridal style. She was very light, so it wasn't that hard of a task to accomplish. With a quick look around, he figured the hospital was only a few blocks away once he was out of the alley. With that last thought, he was off.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Her heart pounded with fear as her eyes opened up and looked at the boy carrying her. He had actually done it. He was actually going to take care of her. Her fear was replaced with a brief moment of joy before she slipped back into unconsciousness.

The boy carrying her frowned and picked up his pace. Her heart rate was beginning to slow, though he wasn't sure if it was that she was calming down, or if she was dying. It was frightening to know that if he didn't hurry, this strange cat-girl could die right in his arms.

And so, he ran with all his might as soon as the hospital was in his eyesight. His feet were beginning to ache, but that really didn't matter. He was almost there, just a little more-

One of the doors swung open right in front of him and almost caused him to lose his footing. Luckily, he managed to skid to a stop before he hit it. A man with pitch black skin walked out and turned to face him.

His skin was black with pure white stripes only on his face. His hair, the same color as his skin, was rather long with white tips. He had a white lab coat on with a black shirt and green pants underneath. On top of that, he seemed to tower over Shinya, even though he was slouching.

"What do you have there, kid?" the man asked as he walked up to him.

"That depends, are you a doctor?" he responded quickly as he took a step backwards.

"What do you think? I'm wearing a lab coat and I just walked out of the hospital."

"I'll take that as a yes."

The strange man chuckled and walked up to Shinya with an amused look on his face. "So, what seems to be the problem?"

"W-well I found this girl in an alley, and well…she's pretty beat up," Shinya sighed as he held the limp body out to the man.

He briefly scrutinized the girl and nodded. "Alright, it looks pretty bad. Follow me to my lab."

"Your lab? Why not the ER?"

"Look, kid, I'll explain once we're there," he growled while opening the door for the boy.

Shinya grumbled something about the man being a jerk and followed him down the halls, past a few nurses, and finally came to a stop by a janitor's closet. The man walked up to the door and knocked on it three times. A single knock came back in response.

"This is your lab?" Shinya yelled in shock as the man took a step back from the door, "It's a janitor's closet!"

"Just wait, kid," he smirked as part of the wall next to the door slid back, revealing a secret room.

The teen stood there in awe at what he was seeing. It was definitely not what he had expected. The lab itself appeared to be on the cutting edge of science, buttons everywhere, a few laptops, and plenty of electronics. But that was only the beginning.

The part that seemed to surprise him the most was the man's apparent lab assistant. He looked like a mutant. His face was concealed by a golden mask with a horn coming out of either side. His hair was extremely long with a silvery black tint to it. His hands only had four fingers which were covered with golden claws and his boots had large spikes sticking out of them. He had a lab coat, but it was shredded on the back and looked like it was taken from a zombie. His chest was covered in red orbs on one side, and his legs had black pants wrapped in belts with silver buckles as well as gold plates.

"Alright, set her down on the table," the man commanded sharply as he washed his rather large hands off in the sink included in there.

"Umm, sure," Shinya gulped as he stared at the mutation, who looked to be staring at him.

The creature walked up to him and raised a clawed hand at him. The reddish brunette squeaked in fear and quickly set the girl down on the table. He then jumped to the side as the monster leaned over the cat-girl.

"She looks like a humanoid," the monster growled while picking up some supplies under the table.

"Yes, quite," the doctor agreed while putting on a pair of scrubs.

"What's a humanoid?" Shinya piped up as the two men turned to face him.

"Err, never mind," the pitch black man stated as he pushed Shinya out of the room, "Wait out here until we tell you that you can come in."

"But-"The door slammed shut and cut the boy off. He sighed and sat down on the floor next to the secret room.

Just about that time, he heard footsteps coming in his direction, and began wondering if he was in trouble. After a minute, his two partners flew up to him and landed on his shoulders. Soon behind them were Zoe and Takuya, who seemed to be in shock at the moment.

"Shinya, where's the girl at?" Zoe asked as she looked around frantically.

"She's in there with the doctor," Shinya sighed as he pointed at where the secret door was.

"What doctor?" a voice said from behind him in the shadows. He jumped and looked behind him, only to see Lunar in her Renamon form floating out of the darkness.

"There's a secret room behind the wall," he quickly added while turning and knocking on the janitor's closet door, hoping that it would trigger the door like last time.

Silence…

"Was that supposed to do something?" Takuya asked with a smirk, "Or is the-"

"Or is the doctor the janitor!" Dracomon interrupted as he clunked around the corner laughing.

"HEY! That was my line!" his Tamer shouted angrily while putting him in a headlock.

"Wha- HEY! LET GO OF ME!" the turquoise dragon screamed as attempted to chomp Takuya's head. It didn't take long for the two of them to get into an all-out wrestling match.

"Just ignore the two dopes, Shinya," Zoe sighed as she looked away from the two idiots fighting, "We all know Takuya has never been the smartest person around-"

"Who said he was smart?" Shinya pointed out with a grin.

The blonde laughed and, after a moment, began talking again. "Right, and Dracomon is… challenged."

"I'll say!" Petitmamon laughed. Everyone but the wrestling duo soon joined in. Petitmamon even fell off of Shinya's shoulder.

"Oh, and you know what?" Tsukaimon added quickly, still laughing the entire time, "Dracomon is a-"

The secret door opened up, and the black haired man from earlier stepped out, much to everyone's surprise. Lunar squeaked and jumped back into the shadows, Dracomon stopped trying to kill Takuya and hid behind him, and Petitmamon and Tsukaimon jumped into the janitor's closet.

"Umm…" the doctor stated with confused eyes.

"I can explain!" Shinya shouted in panic as the doctor walked up to him.

"No need, young Warrior," the man smiled as he put a hand on his shoulder, "So Lady Ophanimon finally found the Warriors?"

"How do you know who Lady Ophanimon is?" Takuya asked as he walked up to the strange man.

"Well, that's a simple question," he smirked as black fur shot out of his arms, "And I can give you a simple answer."

Wing-like fur with white tips grew out of his back, and large wolf ears grew out of his head. His feet increased in size significantly and huge white claws grew out of his toes. He grew a muzzle, and large teeth grew out of his mouth. Finally, three spikes grew out of one of his knees and through his pants.

They all gasped once his transformation was complete. He was now a big, black werewolf, but he still wore the same clothes from earlier. He smiled and took another step forward.

"My name is Shadow, Shadow Garuru," he stated while bowing, "Also known in my true Digimon form as ShadowWereGarurumon."

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

** And. It. Is. Finished!**

** So here is that chapter that I promised to get up faster than usual. I would like to inform the readers that there will be chapters like this one every-so-often. By that, I mean ones with blood. That new character (the girl), well let's just say that we'll be going over how she ended up that way and stuff like that.**

** If you don't like that kind of thing, don't worry, I'll put warnings in the Author's note on the top of the page. I really like her, by that I mean the person she's going to be. Hopefully, you all will like her too.**

** Thanks for reading, and remember to R+R!**

** Pandamoniam**


	6. Secrets Revealed

Digimon Frontier: Taming the Darkness

**Chapter 6: ****Secrets Revealed**

**Author's Note:**

**Me: And I'm finally doing Chapter 5 for this fanfic. Sorry it took so long… and that no one liked the last chapter,**

**Lunar: Sorry doesn't make up the time we've lost! You may have to cancel the special Christmas chapter!**

**Me: You're right! I need to get my head in the game! I still need like three or four chapters after this one to do the Christmas special…**

**Petitmamon: Well then what a' ya' waiting for? We can't afford Author's Notes at a time like this! Tsukaimon! Do the disclaimer!**

**Tsukaimon: Pandamoniam doesn't own Digimon.**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"How are you-? What are you-" Takuya gaped at the werewolf in front of him.

"Please. Before you ask questions, let me explain," Shadow quickly responded while stepping into his lab. (We'll call him Shadow for short, 'kay?)

"Now if you would be so kind as to step inside before anyone sees us, I would be very grateful."

The children and their partners rushed into the secret room with Lunar entering last. Right before she came in, a strange sound, almost like creaking, echoed through the halls. It got louder, and louder, until it suddenly stopped without warning.

Lunar narrowed her eyes for a moment, and then shrugged. She turned around and tip-toed in, the secret door closing behind her.

Shadow sat down on a chair set at an angle so that all of the people there could see him. With a warm smile, he crossed his arms and looked up at them.

"Now I will explain," he sighed while crossing his long legs.

"It all started about 20 Digital years ago; about 4 years after you kids saved the Digital World," his tail whisked back and forth as he spoke.

"I'm still confused. My brother saved the Digital World?" Shinya almost shouted in utter amazement. Shadow merely nodded before continuing his tale.

"Now as I was saying, about 20 years ago, a new villain was on the rise. Well, I should say villains; they hadn't Jogress Evolved then."

"Anyway, their names were BanchoLeomon, Varodurumon, Darkdramon, and Kentaurosmon. Now normally these are all pretty decent guys. So it was literally out of nowhere that they were turning sour."

"So they all wanted to Jogress Evolve together to make UltimateKhaosmon, one of the most powerful Digimon to ever exist. But they had one issue in their plan; in order to Jogress Evolve more than two Digimon together, you needed permission from the overseer of Digivolution herself."

"Herself?" Zoe mumbled, more to herself than to the ShadowwereGarurumon.

"Yes, the overseer of these things is known as Virus Gatomon."

This, of course, caused everyone to gasp at what appeared to be the slight slip of the tongue. This was soon followed by Takuya yelling, "Oh, so suddenly he can say 'Virus Gatomon' and I can't!"

Shadow quickly covered the brunette's mouth with his huge hand, causing him to quiet down. After he was assured that the teen was done, he took a few huge steps backwards and sat back down.

"Now listen closely," he hissed under his breath, "We Digimon can say _Her _name as many times as we want. It's only you partner Digimon and the Legendary Warriors who can't say it. She listens for you, not for us."

They all nodded slowly; a sense of dread filling the room as they fell silent. Tsukaimon, curious as ever, was the first to speak up.

"Why are you here and how do you turn into a human?"

Shadow chuckled a bit before standing up and walking over to the side of the room. He picked up a clipboard with some information on it and, while overviewing it, answered the flying hamster's two questions.

"I am here to tell Lady Ophanimon when you kids all have your partners. Once I notify her, and the message arrives, she will open the portal and we will all go to the Digital World."

"Second, I am a very old man, though I look young, so I have the same powers of old. The Digimon in the times of Lucemon were all taught how to disguise themselves as humans. Problems arose from that reason itself." He paused for a minute before writing a couple of things down on the clipboard, and then continued.

"Now then, any questions?"

"I have one, sir," Shinya stated nervously as he took a step towards the doctor.

"Well? Speak up, boy!"

"Umm…" the reddish brunette stared at his feet for a moment, then said rapidly, "Where is the girl that I brought in?"

Everyone snickered a bit at the boy, who blushed a little. Shadow got an amused look on his face and set the clipboard down.

**"**She is in the Operation Room having some tests run on her. Apparently she had a close encounter with Virus Gatomon," at this the wolf shuddered and hung his head, "Neo is doing the best he can, but he just started his apprenticeship a month ago."

"Then why aren't you helping him!?" Shinya yelled at Shadow, who smiled a little in response.

"I thought you said you didn't know this girl? It sounds like you wish to court her."

The boy's face turned bright red as the group erupted in laughter at him. Petitmamon even fell off his shoulder again.

"I'm kidding you," Shadow grunted while adjusting a few knobs on one of his machines, "I've already instructed him, and even if he does a curse-able job, she will live. She seems to be in incredibly good shape for having been practically mauled."

The teen gave him a weak smile and stepped back. You could tell he was still worried, despite this.

"I've got a question for you, buddy," Takuya spoke up while Dracomon crossed his arms and nodded, "What does this whole 'Jogress Evolution' have to do with anything?"

"You're right, dear boy! I forgot to finish my tale!" his statement caused the group to sweat-drop.

"Well, uh, can you finish it?"

"Certainly!" he exclaimed while raising one of his fingers, "Now, I believe I was at the overseer part, right?"

They all bobbed their heads in agreement. Shadow chuckled and placed his hands against each other.

"Right! So the overseer came to visit them about the 4 way Jogress Evolution. Something happened there and she came out on their side."

"UltimateKhaosmon was born that day, and he soon began slowing down the time in the Digital World until it matched that of the Human World. So far, they're out to get the Human Spirits of the Legendary Warriors."

"Why just the Human Spirits?" Dracomon piped up, "I mean, the Beast ones are much stronger, and if you have them both they're almost unstoppable."

"We don't know why they're only after the Human Spirits; all we know is that they want them."

"How about what happened when the overseer was visiting with them; why did she change her mind?" Zoe butted in while Lunar nodded in agreement.

"We don't know anything about that either. Sorry kids…"

They all moaned and sat down on the floor. Their respective partners sat down at their side, Lunar devolving before doing so.

"That sure was some broad information!" Petitmamon grumbled and stomped her feet.

"I'll say!" Lunar added, "I've heard more information from a Fresh Level describing the sky!"

And so, they group continued complaining amongst themselves for a few minutes. Shadow continually adjusted the machine he was standing next to. It was about then Shinya remembered something that seemed to be very significant.

"What's a humanoid?" he asked seemingly out of nowhere.

The ShadowwereGarurumon jumped, then realized that it was Shinya and turned to face him. "Well, boy. Humanoid's are just mythical creatures. Half-Digimon Half-Human creatures, if you will. Completely crazy if you were to ask me!"

"Then how come your lab assistant called that girl a humanoid?" the reddish brunette glared at the wolf, who froze on the spot.

"He said 'human, oi.' Neo says 'oi' a lot," the wolf explained while looking away from the boy. "Look, kid. Why don't you head home? Have a nice rest, come back in a few days; she'll be good as new!"

Shinya blinked absentmindedly, then let out a loud 'oh!'. He smiled and nodded to Shadow. "Alright, I'll do that."

"But could you call the house when you know anything about her?" he added hastily, much to everyone's amusement, "Well, it's, uh, I just, well I don't know! I guess I sort of wanted to know why she was in the Digital World!"

"That make two of us," Takuya smiled as he stood up and helped Zoe up to her feet.

"I will, don't worry!" Shadow chuckled while leading the group out of the door, "Now shoo you pesky kids!"

The wolf shoved Shinya out with his partner and slammed the door shut. "Hey! Lemme in!"

"Why'd you do that?" Dracomon roared while stomping one of his huge feet.

"I needed to tell you all this away from Shinya," Shadow whispered while adjusting another knob on the machine behind him.

"This machine is used to scan a Digimon's Data," he explained, "The girl in there… she is full of Data. It's even enough to say that she has Data coming out of her ears."

"What are you saying?" Lunar asked with wide-eyes.

"I'm saying that… that this girl is a humanoid."

"But didn't you just say humanoids were myths?"

"I lied…"  
**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Shadow quietly stepped into the room that the young humanoid was sleeping in. Well, he assumed she was sleeping after having an operation.

One of her eyes opened up and peeked over to him. She shifted a bit so she could see him better, and cringed when she did. Slowly, she forced herself up so she was standing on all fours.

The male turned to face her, jumping when he noticed that she was standing up. He slowly tip-toed up to her, causing her to arch her back and hiss at him.

"Now, now," he smiled while raising his clawed hands up in front of him, "I won't hurt you one bit."

The girl hissed again and swiped at him with one of her hands. Shadow was too shocked to react, and was punished by his shirt being ripped, as well as his skin.

"Now that's no way to treat the Digimon that saved your life!" he growled while taking on a defensive stance.

"You no save Neko!" she hissed back while attempting to lunge for his neck. The wounds on her legs flared up and caused her to hit his legs instead. The two slid across the floor and hit the machine Shadow had been fiddling with.

"What are you talking about?" Shadow shouted while prying the cat-girl off of himself.

"Big, mean Digimon attacked Neko! You one of them!" she growled while kicking him in the gut.

Shadow lost his grip on the humanoid and watched as she staggered to the corner closest to the bed she was in. She curled up in it in a very cat-like way and shut her eyes.

The stitches on her stomach had been aggravated, so the front of her shredded hoodie was slowly being dyed red. Shadow sighed and limped over to the edge of the lab.

He then grabbed a needle filled with sedative and walked over to her on the balls of his feet. Her ears twitched, but she made no sign of noticing him. Without a second thought, he knelt down and reached to insert the needle into her arm.

The humanoid's eyes shot open, and she launched herself forward. Her fang-like teeth sunk into his neck and locked.

Shadow had no choice on his next move. He pulled his fist back and slammed it into the girl's side. She let out a wail of pain and began kicking the wolf in the gut again. Her rubber boots sure did hurt!

"Alright kid, you leave me no choice now," he growled while falling to the ground. Her petite form was crushed under his large body, which gave him enough time to grasp the sedative lying on the ground.

She immediately took notice of this and punched him in the face. It was surprisingly effective, and actually knocked him off of her. Shadow moaned and forced himself to stand up.

The girl jumped to her feet and attempted to charge him. Pain seared up in almost every part of her body, and she collapsed to the ground mid-run.

Shadow chuckled and picked up the sedative for the third time. He approached her quietly and with precaution. This humanoid was a very dangerous one; it was a wonder she ended up so beat up.

She hissed at him again, her ears flattened against her head and her tail lashed back and forth. It was obvious she was frightened, though. The fear scent floating of her body had almost made it so that he couldn't even smell the metal in the lab.

He knew this time around that kneeling down would be a mistake if she wasn't already sedated. So, he did the same thing any Digimon doctor would do; he placed one of his huge feet on her back, then knelt down.

Though she squirmed and kicked and swiped, there was nothing she could do to break free of his foot. Shadow lowered the needle to her skin, and before he even injected the liquid, she stopped. He looked over to her with a puzzled expression.

She locked eyes with him for a moment. Her dull grey eyes made her look blind even though she wasn't. Her hair danced back and forth over the orbs. She was shaking; no, she was convulsing.

"Relax a bit. I'm just putting you out so I can re-stitch that nasty cut on her stomach," he smiled while using his spare hand to ruffle her hair. She gave him an intriguing look and gradually nodded.

"Neko understands," she murmured and squeezed her eyes shut, "Just make shot fast."

"I will. Just be calm and it'll be over before you know it," Shadow grinned. He took ahold of one of her arms and pulled it out to full length. He then pressed the needle's point through the skin and into her bloodstream, following his procedure by injecting the serum.

He pulled the syringe out and set it on the table. Shadow lifted up his clipboard and took note of her aggressive reaction. Following that, he wrote down '_Patient seems to have had a traumatizing experience with a group of Digimon such as myself. May be suffering from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder._'

He then set the clipboard down and picked up the now sleeping child in his arms. Shadow trotted over the operating table and set the limp body down. Following that, he examined her body over and, for the first time, noticed something familiar about her.

Her face resembled a king's he had once met recently. A strong, wise king, at that. Perhaps they are related, he thought for a moment

After that, he simply shook his head and pulled her shirt up just enough as to see the gash. The stitches had been stretched, ripped, and pulled out in various places. With a sigh, he picked up a needle and a tool used for removing the stitches and began his tedious work.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Shinya yawned the second he had finished putting his pajamas on. Tsukaimon, then Petitmamon, soon joined in. They had walked through the entire town to make sure no Digimon had shown up because of Takuya's name-that-shall-not-be-spoken-except by-normal-Digimon-blurt. Surprisingly, none had.

He then dragged himself to bed, practically tripping over his own feet as he did so. Soon after he arrived at the side of his bed he found no need to have blankets, so he collapsed on the top of it. It was only after doing so that he realized his feet were cold.

Stifling a groan, he forced himself to stand up for a moment. Tsukaimon and Petitmamon noticed this and pulled the covers back for him, earning them a grateful smile. They grinned back and watched their Tamer do a face plant into his pillow.

Just about that time, his cell phone rang. Shinya just about screamed.

"I'll get it, boss man," Petitmamon sighed and flapped her tiny wings. She glided over to where the portable phone sat, picked it up, and opened it.

"Hello?" she grumbled into it.

"Hello, Petitmamon. May I speak to Shinya?" It was Shadow.

"Err… he's sort a' exhausted right now. Do ya' have ta' talk ta' em right now?"

"Yes, it's about the girl he dropped off."

Somehow the boy had managed to hear that part of the conversation, and he lunged towards the female imp. His hand snatched the phone, which he soon lost his grip on and caused him to juggle it for a moment before he managed to actually grab it.

"Hello?" Shinya practically yelled out of pure excitement.

"Calm down, kid!" Shadow barked back in amusement, "If you were to pop my ear drums out, I wouldn't be able to tell you anything else about this girl."

"Err… Sorry…" the boy blushed.

"It's alright. I used to be just like you when I was a youngster!" the wolf chuckled, "Now what were we talking about again?"

"The girl."

"Oh yeah! So I found out what her name was today." Shadow pulled the phone away from his ear as the boy practically screamed at the top of his lungs 'WHAT IS IT!?'.

"If you would stop yelling, I'll tell you," the doctor growled. "Anyway, her name…"

"Don't tell me you forgot it…" Shinya moaned. He was sure he heard Shadow suddenly yell Digimon curse words at him. Or maybe they were just Digimon insults?

"Did you just… swear at me?" the boy gulped.

"What! No! I just called you names!"

"I'm just messing with you," Shinya snickered on his end.

"Oh… what were we talking about?"

At this, Shinya fell over anime style and groaned.

"Shinya? Shinya?" Shadow shouted through the speaker.

The boy speedily recovered and picked up his phone. "Sorry, doc. Can I call you doc?"

"I prefer Shadow, but yes, you may call me that."

"Alright, Shadow. The name; can I have the name?"

"Right! Right! Her name is Neko."

"Neko, huh…" Shinya drifted off a bit at this. He had heard the name somewhere before. Where, or when, was the only question he had now.

"Well, I should probably let you sleep now. It's what now? 11 o' clock?"

"Yeah… Wait! It's 11 o' clock?"

At this realization, Shinya's exhaustion hit him like a wave and literally knocked him out cold. The result was an abrupt hang up with the doctor, and Shinya's poor partners having to put their Tamer into bed.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Lunar's ears twitched. She bounced up to her feet and jumped up on her partner's head. The small Vixiemon followed her act by tickling the girl's nose with her large tail.

Zoe sneezed and attempted to swat at the puff seated on her head. The yellow creature giggled and licked her Tamer's cheek. The blonde once again tried to whack her off of her skull. This time, she managed to hit the small ball of fuzz and sent her flying across the room.

Luckily, she was alright due to the fact the she was practically a rubber ball. That really didn't do Zoe much good, though. Lunar ricocheted violently around the room and crash landed into Zoe.

The girl let out a shriek and was about to slap her attacker, when Lunar let out a soft yip and rubbed against her face. Zoe blinked a few times, then let out a sigh of relief when she realized who it was.

"What's wrong, Lunar?" the blonde yawned quite loudly.

"Mommamon, keep it down!" she hissed back. Zoe rubbed her eyes and stretched.

"Why am I keeping it down?" the ex-Warrior of Wind muttered in her still groggy state. In truth, she sounded drunk.

"We don't want to wake up Papamon, do we?" she snickered while bouncing off of her Tamer.

"Papamon?" Now she was awake.

"Yeah! You're Mommamon, and Takuya is Papamon!"

"Why is Takuya Papamon?"

"Why wouldn't he be Papamon? I thought you two were dating?"

"We are not dating!" Zoe practically screamed, partially waking up Takuya in the process.

"Huh? Wha?" The two fighting females froze in place and peered over at the brunette who had started to wake up.

"Err… Nothing Takuya! Go back to sleep!" Zoe replied nervously.

"Okay, sweetie…" he grumbled, causing the blonde to turn bright red.

"You're not dating, huh?" Lunar smirked while giggling.

"Heh heh, Takuya's just misinformed, that's all," Zoe tittered, then rapidly changed the subject. "Why did you wake me up earlier?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. I heard a Digimon."

"How did you get so far off track that you didn't tell me!"

"You were the one that got us off track! Now let's go!"

"Shouldn't we get Takuya and Shinya?"

"Nah! Us girls can handle this!"

"It's 'we girls', Lunar."

"No… I'm pretty sure I didn't want to call us short."

"What! Oh… Whatever, let's go."

"Kay, Mommamon."

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

**Hopefully I am no longer a failure from now on! What I mean by that is the next few chapters are going to include fighting, so they should go up really fast. I might still be able to get the Christmas special up!**

**On a separate note, please review even if you didn't like the chapter. I really need to know WHY no one liked it if you didn't, and also I'd really like to know why no one reviewed my last chapter…**

**Well, thanks for your time!**

**Pandamoniam**


	7. Lunar vs Peacockmon

Digimon Frontier: Taming the Darkness

**Chapter** **7:** **Wind vs. Wind. The Dual Between Lunar and Peacockmon!**

**Me: I'm working my socks off for you guys! Keep that in mind!**

**Lunar: I think you mean you're working holes in your socks. Most of them are like that.**

**Me: No!**

**Lunar: Yes!**

**Petitmamon: You're both stupid! Start the chapter!**

**Me: I resent that! And I don't own Digimon! Oh yeah, and I made a really bad error in the last chapter, and I would like to clarify that I accidentally made it sound like only the Digimon partners and Shadow could say 'Virus Gatomon', but I actually meant to put only normal Digimon could say it. Sorry! I think I fixed it though.**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Lunar leaped into the air and spun around a few times, landing on the ground as a Renamon once again. She then glanced over to her Tamer, who had just finished getting dressed, and giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I was just laughing at you for no apparent reason."

"Umm… Okay?"

The silver Renamon broke out in laughter and leaned up against the wall. Soon after doing so, she slid back into the shadows and disappeared completely. She returned a minute later holding a deck of cards and a few coins.

Zoe stared at her in confusion until Lunar walked up to her on the balls of her feet and handed her both items. "Here are some cards for the fight," she laughed in her small gap before continuing, "And here's you're change."

"You spent my money?"

"Yeah. Saving the world isn't cheap."

And with that note made, they were off.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

After a few moments of walking around aimlessly, they finally reached a point where Zoe's D-Arc could pick up the Digimon traces Lunar could hear. Luckily, they head been heading in the right direction, so their opponent wasn't that far away.

There wasn't much traffic either, considering it was about 3 in the morning. The duo ran full tilt toward the direction the constantly moving arrow was pointing.

Just about the time they had decided they were running in circles, it finally decided on a specific spot. Unfortunately, the place just so happened to be inside of an electric fan factory. How ironic.

Fog had begun to roll in around the area, making it a dead giveaway that a Digital Field had settled and a Digimon was there somewhere. The fog itself wasn't so bad; it was the constant groaning and creaking echoing through the stagnant air that made it a little bit creepy.

Lunar paused in front of the large gate with a huge sign reading "Do not enter. Violators will be prosecuted" and "Danger: High Voltage". She rolled her eyes and began striking it repeatedly until it fell to the ground in a bent up heap.

"Why would you do that!" Zoe shouted at her partner, who just shrugged in response.

"It was in the way," She replied while picking her way around the mauled fence.

"You could have just broken the lock," the blonde pointed out while following her silver partner.

"True. But then we'd look like noobs."

"Noobs?"

"Yeah. Losers."

The pair continued on in silence, all the while keeping on the lookout for the loose Digimon. After about 20 minutes, they decided on looking inside of the factory itself. They were starting to run out of time before the workers would show up and find that the place had been broken into.

Lunar spotted one of the doors that led to the inside of the large building and ran up to it. She tested the knob, only to find it was locked. After looking the building over, she chose their next course of action.

"Lunar, before you do anything-"

"Relax, I'm not gonna bust the lock," the Fox Monster interrupted while placing her arms around Zoe.

"First of all, it's break," her dubbed mother grumbled, "Second, what are you doing?"

"Just watch," the humanoid fox smirked while she slowly dissolved into the shadows, taking her Tamer with her.

They reemerged inside of the factory, where the thick fog was even worse than it was outside. The creaking continued, only this time it was followed by heavy footsteps. Or maybe it was stomping…?

The noises suddenly stopped, and were replaced by a loud screech. After that, it went back to deafening silence.

Lunar's ears twitched and she turned around to face Zoe. The girl stared at her for a moment, until the fox's eyes widened and she leaped toward her.

"Get down!" she shouted while readying one of her Diamond Storm attacks. Zoe did as she was told and ducked.

A huge humanoid bird covered in blue armor dove right at Lunar. Its feathers were green lasers, and its tail was solid metal. A row of spikes shot through the armor around its neck.

Lunar spread her limbs out, releasing the thousands of sharpened leaves at the bird. They bounced off uselessly, but temporarily blinded the bird long enough for Zoe to bring up its information on her D-Arc.

"Alright! The D-Arc says that that Digimon is called Peacockmon." The metallic bird's image floated blurrily above the device. "It's an Armor Level of the, uh, Free/Data Attribute. Guess they couldn't make up their mind, huh?"

"Keep reading!" Lunar yelled while dodging one of Peacockmon's laser wings that attempted to slice her head off.

"Right!" Zoe shouted in response, only to receive a glare. "I mean, it's a Machine type, and it Digivolved from a Hawkmon with the Digi-Egg of Miracles. It can also fly 100 meters high, and the main feathers that it uses for flight are lasers."

"What are the attacks?" the fox screamed while grabbing hold of the bird's wings. It screeched in response and threw her back into the railing of the catwalk they were fighting on.

"Oh yeah. The attacks are Rainbow Flapping-"

"Rainbow Flapping!" Peacockmon squawked while flying into the air and repeatedly flapping its wings. The force of the attack was enough to stun Lunar, but the added energy blasts nearly knocked her off the platform.

"Okay! What's the other one!"

"And the other one is Peahen's Assistance."

Lunar flipped back onto the platform, which she had managed to stay on by gripping the railing, and let out a low growl. Peacockmon took this as a taunt and growled back. The two glared at each other for a while before they began fighting once more.

Peacockmon struck first. It made an incredibly fast charge at Lunar and began hitting her with its large wings while the lasers were switched off. Lunar retaliated its attack by grabbing one of the wings and throwing the beast into one of the conveyor belts.

The huge metal bird screeched and shot into the air. Lunar let out a frustrated growl and began chasing it by leaping from machine to machine. Unfortunately, careful jumping required a lot of focus, so she had trouble keeping up with it.

Peacockmon took full advantage of this and managed to come up behind Lunar in a matter of minutes. It then paused and crossed its wings, suspended by some unknown force, and shrieked, "Peahen's Assistance!"

When the Machine type uncrossed its arms, the result was a large beam in the shape of an X that transformed into a tooth-filled beak. The beak, wide open, snapped shut on the fox and enveloped her in blue energy that ripped at her Data. The attack self-destructed and launched Lunar into the wall closest to Zoe.

Lunar struggled back up to her feet and glared at the Digimon flying towards her. Zoe ran over to her partner and grabbed hold of her arm. The humanoid fox looked over to her Tamer in response and sighed.

"Why don't we get the guys to help?" Zoe smiled weakly to Lunar, who growled and ripped her arm out of the blonde's grip.

"We don't need their help! Just swipe a card, I'll make it!" She rasped while getting into a fighting stance.

"A-alrighty then," her Tamer smiled while holding her D-Arc in front of her. She then rummaged through the cards Lunar had bought for her and smirked when she found the perfect one for their current situation.

**Cue: SLASH! from Digimon Tamers**

"Card Slash!" she yelled while ripping the card through the slide, "White Wings!"

"STOP POPPING UP YOU STUPID VOICE!" Lunar screamed as six glowing white wings grew out of her back.

**Make me.**

She then followed her outburst by flapping the new wings and floating into the air. Peacockmon let out a squawk of surprise as Lunar rocketed toward it and slugged it in the face. The mechanical bird lost its balance and crashed to the ground, hitting a large machine that exploded in the process.

Lunar then crossed her arms and pulled in her legs again, getting ready for her signature attack. Her arms uncrossed and her legs spread out, and the thousands of glowing leaves hurtled down towards the bird, who was just starting to get back up.

Unlike last time, the leaves had a maximum influence on Peacockmon, and all the leaves did exactly what they were supposed to do; stick into the front of the creature so that they were protruding from its chest. (Please tell me that makes sense.)

The robotic monster groaned and fell back to the ground with the leaves about to explode. Lunar landed on the ground next to her Tamer just about the time the wings disintegrated and watched as her opponent exploded from the amount of pressure being applied to one spot.

She followed this movement by closing her eyes and stretching her limbs out. The Digimon's Data began to collect into her body and give her a slight reddish glow. When there was no Data left, she landed on the ground and smirked.

Zoe, still a bit upset about the way Digimon operated now, gave her partner a weak smile. The Digimon returned her gesture with a thumbs up.

Lunar than jumped as she looked up at one of the holes in the wall. There was quite a bit of sunlight bursting in from it and cascading down on the rubble. She gulped and turned around to face her Tamer.

"We better skedaddle. The sun's come up."

"Skedaddle? Really Lunar?"

"It's so much better than run. You know what the author's writing teacher says, use your vivid verbs!"

**Using a reference from my life in the middle of a story could be considered a crime, you know.**

"Yeah well you know what? I'm freaking Lunar! I'm just that epic!"

**I see… Well in that case…**

"Kidding! Kidding!"

"Okay, Lunar. Stop arguing with the author and let's go," Zoe sighed as she began dragging Lunar away from the fight scene, "I'd prefer if we could get out before the cops arrive."

"I don't know… I've always wanted to be Tased…"

"Lunar you didn't even know what a Taser was until three days ago. That and it's Tasered."

"No, it's Tased."

"Lunar, I'm pretty sure it's Tasered."

"Tased."

"Tasered."

"Tased!"

"Tasered!"

"TASED!"

"TASERED!"

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

**Due to the fact that they argue about the correct word usage for about half an hour, we're going to go focus on some other sort of person. Thank you for your time.**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Shadow smiled as he walked into his lab for the first time that day. Neo had done an excellent job for his first operation, and the young humanoid was looking to be on the road to an excellent recovery.

He chuckled to himself and closed the door behind him. The wolf turned around and the smile escaped his lips. He flicked the light switch on and ran into the middle of his lab. The entire place was a wreck.

His data detecting machine was crushed and lying on the ground with its nuts and bolts scattered around. His different medicines stored in glass bottles were now on the floor in puddles. And worst of all, he saw Neko nowhere.

In his panic, he came to the first assumption. Someone had broken into the lab. Yeah. That was it! O-Or maybe one of Virus Gatomon's soldiers came after hearing Takuya blab her name carelessly. Whatever had happened, his lab was a complete mess.

"Neko? Neko!" he shouted while running through the different rooms.

He then came upon a room with every single light producing object on possible. It made him have to squint and cover his eyes.

He then noticed the girl curled up in a ball in the corner. She was sobbing at the moment; her hands had clenched her head to the point of drawing blood. Her breath was uneven and uncontrolled, not to mention raspy.

He reached for the brightest light and turned it off. Neko, A.K.A the girl in the corner, jumped towards him and managed to land directly on top of him. Her claws sunk into his skin and she ripped upwards.

Shadow let out a grunt of pain and grabbed the struggling girl on his head. He then yanked her off with ease and tossed her onto the ground. She hissed and turned to face him.

"What's gotten into you girl?" he barked while dodging one of her attacks.

"You are one of bad Digimon!" she growled and swiped at him again. Neko managed to snag the wolf's jeans and yanked him down to the floor.

"You leave Neko alone in dark!" she added nervously, "And then add more dark!"

"What?" he growled and grabbed ahold of her shirt, dangling her by her hood.

"Shadow… Shadow want big, scary Digimon to come get Neko! He keep Neko locked in dark where really big kitty is! S-she want Neko dead!"

"It's okay, girl. Tons of Digimon are scared of Virus Gatomon," Shadow chuckled while setting her down.

"No; Virus Gatomon taking orders. Neko is talking about head Digimon!"

"The head Digimon is UltimateKhaosmon. Last time I checked, UltimateKhaosmon wasn't a big kitty."

"UltimateKhaosmon only puppet! He puppet, kitty puppeteer!"

"You kids and your imagination these day!" Shadow smiled while patting Neko on the head. She glared at him for a moment, then laid her head down on her hands.

"C-can Neko leave soon?" she whimpered while looking to the side.

"Not until those stitches heal up," the ShadowwereGarurumon sighed as he trotted out of the room to begin cleaning up his work area.

"Neko's stitches **are **healed up!" she protested while following him out.

"Oh really?" the werewolf grumbled while kneeling over.

"Yeah, see?" Neko smiled while lifting her shirt up so Shadow could see her stomach. She was right, the wound was healed up.

"How-? Why-?" Shadow was at a loss for words as he stared at the perfectly healed cut. There wasn't even a scar!

"Neko always heals fast," she stated simply while pulling her shirt back down.

"Over two days fast?"

"No. Neko always heals overnight."

The doctor stared at the girl who had started messing around with a stray cotton ball. She whacked it into the air and began swatting it around like a cat.

Shadow chuckled and once again, began to mop up all of the chemicals Neko had spilled in her fear trance.

"You know, Neko," he began, "You could have just told me you were scared of the dark."

"Neko isn't scared of the dark," she whimpered while the cotton ball drifted to the ground, "Neko is scared of what is in the dark."

"Okay?" Shadow grumbled in confusion. He picked up the unbroken needles and syringes and set them back in their cases. Well, the cases not shattered, that is.

"Can Shadow call Shinyou and ask him to pick Neko up?" Neko smiled while her tail whipped back and forth.

"Right after you tell me why you talk in third person." The werewolf picked up the corded phone and waved it for emphasis.

"Neko doesn't know what Shadow is talking about."

"See? You are doing it again!"

"Neko isn't doing anything…"

Shadow groaned and began dialing the phone. It rang and rang and rang…

"_Hello?_"

"Hello, kid."

"_Shadow, it's… 10 in the morning… okay, never mind…"_

"Look, I was just calling to tell you about the girl. But, if you don't want to hear it, I suppose I could-"

"_H-hey! Let's not get too hasty here!"_

"Oh I'm just messing with you, son! I was calling to tell you that she was alright to come home now."

"_Hah! You really had me going for a minute! I actually thought you were serious!"_

"Son, I am dead serious."

"_… What?"_

"Do you need some proof? Here, I have an idea."

Shadow looked over at the girl, who had begun playing with the cotton balls again, and sighed. Covering up the receiver, he motioned for her to come over. He handed her the phone and smirked.

Neko stared at the device the wolf had handed her and dropped it on the ground. It bounced a few times. She giggled at this and picked it up and stretched the cord out. Releasing it, she watched it snap backwards and hit the wall. She broke out in laughter and crawled over to the phone.

"_Shadow, what's going on?_"

"Neko! That is not what we do with a phone!" Shadow barked while snatching the said item from the humanoid.

"What phone?" she asked absentmindedly.

"This phone!" he growled while pointing at it.

"No, no! Umm… What is?... Yeah! What is phone?" Neko smiled while cocking her head.

"This is a phone. You talk in this end-" he pointed to the receiver, "-and your voice comes out on the other end."

"Really!?" Neko gasped while snatching the phone back. "HELLO! HELLO!"

"_Ow! Who the heck is bursting my eardrums!_"

"Neko is! Neko is, Shinyou!" the young cat-girl giggled while jumping up and down.

"_Shin-what?_"

"Shinyou! Shinyou! Shinyou! Shinyou! Shinyo-"

"Okay, and I'm taking the phone back," Shadow growled while doing said action.

"_What the heck just happened! Who was that?_"

"That was Neko. I told you she was feeling better."

"_Couldn't you have just explained it to me instead of giving the phone to Miss Screams-a-lot?_"

"I apologize for that. I didn't think that she would scream like that. Apparently she has never seen a phone before."

"_Well, I'm glad you called. Where does she live so I can visit her later?_"

"Well, that's the thing. Neo and I have no information on her family. I asked for her last name, and she told me it was Neko, and that all it had ever been was Neko."

"_Okay… So does that mean she doesn't have a home address?_"

"No. And it also means that you have to watch her until her 'condition' wears off. A.K.A, she needs a legal guardian to watch her by law, so I told the hospital your family volunteered."

"_WHAT! AND YOU DIDN"T RUN IT BY ME!?_"

"You're mother already agreed to it."

"_But that... That means that __**I **__have to watch her!_"

"Tch. Not my problem."

"_What happened to being a caring, old man?_"

"Hey! I told you I was old. I never said anything about being caring." With that, Shadow broke out in rather extreme laughter, ignoring the boy on the other end of the phone. Shinya grumbled a bit and hung up in response.

"Neko thinks that you need to get a life, and that you need to stop torturing little boys for fun."

"Yeah? Well Shadow thinks that Neko is quite annoying."

"Neko wants to know who talks like that."

Shadow could only grin as an answer.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

**Okay, I apologize for not getting this up as soon as possible. I, uh, had a slight anger towards my sister, so I ended up accidentally disrespecting my mom. Trust me, I had no intention to do so.**

**So anyway, I am banned from using my mom's laptop until Sunday, I think. So basically I can't start on the next chapter until either tomorrow, since I'm staying at my Grandma's house, or Sunday. Again, really sorry, but I got half of this done in about three hours in one day. Basically, I could probably actually make the several chapters I need for the Christmas special.**

**Just as a sneak peek, there will be snowball fights, mistletoe, and Dracomon being knocked out by Petitmamon's Petit Nightmare attack. Also, there will be Koji's angry girlfriend attacking him.**

**So anyways, remember to read and review.**

**Pandamoniam**


	8. The Truth About Neko

Digimon Frontier: Taming the Darkness

**Chapter** **8****:** **The Truth About Neko.**

**Author's Note:**

**Me: Hi again! I'm super-duper close to the Christmas special! I'm thinking the chapter after the next one, or something like that.**

**Lunar: You really want everyone's brains to explode by the sheer amount of information you're stuffing into them.**

**Dracomon: So many words… *passes out***

**Me: Well, I can only hope that doesn't happen to the viewers…**

**Petitmamon: Maybe it should. Then we wouldn't have to risk our lives for their entertainment.**

**Shadow: I'll say.**

**Me: First of all, you haven't had to fight since the… *looks back* Chapter 4, and it was an extremely minor battle! Second, Shadow, how did you get in here?**

**Shadow: Your star character let me in.**

**Me: Oh…**

**Shinya: That's right! Also, who was the creep standing outside the door wrapped in chains?**

**Me: Oh, that was just a really dangerous character that will not be introduced for a loooooong time.**

**Lunar: By long, do you mean after the Christmas special?**

**Me: Yes. Tsukaimon, do the Disclaimer.**

**Tsukaimon: Might as well call me Disclaimermon… Anyways, Pandamoniam doesn't own Digimon. She only owns Neko and the personalities for the partner Digimon and Shadow.**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"Neko gets to leave! Neko gets to leave!" the girl shouted happily while clapping her clawed hands. Shadow chuckled, like usual, and began organizing everything he had to give to Shinya.

The humanoid leaped up onto her bed and grabbed the pillow on it. She then tossed the item at Shadow, which bounced off of him, and broke out in giggles. The wolf retaliated by picking up the pillow and throwing it back at her.

She laughed and ducked, the pillow soaring over her head and hitting the wall behind her as she did so. Neko then took a flying leap to the nearest counter and launched some of Shadow's medicine in the process.

Shadow lunged for the bottles. Luckily, he managed to catch said objects before they hit the ground. He set the objects down by him and walked over to where Neko was sitting innocently.

The ShadowwereGarurumon picked up the cat girl and set her back on the ground gruffly. With that, he stomped back to his supplies and clipboard. From there, he continued getting Neko's stuff together.

There was absolute silence between the two for about ten minutes after that.

Finally, the moment that Neko had been waiting for arrived; Shinya was there. Well, they assumed that was who it was, considering he was about the only other person who knew the code to get the door open.

Neko didn't really care to check first anyways. Before Shadow could even react, she was already dashing around the corner yelling, "SHINYOU!"

The said boy froze in his spot as the cat-girl jumped straight at him and tackled him to the ground. His face turned bright red and his two partners sweat-dropped from their place behind him.

Shadow laughed as he walked into the room to see Neko nuzzling against Shinya's neck. The scene itself was hilarious enough alone. The added fact that Shadow was sure the humanoid had a crush on the boy added even more laughs.

"Umm… Shadow?" the teen whimpered as the wolf loomed over him.

"Yes?" the werewolf asked in a mock clueless voice.

"Could you… uh… maybe get her off of me?" Shinya blushed.

"Oh, well alright," he laughed while picking up Neko by the hood of her ripped up hoodie. She squirmed and growled, but could not escape the wolf's grip no matter what she tried.

"Put Neko down!" the girl hissed while swiping at the black wolf.

"Not until you promise not to claw my face off **AND** hug this poor boy to death," Shadow responded firmly. He followed this statement by pointing at Shinya and narrowing his eyes.

"Neko promises. Neko **VIRUS** promises!" she shouted while placing her hand on her heart.

Shadow raised an eyebrow, but didn't argue with the humanoid. He gently placed her back on the ground and watched as she simply sat down on her haunches and smiled at Shinya.

"Thanks, Shadow!" Shinya gasped while standing back up. He eyed Neko suspiciously, but she only returned the sweetest look he had ever seen.

"Your welcome, dear boy," he smiled while holding his clipboard up, "Now if you would come with me, I need to show you what Neko needs done for her."

"This isn't any 'girl stuff', right?"

"Oh, of course not!"

"Good…"

"What's 'girl stuff'?" Neko blurted inattentively, causing the two males to blush.

"Nothing!" they both shouted.

The cat-girl thought for a moment before what they meant dawned on her. She then followed her realization by smacking Shinya on the back of the head.

"Pervert."

Shadow chuckled for a moment, and then looked back at his clipboard. "Alright. So here's what you need to do."

"I'm ready to hear it," Shinya grumbled unenthusiastically.

"Okay. First thing's first. Neko had a slight injury around her stomach, so the tissue around it is rather damaged."

"Translation?"

"Do not allow her to have anything hard to digest."

"Does that include-"

"Yes, Neko, that includes ice cream."

"Yarn balls…"

"Second, she must wear this arm bracelet at all times." Shadow held up a blue, metal band with tiny light bulbs attached to it.

"Why?"

"It monitors her heart rate. Even though she seems to be fully recovered, I'm going to need her to wear this for an entire year."

"Why?"

"Stop saying 'why'. Anyways, she needs to wear this incase her heart rate makes a significant change. Sort of like if it was to slow down a lot, or speed up steadily."

"Okay…"

"Finally, she must never be more than 10 feet away from you."

"WHAT!"

"Yes. At first, she wasn't allowed to leave your sight. Then I made the space limit due to… Hygienic reasons."

"Can other people watch her?"

"Not really. Even if you did manage to get someone to watch her, she only actually… trusts… you."

"How can she trust me? I have never even spent more than ten minutes alone with her! Much less in a crowded room!"

"Well, you did save her life. That must count for something."

"Aw, come on, Shinya! I'm sure she'll be a great playmate!"

"Precisely."

"Ugh! Come on, Neko. Let's go home."

"Yay! Bye-bye, Shadow!"

"See you two soon!"

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Shinya grumbled as he led Neko, who was holding Petitmamon, down the street towards his house. It was bad enough he had people staring at him for carrying 'stuffed animals' around with him, but now he had a girl in some weird cat costume stalking him around.

"Neko, Neko, Ne-ko! Ko, ko, ne!" she sang while dancing around with a smile.

"Wah! Stop swingin' me all ova' the place, Neko," Petitmamon shouted, her eyes changing into anime spirals.

"Do not knock my sister out!" Tsukaimon yelled at the humanoid.

"Nah, nah, nah, nah, MEOW!" Okay, people were **definitely** staring now.

"Neko, could you stop? People are staring," Shinya hissed through his gritted teeth.

"NE, NE, NE, NE, NE-KO!" she chanted quite loudly.

"Neko, I'm serious! Cut it out!" he growled again. She paid him no heed whatsoever.

"Meow! Meow! Meow! Me-" she stopped her singing and dancing and looked out in the direction of the park. Her ears twitched and her head cocked.

"Finally!" The three others bellowed in relief.

"Di-gi-moon?" Neko cooed as she lowered herself down so she was positioned on her fours. Petitmamon was now standing on the ground next to her.

"What? I don't hear a thing!" Tsukaimon protested, "And I'll have you know I have been trained to find Digimon my entire life!"

"Ya' started learnin' when ya' got to In-Trainin' Level. Unless ya' hatched at that Level, I suggest you shut yer yap!" his sister shot back, causing her brother to hang his head in shame. Anime style, that is.

"I think you mean 'Digimon', not 'Digimoon'," Shinya pointed out. Neko seemed to ignore his comment, or perhaps she didn't hear him.

"Neko can hear it. She can also hear voices…" she whimpered. Her mouth curved up into a crooked grin and she bolted off.

"Hey! What about the ten foot rule!" Shinya yelled while chasing after her.

The cat-girl disregarded him and continued with her dash. For just getting out of the hospital, she was sure in good shape!

The park wasn't too far away; only a short jog. It wasn't enough for the pursuing Tamer and two Digimon to get winded, but they needed to take a small break to catch their breath. Neko had stopped running by now.

In fact, she had appeared to stop caring about sensing a Digimon. She was playing in the leaves at the moment, her eyes wide with curiosity.

The other three sweat-dropped at this and sighed. So far, they had left the hospital, gotten embarrassed by Neko, then ran into the park just so that she could play with leaves. What a great day.

"Neko, we need to go," Shinya grumbled to her. She continued playing.

"He's right, Neko!" Tsukaimon added.

"Shinyou can fight Digimon first, then we go," she giggled back.

"But there is no Digimon!" they all shouted at once. Neko pointed over to the left.

A large bank of fog was starting to form directly left. Inside it, a giant, shadowy image was wavering inside of it. Its huge eyes were the only things perceivable through the heavy mist.

"Digimon! Digimon! Neko told you so!" the humanoid cheered happily while clapping.

"Ya' know, she's kinda scary," Petitmamon whispered to her brother, who nodded back.

"Never mind, guys. We should probably take care of that Digimon…" Shinya grumbled to his partners.

"Have fun!" Neko shouted to them with a huge grin plastered to her face.

The fog gradually spread out and coated the entire park. The creature that had been seated inside of it slowly rose up to its feet. Its draconic image rose at least 20 feet into the air.

The dragon roared, blowing away only the fog surrounding it in the process. Its blue-black skin seemed to pulsate with dark energy, and the brown helmet on its head almost looked like a skull.

"Looks like we're fighting a Blackgreymon," Tsukaimon murmured while staring up at the monster.

"Yup…" Petitmamon gaped as the Champions Level's shadow was cast over them.

"Alright, go get em," their Tamer sighed unenthusiastically, "Let's just get this over with."

Blackgreymon turned its huge head in their direction and roared again. It followed this by spitting out a giant burst of orange flames which Petitmamon managed to fly over. Unfortunately Tsukaimon wasn't so lucky…

"Hey! Watch where you're shooting those flames!" the Messenger Monster screamed while shaking his entire body as to remove the cinders coating him. Blackgreymon snorted in response and shot another blast at them.

"Petit Curse!" Petitmamon had flew behind Blackgreymon and launched a beam of dark energy from her wand and against the back of the monster's head. It turned away from Tsukaimon and began trying to bite the female imp floating around him.

"Ha ha! Can't catch me!" she cheered every time the brute missed her.

It roared in fury and began to shoot a stream of flames from its mouth again. This time it didn't stop after one small burst and kept going. Eventually it managed to hit its target, causing the imp to be pushed into a tree.

"Hey horn-for-brains!" Blackgreymon turned around to face the shouting winged-hamster. "Take this! Bad Message!"

From that point on, Tsukaimon began screaming insults that were apparently packed with dark energy. At least, that was what Shinya's D-Arc said it was doing. Blackgreymon paused for a minute before breaking down into tears that lasted about a minute.

It seemed that the Digimon was very mad once it finished crying, and drove the horn on the very tip of its snout against Tsukaimon's exposed belly. He let out a very pathetic yipping sound a flipped through the air. Blackgreymon then turned to face Petitmamon, only to find she wasn't there anymore.

With a growl of confusion, it spun around, its eyes constantly searching for its prey. It stomped forward, shaking the ground as it went, until it quickly turned and began running in that direction. Then it just stopped.

"Hiya!

Petitmamon erupted from a tree and slammed her staff into the side of the dragon's head. She then exclaimed, "Petit Curse!" and attempted to overturn Blackgreymon's head enough for Tsukaimon, who had just recovered from the attack, to get an opening.

To her surprise, the attack had little effect, and simply caused the monster to find her even faster than it would have before. He slammed his jaws shut on her tiny body and flung her to the ground. She hit her brother, taking him with her as she rolled across the ground.

"Holy smokes…" Petitmamon growled through her gritted teeth.

"We barely stand a chance against that creep!" Tsukaimon added as he attempted to rise up to his feet. He collapsed to the ground in a pathetic heap.

"No, bro, we stand no chance against that freak!" his sister hissed as she fell back down on her stomach after trying to stand up as well.

"Are you guys alright?" Shinya asked as he ran up to them.

"Do we look alright to you?!" Petitmamon shouted at him, causing him to cringe.

"Right. Sorry…"

The Blackgreymon began clomping towards them. It probably would have made it to them pretty quickly. That is, if Neko hadn't ran out in front of it.

She hadn't even meant to do so. In fact, she was just chasing after one of the rocks she had started playing with. Once she had caught up with the rock, she managed to stay completely oblivious to the approaching threat.

"Did Shinyou win yet?" she giggled while whacking the rock through the air and chasing after it a short distance.

"Not exactly, Neko," he replied while taking a step closer to her, "But do you think you could… uh… come here?"

"Nope! Neko still playing!" she cheered back as she threw her rock directly upwards.

Needless to say, the stone never came back down.

A giant maw slammed shut around the rock. Neko stared wide-eyed up at the giant, reptilian Digimon looming over her. Its yellowy eyes met with hers and pierced into her soul.

For a brief moment, Shinya thought that she was going to scream. Instead, she stood up, her gaze never once wavering, and bared her teeth. Though her eyes shone with fear, she appeared to be full of confidence.

Her green and purple tail lashed back and forth, and her skin turned pure white. Wait… no. She grew white fur, which was now coating her entire body. Her ears lay flat against her ears, and she hissed.

Shinya stared in awe at the girl. In truth, he thought that she was wearing a costume. Oh how wrong he was. Because now, she looked like she was about to attack the Digimon in front of her.

"Neko?"

"Swipe a card, Shinyou," she growled back to him. He blinked in confusion, only to receive the same demand.

"Okay!" he grumbled while pulling an absolutely random card out of his pocket.

**Cue: SLASH! from Digimon Tamers**

"Card Slash! Gargomon!"

He was even more surprised when she began having the strangest reaction possible to the card being swiped. Her ears grew until they were identical to a Gargomon's; that is, with purple tips. The guns that Gargomon has for hands replaced her own, but with more of a silver luster to them. Finally, the bullet cartridges that wrap around a Gargomon's shoulder were around her in the same place.

Blackgreymon also seemed confused at first, but it quickly got over it and launched a huge burst of flames at Neko. She leaped over the flames and struck the monster in the side of the face. It fell onto its side and groaned as it attempted to get back up.

Neko was faster than it, though. Before she even landed on the ground, she was already free-falling towards the brute. It roared in pain as she held the blasters out in front of her, releasing the green lasers as she did so.

"Go get em, Neko!" Petitmamon cheered as she waved at her.

"Wow…" Shinya whispered while he stared at Neko as she fought. Somehow, the way she moved was… elegant. A little scrappy, but elegant still.

The humanoid then finished her fight by punching Blackgreymon in the neck and shooting the lasers off at close range. The Digimon staggered backwards and collapsed on the ground. It then exploded into red Data that the cat-girl absorbed the same way that a normal Digimon would have.

When she was finished, the extensions on her body disappeared and she walked over to Shinya on all fours. "Can Shinya and Neko go home now?" she asked while tilting her head. The young Tamer smiled and nodded.

"I can't wait to tell Takuya and Zoe about what you just did!"

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"You did what!"

Takuya and Zoe weren't as impressed as Shinya thought they would be. Actually, they weren't impressed at all. They were pretty mad.

"Shinya, why did you let her fight a Digimon right after she got out of the hospital?" Takuya yelled at him while he waved his arms.

"I didn't mean to let her! Tsukaimon and Petitmamon got beat up by a Blackgreymon, and then the rock rolled out in front of it, and then she started fighting with it, and then- Oh I don't know!" In case you hadn't figured it out, Shinya is panicking right now.

"Wow. You really didn't think the readers couldn't get that Shinya was panicking out of context?" Lunar interrupted.

**Lunar, are we really doing this again?**

"Yes, yes we are."

**Lunar. This conversation is not moving the story forward, so could you just stop breaking the forth-wall so I don't have to put guidelines and punishments down.**

"Put em down! I'll avoid them regardless because I am JUST. THAT. EPIC!"

**Okay, I'm going to ignore you now…**

"You don't ignore me! I ignore you!"

**…**

"…"

"Okay! Moving on!"

"Thank you, Dracomon!" Zoe shouted exasperatedly.

"Your welcome," he smirked in return.

"So anyways," Takuya started again, "Back on topic."

With that said, the group of teens and their Digimon began arguing once again. Neko sat on the couch with the TV on the entire time they were doing this 'ooing' and 'awing' at every little thing that came on the screen.

"And another thing-!"

"Di-gi-mon."

"Huh?"

"Digi-mon!"

Everyone looked in Neko's direction to see two silhouettes moving across the screen. Both were rather rabbit-like in makeup, but one was more muscular, while the other was slender. Apparently there had been many sightings on these two particular creatures.

"…This clip was sent in by a young man in Shibuya, who claims to have seen them last night…"

"Wow, small world!" Tsukaimon smiled as he landed on Shinya's head, "Those are two other of the partner Digimon Shadow was talking about!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Those are…"

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

**Wooh! So sorry I couldn't get this up sooner. There were some… complications. One more chapter after this one, then I can do the Christmas special!**

**Depending on the time I get to that chapter, I may include some New Years stuff in it. Just for the record, a majority of the pairings will show through in the Special. You will definitely find out about a certain pairing in the next chapter. Some of you may be shocked…**

**Thanks! Review!**

**Pandamoniam**


	9. Two More Tamers Join the Fun!

Digimon Frontier: Taming the Darkness

**Chapter** **9:** **Two More Tamers! But Are They Friends Or Foes?**

**Author's Note:**

**Me: Hi everyone! The next chapter will be the Christmas special!**

**Lunar: OOH! OOH! Can I be the main character in that chapter?**

**Me: No, Lunar. You have broken the forth wall too many times for me to allow that.**

**Lunar: Aww… Wait, if I'm not the main character, then who is?**

**Me: It's a surprise.**

**Shinya: That's right! So it's probably me!**

**Me: Eah! Wrong again! You are not the main person either!**

**Petitmamon: That has ta' be a crime.**

**Me: I know. Throw me in jail! I'll write it anyways!**

**Dracomon: That's nice. Could you start the chapter now? I really want to have the other Tamers in the next Author's Note.**

**Me: Sure thing, Dracomon. Tsukaimon! Disclaimer!**

**...**

**Me: Where's Tsukaimon!**

**Petitmamon: Oh yeah! Forgot ta' tell ya'! Tsukaimon went into hiding to avoid having to do the disclaimer.**

**Me: WHAT! He can't do that!**

**Petitmamon: Sure he can. I'm supposed ta' fill in for him.**

**Petitmamon: Ehem. Pandamoniam doesn't own Digimon. If she did, there is no possible way that Tagiru could'a saved the world at the end a Xros Wars.**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"W-what is Zoe doing to Neko?"

"Relax, Neko, I'm just going to wash your hair."

"But Zoe is putting cottage cheese in Neko's hair!"

"Neko, it's conditioner."

"Eww! Stop putting it in Neko's hair!"

Takuya and Shinya sweat-dropped from outside of the bathroom. Zoe had decided that since Neko's hair looked pretty messy, she was going to show the humanoid how to wash it. Neko wasn't taking it so well.

_CRASH!_

_ BANG!_

"Neko, would you stop squirming!"

"Neko isn't squirming! She's thrashing!"

"Okay. NEKO, STOP THRASHING BEFORE I THRASH YOU!"

"Eep!"

_Several painful noises later…_

Neko shot out of the bathroom the second she had finished getting dressed. She slammed the door shut and pushed herself up against it to prevent Zoe from getting out. The girl inside could be heard pounding on the door.

"Serves her right for throwing away my epicness!" Lunar grumbled from the shadows she had recently emerged from. Takuya and Shinya jumped at the silver Renamon's sudden appearance.

"Yeah. Now Neko's hair smells funny!" the humanoid whined.

"Neko, that just means it's clean," Shinya pointed out. Neko cocked her head to the side in response.

"No. Neko's friend would clean Neko's hair all the time and it never smelled after that!" She seemed a bit confused, despite that statement.

"How'd your friend clean your hair?" Takuya asked with his eyes narrowed.

"She licked it."

The two boys shuddered in response. Lunar shot them a confused look, and Dracomon glared at them.

"What's so disturbing?" the Fox Monster wondered as she walked up to them.

"Yeah! A lot of Digimon lick themselves clean!" the turquoise dragon added while stomping on the ground a few times.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Takuya shouted while holding up his hands in front of him, "We humans just don't do that sort of thing!"

"Humans are weird," Lunar sighed, rolling her eyes after doing so.

"I'll say!" Dracomon snorted.

"Neko, you can let her out now," Shinya smiled as he began attempting to pull the girl away from the door.

"Can Neko go to bed?" she chirped back in response.

"Yes, Neko can go to bed," he replied while patting her on the head. He then quickly repeated the sentence, saying," I mean yes, you can go to bed!"

"Okay!" And with that, she was dashing around the corner to who knows where, leaving the two boys standing there confused.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Shinya yawned as he walked over to his bed. His partners had already been asleep for about an hour, and he was finally ready to join them.

He slid under the covers and placed his head on his pillow. Petitmamon was sleeping on that, so he ended up not having a pillow. The teen then picked up Tsukaimon and used him for a pillow instead.

"Goodnight guys."

"Goodnight, Shinyou."

Shinya smiled and rolled over a bit. It was only after he felt something wrap around his leg and a warm body snuggle up against him did he realize one thing.

"AHH!"

_THUMP!_

"Shinyou! Are you alright?" a certain humanoid mewed with her head peeking out from underneath the covers. Shinya had fallen out of his bed from shock.

"No I am not alright! Why the heck are you in my bed!" he yelled back at her. She cocked head to the side and meowed.

"Neko shared a bed with her friend every night because she has a severe fear of the dark," Neko explained with a puzzled expression.

"Was your friend a girl?"

"Yes."

"Neko, guys and girls sharing a bed is significantly different than a girl in bed with a girl."

"How so?"

"Neko, if you don't know, I really don't plan on explaining it."

"Okay!"

Shinya sweat-dropped as he watched her smile at him widely. She then stood up on all fours and walked to the corner of the bed. Curling up, she stared over at him and grinned.

"Can Shinyou come to bed now?"

"I guess that can work," he shrugged as he climbed back into bed.

"Goodnight, Shinyou."

"Goodnight, Neko."

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

_"You two… please… keep her safe…"_

_ "You don't have to do this!"_

_ "Yes I do… She must grow up able to defeat Her…"_

_ "O-okay, mom…"_

_ "Neko! Come back here!"_

_ "It's a shame I'm evil; our little pact is as good as dead…"_

_ "MOMMY!"_

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"MOMMY!"

Shinya's eyes shot open as a loud scream echoed through his room. He looked to see that Neko had crammed herself into a corner with his desk lamp turned on and pointed at her.

He quietly climbed out of his bed and tiptoed over to her. She didn't notice him walking up; she was too busy crying.

"Neko, what's wrong?" Shinya whispered as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"They took her, Shinyou…" she murmured, her body starting to convulse.

"Who did they take?" he asked politely while he sat down behind her.

"She's gone; she's never coming back…" Neko sobbed. She then spun around and buried her face into Shinya's chest. He blushed and began to rub her back.

"I'm sure that's not true, Neko…" he responded unsurely. She cried harder.

"Of course she's gone for good! Shinyou, they killed her!" she screamed and looked up at him.

It was then he realized something. Sure she could beat up a Blackgreymon, but when it came to anything else, she was completely helpless. She was stuck in a constant state of fear. That fight was out of fear. How she ended up in the hospital probably had to do with her fear.

"I'm sorry Neko…" Shinya muttered as he pulled the humanoid up closer to him.

"I-it's okay, Shinyou… Shinyou didn't know…"

The teen could only sigh as he felt her trembling body. How much he wished he could make her feel better. If only he could...

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"RISE AND SHINE, HUMANS! IT'S TIME TO GO FIND OUR FRIENDS!" Dracomon screamed as he ran through the hallways of Takuya and Shinya's house with Lunar, in her Vixiemon form, riding on his head.

"UP AND AT 'EM MAMMAMON AND PAPAMON!" Lunar added right when Dracomon ran down the stairs. Unfortunately, his huge tail and feet caused him to trip and tumble down the stairs.

_THUD!_

"So much pain…" he moaned while Lunar leaped off of him.

"DRACOMON! DON'T GO DOWNSTAIRS!" Takuya shouted from his room.

The pair of Digimon sweat-dropped. After Dracomon had gotten up, they both decided on one thing.

"Too late for that."

"Why don't we get something to eat?" Lunar laughed. With that, she was bouncing along to the kitchen with Dracomon on her tail.

_A few moments later…_

"Mom! They're with us!"

"Yeah, Lunar wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Takuya, Zoe, are you sure they won't hurt you two? This one is a dragon!"

To explain what happened, if it wasn't obvious, Dracomon and Lunar had a close encounter with Takuya's mom. You could probably figure out the reaction yourself…

"So? He's a really dumb dragon!" Takuya smirked while patting Dracomon on the head. The dragon then put his Tamer in a headlock.

"What was that, Takuya? Did you say something?" his partner growled with his teeth bared.

"See? Perfectly safe," the Tamer hissed through his gritted teeth.

"I'll say!" his mother laughed in response.

"Oh, and your friend Koji called and asked if you could head over there sometime today," she added with a smile.

"Alright, sounds like a plan!" Lunar chirped from on top of Zoe's head.

"Hey! That was my line!" Takuya and Dracomon shouted simultaneously.

"Ha! I'm so epic, I can steal two lines at once!" she yelled while waving one of her stubby legs.

"Yeah. That's what that was," Zoe grumbled while she rolled her eyes, "It definitely isn't the Author trying to make Takuya and Dracomon look like the idiots they are."

**…**

"Nothing!? How is that fair!"

**Zoe's a first time offender. I'm letting her off the hook.**

"Takuya was a first time offender too when you got after him."

**I just don't like Takuya.**

"Ugh! Just cut to the next scene!"

**(In case you don't know who was complaining, it was Lunar) **

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"Who's Koji?" Neko smiled as she messed with her new green dress. After an incident involving Shinya's favorite sweatshirt, they took Neko out to buy some new clothes. It wasn't anything to gaudy; just a green mini dress with white lacing on the arms and black leggings. She kept her black rain boots and white bow.

"Koji is my best friend from when Zoe and I were in the Digital World," Takuya responded and patted her on the head.

"Forget about Koji! I wonder if Vicki is staying here for school this year," Zoe grinned with her eyes sparkling anime style.

"Vicki? Was she in you Digital World party too?" Shinya cocked his head in a similar manner to Neko.

"Nope," his brother smirked, "You'll see soon enough."

The group continued to Koji's house with their partners attempting to follow them in the shadows. They weren't that good at it, though, due to their constant arguing and complaining.

_Moments later…_

"Hey, didn't you already do one or two moments later?"

** Lunar, don't make me smack you!**

"HA! YOUR HAND COULD NEVER MANAGE TO SLAP SOMEONE AS EPIC AS ME!"

**Lunar, keep in mind that if you continue to break the forth wall, I'm going to have to hurt you severely!**

"Shutting up now."

"Lunar! I swear your just forth wall breaking to pass the time!" Zoe yelled at he partner.

"Relax, Z! We're here now!" Takuya shouted as he spread out his arms for emphasis. Koji's house was pretty big. It even had a cobblestone path leading up to the door.

"I can see that, Takuya," the blonde grumbled.

"No use staying out here!" Shinya grinned as he ran ahead, "Maybe Koji will tell me about the Digital World!"

He then darted along the path and up the steps to the house in front of them. Neko followed after him closely with widened, curious eyes. Shinya smiled at the humanoid and knocked on the door.

From inside of the house, you could here, "Koji! Can you get the door?"

The reply, "Just a minute, mom!"

Shinya and Neko sweat-dropped and waited patiently. After about five minutes, Takuya and Zoe had caught up, and no one had come to the door yet.

"Alright! Might as well head inside," the gogglehead groaned while opening the door.

"Isn't that rude?" Neko mewed with her head cocked.

"Not if Vicki's here," Zoe sighed in response.

The four of them then walked into the house, looking around cautiously as they went. Neko was the first to spot something.

"Who's making out on the couch?" she blurted out randomly, causing everyone to look in that direction.

"Uhh… that would be Koji and Vicki…" Takuya replied awkwardly as he rubbed the nape of his neck.

"Oh, Vicki's his girlfriend!" Shinya shouted absentmindedly.

"Sorry about the inconvenience!"

"Yeah, they should be done in a minute or two!"

"Wah!"

Two small, rabbit-like creatures were now standing in between Neko and Shinya. One was brown with three horns and pink ear tips, while the other was cream colored with a single horn and green ear tips.

"Oh hey guys!" a voice exclaimed from the shadows. Moments later, Lunar jumped out and landed next to the two rabbit Digimon.

"Lunar! What a pleasant surprise!" the brown rabbit smiled happily.

"Yeah! I was beginning to think I'd never have fun again!" the second Digimon added, "Especially with such a fuddy-duddy for a partner!"

"I could kill you for that, Terriermon," another voice grumbled.

"Koji! When did you get here?" Terriermon yelled, almost falling over in the process.

"I got here about the time you said I was boring," Koji replied sternly, then looked over to those who had just arrived.

"Hi Koji," Takuya gulped as he stared up at him, "since when were you so tall?"

He smirked. "Since I decided that our leader shouldn't be the tallest in our group."

"Oh Koji, don't be so competitive already!" the girl Shinya presumed to be Vicki giggled. She then slipped her arm around his and leaned against him.

She didn't exactly look like, or act like, someone you would expect Koji to be dating. She had dark brown hair and gold rimmed glasses with hazel colored eyes practically glowing with joy. She wore a white long sleeved shirt in which the sleeves covered up most of her hands, and grey cargo pants.

Koji, on the other hand, wore his usual brown striped dark blue bandanna over his navy blue hair that ran halfway down his back. His hair was fastened into a ponytail about halfway down its length, and he wore a black jacket over a light grey short-sleeved t-shirt which had the symbol of light on the chest in a grayish blue print. He also had on black pants that covered up most of a pair of black tennis shoes he was wearing underneath.

**Give a round of applause for my sister, who wrote this paragraph on Koji for me since I was drained!**

"Vick, it's just a thing between Takuya and I, that's all," Koji sighed in response, "You can't really stop a rivalry, can you?"

"Sure I can," Vicki smiled deviously as she stomped on his foot. The bandanna clad teen cringed momentarily, then took a step away from her.

"Alright, Terriermon, time to introduce you to the rest of the team," Koji sighed, then noticed two people who were off in the group. "Takuya, why did you bring your brother and his girlfriend with you?"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Shinya practically screamed as his face turned bright red. Everyone started laughing, even Neko, but mainly because she enjoyed laughing despite having no idea what was going on.

"Okay," Takuya sniggered after he had caught his breath, "Well, I brought them because Shinya has two partner Digimon, and Neko is half Digimon."

"That explains the ears and tail," the ex-Warrior of Light remarked, "But where are Shinya's partners?"

"Right here!" Petitmamon shouted after jumping out from behind the couch with Tsukaimon following her. Dracomon struggled to follow them, seeing how big he was, and ended up flipping over the object.

"Sorry!" he yelled over to them.

"I'm going to make a wild guess and say the dragon is yours," Koji snickered at Takuya.

"Then this fox is Zoe's, right?" Vicki smiled while petting Lunar, who had changed into her Vixiemon form, on the head.

"Yup!" Lunar replied before her Tamer could say anything, "Because an awesome Mommamon deserves an even more awesome partner."

Vicki looked to Zoe in confusion at the small Digimon's remark. "Don't ask," was all she got in return.

"Well, back to the introductions," Koji remarked while Terriermon wrapped his ear around the teen's head. "This is my partner, Terriermon. Honestly, I think the Author just gave him to me to torture me."

**Koji, I'm warning you! I have zero tolerance for forth wall breaking after Lunar did it like five times!**

"Actually, it was more like three. Plus an extra one for when I was arguing with you for not getting after Zoe for breaking the forth wall."

**Lunar, you arguing with me just made it go up to five.**

"I'm going to be quiet now…"

"Right…" Vicki sweat-dropped, "Does that happen often?"

"Only with Lunar," everyone but said Digimon in their group replied.

"That's nice. Well, this is my partner, Lopmon," the brunette giggled while holding up the brown rabbit. Lopmon waved, flustered, and gave a nervous smile.

"It's an honor to meet you all!" she exclaimed happily.

"Well, it's nice to meet you too, but-"

_BANG!_

_ CRASH!_

_ BARK!_

_ HISS!_

"Sounds like Takeshi is chasing your cat again, Vicki," Koji grinned as more violent noises echoed through the house.

"Koji, I still don't get how you find Precious being attacked by your dog 'entertaining'!"

"Hey guys?"

"Yeah, Dracomon?"

"Where's Neko?"

That question was answered rather quickly.

Takeshi bolted into the room with his tail in between his legs and hid behind his owner. Neko then came charging in on all fours in hot pursuit of the large canine.

Shinya moaned and grabbed hold of the female's shirt collar as she ran by. He was surprised by how fast she was going and was almost yanked to the ground.

"Neko, why were you attacking Koji's dog?" he asked as politely as he could, despite being slightly ticked off.

"He called Neko ugly!" she murmured, then turned and hissed at the dog. He barked at her in return.

"That's nice…" Shinya smiled as his eye twitched.

"No it wasn't!" Neko hissed back. Following this, she whacked him on the head as hard as she could.

"Well, I should probably take Neko home now," the reddish brunette laughed before falling flat on his back, "I don't think your dog wants to be skinned today, or anytime soon!"

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

**YES! YES! YES! I CAN DO THE CHRISTMAS SPECIAL NOW! KOJI AND VICKI CAN BE IN IT NOW!**

** Ehem.**

** Now, I apologize if this seemed rushed; I didn't mean for it to be. It just seemed like a good transition chapter before we got into the hilarious Christmas one. Just as a slight warning, you may or may not fell less intelligent after reading it.**

** Finally, by demand of my sister, we have a replay from a chapter I'm too lazy to go back to to check the exact number. Maybe it was chapter five…**

** '…"Certainly!" he exclaimed while raising one of his fingers…'**

** That was Shadow, by the way. My sister has this weird obsession now of doing that exact thing written in the line, and saying it in a British accent. Yeah…**

** Well, next time you hear from me, it will be from the not at all plot moving Christmas special!**

** Thanks for reading! Remember to Review!**

** Pandamoniam**


	10. Christmas Special

Digimon Frontier: Taming the Darkness

**Christmas Special**

**Author's Note:**

**Me: Hurray! We are on the Christmas special! The really late Christmas special!**

**Lunar: After reading through what you and your sister planned for it, I'm less than excited. **

**Me: Oh come on, Lunar! Don't be such a fun sucker!**

**Lunar: Don't bring Zoe into this!**

**Zoe: Hey!**

**Me: *sigh* Okay, is Tsukaimon back?**

**Petitmamon: Sort of. He refuses to do the disclaimer still because he had no lines in the last chapter.**

**Tsukaimon: I feel so left out!**

**Petitmamon: Yeah! Lunar and Dracomon are the only partners that are developed!**

**Me: Relax! You guys will get your moment eventually.**

**Shinya: Yeah, Yeah! Can we get on with the Christmas special! I want to get Zoe under the mistletoe!**

**Zoe: Tch. Like that'll ever happen.**

**Me: Okay... KOICHI!**

**Koichi: What?**

**Me: Do the disclaimer!**

**Koichi: I'm not even in the story yet!**

**Me: True… Koji! Do the disclaimer!**

**Koji: Fine. Pandamoniam doesn't own Digimon.**

**Me: Also, there might be some spoilers in here. I tried to keep them minimal, but that's kind of hard to do when it takes place like three or four months after the chapter before this. Also, due to a few things that happen in this chapter, once I get far enough into the story I'm going to put a little mention that this special took place before that chapter. Now I've got those that read this siked because they realized that what happens in here actually gets to happen.**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

It was a chilly December in Shibuya. Snowflakes fell peacefully to the ground, covering it like a cold blanket. The snow shimmered brightly as the warm sun shone down upon it. It wasn't warm enough to melt it, however.

"Shinyou! Shinyou!" a peppy humanoid chirped as she jumped up and down on all fours on top of said boy's bed, "Shinyou! It snowed last night!"

"Neko, go back to sleep," he muttered in response before putting his pillow atop his head.

"It did?!" Tsukaimon shouted while flapping his wings so he was floating above his Tamer.

"Yeah! See, if Tsukaimon looks outside, he'll see it!" Neko exclaimed and clapped her hands.

"Neko, how do ya' know what snow is?" Petitmamon grumbled as she rubbed her eyes.

"Who doesn't know what snow is?" she giggled with a big smile. "Now come on, Shinyou! Neko wants to go play outside!"

"Why?"

"Because Neko and her friend used to play together in the snow every time it came around! Do you want Neko to be lonely?"

"No… ugh! I'll be right there…" Shinya sighed as he looked over to the clock. "Third day on Christmas break and I'm getting up at 7 o' clock!"

Neko snickered and leaped off of the bed. She then walked out of the room on all fours and down the stairs. A mischievous grin spread itself across her face as she stared at the pair of boots sitting next to the door.

Shinya, still grumbling to himself, came down the stairs a few minutes later to see Neko seated happily next to the door with a green and purple scarf around her neck. She smiled at him and he gave her a weaker one in return.

He then began putting his snow stuff on: A black jacket, black gloves, his surprisingly purple hat… And last, but not least, his boots. He put those on last like always. Only this time…

"Ahh! Cold! Cold! Cold!"

"Ha ha ha! Shinyou is funny!" Neko giggled as she watched the teen kick his boots off and shake off his now snow covered feet.

"Neko! What the heck!" he yelled at her. She continued laughing.

"Neko and her friend used to put snow in Kazemon's boots every time it snowed! She was continuing the tradition on you!"

"Oh really?" Shinya murmured while he shook out his boots, "Neko for the last time, you don't know Kazemon!"

"Sure Neko does! And she knows Agunimon, and Lobomon, and Kumamon, and-"

"Never mind; forget I said anything," The reddish brunette sighed after he finished emptying out his boots, "Ready to go outside?"

"Yeah!" the humanoid shouted as she jumped up to her feet, "Wait. Where are Tsukaimon and Petitmamon?"

"Right here!" Petitmamon exclaimed after leaping out of the closet wearing a pair of black ear muffs.

"Wait for me!" Tsukaimon added as he followed her with a green and red striped scarf around his neck.

"Okay! Are we getting Takuya and Dracomon?" Shinya asked while opening the door.

"Nah! They'll cramp our style!" his female partner yelled as she shot out the door.

"Yup!" Neko smiled while rocketing out after her.

Tsukaimon simply flew up on top of his partner's head and sat down. "Why do I get the feeling the only sane people here are you and me?"

"Probably because it's true."

And with that said, they went out after the girls.

Petitmamon was already attempting to make a snowman. Because of her size, all she had was a large lump of snow the same size as her body that she was trying to move. It wasn't budging.

Neko was nowhere in sight. Well, she was until she came sliding off the roof of Shinya's house on a trashcan lid. She fell off of it in midair and crash landed into a snow bank. She emerged seconds later laughing her head off.

"Neko! Keep that up and you'll break your neck!" Shinya scolded her. She merely giggled at him and attempted to climb back up the side of the house again.

"Petitmamon! You want some help?" Tsukaimon shouted enthusiastically while flying over to her side. She stabbed her staff into her snowball like you would a door jam and nodded.

"Shinyou! Look out!" Neko yelled as she lost her balance and fell towards him from atop the roof.

He turned to face her and found the girl crashing into him and flipping him through the snow. Shinya's eyes opened and he found Neko on top of him with a smile on her face.

"Thank you for breaking Neko's fall, Shinyou," she blushed and gave him a peck on the nose. Neko then jumped off of him and ran off to help with the building of the snowman. Shinya didn't move an inch as his face turned bright red.

A few seconds later, Petitmamon stumbled over to where Shinya was still laying at. She smirked and dropped the snowball she was holding on his face.

The Tamer brushed the snow off of his face and glared at the imp who had returned to snowman making with Neko and Tsukaimon. He balled up some snow in his hands and threw it at her.

It nailed her right on the bat marking atop her forehead. She turned her head toward him and smirked.

"Ya' wanna go, Shinya?" Petitmamon growled as she made a snowball up in her hands.

"Only if you're prepared to lose," Shinya replied competitively.

"Bring it on!"

Needless to say, a snowball fight broke out between the two. It eventually dragged in Neko and Tsukaimon near the end. Overall, Neko won.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"I hate my life," Dracomon growled as he swept the kitchen. Ever since Mrs. Kanbara had found out about Takuya and Shinya's Digimon, she'd put them to work. Mainly Dracomon, though.

"Oh well, keep sweeping," Takuya responded while he munched on his cereal. His partner glared at him momentarily, then continued his tedious work.

"I just can't see why you won't help me!" the turquoise dragon grumbled with another sweep of the broom.

"Simple. I have to clean my room after I finish eating, so I can't help you," his Tamer sighed as he picked up his bowl and put it in the sink.

"Put that in the dishwasher!" Dracomon roared and threw down his broom, "If you don't, I'll have to clean it!"

"Okay, okay! Sheesh!" Takuya spat back at the dragon after moving his dish.

"Takuya!"

"Yes mom?"

"Did you clean your room yet?"

"No, I'm going to right now!"

"Alright! Remember, your friend Zoe will be here in twenty minutes with Vicki!"

"Already? Wow, I better get to work!"

"That's right Takuya! Work!" Dracomon added with a smirk as he leaned on the broom handle. Takuya then walked by him and kicked the broom stick over, causing the dragon to fall flat on his face.

"You'll pay for that one way or another!" the Digimon shouted while shaking his small fist at him.

"I'm sure I will!" his Tamer yelled back with a laugh.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"Let's see… This goes here and this goes here," Takuya muttered as he placed random objects in even more random locations.

He then shoved a large pile of dirty clothes underneath his bed and pulled everything that was underneath it before out. The teen followed this by taking the stuff he had removed and put it in his closet.

"There! That looks acceptable! Sort of…" he thought aloud while he overviewed his room.

"Something's off…" the Tamer mumbled until his eyes stopped on his bed.

"That's it! I didn't make my bed!" Takuya exclaimed as he ran up to it.

"Hey Takuya!" Dracomon yelled up to his Tamer with a bit of mockery in his voice.

"What, Dracomon?" the said teen practically growled to his partner.

"You're girlfriend's here!" the dragon Digimon snickered as Takuya blushed faintly.

"Zoe is not my girlfriend!" Takuya yelled back, then ran down the stairs to go face the annoying Digimon.

He reached the bottom of the stairs, and was caught off guard when the broomstick to the broom Dracomon was using came across the bottom of the staircase. His foot was caught under it and he landed flat on his face.

"So much pain…" the Tamer moaned as Dracomon stood over him laughing.

"I told you that you would pay for what you did to me one way or another," the dragon smirked while Takuya rolled his eyes.

"This actually isn't that humiliating. I'm used to falling down the stairs," he smirked back. Dracomon only grinned and patted the yellow puff ball that had just arrived on the head.

"Wait, Lunar?" Takuya shouted, shocked. "Then that means…"

"Takuya?"

"Ehe he he…" the teen tittered quietly as he looked up at the girl that had just walked into the room, "Hi, Zoe…"

"Takuya, why are you laying on the floor?" Zoe sighed while Lunar climbed back up on her shoulder.

"It's a long story… One that involves Dracomon being a slave to my mother, and me knocking him over for being a smart aleck," Takuya muttered as he got back up on his feet.

"Okay…"

"So, where's Vicki?" Dracomon smiled politely.

"Oh, she's playing outside with Shinya and Neko," the blonde smiled back, then added, "Maybe you could take a short break and join them."

"What! No, Z! He can't do that!" Takuya exclaimed while Dracomon scowled at him, "That wouldn't be right!"

"And just why is that, Takuya Kanbara!" Zoe glared at him. Great, now there are two against him.

"Because… umm…"

"I'm waiting!"

"Yeah Takuya! She's waiting!"

"Hold on! I'll give you a reason, just let me think!"

"I don't think he has any, Mommamon."

"I think so too, Lunar."

Takuya paused for a moment to think. Well, one reason was that Dracomon was too nosy for his own good. That was an issue because he was going to attempt to claim Zoe as his own.

Then there was the fact that they had a healthy rivalry going on between them like he had with Koji. That was a problem too, because Dracomon could embarrass him in front of Zoe, and then there would be no chance for said attempt.

Then, a good idea struck him. No, really. Yes! It was perfect!

"Hey, Lunar," he smiled.

"Yeah, Papamon?" she giggled with wide eyes.

"Would you like to sing Dracomon your special Tamers song?" Takuya grinned mischievously.

"Okay!" she yelled and leaped onto the dragon's head, who appeared to be greatly afraid.

"No Lunar, I-I'd rather not hear it," Dracomon smiled nervously.

"Oooooh!" the fox began.

"Oh snap!" he screamed and took off running with Lunar clinging to his horns.

Takuya laughed at the dragon's misfortune, while Zoe just sighed. The boy then smirked at her and began dragging her towards the door.

"Takuya, what are you doing!" the blonde complained as he towed her along.

"As soon as Lunar is done torturing Dracomon, we're going to have a snowball fight!"

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"Here are the rules!" Takuya yelled as he trudged in front of the group of teens and Digimon drill sergeant style, "It's girls against boys, and you can use Digimon cards on your partner Digimon!"

"Question, Takuya," Neko mewed while waving at him.

"Yes?"

"Is there anything we can't do?"

"Why certainly!" he shouted back and raised one of his fingers, "There are no alliances with the other team, and you can't go to any houses at all once the game has started!"

"Wait, so we can go back to our houses?" Vicki butted in with a confused tone.

"Yup! You get ten minutes for collecting supplies and building a fort!"

Vicki gave him a devious smirk and whispered something to Lopmon, who was seated on her shoulder. The Lopping Monster nodded in reply and jumped off of her Tamer's shoulder, running in the direction of Koji's house.

"Any more questions?"

"Yeah. What the heck are you guys doing!" Koji yelled as he ran past Lopmon and over to Takuya.

"Oh, I forgot you were coming…" Takuya smiled nervously while the bandanna wearing teen glared at him.

"What, do you think I would let Vicki come here alone?" the navy haired teen growled. The brunette shook his head slowly.

"L-look, Koji, I'll explain to you what's going on once we start, okay?

"Sure thing, Taki," Koji sneered the other teen's nickname and clunked to the side Shinya, Dracomon, and Tsukaimon had already arrived at.

Terriermon snickered a bit and jumped off of his Tamer's shoulder. "Momentai, Koji! We'll beat the girls no matter what they throw at us!"

"Sure. And when whatever we're doing is done, I'm going to whitewash Takuya for not telling me what we're doing," his Tamer smiled back at the rabbit Digimon.

"Okay, we're starting!" Takuya shouted and ran over to the boy's side.

"What are we doing?" Koji said calmly to the brunette while cracking his knuckles.

The teen gulped and quickly said, "Snowball fight, boy's against girls, go get supplies at your house in under ten minutes."

"Okay, mister bossy-pants," Terriermon laughed and started running in the direction Lopmon had already gone.

"Now we can start on the fort!" Dracomon exclaimed, then threw a snowball that hit Takuya in the face.

"What was that for!?"

"That was for encouraging Lunar to sing her special Tamers song!"

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"What's a fort?" Neko shouted absentmindedly as she watched Lunar and Petitmamon begin to roll snow balls into the shape of a wall.

"A fort is what we duck behind while the boys through snowballs at us," Lunar replied while she jumped up on a low tree branch and started collecting snow from the branches.

"Oh… Can I help!" she exclaimed with her eyes sparkling anime style.

"Zoe already told ya' ta' help!" Petitmamon growled and began patting down the snow with her staff.

"Okee doke!" Neko giggled and punched a tree. Unfortunately, that was the tree Lunar was in…

"Ahh! Cold! Cold! Cold!" the fox screamed as an avalanche of snow collapsed from the topmost branches and into her.

"Oopsie…" the humanoid gulped with wide eyes. Lunar's head shot out of the snow and she shook her head a few times.

"That's alright, Neko! A little snow can't keep down someone as awesome as me!" Lunar yelled as she erupted from the snow, "Besides, this ought to be enough snow to finish the fort!"

"Yay!" Neko shouted and waved her arms, "We're gonna wi-in! We're gonna wi-in!"

"I wonder how Lopmon is doing…" the Fox Monster sighed while she stared at the celebrating teen.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"Terriermon! I had this first!" the Lopping Monster growled through her gritted teeth as she and her brother fought over a gallon of water in a milk jug.

"Yeah! Well Takuya told me to get supplies and you are preventing me from getting them!" Terriermon argued, causing Lopmon to rip the item from his hands and whack him on the head with it.

"Get your own supplies!" she yelled back, then ran over to the sled she had started to fill with 'supplies' and set it gently inside of it.

"Maybe I will!" the cream rabbit Digimon shouted, then glanced up at the clock. Three… Two… One… Time's up!

"Or not…"

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"Vicki! I got everything you told me to get!" Lopmon exclaimed as she ran up to her Tamer pulling her sled behind her.

"Great. Put them in the… uh…" Vicki stared wide-eyed at the fort that Lunar, Petitmamon, and Neko had made.

"How'd we do!" Lunar yelled from the top of the castle-like fort, "It's almost life-sized, right?"

"Lunar… That's epic!" the brunette shouted with her eyes sparkling, "I can't believe you three made that in ten minutes!"

"Yeah, it isn't nearly as good as what Dracomon and Tsukaimon did!" Neko smiled, then pointed at the other fort, which was similar to theirs, but it was bigger and had trees all over it for armor.

"Wow. And I thought Dracomon was incompetent," Zoe gaped as Dracomon and Tsukaimon stuck their tongues out at them.

"Relax! We've got this!" Lunar smirked and cracked her knuckles. Neko nodded in agreement.

"Lunar, you do realize that we're not going to beat them up, right?" Vicki sighed while she walked up the snow steps to where Lunar was perched.

"If we hit them with ice balls hard enough, would that count as pw3ning them?" the silver fox asked and cocked her head.

"Lunar, no text talking," Zoe groaned and whacked her on the head.

"Fine."

"So, how do we 'snowball fight'?" Neko mewed while staring blankly at the other girls, who fell over anime style.

"You have **got** to be kidding me!" Lunar growled and threw a snowball at Neko, "You just had a snowball fight with Shinya a few minutes ago!"

"Oh. That was snowball fight?" the humanoid giggled and kicked snow up at the fox.

"Yeah…"

"Are you guys ready over there?!" Takuya yelled from the boy's fort.

"Yes, Taki!" Zoe shouted back. Lunar made bunny ears with two of her fingers behind her Tamer's head.

"Alright! Then we're starting in… Three! Two! On-" The gogglehead's sentence was cut off when Lunar threw a snowball at him that nailed him in the face.

"Lunar waits for no one!" the Fox Monster exclaimed while doing a peace sign, then threw another snowball…

…Which hit Dracomon while he was carrying an entire arm load of snowballs. He then proceeded to fall off the side of the snow castle and land in a snowdrift.

"This means war!" the dragon screamed while shaking his fist at Lunar.

"Jokes on you!" Petitmamon snickered as she used her wand to hold up about twenty snowballs, "The war already started!"

Needless to say, she dropped all of them on Dracomon.

"Ah! You… you… You Raremon faced freak!" the turquoise dragon roared while he cleaned himself off, "I'm going to rip you to shreds!"

"Now, now," Lopmon smiled nervously, "I want a clean fight with no-" She was interrupted when her brother hit her with a snowball.

"That's it! All rules are out of the window!" the rabbit hollered and, using her ears as a slingshot, launched a snowball that hit her brother in the same place he hit her.

"Oh goodie! Neko wants to play!" the young humanoid giggled and began putting snow in a bucket that was filled with water. She waited a moment after filling it and flipped it over like you would when making sand castles. The result was a pile of slush that she began to mold into spherical shapes.

"Hey Shinyou!" she sniggered as the boy turned to face her, "Catch!" She then chucked one of the now frozen slush-balls at the reddish brunette, which whacked him on his head.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"Ouch! Hey! That wasn't a snowball!" Shinya exclaimed while rubbing the side of his head, "Takuya! The girls are using ice-balls!"

"Live with it! We made no rule against it!" his brother replied and used Dracomon as a shield, "Besides, Neko probably doesn't know any better."

"How'd you know it was Neko?"

"Because she already hit me and Koji with one."

Tsukaimon snickered at the teen's comment. That was, until he was hit by one of Neko's ice-balls himself.

"Takuya, can you illegalize ice-balls?" Dracomon moaned and pulled said item from one of his horns, "I may wake up in the middle of the night in fear of being nailed by one."

"Sorry, I dare not change the rules in fear of Zoe's wrath," the dragon's Tamer responded and ducked again.

"Oh yeah, because my wrath means nothing to you!" the dragon roared and punched his Tamer on the head, "That was a warning hit!"

"Well in that case, I'll give you a payback hit!" Takuya shot back and shoved Dracomon face first into the snow.

"Why you little-"

"You little what?"

"That is it, Takuya! If you wanna go, then we'll go!"

And with that, they began fighting dust cloud anime style while the other boys sweat-dropped.

"How did those two ever become partners?" Koji sighed as he rummaged through his cards.

"Alike personalities, I guess," Tsukaimon muttered from atop his Tamer's head.

"Well, then I guess my brother is finding out how annoying **he** is first hand," Shinya added, then was hit in the side of the head with a snowball. "And the snowballs are still hitting me…"

"Relax, Shinya. If your brother has taught me anything, it's to think of a backup plan," the black haired teen smirked once he had found the card he had been looking for.

"Alright, Terriermon," he looked over to his partner, "Ready?"

"You betcha, Koji!" the cream rabbit shouted enthusiastically, then jumped up onto the wall of their fort.

"Then let's do it. Card Slash!" Koji grinned as he ripped the card through the slot, "High-speed Plugin B!"

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

**Intermission. Yes, that was another card from the Japanese Tamers.**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"Looks like you've surrendered, Koji!" Vicki smirked while tossing a snowball up and down in her hand.

"On the contrary, Vicks, I am far from giving up." Koji then stuck out his tongue at them with his partner mimicking his actions.

"Alright then, you asked for it!" his girlfriend replied, then threw a snowball at him.

"Terriermon?" he grinned. The rabbit nodded and opened his mouth.

"Blazing Fire!" Terriermon exclaimed while launching a small green flame from his mouth that collided with the snowball, melting it down to nothing more than a drizzle of water.

"Tch. So what you blocked that one? If we all throw them at once, then there's no way you can melt them all at once. " Vicki grinned that sadistic grin of her's.

"Yeah! Yeah! Neko wants to try!" the humanoid giggled and held up an ice-ball. Shinya shivered and ducked down behind the wall in response.

"Fire at will, ladies!" Koji taunted while shooting the girls a flirty smiled.

Almost as if on cue, both of the Kanbara brothers yelled, "Back off, Koji!" then got back to cowering and fighting.

"You both need to shut up. I am trying to tease the girls here!" the bandanna wearing teen shouted back.

"Attack!" Lunar shouted randomly and began hurling ice-balls at them at very high speeds.

"Terriermon. Please show the girls why they stand no chance against us," Koji smiled confidently while motioning for his partner to attack.

"Right, Koji. Blazing Fire! Blazing Fire! Blazing Fire!" Due to the card that Koji had used earlier, Terriermon was able to move quickly and could recharge his attack fast enough to block every single one of the snowballs.

"WHAT!? HOW DID NONE OF MY EPIC THROWS HIT YOU!" Lunar screamed and stomped on the ground over and over again. Unfortunately, the ground was made of snow… You can probably figure out what happened on your own…

If you can't, Lunar's stomping caused a hole to form underneath her and basically brought down the entire fort. Unfortunately, Takuya and Dracomon's fighting also caused the boy's fort to collapse.

"Takuya! Dracomon! /Lunar!" both groups exclaimed in unison.

"You bozo!" Koji yelled and picked up Takuya by his shirt collar.

"Idiot!" Tsukaimon spat in Dracomon's face.

"Yay! Yay! Snow! Snow!" Neko cheered and tossed pieces of the ex-fort snow into the air. Everyone sweat-dropped at her childishness.

"Petit Nightmare!"

A large beam of dark energy shot seemingly out of nowhere and nailed Dracomon in the chest, effectively knocking him out. Petitmamon snickered at the boys' surprised faces and threw a snowball at the dragon, just to make sure he was out. He was.

"Suckers!" the female imp laughed and made a loser sign at them.

"Where?" Tsukaimon shouted and looked around rapidly.

"Look around and you'll find them!" Lunar replied and threw some more snowballs at them.

"Tsukaimon."

"Yes, Shinya?"

"We're the suckers… Shut up."

"Since when were we ca- Ohh…"

"Focus, guys!" Takuya yelled and stared down at Dracomon, "We have a large problem here!"

"What's that?" Shinya smiled at his brother, who face-palmed in response.

"They knocked Dracomon out," the brunette deadpanned and pointed at the dragon.

"No problem!" Koji grinned, "The girls are trying to rebuild their fort, so we can use this meat-sack as a weapon."

"How so?" Tsukaimon asked with his head cocked, "It's not like we could make him into a snowball."

"Or could we?" the black haired teen replied and began packing snow onto the dragon.

"Great idea, Koji! I'm glad I thought of it!" Takuya exclaimed, only to be whacked on the head by Koji. "Heh. Can't you take a little joke?"

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"How's this?" Neko smiled and began juggling ice-balls in her hands.

"Ha! You can only do four at once?" Lunar laughed as she also started juggling ice-balls, "I can do five!"

"Girls, girls, you're both pretty, now help rebuild the fort!" Lopmon shouted at them, causing them to drop all of their ice-balls.

So far, they had a small mound of snow flattened out into the shape of a wall, and that was it. Lunar stared shamefully at it, and Neko laughed at it. This time, she actually thought that the fort was pathetic.

"How's it look, Lunar?" Zoe smiled hopefully up to her partner.

"It looks crummy, shameful, and like Takuya's room when you aren't there," she replied while narrowing her eyes.

"That bad, huh?" Vicki tittered while staring at the pile of snow, "I guess we have our work cut out for us then."

"Not as much as we're going to…" Lunar huffed under her breath.

"Why do you say that?" Lopmon asked while she patted down snow.

"Well, because the boys are about to throw Dracomon at us."

"WHAT?!"

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"Alright. Takuya, you grab Dracomon's arms and I'll get his tail," Koji instructed as he grasped Dracomon's huge tail.

"His arms are sticking out? Oh, there they are," Takuya snickered once he found said appendages.

"Okay, on the count of three. One. Two. Three. And throw him!"

The turquoise dragon was unfortunate enough to be packed into a huge ball of snow that made it so that only his tail, head, and arms stuck out. He was about two feet off the ground the entire time he was air-born. Sadly, he hit the girls' fort that they had just finished rebuilding.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

_THUD!_

_ CRASH!_

"You creeps!" Zoe yelled at the boys after Dracomon had crash landed, "I'm going to kill you!"

"Says who?" Takuya laughed back, ticking the blonde off even more.

Neko narrowed her eyes in frustration and grabbed ahold of Dracomon's tail. She then draped it over her shoulder and yanked it down as fast as she could, effectively launching the dragon back to his rightful side.

Dracomon soared over the guys and hit a tree, causing the tree to shake hysterically and drop all of the snow in it. The snow avalanched onto the guys, except Terriermon because his card was still in use, and the vibrating Dracomon flopped on top of the pile.

"Bulls-eye!" Neko giggled and clapped her hands.

"Do you give up now?" Vicki shouted over to them.

"Never!" Koji yelled back and leaped up to his feet, "As long as Terriermon is here, we still stand!"

"Koji Minamoto, you never change!" his girlfriend growled and threw a snowball at him which Terriermon promptly blocked.

"Ha! Ha! Suckers!" Shinya laughed. Well, until some left over snow on the branch above him fell off and landed on his head.

"Do you surrender now?" Koji smirked only to be bombarded by snowballs. Terriermon blocked them as fast as he could, which was actually all of them.

"Alright, Lopmon! Finish this!" Vicki shouted and pointed at Koji.

"Yes, ma'am! Blazing Ice!" Lopmon opened her mouth a fired a current of freezing cold brine at Koji and Terriermon. Due to it being water before it hit them, Terriermon was unable to block the attack. Therefore, the two boys were frozen solid inside of blocks of ice.

"We win!" Lunar cheered as the other boys started to laugh at Koji.

"That was fun!" Neko cheered and ran over to Shinya, who she yanked out of the snow, "Now what do we get to do?"

"I don't know… Why don't you go play with the other girls while I think of something…" Shinya sighed and patted the humanoid on the head who smiled and darted off toward the other girls.

"I think she likes you," Takuya beamed as he walked over to Shinya, who blushed and shook his head.

"Nah! She doesn't like me! We're just friends! You know that!" his brother panicked while his brother laughed at him.

"I didn't say you two were going out or anything! I just mentioned the fact that everyone knows Neko has a crush on you."

"She does not!"

"Sure she does. Have you tried asking her?"

"Why would she tell me something personal like that?"

"Shinya, I asked her why she was afraid of the dark and she gave an extremely detailed description that gave me nightmares for a week. If she can talk freely about her fears, she can talk freely about anything."

"Who ya' talking 'bout!" Neko whispered as she popped up randomly between the two of them.

"AHH!" the Kanbara brothers screamed and jumped back at least five feet.

"Neko! Uh… hi!" Shinya smiled while Neko stared at him awkwardly.

"The girls said that they were going to have a booooring girl talk so I decided that I didn't want to play with them," the teen responded with a naïve smile.

"Well, maybe you can make it a fun girl talk…?" the reddish brunette unsurely whimpered.

"Okay!" Neko chirped and ran off again. The two boys let out a sigh of relief and started walking back to their house.

"I just have to say, Shinya, she sure is a handful…"

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLlLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Koji shivered in the blanket Vicki had put around him. They had moved him next to the radiator so that he could thaw out. Once he had thawed out, Vicki had given him and Terriermon cups of hot chocolate.

"How are you feeling, Koji-kins?" the brunette smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I-I'm really c-c-c-cold," he stuttered as his teeth chattered wildly.

"I'm sorry I froze you," Vicki sighed and gave him a hug.

"I'm s-s-s-sorry that I ag-g-g-grav-v-v-vated you," Koji shuddered and leaned up against her for warmth.

"Hey! Don't I get any attention!" Terriermon protested as an anime vein popped out of his forehead.

"You're already toasty warm," Vicki pointed out and patted him on the head, "Koji is freezing still."

"I guess…" the cream rabbit sighed and jumped off of the couch, "I'm going to get some shut eye so that I can catch Santa if he dares to show up tonight."

"Yeah! No creepy stalker guy is coming to this house tonight!" Dracomon growled and sat down in front of the Christmas tree that Vicki had insisted on having.

"Santa? Where?" Neko blurted while leaping out of the pile of blankets she had been hiding under, "Neko's friend says that Santa Claws is a cat's best friend!"

"Neko, it's Santa _Claus_ not Claws," Vicki sighed, "Your friend probably made that up."

"Why would she do that?" the humanoid mewed in confusion, "Neko's friend doesn't lie. Well, she didn't, anyways…"

"Hey Vicki!" Zoe yelled from another room, "Can I get some help in here?"

"Sure thing, Z," the teen replied and stood up. "Sorry, Koji, Zoe needs my help."

"Alright, go have a ball," Koji groaned and laid down, "I'll try to conserve heat."

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"Okay, Zoe, what do you want?" Vicki grumbled and walked into the room.

"I need some advice about decoration placement," the blonde answered and held up two small plants. Vicki smirked the second she saw what these plants were.

"Ah. I see you are trying out the ancient art of mistletoe." She then struck a fake karate pose and broke out in laughter.

Zoe blushed and lowered her head with a faint smile on her face. "Well, I guess I'm honoring your American traditions."

"Ha! That's a riot!" Vicki broke out in laughter and took the plant from her friend. "Look. I'm messing with you. Just remember this one rule. Every time it's used, you have to take a berry off of it. Once all the berries are gone, then it no longer counts."

"So basically, don't use it all in one go?" Zoe giggled. Vicki nodded in agreement.

"Back on topic; where should I put it at?"

"Trying to get a certain Kanbara under the mistletoe?" the brunette snickered and held the plant she had taken above her friend's head.

Just about that time, Neko came soaring across the room and collided with Zoe, effectively knocking her over. The cat girl hissed and changed into her form in which she had fangs and white fur.

"Neko! What's your problem!" Zoe shouted and attempted to push the cat off.

"Don't touch my Kanbara!" Neko hissed and jumped off of the blonde.

"Wait. You mean Shinya?" the teen asked and ducked as Neko swiped at her.

"Yes! Shinyou!" she growled and lowered her head.

"I was talking about Takuya!"

"Oh. That makes more sense," Neko chirped and sat down.

"That's it? No arguments?" Vicki complained and put down her phone she had been recording the fight on.

"Nope. If Neko's friend says that they meant someone else, then they meant someone else," the humanoid smiled. The other two kids deadpanned.

"So if I told you… That… Shinya wanted to kiss you-" the brunette ventured only to see Neko starting to back away.

"If Shinyou wanted to do that, Shinyou would tell Neko himself," Neko responded and narrowed her eyes.

"Alright. Bye Neko," Vicki smiled awkwardly.

"Bye Neko," Zoe added, the same level of awkwardness in her voice.

Neko grinned and padded out of the room. As soon as the coast was clear, both girls got devious smirks on their faces.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"We use this mistletoe for Cat Girl a Virus Boy?"

"Totally."

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"What is wrong with you three?" Takuya moaned as he stared at Dracomon, Terriermon, and Lunar, who had all picked up baseball bats and started walking around in front of the tree.

"The creepy stalker won't get to our pretty tree!" Terriermon exclaimed and waved the bat around in warning.

"Yeah! If he dares to lay a hand on our spruce-"Dracomon started, but Lunar finished.

"I will make him wish he had never set foot inside our snug little house!" the silver fox growled.

"Lunar, you don't live here," Takuya pointed out, making her immediately panic.

"Holy smokes! Mr. and Mrs. Orimoto are unprotected from Santie Clays! See ya!" And with that, she melted into the shadows and was probably half way there before they realized what was going on.

"No! Our left flank is destroyed!" Dracomon screamed and flailed his arms, "We're doomed!"

"Um… Dracomon? You do know that Santa Claus brings you tons of goodies, right?" his Tamer sighed. The two Digimon blinked and looked at each other.

They then proceeded to pick up Santa hats from who-knows-where, and placed them on their heads. The two threw their bats to the side and suddenly began singing Christmas carols in English.

"Dracomon," Takuya sighed and looked towards where Dracomon's bat had gone.

"Yes, oh Bringer of Good Tidings?"

"Dracomon, you just knocked a flower pot off of the table. Go clean it up."

"I hate you."

"I hate you too. Now get to work."

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"Shinyooooouuuu!"

"What, Neko!"

"Can you tell Neko a story?"

"A story?"

"Yeah! A really fun one!"

"Well… alright… Once upon a time, in a faraway kingdom…"

Takuya and Zoe snickered from outside of Shinya's room. They were headed for bed themselves, and had decided to pop in to see if Shinya was having difficulty putting Neko to bed. Surprising enough, he was handling it like he had been doing it for years.

"They're so cute!" Zoe gushed when Shinya reached a part he began to wrestle with her at.

"Yep! Do you know who they remind me of?" Takuya smiled with a slight blush on his face.

"No, who?" the blonde asked with a confused look in her eyes.

"Us," the ex-Warrior of Fire responded and looked away.

"Really?" she blushed and stared at her feet.

Well, it's now or never, Takuya thought to himself.

"Um… Y-yeah! Err… look, never mind what I said," the goggle-head responded uncomfortably, "I just… uh… wanted to ask you something, that's all."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Zoe, would you… uh… like to go on a date with me sometime?" the teen's face turned bright red and he rubbed the nape of his neck, "Unless you're busy then that's fine!"

"Sure, Taki," Zoe giggled, then gave him a peck on the cheek, "Why don't we figure this out tomorrow, though, seeing as it's pretty late."

"R-right. Tomorrow!"

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

**Intermission. Takuminess!**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE-_

_ SLAM! CRASH! BANG!_

"Ugh. What time is it?"

"Five in the morning! Get up sleepyhead!"

Shinya groaned and sat up while his partners and Neko jumped up and down excitedly on his bed. He had to admit, this was probably payback for all those times when he was younger, when sleep wasn't a priority, when he would get up at six and wake up Takuya and his parents.

"Wake up!" Tsukaimon shouted in his ear. Yep. He was awake now.

"Neko! This is cruel!" the teen yelled, only to be dragged out of bed by his arm.

"Shinyou is cruel!" she counteracted and continued lugging him out of his room and down the stairs.

"Okay! Neko got him!" the humanoid shouted once she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Great! You sure missed a lot!" Lunar, who had returned overnight, giggled.

"Yeah! Takuya and Zoe kissed!" Terriermon butted in.

"Under mistletoe!" Lopmon added quickly. Shinya's eye twitched.

"Forget that!" Neko exclaimed and tossed her load to the floor, "Neko want presents!"

**Warning: The following gifts exchanged are going to be incredibly stupid. Only a choice amount will make sense. Enjoy!**

"Okay. Why don't we start with Zoe?" Takuya smiled and nudged his new girlfriend.

"What does that mean?" she asked, "Am I getting presents first, or am I giving mine out?"

"You're getting them!" he smiled and handed her a present box wrapped in newspaper.

"Nice wrapping paper, bro," Shinya snickered, earning a glare from his older brother. "So what exactly is in it?"

"A necklace! Takuya, it's _bella_!" Zoe smiled and gave him a hug. All the while, Takuya shot his brother a smug grin.

"How did you get it? You're broke."

"I know people."

"Yeah. And I can fly," Shinya smirked and flapped his arms.

"Whatever. Next gift for Z!"

Vicki handed Zoe a square, and very thin, box of some sort. Zoe unwrapped it and sweat-dropped at what it was.

"How to Tell if Your Cat is Plotting to Kill You calendar… Vicki, I don't have a cat,"Zoe said awkwardly. Vicki then pointed over towards Neko, who waved back in response.

"Oh. That makes more sense."

"I'll go next," Koji sighed and tossed Zoe a book, She caught it and read off the cover.

"How to Read By: Koji Minamoto" She blinked once she was done and stared at Koji.

"Since when do you write books?"

"Since always. Didn't you guys see my News interview? It was live," the bandanna clad teen smirked and then crossed his arms.

"Whatever, Koji… Okay, Neko is next…"

"Neko got you…" the girl started and dropped a box in front of Zoe.

"A dead fish?"

"Yea- huh? No. Neko got you a live fish." The cat then picked the fish up by its tail and stared at it. "Huh. It was alive when Neko put it in there."

"Eww…" Zoe moaned and pushed the box to the side.

"And now, it's my turn," Shinya smirked and dug around in his pocket, "Here it is! 8816 yen for you to blow on anything you want!"

"Wow! Thank you Shinya!"

Neko glared at Zoe momentarily, then smiled and clapped a few times. "It's Neko's turn! Give Neko presents!"

"I'll be right back!" Takuya panicked and ran off. Koji sighed and tossed Neko another book.

"How to Buy Batteries By: Koji Minamoto." The humanoid blinked and looked over to Shinya, who shrugged in response.

"I got it!" Takuya yelled and ran back into the room. He then handed Neko a poorly wrapped gift and sat back down.

"It's a flashlight," Neko stated plainly and tossed it to the side without even opening it, "Neko knows you didn't buy anyone but Zoe presents."

"What! Pft! That is sooo not true!" the teen gulped nervously while everyone scowled at him.

"Next!" the cat-girl demanded and hissed at everyone. Shinya jumped and handed Neko an orange box. She literally shredded the box with her claws, and gaped at the item inside.

"Shinyou got me a Digimon!" she gasped and picked up a stuffed-animal red panda with yellow button eyes.

"Uh… yeah…" Her caretaker sweat-dropped and tried not to make eye contact with her.

"Okay, here's the pop I promised you," Vicki smiled and held out a two liter of Dr. Pepper™.

"Yay! Neko's favorite!" she cooed and hugged the bottle to her chest.

"Now what did Zoe get Neko?" the cat asked. Zoe sighed and passed Neko a packet of powdered punch.

She squealed, put down the soda, and snatched up the bag. "Zoe's mommy's famous punch!"

"Does Redda want to drink some of this with me?" she questioned her toy. It didn't reply. "Good! We'll have some with Shinyou later."

"Yay…" Shinya groaned. Neko gripped the red panda's tail and used it like a nunchuck to the boy's head.

"I knew I should have gotten her something with a smaller tail!"

"Kay! Neko thinks it's Shinyou's turn! Neko goes first!"

She giggled and shoved an envelope into the boy's face. He moaned and took it from her and opened it. A stack of Digimon cards tied together with a rubber band fell onto the ground. Shinya picked the pile up and stared with his eyes sparkling at them.

"Neko, are these…?"

"All 45 cards associated with the Legendary Warriors? Yup!"

"I… I LOVE YOU!" Shinya screamed and hugged Neko while crying anime tears.

"Okay. Neko loves Shinyou too. Give Shinyou his presents, guys."

"Wait. No! I didn't mean love-love… I meant… uh…" the reddish brunette turned bright red and stared at his feet.

"Alright, I think that it is important to give you this while you're happy," Takuya grinned to his brother and handed him a poorly drawn Christmas card. Shinya sighed and opened it. A penny was taped to the inside, with the words 'Marry Christmas' on the inside. (Pretend Vicki taught them some English, okay?)

"Takuya?"

"First, why did you only give me a penny, which isn't even accepted here?"

"I was broke?"

"I'm sure you were, mister 'I have over 300000 yen going towards a monster truck'."

"Second, you used the wrong word. It's 'M-E-R-R-Y' not 'M-A-R-R-Y'."

"Oh. I must have been thinking about Zoe when I made that…"

"Moving on! Koji, why don't you go next?"

"Whatever."

Koji then threw yet another book over to Shinya. He caught it and, like everyone else, read the cover aloud.

"How to Date a Cat By: Koji Minamoto," he blushed again and glowered at Koji. "She's not my girlfriend!"

"I'm not saying she is," the raven haired teen replied. Shinya turned an even darker shade of red and shook his head a few times.

"Right. So, who wants to go next?" Shinya smiled and looked around. No one replied.

"What? No one?"

"Actually, we… uh… piggybacked on Neko's present," Vicki grinned sheepishly, "Zoe and I thought that was sufficient."

"Oh…"

"Cheer up! You got 45 cards you can use on Petitmamon, Tsukaimon, and Neko!" Zoe added. Shinya then pointed out that technically Neko could have cards used on her by everyone in the group.

"You know what, I think we should do Takuya next," the teen though out loud. His brother gulped at the suggestion.

"Nah! We can do Koji and Vicki first if you want!" he shouted and held his arms out in from of him.

"But I want to give you your present, dear brother," Shinya smiled almost demonically and handed his brother a present, "Now open it."

"Okay," Takuya squeaked and open the box. A boxing glove then shot out of it and nailed the brunette in the face, effectively giving him a black eye. Immediately, everyone broke out in laughter.

"Man! Now I know what to get you!" Koji exclaimed and placed a book on Takuya's stomach while he was lying on his back. "It's a book on how to tell if a box is a punch-box!"

"Thanks," the teen rasped in response.

"Alright, Taki, ready for your present?" Zoe smiled as she leaned over Takuya.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Okay." She then gave him a kiss on the lips and sat back up. Takuya gave her a goofy grin and shot up straight. Shinya glared at his brother the entire time.

"Man I love being your boyfriend," he laughed and put his arm around her, "It's just a shame that the author is going to skip waaaay back in the story after this chapter."

**Takuya!**

"Sorry…"

"Moving on…" Petitmamon grumbled. Everyone jumped at the Digimon's sudden appearance.

"When did you guys get here?" Shinya asked his partner, who shrugged back.

"Who cares? Continue with the gifts!" Dracomon snickered, mainly about Takuya's black eye.

"Okay!" Neko smiled and dropped a battery into Takuya's lap, "Shinyou just taught me the concept of batteries and talking like you people do." She paused a moment, then added, "Plus, this is revenge for giving Neko – me a flashlight."

"Hilarious!" Dracomon screamed.

"You spelled my name 'T-I-K-O-O-Y-A-H?' Never mind, I don't want to know…"

"And Vicki, what did you get me?" Takuya whimpered in fear.

"I got you this!" Vicki shouted and attempted to smother Takuya with a pillow, "Because I've always wanted to do this to someone stupid!"

"Can't argue with you there," Zoe commented without moving an inch, "Now why don't we give Koji his presents?"

"Sure, then we can get back to smothering Takuya," the glasses wearing girl grinned mischievously.

"Yeah!" Terriermon grinned, "And we can give you guys your presents!"

"Alright, bring me your presents," Koji growled in a demanding tone.

"Okay, Koji. I got you a present," Shinya sniggered and tossed him a book. He caught it and read it aloud.

"How to Date Bi-polar Women By: Koji Minamoto?" He stared at it for a moment in confusion, the said to Shinya, "If you want to insult my girlfriend, say it to her face."

"I would rather not…" the boy laughed nervously as Vicki cracked her knuckles, "She's quite terrifying, but not as much as you are."

"Excellent. What did you get me, Takuya?"

"I got you nothing. Ha!"

"Vicks, please return to smothering him."

"Of course, Koji-kins!"

"What! No!"

Vicki continued to smother the poor boy, while the other kids presented Koji with gifts of unimportance. Finally, it was Vicki's turn.

"Here you go, Koji! I got you a new kendo stick since Terriermon broke yours!" Vicki smiled and handed Koji the stick. His eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store.

"Thanks! I love you so much!" he shouted, but instead of hugging her, he hugged the new stick.

"Okie doke!" Vicki laughed and sat down, "Everyone give me your good gifts before I beat you to a bloody pulp!" It was only scary because she was joyful while she said it.

"Right away, ma'am!" Shinya exclaimed and handed her a chocolate bar, "I-I know you like it, and I was broke after giving Zoe all that money!"

"Hmm…" the brunette began scrutinizing him for a moment. Sweat poured down his face until she grinned and stated, "Satisfactory. Try harder next time."

"Y-yes ma'am!"

"Takuya, your turn!" she turned and glared at him, "And you better give me something better than last year's frog!"

"I-it is! I learned my lesson, sensei!" he whimpered in fear, then shoved a red and gold box in her face. "I-it's your favorite colors and everything!"

"And inside it is…" she trailed off slightly and looked at the contents of the box. A devious grin spread across her face and she put the items on. A pair of boxing gloves.

"Let's test them out," Vicki smirked and began punching Tikooyah.

"First of all, spell my name right!"

**Go get him Vicki.**

"AAHHHH!"

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

**Insert scene change here.**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"Okay, back to my presents!" Vicki laughed as Zoe held a bag of ice to Takuya's newest black eye.

"Wow! Vicki has you all underneath her finger!" Neko exclaimed with a smile.

"Give the women her present so we don't die," Shinya responded. Neko giggled and kicked a box over the girl, who picked it up and opened it.

"I got you The Hobbit, because I know you always wanted to read it," the humanoid smiled, then added, "Look, Shinyou! Neko said a proper sentence!"

"Good girl. Now sit back down."

"Thank you, Neko!" Vicki grinned, then looked to Zoe. "What do I get, Z?"

"You get an I.O.U," Zoe replied, "I'll give it to you later."

"Kay. Koji, I want mine now," she beamed to the male, who stated his was on backorder.

"Okay. Now the partners can do theirs!"

"Hold on!" Shinya exclaimed and stomped over to her, "How come Koji, Zoe, and Neko can do whatever they want, but Takuya and I get beat up if we fail you?"

"Because the other failure, J.P, isn't here," she sighed, "Tommy isn't a failure because he's adorable. Don't get me wrong, J.P's pretty cool. I just think that you three are dopes."

"What about Koichi?"

"He's Koji's brother. Do the math."

"Okay! Present time!" Dracomon butted in and shoved a Santa hat onto Takuya's head, "Here's mine!"

"Really? A dumb old hat?" Takuya grumbled as he pulled it off.

"What'd you get me?" the dragon growled back. His Tamer laughed weakly while he placed the exact same item on the dragon's head.

"Not funny, Takuya. When you get a monster truck, I get to hit it with mine."

"Hah! You will **never** get a monster truck!"

"Idiots," Tsukaimon sighed and landed on Shinya's head, "Sis and I got you something good."

"What's that?" his Tamer smiled, "Sanity for everyone in this house?"

"I wish!" the hamster snorted. "Sis! Bring Shin the present!"

"Shin?"

"Just look at what we got you!" Petitmamon exclaimed and flew over her Tamer's head, "Neko! Look what we got Shinya!"

"What?" she yelled and shot over to them like a bullet. Shinya flinched at how fast she arrived.

"This!" the female imp snickered and held a piece of mistletoe over their heads, "Now make with the lip-locking!"

Shinya turned bright red the second his female partner said those words. They'd betrayed him! This was treason! Getting him to kiss a cat-girl just seemed-

He never thought those last words. Well, he couldn't even remember where he was going with his little rant. Neko had grabbed ahold of the front of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. And he enjoyed every second of it.

"Merry Christmas, Shinyou!" she giggled once she was done. He didn't respond.

"Ha! I told you it would work!" Vicki yelled at Koji, "Pay up, mister!"

"Once we're back at my place. I don't want them to know how much money I lost to you…"

"Zoe! I got you the greatest present in the history of presents!" Lunar screamed, completely wrecking the mood. (As if Vicki and Koji's bet wasn't enough!)

"What?" Zoe's eyes were sparkling with anticipation now.

"A picture of me!" the silver Renamon exclaimed and shoved the picture in her Tamer's face, "Merry Christmas!"

"Takuya?"

"Yes, Shinya?"

"What happened?"

"Oh, Neko kissed you."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Everyone was watching."

"Even Zoe?"

"Even Zoe."

"Does she hate me now?"

"Shinya, Zoe and I are going on a date the day before school starts up again. The last thing she'll think about is that kiss."

"Okay…"

Shinya sat back down for a minute and began pondering so many things inside his skull. After all they had gone through, Neko was the last thing he had expected to be on his mind. Now, it was all so confusing.

Did she plan to do that? Was that only Vicki's plan? Do I… Do I…

He stopped himself right there. No. There is no possible way that I-

Shinya sighed and looked over at Neko, who had started putting Redda into winter clothes. She was adorable at times. Everyone knew that.

But was she really that **other** kind of adorable to him?

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

** SUCKERS! Now you all must wait until, at the very least, like twenty chapters go by to find out what the answer is! Muah ha ha ha ha!**

** Sorry… For some people, you're probably all confused about how I totally just rushed this couple. As a note, again, this is like 4 months after the chapter before this took place, so technically, I didn't rush this couple, I just skipped ahead and next chapter I'm skipping back.**

** I also have some good/bad news for everyone. They are finally dubbing Digimon Xros Wars! I already hate the new name for Taiki. Mikey. *shudders* Taiki's name is the only official new one; no other names, besides Shoutmon's which is still the same, were said in the trailer. You can watch the new trailer online by Googling 'Digimon Fusion', that's what they're calling it.**

** Anyways, remember to review this chapter! And don't get mad that I had to skip ahead! And that I didn't have Koichi, Tommy, or J.P in this chapter! I apologize for any confusion, so please please pleeeeeaaaaaase don't get mad.**

** Thanks!**

** Pandamoniam**

**P.S**

** This is over 9000 words long. Go me!**


	11. Evolution Occurs!

Digimon Frontier: Taming the Darkness

**Chapter 10: The Lone Battle between Tsukaimon and Porcupamon! Evolution Occurs!**

**Author's Note:**

**Me: Hello well appreciated viewers!**

**Lunar: Yup! Bow down before your queen!**

**Petitmamon: Ya' know what I've noticed?**

**Dracomon: What?**

**Petitmamon: That all a' the titles the authah make have exclamatation points in em.**

**Me: Don't you mean 'exclamation points'?**

**Petitmamon: Whatevah.**

**Me: Okay… So just as a recap, the Christmas special does not take effect until: 1. All the partners can Digivolve 2. All of the Legendary Warriors (the human ones) are introduced with their partners 3. School starts, and 4. Some super-secret stuff happens that I am not going to spoil.**

**Shinya: Can you just start the story?**

**Me: Okay. TSUKAIMON!**

**Tsukaimon: Yes?**

**Me: Do the Disclaimer.**

**Tsukaimon: Okay. You know, I've missed doing the disclaimer. This is what I live to do! I-**

**Everyone: DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Tsukaimon: Now I remember why I stopped doing this… Ehem. Pandamoniam doesn't own Digimon. If she did, Kazemon wouldn't look like a stripper with wings.**

**Me: Yup!**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"Neko, I cannot believe you attacked Takeshi!" Shinya muttered as he dragged the girl along behind him. Tsukaimon nodded in agreement.

"He said Neko was ugly! Koji's dog is jerk!" she huffed back. Petitmamon snickered to herself at Neko's word choice.

"So, what kind of jerky is he?" the female imp laughed. Neko stared at her in confusion.

"What jerky?" the humanoid mewed.

"There is none!" Petitmamon screamed happily. Shinya moaned and face-palmed.

"Look, Petitmamon. Why don't you take Neko home and make fun of her grammar problem on the way there? Tsukaimon and I can do… intelligent stuff."

"Sure, boss man!" the imp saluted and flew off with Neko close behind her.

**Gasp! Shinya deliberately broke the rule!**

"Oh shut up!"

"Shinya?"

"Sorry," Shinya grinned sheepishly.

"So what 'intelligent things' are we going to do?" Tsukaimon asked from atop his Tamer's head. He thought about it for a moment and smiled.

"We can go to Tommy's house!" the brunette exclaimed noisily. People walking by stopped and stared at him for a minute.

"Shinya, shut up," the Messenger Monster sighed and shut his eyes.

"Right, sorry…" his Tamer apologized, then walked into an alley.

"Shinya, where are we going?" Tsukaimon whimpered and flattened onto the boy's head.

"I know a shortcut," Shinya replied and continued on his route.

The two of them walked down the dark, dreadful alleys for about ten minutes, then reemerged into light. The only thing was, they were no closer to Tommy's house than when they had started.

"Shinya, this is the park," Tsukaimon sweat-dropped and looked around a bit, "And may I say it looks beautiful to sit in right now!"

"Alright, then let's go do that!" he shouted and took off running to the nearest sunny patch.

Tsukaimon was caught off guard and was left thrashing his wings in order to stay in the air. He then rocketed forward after his partner and landed on his shoulder. (Good thing there was no one looking!)

Shinya grinned and lay down in the plush grass, staring up at the bright, azure sky. Tsukaimon plopped onto his back and gazed up the sky also.

"What are we doing?" the royal blue hamster blurted awkwardly.

"We're looking at the clouds," the teen sighed contentedly and pointed at one, "See? That one looks like a cat."

"Hmm…" Tsukaimon looked around at each individual blob that floated by. "That one looks like you."

Shinya stared at it for a moment, then narrowed his eyes in anger. "Hey! That one looks like a Devitamamon!"

"Yeah. So do you," his partner grumbled and started a glaring contest with his partner. They kept that up for about five minutes before staring up at the clouds again.

"You know, I just realized something," the Tamer spoke up suddenly. Tsukaimon turned to face him.

"What's that, Shinya?"

"Well, you and your sister just came here and you're fitting in well. I just… Well, this all must be so hard for you guys, right?" Shinya paused and looked over to his Digimon, who had started thinking about what he had stated.

"I… I guess you're right about that," the Messenger Monster sighed, "But when I think about it that way, I couldn't enjoy meeting all of my idols."

"What did my brother do that was so heroic!" the teen shouted while his partner laughed, "No one will tell me until school starts!"

"Your brother and his friends did something amazing that he has the inability to put into words. Anyone else could have, but not him." Tsukaimon flapped his ear wings a few times to get himself air born before facing Shinya again. "I think that he just doesn't want to look like… like…"

"Like a Fresh Level describing the sky?" Shinya smirked, quoting Lunar at the same time.

"Exactly."

"Alright. Why don't we start trying to get to Tommy's house?" Shinya stated as he stood up and stretched.

"Great idea. Do you know anyone who has directions?" Tsukaimon smiled and landed in his Tamer's messy hair.

"Ha ha, very funny. I'll have you know that the shortcut didn't work because I took a single wrong turn," the teen replied while he began to walk towards Tommy's house. (Hopefully.)

"If you only took one wrong turn, were the other ones that led us here right ones?" the hamster pointed out. Shinya gritted his teeth but continued walking anyways.

"Look, I know where Tommy lives, end of story."

"Now you're a stalker?"

"Tsukaimon!"

They stopped in the center of the park and started arguing right on the spot. Their arguing completely blocked off their minds to what was happening around them, such as the fact that some thick fog was rolling in through the trees.

In the center of the field they had been laying in earlier, a darkened figure slowly took form. Once it had taken shape, it took a few steps forward and began stumbling towards the fighting males.

Tsukaimon suddenly stopped his side of the argument and turned in mid-air. His eyes widened once he had spotted the hideous creature walking towards them.

"Shinya-"

"Shut up! I'm trying to yell at you!"

"Shinya!"

"Fine, what!"

"Look!"

Shinya turned his head and jumped once he had taken a good look at the monster. It looked like a giant teddy bear gone wrong. It was purple and tan and covered in stitches with huge needles protruding from its arms, and one of its legs. On its purple arm, it had three razor sharp claws, and on its chest there was a pink heart with a tube connecting the heart the creature's face. Finally, it had two blades sticking out next to the tube-like ears on its head.

"Shinya! What the heck is that!?" Tsukaimon screamed and ducked behind his Tamer's shoulder.

"Umm…" the boy mumbled while fiddling with his D-Arc. After a moment, the device shone an image with information above it.

"Here we go! That Digimon is Porcupamon," Shinya smiled with relief once he had found the information. The smile soon disappeared once he read it. "It is a Puppet Type Digimon from the Nightmare Soldiers and Dark Area Family.

"It's a Champion Level and a Virus Attribute. It is classified as one of the Red Data Digimon and fears its own extinction. It didn't inhabit the Dark Area until several species of Digimon drove it there. Its body is covered in a special razor material, and although its wicked appearance is an extreme adaptation, it is thought to simply be camouflage to survive in the Dark Area. Its attacks are Slap and Rip and Madness Broach."

The Digimon approaching them froze in place before raising its arm with claws on it into the air. Tsukaimon gulped and flew forward to meet Porcupamon in battle.

"You can do it!" Shinya shouted out to him in encouragement. The Digimon huffed and bared his teeth.

"…Shh…Slap and Rip…Sho…" Porcupamon breathed and charged forward at an incredible speed, then slashed Tsukaimon with its clawed paw.

The hamster was flung backwards across the dirt, but sunk his claws into the ground in order to slow down his sliding rate. He then reconfigured himself and flew back at Porcupamon.

"Purple Haze!" Tsukaimon smirked as he blew up like a balloon, then let out a huge purple ball from his mouth that rocketed towards the Puppet Digimon.

"Shh… Madness… Sho… Broach…" Porcupamon respired while the various needles on its body shot out so they were all at least five feet long, then used the ones on its tan arm to slice the sphere in half.

"Drat!" the Rookie Level spat as the other Digimon's quills went down to normal length.

"Here, I'll try a card!" Shinya yelled to his partner while he rummaged through what he had. "Ah! Here we go!"

**Cue: SLASH! from Digimon Tamers**

The reddish brunette then took the card between two of his fingers and ripped it through his D-Arc. "Card Slash! Leppamon!"

Tsukaimon was covered with blue light for a moment as the card took effect. He then flew forward at about the same pace Porcupamon had and opened his mouth to bite the creature.

"Juuga Rangeki!" the tiny hamster screeched while large fangs grew out and he lunged for his opponent's neck.

**Note: Juuga Rangeki translates to: "Random Firing of Beast Fangs".**

Porcupamon made no effort to move as Tsukaimon bit down around its neck. The fangs made of light shattered as soon as the Virus Digimon clamped down, and the Champion Level simply swatted Tsukaimon up into the air in front of it.

"…Sho… Madness Broach… Shh…" the Digimon inhaled and exhaled as the needles grew out once more and it leaped up to Tsukaimon's level.

Porcupamon then used the blades to repeatedly slice at Tsukaimon, then strike him in the chest to send him flying into the dirt. Tsukaimon tried to get back up, but his body was already being weakened significantly by the damage he had already taken.

"Tsukaimon!" Shinya shouted out to the winged hamster. The Digimon smirked over to his partner and hastily pushed himself back up.

"I'm not done yet!" he exclaimed and charged forward again. Leppamon's Data was still in his system, so he was good for another attack.

"Shinkuu Kamaitachi!" Tsukaimon screamed as a the silhouette of a bladed tail appeared on him. The tail wagged a few times, then disappeared.

**Note:** **Shinkuu Kamaitachi translates to: Vacuum Slice.**

Porcupamon seemed to look around a bit, as if expecting some strange sneak attack to shoot at it from either side at any moment. Nothing happened.

"Shh… Slap and Rip… Sho…" the Digimon mumbled while dashing forward with its claws readied. Just as it was about to slash Tsukaimon, a blade of wind came from seemingly nowhere and sliced at Porcupamon's chest.

The creature reeled back in pain momentarily. It quickly shook it off and charged forward yet again. This time, when another invisible wind blade came to slice it, it blocked it with its sharpened body hair, or needles, and swiped at Tsukaimon with its claws.

Porcupamon's attack was dead on. It launched Tsukaimon back ten feet and left him unable to get back up. Shinya grit his teeth in fear.

_Tsukaimon is a Goner!_ He thought to himself, _I just wish there was something I could do! He doesn't have enough strength left to take the Data of another card right now!_

"… Sho… Slap and Rip… Shh…" Porcupamon breathed as it charged forward, getting closer and closer to Tsukaimon at every passing second.

Shinya's eyes were almost as big as moons as Porcupamon neared his partner. _I-I shouldn't have sent Petitmamon and Neko home like that! Petitmamon could have helped, and Neko could have torn this guy to shreds._

And so, Shinya did the only thing he could do in this situation. He screamed.

"TSUKAIMON!"

His partner's eyes flew open, and at that very second, the screen on Shinya's D-Arc began to glow white. The boy grabbed ahold of the digivice and gazed at it as Tsukaimon began to glow himself.

**Cue: EVO from Digimon Tamers.**

The texture Data covering Tsukaimon's body began to dissolve off starting at his nose, feet, and ear-tips.

"Tsukaimon Evolve!"

His core Data then began to take on a new shape with the texture Data reapplying itself over it. This process started on his ear-wings. They shrunk in size and were applied with black texture Data. His front legs changed next. They grew out much longer and received five large claws on each hand. His back legs grew out as well, only they were much thicker with only three claws.

A pair of huge, ragged wings began to take form on his back with black texture Data laying itself down overtop of them. Finally, his face changed into more draconic one with a black snout beginning to be laid down over the core Data. Two eyes were placed on either side of his head.

"Devidramon!"

Porcupamon brought down its claws and was surprised when they bounced off of a thick, scaly hide. It looked up at its opponent's new form, and took a few steps back in shock.

Tsukaimon had taken on the form of a muscular black dragon with four red eyes and two pairs of tiny wing-ears on its head. It also had two pairs of ragged, black wings; one pair was smaller than the other. One of its large, developed arms was wrapped in brown bandages, while the other had a red bat symbol similar to Petitmamon's on the back of its hand. Each of its hands had five large, red claws, and its extremely muscular legs had only three, thick, black claws protruding from out of its toes. Its shoulders looked like they had spiked shoulder pads on them, and its tail looked to be stitched on. Finally, its tail was wrapped in blue-grey bandages, and the tip of its tail had three spikes on the end that could function as an extra hand.

"Devidramon…" Shinya gazed at his partner in awe as Devidramon roared in anger.

"Now it's time to show you what the good guys are made of!" the Champion Level roared and flew towards his opponent. "Red Eye!"

Devidramon's red eyes took on an even higher intensity level as he glared at Porcupamon for only a second or two. The other Champion Level was quickly stunned, making it unprepared for the next attack coming its way.

"Crimson Nail!" the Devil Dragon Monster cried as he sunk his huge claws into Porcupamon's razor-like outer shell. He tossed the creature to the side like a ragdoll, then flew towards it again.

"Shh! Sho! Shh! Sho! Madness Broach!" Porcupamon panted heavily as the needles on its body stretched out yet again and it blocked Devidramon's claws.

"Demonic Gale!" Devidramon thundered and thrust his spread out tail claws against Porcupamon, effectively pinning it to the ground.

"Alright, Devidramon! Finish it!" Shinya exclaimed from the sidelines. His partner nodded back in response.

"Crimson Nail!" he bellowed and jabbed his huge claws into Porcupamon for the finishing blow. The Digimon roared in pain as its Data began to waver between breaking apart and staying together.

Devidramon stepped off of his enemy and roared one last time. This seemed to coax the Data into separating completely, and Porcupamon exploded into Data. The black dragon closed his eyes and raised his head to the sky as he quickly loaded the Puppet Digimon's Data.

Once he was finished, the dragon turned around and clunked over to his Tamer. Shinya ran forward and hugged the Digimon's leg; he was too tall to hug him anywhere else.

"I-I did it Shinya!" he cried happily, "I evolved!"

"No, Devidramon," the teen smiled with the last of the tears from earlier rolling down his face, "_We_ did it! _We_ made you evolve!"

Devidramon grinned a toothy grin and knelt down as to let Shinya climb onto his back. "Ya' know, after they get a load of me, maybe your brother will tell you about his journey!"

Shinya's eyes lit up at the thought, and he rushed up his partner's back and came to rest on his neck, using the small wings on his head like reigns. "Then lettuth us find my brother, fair dragon!" the reddish brunette yelled in an extremely cheesy medieval accent.

"There is no such word as 'lettuth', my liege," Devidramon sweat-dropped as he flapped his huge wings a few times before he lifted off of the ground, "Besides; your brother may be discouraged to tell ye his tale if ye be talking like thattuth."

"Oh, alright... But you have to stop too!"

"Wait! Scratch that idea!"

"What is it, Shinya?"

"Let's go to Tommy's house and show you off!"

"Great idea! Then we can play with his new puppy!"

"Yeah, I forgot about that. I hope he got a fun one!"

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

A dark figure sat cloaked in darkness on a large throne. Three bonds were wrapped around its body and arms, enabling its movement. However, millions of tiny threads were attached to its back, each thread being split up into six different threads that wrapped around the arms, legs, neck, and waist of a very small doll.

The strings attached to the doll of a nightmarish teddy bear were severed out of nowhere, and the doll fell to the ground and dissolved into Data. The creature it had been attached to chuckled as it watched the image of Porcupamon being erased in front of its own eyes. Its own red eyes.

"Interesting… Very interesting…" the monster grinned sadistically and rubbed its chin.

"It appears that these children have more up their sleeves than I originally thought." The creature paused to ponder what it had seen, then grinned again.

"However, their power still does not even begin to scratch the surface of Virus Gatomon's… I should simply continue to research them for the time being…"

"What's this?" the monster peered at the globe in front of it and gleamed with satisfaction. "It seems that this child is going to see another one of those pesky children. Perhaps I should send a stronger one of my servants to duel with them…"

A small doll that resembled a cross between a man and a bird holding a strange weapon dangling from a rather thick thread hovered out into view. The creature grinned and touched the doll against the orb.

"Now I must wait. But since I cannot wait around for things to happen, I must check up on my top priority. As long as she is still drowning in fear, all is well…"

The image changed to a certain humanoid seated on a couch talking to an older boy and girl. The cat-girl was laughing and had a big smile on her face.

"WHAT!?" the monster boomed and slammed its fists on the edge of its throne. "HOW IS IT THAT SHE HAS FOUND COMPANIONSHIP!?"

The monster turned its attention towards the boy and girl she was talking to and frowned. "I see my servant sent her right to the last place she should have; to the hometown of the Legendary Warriors."

"No matter. I shall just send one of my other servants to wreak havoc with her mind. Dema!"

An imp-like girl shrouded in dark aura stepped forward from the shadows. "Yes, master?"

"Virus Gatomon has failed us! I need you to destroy this girl's mind all over again. But first…" the creature's eyes glimmered for a second as the globe focused on the blonde girl in the picture.

"You need to take out this child. I believe she was intended to be yours anyways."

"Ah! Izumi Orimoto! More formally known by her friends as 'Zoe'! I shall gladly take care of her and her partner that vain Renamon!" The imp bowed to her master and jogged over to the portal that had just opened.

"But first, I must observe her before I strike!"

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

** Okay! I'm really really super-duper sorry I haven't updated in ages! I just haven't had much motivation lately, and I had like four big tests in one week. And don't even get me started on finishing all kinds of stuff because the marking period ended!**

** So on a different note; I hope that I haven't really rushed to get to this point. My sister said that I did, but then again, she hasn't read the last two chapters, so what does she know? By the way, I was thinking about starting two things up. One, I was thinking about doing little things in the bottom-of-the-page author's note giving you a little description of the next chapter. Two, I was debating on changing either my icon or the story's cover monthly, each time featuring a different Digimon from my current story. That would mean that depending on what I'm writing, I would feature one of my OC's in it so that the readers could get a real picture of them. I'm sticking to Digimon right now because I can't draw people well yet… **

** Just as an important side note, Dema is that imp-girl's nickname, not a swearword. And the 'Shh's and the 'Sho's were just attempts at breathing noises, since Porcupamon has that tube that goes up to its mouth.**

** So give me some feedback on the icon/cover thing please! Oh, and also please Review. I haven't gotten review on like the last three chapters, and I would really like to know what I'm doing wrong/right. Believe it or not, I can't read minds.**

** Well, thanks for your time!**

** Pandamoniam**

**P.S: To start off on the preview thing, here's all you get:**

** The Trip to Tommy's house. His New Dog is a-!**


	12. Tommy's New Dog is a-

Digimon Frontier: Taming the Darkness

**Chapter 11: The Trip to Tommy's house. His New Dog is a-!**

**Author's Note:**

**Me: Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Lunar: You're welcome.**

**Me: Lunar, you didn't type those reviews. **

**Lunar: Are you sure?**

**Me: Yes. Tsukaimon, do disclaimer.**

**Petitmamon: Don't ya' mean 'Devidramon'?**

**Me: That's right! He hasn't devolved yet!**

**Devidramon: Yup! I'm still ginormous! Now as for the disclaimer, Pandamoniam doesn't own Digimon. If she did, Tagiru wouldn't exist.**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Devidramon's large wings flapped steadily as he and his Tamer soared through the sky. His large head moved from side to side as he searched the ground for Tommy's house. Shinya was doing the same.

"Hey! I see it!" Shinya exclaimed and pointed to a house on the very edge of the city.

"Alright! Devidramon out!" the demonic dragon roared in response and began to steadily decline down towards the house.

His huge feet came to rest on the damp earth of the woods. Devidramon lowered his head to the ground so that Shinya could hop off, then sat down. His Tamer then turned around to face him.

"Stay right here while I get Tommy, got it?" the boy smiled. His dragon nodded in reply.

"Don't take too long, otherwise I might get bored," he smiled back. The Digimon's teeth made him look more intimidating than friendly, though.

"Alright!"

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Shinya ran up to the door of Tommy's house and knocked on it. He waited a moment and attempted to un-ruffle his hair which had been battered into an even wilder look due to his recent flight.

The door opened after a minute, and Tommy's older brother, Yutaka, stepped forward. The young man stared at him for a moment, until his identity suddenly clicked into his mind.

"You're Shinya, right?" the brunette asked. Shinya nodded to confirm his name. "You must be here to see Tommy."

"Yep. Where's he at?" Shinya questioned politely.

"He's in the backyard playing with his new dog. Should I tell him that you're here?"

"Nah! I want to surprise him!" the Tamer grinned mischievously. "Thanks for telling me where he was."

He then turned and bolted around the side of the house. Yutaka sighed as he watched him go. "Yeesh! Tommy sure has some interesting friends."

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

A large stick flew through the air and was caught by a cream muzzle. The muzzle was attached to a cream dog that landed back onto the ground on two legs. Once it had landed, the dog turned and ran back to his owner, who took the stick from its mouth and threw it again.

Shinya watched as his friend Tommy played with the dog he assumed was the new one. It didn't look very dog like, though, in its gait. It ran on four legs to chase after the stick, but once it had caught it, it ran back on its hind legs only.

It was covered in cream fur from head to toe, with only dark pink fur on its ears and large tail. It had two triangular markings underneath each of its ruby-red eyes, and it had three, golden claws on each of its paws. Its appearance seemed oddly familiar…

"Hey Tommy!" Shinya shouted as he ran up to his friend. The boy stopped his game and looked over to him. "Is your dog a Labramon?"

Tommy seemed mildly surprised that the reddish brunette had come to that conclusion that fast. Nevertheless, he grinned with pride and bobbed his head.

"Hey Shinya! Where are Tsukaimon and Petitmamon?" He ran over to meet the teen half-way with his dog trailing behind him.

"Petitmamon's at home and I'll show you Tsukaimon later," Shinya grinned. "Now let me get a good look at your new pet."

"I'm not a pet! I'm a partner!" the Labramon barked sternly, "Tommy simply picked me up at the pound!"

"Is that so?" the teen smirked and scratched the dog-like Digimon behind the ears.

"Yeah. Someone found Labramon and brought him to the pound thinking he was a dog. I adopted him because he had a D-Arc around his neck that had the symbol of Ice on it," Tommy explained and picked the dog up, holding him like you would a large stuffed animal.

"Wow! He sure is cool!" Shinya exclaimed and pat Labramon on the head. His extremely bushy tail wagged and he smiled.

"Thank you! But I prefer the term 'adorably tough'," Labramon pointed out.

"Um… Are you sure about that?" the Tamer petting him sweat-dropped.

"Yup! Say, do you wanna play fetch with me?" the Labrador Monster woofed with his eyes sparkling anime style.

"Sure! I betcha I can throw it so hard you won't be able to catch it!" Shinya dared and picked up the stick that Tommy had been tossing around earlier.

"You're on!" Labramon barked excitedly and leaped out of Tommy's arms.

"Yeah! Labramon's really good at catching long distance throws," Tommy smirked confidently.

"Well let's see how long distance you can go!"

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Devidramon began doodling pictures in the sand with one of his claws. Shinya had been gone for at least 20 minutes, and he was growing impatient.

A twig snapped from behind him and he rose to his feet and spun around. A shadow quickly leaped to the side.

"Shinya? Is that you?" the dragon bellowed. There was no response.

"Shinya? Tommy? Tommy's dog?" he roared again out into the forest. Something moved forward to hide behind another tree. "If you're trying to scare me, I would like you to know that I can see you!"

The shadow suddenly charged forward with a huge weapon in its hand. "Getsugazan!"

"What the-"

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

_ROAR!_

"What the heck was that!?" Tommy exclaimed as a deafening roar filled the air.

"Snap! I left Devidramon alone out in the woods! After that last fight, I should've guessed that another guy would come as backup!" Shinya shouted with frustration while his friend stared at him puzzled.

"Devidramon? Who's that?" the other brunette asked while he pulled his D-Arc from his lab coat pocket.

"Right! I forgot to tell you about that! Tsukaimon and I were fighting a Porcupamon, and he evolved into Devidramon. I brought him here to show you, but I got sidetracked by playing with Labramon…" the teen explained. "Something must have attacked him!"

"Alright, let's go, Labramon!" Tommy grinned and Labramon barked happily.

"So I have backup this time, hmm?" Shinya thought aloud, "This should go much smoother than the first time."

"That depends on what we're facing," the other pointed out. The reddish brunette sighed in response.

"Right as always, I see," he admitted, "But we shouldn't leave poor Devidramon alone while we have strategy debates."

"Yeah… That would be bad…" Labramon snickered.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Claws met blade as the creature attacking Devidramon swung his huge weapon around to meet him. Using his large size to his advantage, Devidramon dug his claws into the ground and leaned forward to force his weight onto the bird-man.

Despite his skinny limbs, the other Digimon was incredibly strong. His main weapon, known as Kouyoujou, was of the super-heavy weight class.

The Digimon himself had a yellow beak on its face with long blue hair sprouting out of its scalp. He was extremely skinny, and had a red cape on as well as a blue ribbon tied around his waist. His arms had some green armor on them and his legs and sides also had the same armor. Around his neck, he wore a nine-beaded necklace. Finally, his feet and hands were green with yellow claws coming from them.

"Yeesh man! I just finished a fight with a Porcupamon! Even though I love fighting I need breaks!" Devidramon growled as he blocked attack after attack.

"Master says that I am to test you and your allies. Master wishes to know what you can do," he replied smoothly and jabbed Devidramon in the chest with the Kouyoujou's bladed end.

"Can't you see I have no allies!?" the black dragon roared and threw the kappa-like creature off of him.

"They will come. You only wish to deceive me," was his calm reply.

"Hey Devidramon! Do you need some backup?" a very familiar voice exclaimed. The dragon growled slightly at his Tamer's voice.

"I didn't until you came!" he yelled back. "I had this guy thinking that I was alone!"

"No you did not," the Digimon sighed. "I was not fooled in the slightest."

"RetrieverG!" Labramon barked as he charged forward. He ran in as close as he could get and barked as loud as he could. The bark reverberated through the air, and ended when the enemy Digimon was nailed in the stomach and knocked over by the sound wave.

"Nice shot," Tommy praised his partner. The dog Digimon yapped happily in response.

"Let's see what we're up against," Shinya remarked and held his D-Arc up in front of him. The usual circle filled with information soon came up.

"Okay. That Digimon is known as Shawjamon. It's an Ultimate Level of the Virus Attribute and is a Demon Man Type. It is from the Deep Savers Family," the reddish brunette read aloud. "It was banished from the Digital World's heaven. That doesn't sound too good…"

"What else does it say?" Tommy asked the other teen as he rummaged through his cards.

"Right. It also says that though it is cool and collected, it is said that there is a Digicore sealed inside of one of the beads in its necklace. If you remove the bead, Shawjamon is said to transform into a terrifying Digimon. To follow that up, it says that it wields the astonishing super-heavy weight class Kouyoujou staff. Its attacks are Kouyoujou: Kamon no Jin, Kouyoujou: Taki no Jin, and Getsugazan."

**Note: Kouyoujou: Kamon no Jin translates to: Kouyoujou: Whirlpool Formation, Getsugazan translates to: Crescent Moon Slash, Kouyoujou: Taki no Jin translates to: Kouyoujou: Waterfall Formation, and Kouyoujou translates to: Monster Subduing Staff. Hope this helps!**

"Okay, I think I found a card that would work," Tommy grinned and held one up. He picked up his D-Arc and held it near to the card. The D-Arc had a white rim around the screen and a green strap with the symbol of ice engraved in silver on it.

**Cue: SLASH! from Digimon Tamers**

"Card Slash!" he exclaimed and yanked the card through the scanner. "IceLeomon!"

Labramon was surrounded by an icy-blue aura momentarily. He then charged forward with one of his paw-hands clenched together while Devidramon held Shawjamon still, and howled, "Frozen Fury!"

His paw was covered in the same icy-blue aura as before, and he threw his fist forward once he neared Shawjamon. The aura took on the shape of a blue lion's head and collided with Shawjamon's chest. The blue haired Digimon cringed for half a second, then swung his Kouyoujou blade first into Devidramon's side.

"Getsugazan!"

Devidramon was taken by surprise, and was sent flying to the side. Shawjamon smirked and turned to face Labramon.

"Well little pup, it is just you and I left," he stated simply and took on a battle stance once again. "Are you going to give in?"

"Ha! That's a good one!" Labramon snarled and dropped down on all fours. "Tommy! Let's show this guy what we're made of! Devidramon, stay on your toes!"

"Got it!" Tommy and Devidramon replied simultaneously. The cream Digimon gave off a low growl and bared his teeth.

"Ah! Here's what I was looking for earlier!" the brunette grinned and held the card into the air as to show it off. "Now watch closely Shinya, this is how the real Warriors do things!"

"Card Slash!" he jerked this card through the scanner with great care, "Super Evolution Plug-in S!"

Labramon howled quite loudly as he was coated in white light. A big smile was plastered to his face the whole time.

**Cue: EVO from Digimon Tamers.**

"Labramon evolve!"

The hound's texture Data peeled off of him with each of his floppy, pink ears. It then starting coming off of his clawed front feet, and then began removing itself from his hind legs and tail. The core Data beneath reshaped once all of the texture Data was gone.

The legs were shaped out to be smoother and more muscular with black and brown texture Data being laid down over it. His tail was replaced by a short stub with black and brown Data attaching itself over it. His head was much narrower with black and brown texture data being placed on it. Finally, a spiked, silver collar was pieced together around his neck.

"Dobermon!"

The cream and dark pink dog from earlier was now replaced by a huge Doberman pinscher-like Digimon. The upper half of his lean body was covered in short, black fur. His spine had been thickened to the point of having the appearance of thick plates running down it. The once floppy ears were now long and lacey. Each of his muscular legs had a single red eye near the top, and turned brown once they reached the ankles. Out of his ankles, grew large, silver blades. His underside was brown, and a spiked, silver collar was around his neck. Finally, his eyes had retained the same ruby-red glow from his Labramon form.

"Bring it on, chicken man!" Dobermon barked. Shawjamon's eyes flashed with worry momentarily, but it quickly vanished as he charged forward.

"Getsugazan!" he cried as he swung the blade at the black hound. Dobermon leaped over the blade with ease and landed behind the bird-man.

He rose up on his hind legs and dark energy began to collect inside of his mouth. He barked, "Schwartz Strahl!" and brought his front legs back down. The energy from his mouth blasted out in a black laser which shot straight into the unsuspecting Digimon's back.

**Note: Schwartz Strahl translates to: Black Beam.**

The kappa creature was knocked flat on to the ground, but he quickly jumped back up to his feet. He then lifted his weapon into the air above him and slammed the larger end into the earth.

"Kouyoujou: Taki no Jin!" he exclaimed as the end shattered and released a huge wave of water that completely submerged Dobermon. It was shortly after that moment when Shinya realized what Dobermon, Labramon at the time, had meant when he told Devidramon to stay on his toes.

"Devidramon! Use you claw to grab Shawjamon!" he shouted to his partner. The dragon flapped his wings and took off heading straight for the Digimon.

The cascading water finally subsided, showing that Dobermon had not even lost his footing despite the harsh currents. Shawjamon gritted his teeth and glared at the dog, not even noticing the dragon flying up behind him.

"Demonic Gale!" Devidramon thundered and launched his tail-claw towards the Ultimate Level. It slammed shut around the astonished Digimon and held him a few feet off of the ground.

Dobermon padded forward with his head lowered and bared his teeth at the Kappa. "Who sent you here?" he barked to the Digimon. Shawjamon said nothing in response.

"Very well. We'll just delete you then!" the Champion Level growled and dipped his head even closer to the earth. His eyes pulsated with purple and her let out an off-key howl. "Grau Lärm!"

**Last Note for the Chapter: Grau Lärm translates to: Gray Noise or Gray Realm.**

Shawjamon writhed in pain as the attack took its full effect on him. His abilities were completely disabled, and he was now struggling to stay in his complete form.

"I'll ask one last time," Dobermon growled as Devidramon dropped the caped Digimon, "Who sent you here?"

"I shall never speak the master's name unless told to!" Shawjamon spat and stood back up. His Data had begun to separate.

"Very well. Devidramon! Finish him!" the dog commanded. Devidramon landed next to the dog and pulled one of his arms back.

"Crimson Nail!" the black dragon roared and sliced his red claws along Shawjamon's chest. Shawjamon screeched in pain and exploded into Data.

Both Digimon closed their eyes and stood limply as they absorbed Shawjamon's Data evenly split. Once they were finished, the two walked over to their Tamers.

"Whew! Two battles in one day! I'm bushed!" Devidramon huffed and sat down. Dobermon licked his Tamer's cheek and lay down next to him.

"I would like to know how the Shawjamon knew where we were even though no one said _Her _name," Dobermon sighed and looked around. "Those minions shouldn't be allowed to come here unless sent by _Her_… Bah!"

"Now that you mention it… When Devidramon and I were attacked by that Porcupamon, neither of us had said _Her_ name…" Shinya remarked. They all though about his words for a moment.

"You should probably head back to your house, Shinya, something could attack your brother any moment," Tommy gasped suddenly. The reddish brunette jumped at the thought and quickly mounted his dragon.

"Good idea!" Shinya yelled back. "By the way, how did you get Labramon to evolve using a card?"

"Oh, that's simple," his friend shouted in return, "Once your partner evolves once, the card simply uses the Data that your Digimon was already familiar with in order to unlock evolution. In other words, once you've unlocked evolution, the card just gives them that small Data boost they need to evolve for a while."

"How long is a while?" the Kanbara asked as his partner began to flap his wings.

"It really depends on the Digimon!" Tommy concluded. "Also, I'm sure that you will be pleased to know that school starts tomorrow!"

"Awesome! Dust your memory off because I've got a ton of questions for you!" And with that said, Devidramon took to the skies and towards Shinya's house.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

An image of Shawjamon being deleted shone from the globe inside of the dark room. The monster watching it grinned with interest and leaned in just enough for its pure white teeth to sparkle in the sphere's glow.

"Ah… So the other child can make his partner evolve as well…" the creature chuckled to itself and placed its metal coated hands together. "Perhaps I can use that information later for… interesting results…"

One of the strings with an orange and red doll dangling from it floated moved into view. The monster reached out and balanced it in the palm of its hand.

"Surely that brat's dragon will have devolved by the time I send in this puppet," it grinned and allowed the toy to roll from its hand and onto the shining globe. The image changed to that of the Kanbara's residence.

"And by the time this one gets there, that stupid Renamon and her Tamer will be returning to their own home. Which reminds me…" the Digimon trailed off and leaned back on its throne. "Dema!"

The imp-girl stepped out of the shadows and bowed before the creature. Her devil tail swished back and forth and her snake tongue flickered in and out of her mouth.

"Yes, your excellency?" she grinned and stood back up.

"How is you research coming along?" the creature demanded with its red eyes narrowed.

"Great! I've found out a load of things in the last few hours! " Dema grinned sadistically, "She should be a piece of cake to manipulate. As for her partner, if things don't go as planned, I could probably make a servant out of her."

"Perfect. And have you found a way to break Neko?"

"Eh… Well, the thing is…" she started and rubbed the back of her neck.

"What!" the monster boomed.

Dema cringed and took a step back. "W-well… In this new environment she's in, she has everything that she had before and more! And don't even get me started on that Shinya creep! If he so much as touches her she goes completely calm. All of you hard work seems to be in vain!"

"Nonsense! She can be broken again Dema! Or do I need to send in Dire or Fairen to help you?" The Digimon grinned a bit at the end of its sentence.

"What!? No! I don't need no help from those two! Especially Dire! That creep can't think straight period!"

"Then it's settled. You _will_ find a way to break the Wings, or so help me you'll be nothing more than the Blood Squadron to me. Got it?"

"Y-yes, Master," Dema trembled and gave the creature a salute, "Anything that pleases you!"

She then spun around and jumped directly into the shadows she had emerged from before. The monster grinned as it watched her leave.

"So she thinks that she cannot be broken, hmm? Even the most Legendary of Warriors can have their hearts shattered and mended into new shapes."

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

** Whoo! I'm on a roll! Bless you snow day and beautiful inspiration! Thanks for all the reviews I got. They really mean a lot.**

** Finally, I would like to leave you with this next chapter title:**

** Dracomon Vs. FlaWizarmon. The Fiery Battle of Revenge and Evolution Unfolds!**

** Thanks for reading and remember to review!**

** Pandamoniam**

** Oh yeah! And an interesting factoid, in the Digimon Frontier Subs, Lobomon can use laser eye vision by saying 'Strahl' like in Schwartz Strahl. Cool, huh?**


	13. Dracomon vs FlaWizarmon

Digimon Frontier: Taming the Darkness

**Chapter 12: Dracomon vs. FlaWizarmon. The Fiery Battle of Revenge and Evolution Unfolds!**

**Me: Hola! That means hello!**

**Lunar: Psh. No one cares.**

**Me: Shut up. Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

**Dracomon: And thank you for not hating me!**

**Me: What the heck does that mean? No one reviewed about you.**

**Dracomon: Yeah. They didn't say that they hated me.**

**Devidramon: Nor did they say that they like you.**

**Dracomon: *cries* Way to crush my spirits! I'll get my review eventually!**

**Lunar: Nah. Everyone loves me, so they'll be too busy talking about me.**

**Dracomon: TAKUYA! MAKE THEM STOP BEING JERKS!**

**Me: Sorry. Takuya isn't allowed in here.**

**Devidramon: Neither are any of the other Tamers for a few chapters. Pandamoniam doesn't own Digimon.**

**Petitmamon: Bro, that was your worst Disclaimer yet.**

**Me: Yeah. You're losing your touch.**

**Devidramon: You hate all dragon kind!**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"Zoe! Your parents are here!" Mrs. Kanbara shouted from the front door. The blonde flinched where she was at.

"Snap! I forgot about that!" she exclaimed and looked over to Lunar, who was playing poker with Dracomon. "Lunar! We're going!"

"Going where? I'm just about to take all of Dracomon's Blue Diamante," the silver fox smirked and threw down her cards on the table. "Royal Flush! Read 'em and weep baby!"

"What!? You have **got** to be joking! You always get that!" Dracomon grunted angrily and looked at the blue crystals laid on the table in front of him. "You'll never get my Blue Diamante!"

The turquoise dragon then slammed his lower jaw on top of the crystals. When he pulled his head back up, the gems were gone.

"I've been cheated!" the silver Renamon yelled and jumped up to her feet.

"You've been cheated? You **are** a cheat!" the Dragon Monster shot back and stood up as well. "I oughta bite your head off!"

"Lunar! I said we're going!" Zoe snapped at her partner, who stuck her tongue out at Dracomon and devolved into Viximon.

"Cool! Where are we going?" Lunar grinned and climbed up to her Tamer's shoulder.

"We're going home," the blonde replied and took the small Digimon in her arms. "For now, just pretend that you're a stuffed animal."

"Wait, why?" the Viximon asked and looked up to her partner. "Don't we live here?"

"No, I was just staying here until my parents got back from a business trip," Zoe sighed and picked up a bag with her Digimon stuff in it.

"So you're not a hobo?"

"No Lunar, I am not a hobo."

"Aww… I wanted to live in a cardboard box!"

Zoe clenched her teeth in an attempt not to yell at her partner. She took a deep breath, exhaled, and began walking downstairs. Lunar didn't move a muscle, nor did she blink.

"Hi Mom! Hi Dad!" the teenager shouted once she reached the door. Due to the fact that they were both holding her multiple bags, they really couldn't hug her.

"Zoe! We missed you so much!" her mother smiled while her emerald eyes sparkled.

Her father scrutinized her for a moment, and looked over to Takuya who had arrived only seconds ago.

"I expect her to be in the same condition I left her in," he said sternly to the Tamer, who flinched and nodded rapidly.

"Y-yes sir! And if not that, then better!" the brunette exclaimed, then nervously added, "And by that, I mean like… uh… If you were to leave me a, uh, meat chicken to watch for you, I would… um… fatten it up for you and give it baths myself and-"

"Takuya, just stop," Zoe groaned as Lunar giggled at the boy. Both of her parents quickly looked in her direction.

Lunar froze up after realizing what she had done and returned to her original position. Her Tamer laughed a little bit to make it look like she had been laughing, but due to Lunar's high-pitched voice at this Level, it was obvious that Zoe hadn't been laughing.

"Zoe, where did you get that adorable little toy from?" her mother asked and poked Lunar next to one of her eyes. It took all of the Digimon's willpower just to keep from blinking it.

"Uh… Takuya got it for me," she gulped as Lunar's eye began to twitch.

"How sweet of him!" Mrs. Orimoto grinned and turned to face Takuya. "What a wonderful present."

"You're welcome?" Takuya responded while Lunar blinked a few times since no one was looking.

"Alright, kid, you're fine for now," Zoe's father muttered and glared down at him with his piercing blue eyes, "But don't let me catch you doing anything to my daughter or so help me-." He paused at this point and let Takuya figure out the rest.

"Y-yes sir! I'll keep that in mind!" the gogglehead shivered and shakily waved goodbye to them. He stayed in this position until their car had been gone for at least ten minutes.

"Takuya?" Dracomon stated and pulled on his partner's shirt sleeve, "Takuya?"

"Is he gone now?" Takuya muttered through his teeth frozen into a smile.

"Yeah, you can stop now," the dragon sighed and handed him his D-Arc and cards.

"What are these for?" the brunette asked and took the items in his hands.

"I sensed a Digimon near the house. Since Shinya's gone somewhere, and Neko's helping your mom make supper, I figured we could take this one."

"Oh, okay. I need a good fight to build my shattered pride back up anyways!"

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

A demonic figure leaped from building to building, street lamp to street lamp, car to car, after a single vehicle with her prey inside. Izumi Orimoto, and her partner Lunar the Renamon, that is.

The female imp came to a stop across the street from the house the car had parked in. She looked over every little detail of the house. There were six windows total, but they were all locked. Their garage door had a locking device as well, so entry through there was impossible.

After a bit more searching, her eyes came to a halt on a balcony that lead into Zoe's room. Those doors locked as well, but she knew how to unlock them.

Bingo.

"Master will be pleased," she snickered and twitched her wolfish ears. "Maybe now I'll finally outrank that dingo-faced Diremon, and that sadistic creep Fairen. And I'm sure Father will make me his number 1 pupil on top of that."

Her moment of happiness was abruptly interrupted when she noticed Lunar walk out on the balcony and stare in her direction. It was a good thing that she could travel in her spirit form, so she was invisible to the fox.

"What a Burpmon!" she laughed and stuck her forked tongue out at the Digimon. "She's worse than Dire!"

"Focus! Focus!" the imp hissed to herself and sat down on the edge of the roof. "I'll attack later, when they're all asleep."

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"Well, this is the spot," Takuya declared and looked up from his D-Arc, "Now where's the Digimon?"

The duo had ended up inside of an abandoned warehouse. There were dusty old crates everywhere filled with various things. For some reason, the lights were still running, but just barely.

"I dunno," Dracomon muttered and peered around with his red eyes narrowed, "It could be anywhere."

"Well, start looking," the brunette commanded to his partner, who glared at him.

"Why can't you help!" the dragon spat and stomped one of his feet.

"That's an easy one! I can't help because I can't Spirit Evolve anymore!"

"Oh! I'm soooooooo sorry! I can't help it that Virus Gatomon suddenly decided to kill everyone she ever knew, so Lady Ophanimon, Lord Cherubimon, and Lord Seraphimon couldn't turn your stinking Legendary Warriors back into Spirits!"

As soon as Dracomon roared his last sentence, they both froze and Dracomon covered up his mouth. The two of them looked around hastily, as if expecting to see something jump out at any moment.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" a deep voice chuckled, causing the two of them turn towards a forklift.

Standing atop the machine was a wizard-like Digimon of some sort. He was clad in mainly red with yellow edging on only his pants in the pattern of a fire. A red tipped matchstick and a blue tipped matchstick were sheathed at his waist. His huge red gloves and boots appeared oversized in comparison to the rest of his skinny limbs. On his head, he wore a strange hat with flames coming out of the top, and a pair of goggles was wrapped around that same part. Finally, he had dark brown hair, and his mouth had various stitches connecting the two sides.

"Who the heck are you?" Dracomon growled and bared his shiny, white fangs. The Digimon jumped down from his perch and landed inches away from the dragons face, completely catching him off guard.

"Why, I am FlaWizarmon. I believe your Tamer knows who I am," the fiery Digimon responded and glowered at the dragon's partner. "Isn't that right, Takuya?"

"I-I do?" he stuttered and raised his D-Arc up towards the Digimon, just to make sure he didn't. The information on FlaWizarmon was soon brought up, and the Tamer began reading it off.

"O-okay, so it's a Champion/Armor Level of the Virus Attribute and is a Nightmare Soldier," Takuya paused at this part and gave FlaWizarmon a confused look.

"Keep reading," he urged with a grin on his face.

"Tch. Sure but it only says that you know Flame Cloud and Magic Ignition. Oh, and that you ultimately evolve into-"the brunette froze and seemed to read this part over and over. He was shaking now.

"It seems that you do know me. Why don't you let your partner in on it now?"

"D… Dynasmon…"

"What was that, Takuya?" Dracomon asked and clunked over to the boy. "I didn't hear you."

"T-this guy… He's Dynasmon, but only in a different form," Takuya growled and gritted his teeth. "How is it that you're fighting against us? You were purified!"

FlaWizarmon laughed and unsheathed his red-tipped matchstick staff. "But I still remember how I fell! You and your friend defeated me and Crusadermon, causing Lord Lucemon to absorb our Data!" He elevated the stick and pointed it at the two of them. "I shall have vengeance!"

"Bring it on, punk!" Dracomon roared and took on a battle stance. "I don't know who you are, but if Takuya beat you, you must be a pushover!"

"Oh, is that so?" the fire wizard raised the staff above his head and smirked. "Flame Cloud!"

A large ball of fire formed around the match's tip, which he flung at Dracomon. He managed to catch the dragon off guard, so the attack nailed him in the chest. He shook himself off and charged forward with his jaw hanging open.

"Baby Breath!" A large puff of flames flew out of his mouth, which FlaWizarmon easily blocked with his matchstick.

Dracomon then slammed his jaws shut around the stick and locked his jaws. The enemy Digimon pulled out his blue tipped matchstick and slammed into repeatedly against the dragon's head. The turquoise Digimon's eyes glowed red momentarily and his head and chest began glowing.

"G Shurunen!"

A giant, red beam was launched out of the dragon's mouth. The beam enveloped FlaWizarmon and sent him flying backwards into a large crate. The wooden box shattered and allowed the Digimon to fly into it.

"See? What'd I tell you?" Dracomon smirked and crossed his arms, "He's a pushover!"

"I… wouldn't be so sure about that…" FlaWizarmon grunted and slowly climbed back up to his feet. "My new Master has given me something that Lucemon couldn't."

"FlaWizarmon! Evolve!"

His body glowed for a minute and changed into a larger shape. When the light dispersed, he now looked more human-like than ever before. He had a purple stocking cap with a metal buckle going around it that covered his eyes, and he had on mainly white armor with gold markings on it. Underneath his armor, he had on red clothes. His two matchsticks were replaced by one, huge, flaming sword. Lastly, a long, purple cape hung from his shoulders.

"Mistymon."

He smiled and stepped out of the crate, his sword held in front of him in an offensive stance. Takuya and Dracomon gaped at him in fear.

"I only wished for you to think I was weak, just so that I could see your pathetic faces. If only Crusadermon could see you now!" Mistymon chuckled darkly and pointed the sword directly over his head. "Blast Fire!" he shouted as he yanked the sword downwards and a large wall of flames was launched out of the sword and along the ground until they hit Dracomon.

Against the now Ultimate Level, Dracomon stood no chance. He was thrown backwards into the wall behind him and left a large dent when he fell to the ground. Mistymon dashed towards him and sliced Dracomon with his sword again.

"Core Dart!" Mistymon yelled and slashed repeatedly at the Rookie Level. With a final blow, Dracomon was sent hurdling to the ground. He landed with a loud crash in front of Takuya.

"That's more like you, Dynasmon!" Takuya spat at the knight, who laughed quietly at him.

"Yes it is. I'm quite surprised that you were able to accomplish what you did." He readied his weapon again. "However, I serve a new master now. In comparison to Her, Lucemon is a Reremon."

_Huh? I thought that UltimateKhaosmon was a guy? But enough about that! Dracomon's a goner!_ The brunette thought to himself as Dracomon struggled to stand back up. _Maybe there's a card I can use!"_

He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out the cards Dracomon had handed him. After digging through them a minute, he came across one he thought might help.

**Cue: SLASH! from Digimon Tamers**

"Card Slash! Seadramon!"

Dracomon's eyes transformed into a bluish color for a second, and he jumped up to his feet. His head lifted to a vertical angle, then he brought it back down and flung a huge stream of freezing cold water at Mistymon. The knight blocked the attack with his sword. It only made the flame go out.

"Drat! I thought that would work!" Dracomon growled and clenched his hands into fists.

"It seems that you are just as stupid as you were all those years ago," Mistymon smirked and prepared his sword once more. "The only difference is that this is now your territory that I am invading. If fate plays the same cruel trick it did at that time once more, that means that I shall be victorious."

"But enough about that. Today, you and your partner will meet your bitter end!" He slammed his fiery weapon against the hard concrete ground and grinned sadistically as the plumes of flames rumbled towards the weakened dragon. "Blast Fire!"

Dracomon's eyes were as bid as saucers as his impending doom approached him. So many different things crossed his mind as the attack grew nearer and nearer. Then, in the back of his mind, he heard a small voice he hadn't heard in 15 Digital years.

"_You can do it Dracomon!"_

"_We're so proud of you!"_

"_Even though this is the end, you can live on for us! Save this world!"_

"Dracomon! Get out of the way!" Takuya practically screamed to his partner. The dragon Digimon stopped shaking and planted his feet firmly on the ground.

"That's not going to happen, Takuya!" Dracomon shouted back as he held his arms out in front of him crossed in the shape of an x. "There's no way this attacks going by me!"

"I became the one chosen for your partner because we have alike personalities. But I was also chosen because I first chose not to run! Don't you think for one second I'm starting now!" He blew some smoke out of his nostrils and closed his eyes for a moment. The world went completely silent; only his beating heart could be heard in his mind.

Takuya stared at Dracomon for a minute. He seemed insane, yet… It was like looking at himself when he first went to the Digital World. That dragon wanted to stay and fight, even if he were to die in the process. Something inside of him clicked, and just like that his passion for saving the Digital World increased at least tenfold.

"Who said anything about running? Go get 'em pal!" the brunette exclaimed. Dracomon's eyes shot open, only with a golden glow shining brilliantly.

At the same time, Takuya's D-Arc screen began to change to the same color of his partner's eyes. Dracomon charged forward with his arms still crossed and met the attack head on. His body attainted a light blue luster that was blinding to look at.

**Cue: EVO from Digimon Tamers**

"Dracomon evolve!"

His skin Data began peeling off of his large snout, showing the core Data beneath. The texture Data on his chest and stomach started being removed as well. After that, his tail was stripped of skin Data and the rest of it soon followed.

Once that was finished, the texture Data on his feet was placed over the blue core Data beneath. Following that, the skin Data started overlapping on his back and arms, and reshaped so a pair of wings emerged from his back. Finally, the remaining Data was positioned on his head so that it placed two stag horns atop his cranium and a horn on his snout.

"Coredramon!"

A loud roar sounded from where Dracomon had taken on the attack. Seconds afterwards, the pillar of flames dispersed, leaving only a huge blue dragon in its wake.

The dragon was mostly blue, but his underside and wing flaps were a light ivory color. He was rather brawny, and his wings had an extremely ragged appearance to them. Atop his head were two red, sharpened stag horns with three points each, and a large red spike emerged from in between his nostrils. A row of red spikes ran down the back of his head and down to the tip of his tail.

The dragon blasted smoke out of its flared nostrils and smirked. His pastel red eyes burned with hunger for victory. "Round two, Mistymon! I'm gonna make you regret ever coming to this world!"

Mistymon clenched his teeth and readied his flaming blade. Though he was slightly unnerved by Dracomon's sudden evolution, he would never let it show. Besides, he still had the level advantage.

"Ah, but it will be you who will regret evolving!" the Mystic Monster barked in response. He clasped the weapon in his hand and bolted in the direction of his target.

"Core Dart!" he exclaimed and lashed his sword down at Coredramon. The winged dragon gyrated around and met the sword with his spiked tail.

"Strike Bomber!" Coredramon roared and used a great deal of power to pin Mistymon's sword into the earth.

Mistymon released the blade and used his now free hand to slug his opponent unswervingly into his snout. It stunned the horned dragon long enough for Mistymon to get an opening, and he rapidly filled it with an aggressive kick to the gut. Coredramon was pushed back ten feet, but he used his new wings to reconfigure himself.

His opponent reached down and picked his sword back up. After a short moment of brandishing it, the weapon caught on fire once more and was ready for battle again. The two charged each other directly; Mistymon brought his sword down and Coredramon caught it in his clawed hands. Thanks to his thick scales, though, it did not burn the dragon in the slightest.

"I believe this fight has been going on long enough," Mistymon grinned smugly and pulled his sword back, causing Coredramon to slide back a little bit. The dragon nodded in agreement.

"That's right, Mistymon!" Coredramon spat and balled his hands into fists. "Takuya, use **that** card!"

"Got it, buddy!" Takuya shouted in confirmation, then held up the card he was to use. "Card Slash! High Speed Plug-In B!"

**Note: I find no need to insert the song again.**

Coredramon smirked and seemingly vanished into thin air. He reappeared behind Mistymon and punched him in the back. The human-like Digimon staggered forward and spun around, only to find his opponent gone.

Mistymon surveyed the area, completely and utterly terrified. The only sign he would ever show of it was the sweat beads trickling down his temples and dripping to the ground. Coredramon was moving so fast, it seemed he was invisible, or not even there. It was deafeningly silent.

Suddenly, the Core Dragon Monster popped up only inches away from Mistymon's face. The Ultimate Level jumped and stumbled backwards, only to walk into the giant dragon once more. He rotated around to face him, only to realize his fatal mistake. A giant cloud of blue flames was rocketing towards him.

He had forgotten all about the sword in his right hand. It fell to the ground with a reverberating clang as the red-hot flames encased him and smelted away his texture Data.

Through the roar of the flames, his agonizing screams could be heard. The last of which was, "Crusadermon! Why couldn't you have helped your old partner!?" before he fell to his hands and knees and exploded into Data.

Coredramon relaxed all of his muscles and allowed the particles of information to be absorbed into his body. Once all of the Data was gone, his eyes peered down at his Tamer who was watching from below.

"That was awesome, buddy!" Takuya exclaimed and held his fist out to his partner. Coredramon smirked and gently bumped the bottom of his clawed fist against his Tamer's.

"Totally! Did you see the way I unnerved him? He really was a pushover!" Coredramon thundered in laughter. His expression soon changed to a more serious one and he knelt down.

"Takuya, hop on my back."

"Why?"

"We need to get back before Shinya does, so that we can rub it in his face that I can evolve and Tsukaimon can't!"

"Great idea! I'm glad I thought of it!"

_ROAR!_

"Heh… heh… Can't anyone handle a little humor around here?"

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

_Zoe… Zoe…_

The girl's eyes opened slowly at the call of her name. She examined the room quickly, then closed her eyelids and attempted to fall back asleep.

A soft tapping noise echoed through the room. The sound was coming from her balcony door.

Zoe sighed and climbed out of her bed to see what was wrong with it. She opened the door and stood there for a moment, taking in the cool breeze that was whisking away summer vacation. The moon caused her blonde hair to shimmer like a gold coin.

After she was done basking, she gently shut the door and latched it. The blonde curled up in her bed and started having the faintest remnants of a dream.

_Zoe… Zoe…_

Her eyes opened once more, but this time, they met a pair of glowing green ones. Zoe flattened herself against her bed and stared in terror up at the intruder.

The creature had balanced itself on the backboard of her bed and was now leaning over and staring at her with its huge eyes. Its sharpened teeth glistened in the small amounts of moonlight entering the room.

"W-what do you want?" Zoe asked as her body started to tremble. The demon chuckled.

"Me? Now what an unselfish thing to ask!" the imp-girl giggled and jumped from her perch so she was seated on Zoe. "I insist that you tell me what **you** want! You are my master, after all!"

The blonde stared at the strange monster in confusion. "Why am I your master? Why would you want to help me?"

"What a silly question!" the imp laughed, her eyes filled with some indistinguishable emotion. "I want to help you because I am you, only stronger!"

The demon leaped off of the bed and walked over to the light-switch. Once the lights were on, Zoe could see that the imp did in fact look like her.

Well, sort of. The resemblance would have been uncanny if she had been twelve. The creature looked exactly like her when she was that age, skirt and all, plus a few… demonic traits. Her skin was covered in thin, brown fur and her hair was dark brown instead of blonde. A pair of wolf ears twitched in the spot her normal ears should have been. Two horns had ripped through the cat ears on her beanie, her hands were clawed and covered with scales, and a long devil's tail swung two and fro from under her skirt. Finally, a snake's tongue slithered in and out of her fangs as if it had a mind of its own, and large claws ripped through her tennis shoes.

"See? What'd I tell ya! I only want to help **you**. I've been searching for you my while life-" she cut herself off and pulled her ears back and gave the cutest puppy dog face she could muster, "Don't let my search go to waste!"

"Okay, you can stay. But first, can I at least know your name?"

"Ah, my name." She grinned sadistically and jumped back onto the bed so that she was face-to-face with Zoe. "You can just call me Dema. It's so much shorter than my full name!"

"Okay. Nice to meet you, Dema," the teen smiled and held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Zoe," Dema laughed, then tackled Zoe. Instead of pushing her, though, the imp floated straight into the girl's body. Zoe only flinched for a moment, and then she zonked right out.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"Excellent work, Dema. It's only a matter of time until the Wings are broken."

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

** Muah ha ha! That was technically a cliffhanger! Oh, and guess what everyone! I'm going to change my icon February 1****st****!**

** *cricket chirps***

** Okay, maybe I should explain a little more than that. So I've decided to change my icon monthly featuring a character from Frontier Tamers. February is going to star Lunar. I haven't decided who I'm going to do next yet, so I might start a vote for that. Who knows…?**

** Anyways, the Icon will feature Lunar's evolutions going from In-Training to Ultimate Level. Just to point this out before you think I didn't do that well on it, when it's up, I made that icon on Paint. Yeah, let that soak in a minute. It took me at least ten hours at a bare minimum just to get In-Training to Champion done.**

** But enough about the icon. Just one really quick thing I needed to put out there. This FanFiction will be a mixture of Tamers Subs elements, and Frontier Dub names and personalities. So most Digimon will have Dubbed names, but all the evolutions will be sub names. By that, I mean that instead of 'Digivolving' it's just called 'evolving'. I just thought I should throw that out there. **

** Oh yeah! And here's your preview title:**

** The Start of School! But How Will Neko Take it…**

** That sounds like it'll end well… but anyways, thanks for reading and remember to review!**

** Pandamoniam**


	14. School Starts!

Digimon Frontier: Taming the Darkness

**Chapter 13: The Start of School! But How Will Neko Take it…**

**Me: Hi again, everyone! Thank you for the reviews!**

**Coredramon: And remember to review about me next time!**

**Lunar: No one wants to review about you. Me and Zoe on the other hand…**

**Coredramon: Don't rub it in! Everyone will see how much cooler I am than you two eventually!**

**Me: Shut up you two. Now, for an important announcement. I just now realized about three hours before I started writing this that I've only been inserting the evolution theme, but not the card slash theme… so I'm going to go back and insert that part into it. I'll hopefully have that all done by the time I post this.**

**Devidramon: Nice work, genius. Now get on with the chapter.**

**Me: Fine. Oh yeah! And I also wanted to say that Lunar's official theme song is 'Too Cool'. I have no clue who it's by, but the song is perfect for her. Also, I think it might be from Camp Rock…**

**Lunar: That's right! I'm too cool for you!**

**Everyone: Right… *sweat-drops***

**Devidramon: Well, this is the last you'll see of me and Coredramon before this chapter starts. Pandamoniam doesn't own Digimon…**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

_"No one wants me around anymore… I've done so much and gotten zero credit for it…"_

_"That's not true! Neko still wants you around!"_

_"Ha! You don't count! If people still care about me, then how come my own Imouto, my own little sister doesn't even respect me anymore?"_

_"Kazemon isn't your little sister, you know. She is adopted sibling."_

_"Do you think I care? The point is, you can go anywhere and ask anyone who Virus Gatomon is, and they'll say they don't know!"_

_"Neko know who you are. The Legendary Warriors know who you are. The Great Angels know who you are."_

_**Note: These grammar mistakes are on purpose.**_

_"I don't give a darn if they know! They have to know who I am; otherwise I'd be killing all of them! Wait…"_

_"No! Don't you think about that!"_

_"The Digimon that murdered the Legendary Warriors… The Digimon that murdered the Great Angels… The Digimon that murdered those that ever treated her like dirt… That would certainly be noticed."_

_"Listen to Neko! Don't take up offer!"_

_"Ah! Who needs your opinion!? You're just a stupid toy!"_

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"Up and at 'em, Mommamon!" Lunar's squeaky voice blared into her Tamer's ear. The girl moaned and opened her eyes slowly.

"Ugh. I had the weirdest dream last night…" Zoe yawned as she stretched her arms. "There was this creepy demon girl that looked like me, and she was saying that I was her master."

The blonde staggered up to her feet and walked over to her dresser. After getting dressed, she ambled over to her mirror.

Zoe almost jumped out of skin once she was in front of said item. In the reflection, she could see the she-demon seated on the backboard of her bed.

Lunar took note of this and changed into her Renamon form. With a growl, she took on a defensive stance and narrowed her eyes.

"Down girl!" the creature laughed and jumped down to the floor. She strolled over to Zoe on all fours and stood up next to her.

"Hey, Z! Call of your attack mutt, will ya'?" she grinned while Lunar glared at her. Zoe blinked and turned to face her.

"Dema? You're actually here?" she exclaimed in utter amazement. Dema bobbed her head rapidly.

"Yup! I'll be a temporary resident of your body for a while. In the meantime, explain to your walking fleabag what's up," the creature sighed as her tail lashed back and forth.

"Zoe, what is she talking about?" Lunar questioned and stepped closer to the two. "She is obviously a-"

"-A friendly creature," Zoe finished and crossed her arms. "Look, Lunar, I know you only want to protect me, but Dema is perfectly harmless."

"Yeah! Those claws are completely innocent!" the humanoid fox spat and crossed her arms as well. "I know what her kind do!"

"Just give her a chance, Lunar! She does look like me after all!" her Tamer counteracted while Lunar rolled her eyes.

"Looks can be deceiving…" Lunar mumbled, then added, "But keep in mind, I've got my eye on you…"

"Seems fair enough," Dema shrugged and grabbed Zoe's arm, "Now let's get going!"

Before any of them could react, Dema seemingly disappeared into thin air. A moment later, Zoe's eyes shut and reopened a blood red color. Lunar snarled and clenched her hands into fists.

"What do you think you're doing!" the fox hissed. Zoe's eyes went back to their normal color and the girl blinked.

"I'm going to school. What else would I be doing?"

Lunar stared at her partner for a minute, then turned away. "It's nothing… I'll see you after school."

"Kay! Bye Lunar!"

The blonde bolted out of her room and down the stairs to her awaiting breakfast. Lunar waited until she was gone to lean up against the wall and melt into the shadows.

"Dema isn't here to be Zoe's friend; that I know. She's got another thing coming if she thinks that she can touch my Tamer and get away with it!"

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"Shinyou, what is school?" Neko asked as she and the Kanbara brothers walked down the sidewalk.

"School is a microcosm of all of your worst experiences rolled up into one," Shinya explained with a smile on his face. "You also go there to learn."

"That doesn't sound all that fun…" the cat-girl whimpered and hung her head.

"He's just messing with you, kiddo!" Takuya grinned and patted her on the head. "School's awesome! I can barely wait to see all my other friends when I get there!"

"Friends like Koichi and Koji?" Neko shouted as her eyes started sparkling.

"Yeah! Friends like them!"

"Yay! Neko gets to meet more Legendary Warriors!" she laughed and clapped her hands together. "Neko's going to beat you both there!"

With that said, she took off running at full speed ahead of them. Shinya and Takuya looked at each other for only a moment, then shot after her.

"Hey Neko! Slow down!" Shinya yelled to her. She immediately skidded to a stop and turned around to face him.

"Yes, Shinyou?"

"Neko, you can't just run off like that!" Takuya scolded her and crossed his arms. "Unlike you, Shinya and I have backpacks which slow us down."

"Oh… Sorry Takuya…" she griped as her ears drooped.

"Besides, you and I have to share classes thanks to Shadow, so you need to stick around with me," her caretaker smiled and put his arm around her arm in a friendly manner.

"Okay! But can't Shinyou walk faster?" the humanoid whined, causing the two boys to start laughing.

"Actually, we can't go anywhere until Zoe gets here," Takuya pointed out and looked around. "I promised her that we'd wait for her today…"

"Wow, Takuya! You're actually here!" That was fast.

"Of course I'm here! Why wouldn't I be here?" the brunette defended himself briefly and spun around to face the girl running towards them.

Neko's eyes widened as soon as she saw Zoe and she ducked behind Shinya. The boy took quick notice to her actions and peered at the uneasy girl.

"What's wrong?" he asked her quietly. She shivered a bit and examined Zoe once more.

"Zoe is making Neko scared," she replied briefly and grabbed ahold of the back of his shirt.

"Why is she scaring you?" Shinya sighed and rotated around to look at her. "She seems normal to me."

"Well, Zoe not normal. Zoe seems mean and scary and… and bloodthirsty…" Neko shuddered and buried her face into Shinya's chest.

He blushed and patted her on the head. "Neko, don't be silly! Why would Zoe seem bloodthirsty?"

"I don't know why, but she is!" the girl shouted and bared her teeth. Shinya jumped back a ways.

"J-just let Shinyou stay in between Zoe and Neko, okay?" she whimpered quietly. The reddish brunette moaned and nodded.

"Alright! Just stop being so clingy!"

Neko bobbed her head grimly. The way she did it made Shinya shudder.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"Well, here we are! Shibuya High!" Shinya exclaimed and spread out his arms in front of the huge building.

Neko's eyes twinkled as she gaped at the high school. "It- it so big!"

"You mean, **it's** so big," the reddish brunette corrected her. "Great, now I sound like Zoe."

"Hey! Shinya!" a voice shouted over to them. Shinya twisted his head to see who was yelling at them, and smiled once he did.

"Hi Tommy!" he yelled back, "I was wondering how long it would take you to get here!"

The brown haired teen ran over to them with his lab coat flapping wildly behind him. He had a black backpack on, and in one of his hands was a leash attached to Labramon.

"Um… Why did you bring Labramon to school?" Shinya asked and cocked his head. "We aren't allowed to bring pets inside."

"Well, my mom told me I needed to take him out on a walk, so I figured a quick run to class wouldn't hurt. Unfortunately, I kind of just now realized that I should have taken him out later. Or I guess I could have paid Yutaka 250 yen to walk him for me…" Tommy laughed weakly after his short explanation.

"But enough about me, you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend!" the brown haired teen grinned and looked over to Neko. Her eyes widened and she began searching the crowd wildly.

"Shinyou does? Where!" she exclaimed as her search continued.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Shinya argued and pulled Neko behind him as they started walking inside the building. "It's a really long story, but I'll explain it on the way in."

"Hey! Where Takuya and Zoe?" Neko mewed and moved her head from side to side. "Don't they go to school?"

"They're in a different section of the school," both boys said in unison.

"Oh. Okay," she smiled and started walking on her own. "So where does Neko go right now?"

"Sadly, you have to go to boys' P.E right now with us…" Shinya moaned while Tommy gave him a confused look.

"Why is she going in our gym class?"

"I'll explain on the way there…"

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"Oh… Wow that must be awkward…" Tommy mused once Shinya had finished filling him in on Neko.

"Tell me about it! The most privacy I get is when I'm in the shower! Even then she's sitting right outside the door singing random songs!" Shinya complained as Neko started to wander towards something inside the gym they had just walked into.

"Can she sing well?" his friend asked. Shinya thought about it for a moment and nodded.

"Yeah, her voice is amazing! She just sings all kinds of really annoying songs, so it really doesn't matter," the reddish brunette groaned and pulled at his messy hair. "Sometimes I really want to thrash her!"

"Thrash who?" someone growled from behind them. The two of them froze up and turned around quietly.

Standing behind them was a man who could have easily been 6' 3''. He looked to be about 18 or 19 at most, but it was hard to tell due to the red tinted goggles covering his eyes. He had jet black hair, and black chokers studded with white spikes around his neck and wrists. Clothing wise, he had on a black t-shirt and black cargo pants.

Standing behind him with a goofy grin on her face was none other than Neko. She had noticed the man looking over the school schedule for the day and ran over to say 'hi'.

"K.J?" Shinya gaped at the young man. His gaze softened once he looked the two over.

"Ah, Timmy and Shonya, right?" he grinned. The two fell over anime-style.

"Actually, it's Tommy and Shinya, but close enough," Tommy sighed and stood back up.

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind. Now shut your mouth and get in line, kid!" K.J barked and pointed over to a black line painted on the ground.

"Yeesh! What's with the sudden harshness, man?" Shinya grumbled and walked to the line.

"That's Mr. Ookami to you! Now get moving!" he growled and clunked up to them in his studded work boots.

"Wait! You're our gym teacher!?" Tommy panicked as the man nodded. "Are you even old enough to do that!?"

"I'm 22 and married, what do you think?" Mr. Ookami sighed and crossed his arms. "Look, just wait here while the rest of the class arrives, got it?"

"As for you, get moving little lady," he urged Neko and pushed her towards the door a few times. "You need to get to your proper class."

"Um… She's actually in here with us…"Shinya sweat-dropped. "It's the doctor's orders."

"Why is the doctor making these orders? She looks perfectly healthy to me," the black haired man asked and cocked his head.

"Well… he just said that I had to be within ten feet of her at all times, and I think my mom or dad called ahead and already told everyone here that as well…" the reddish brunette explained. The man thought about it for a moment and nodded.

"Oh. This is Neko, then. The cat-girl…" he paused and looked down at her. "Nice to see one of my own!"

"Is Mr. Ookami half Digimon too?" Neko blabbed with a smile on her face. Shinya and Tommy visibly cringed.

"D-don't listen to her! She babbles!" Shinya exclaimed and covered her mouth.

"Yeah! You'd have to be insane to believe her!" Tommy added with a nervous grin. Mr. Ookami stared at them for a moment and smiled.

"Nice cover up, boys… But I'd still like to see you after school," K.J stated and patted them both on the back. "Class is starting now."

"Neko! I told you not to blab!" the girl's caretaker growled at her. She giggled and ran over to the side of the gym.

"Neko didn't blab! She conversed!" the cat grinned and sat down on the edge of a bleacher. "Have fun!"

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"Ugh! I can't believe that K.J let Neko sit gym out and play cards with him because she was a girl!" Shinya complained as he listened to Neko munch on the cookies she'd won in her card game.

"Neko, you can't eat in the hallway," Tommy pointed out and snatched her cookie from her. "Either stick them in your lunchbox, locker, or backpack or throw them away."

"Can Neko just eat the rest of it really really fast?" she asked and tried to take her treat back. Unfortunately for her, Tommy was much taller than her.

"No. You have to put it away or leave it in the trash," the brunette sighed. Neko's eyes turned watery and she started to mock cry.

"Gimme Neko's cookie!" she whined quite loudly. Shinya and Tommy glanced around nervously as people started to stare.

"Tommy! Give her the stinking cookie!" Shinya hissed to his friend. "She's making a scene!"

"Okay! Eat your stupid cookie! See if I care when you get detention!" Tommy growled and shoved the item into her mouth. She immediately stopped crying and went back to munching on it.

"Neko, you really need to act more maturely," her caretaker sighed and crossed his arms. "You can't throw temper tantrums in the hallway. People will stare."

"Neko's friend did that whenever someone yelled at her and she never got stared at," she counteracted and finished her treat.

"Well then, your friend was very lucky," Shinya responded and looked down at the paper he was carrying. "Well, are you room 2A, Tommy?"

"Sure am!" the boy grinned. The two high-fived and bolted off to the right.

"Hey! Wait for Neko!" the humanoid yelled and ran after them. Neko's eyes widened when she hit a dead-end. Looks like she lost her group…

"Shinyou! Tommy!" Neko shouted as she started walking around the hallways aimlessly. "Tommy! Shinyou! Where did you go?"

Her annoying shouts were interrupted when she bumped into someone and staggered back a little bit. Neko looked up at the person she had collided with and smiled.

The woman she had walked into was dressed mainly in white, but her gold locks were tied up in a pink bow. Her eyes were bright gold.

"You are Mrs. Ookami, right?" she questioned very slowly. The woman nodded.

"You must be Neko," she smiled back warmly. Her golden eyes shone with kindness.

"Yes! Neko is me!" the cat-girl beamed, and then added, "Does Mrs. Ookami know where room… 2A is?"

"Of course I do! That's the room I teach in." Mrs. Ookami gently placed one of her arms around the girl and led her in the opposite direction Neko had been running in earlier.

"Good. Shinyou accidentally ran ahead of Neko, so she got lost…" the humanoid whimpered as her ears and tail drooped. "Neko called and called, but he wouldn't come back…"

"Mr. Ookami can be like that from time to time when he's out training. Shinyou probably just didn't hear you."

"Okay!" Neko chirped and perked back up again. "Oh yeah, and what classes are there before lunch? Shinyou knows, but he isn't here right now…"

"I know you have Math, that's me, and I think you have Grammar and History after that," the young lady answered and stopped walking. Neko looked up and giggled once she saw where they were at.

"Yay! We made it!" Neko cheered and ran inside. Once she was inside, Shinya and Tommy both flinched once they realized that they had left Neko behind.

"Sorry about that…" Shinya blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, "We were so excited about sharing a class we completely forgot about you…"

"Yeah, we wouldn't leave you behind on purpose," Tommy added quickly. As if on cue, the bell rang.

"What does that mean?" the cat-girl interrupted and looked around. "Where is noise coming from?"

"Neko, we just went over this after gym. The bell means you've got about five minutes to get to class, and it's coming from the hallways." Neko sat still for a minute until his words seemed to click into her head and she let out a loud "OH!".

"Alright, time to quiet down," Tommy whispered to the two of them, "I think class is starting."

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"And how is your work coming along, Dema?" the creature growled to a screen that had appeared in front of it. There were several other screens lined up around the monster, but only two others were lit beside that one.

"It's coming along great! Zoe's the most gullible person I've ever met! She's even worse than Dire!" the imp laughed from her screen.

"Hey!" the one next to hers flashed. "I don't go around call you annoying, do I cutie?"

"Don't call me that you flirt!" she spat and narrowed her eyes. "And I am not annoying!"

"This is irrelevant to the mission," the third screen sighed. "I fail to understand why you put her in charge of the Wing breaking, royal pain."

"All of you be quiet!" the monster boomed, causing the three to fall silent. "Thank you."

"Dema, remember to keep the main goal in sight. Do not play with her more than necessary."

"Yes, master," she smiled and bowed. "You're gonna tell Father about my mission, right?"

"That depends on if you succeed or not," the monster growled. "Now then, Dire, you wished to speak?"

"Y-yeah. Ya' see, I finished my last mission and I came here to report it," the male's voice answered.

"Ah yes. You have collected the Human Spirit of Darkness and delivered it to Virus Gatomon, then?"

"You betcha, Master!"

"Excellent," the creature clasped its hands together as a wicked grin spread across its face. "And Fairen, I wish to speak to you in private."

"Yes master," he growled from his screen. The other two screens vanished into thin air.

"Fairen, it seems that you feel the need to be mouthy to me and to doubt my plans. Must I really go over this with you again?" A string attached to the creature's back floated forward. The string was so big that it looked more like a thin rope than a large string.

Attached to this string was a humanoid cat-doll. The doll was emanating dark energy. This reflected how controlled the creature was.

"You know who this is, right?"

"Y-yes, master…"

"Do you know what she can do?"

"Yes master."

"Shall I have her do it?"

"No. Your word is law; your mind is always right."

"Good. Now leave my presence before I send her out of annoyance!"

The screen quickly disappeared, leaving the monster alone. It lifted up its armor-clad hand and spread out all of the fingers on it. The globe changed to a picture of a group of kids all sitting down in the grass in a circle.

The creature smirked and watched casually as three of its stings float towards the sphere. One of the dolls was a red and black dragon, another was a pink rabbit covered in blue tubes. The last was a fiery, winged lion.

"Now that they are all united, it is time to test their power."

The picture changed to a cat-girl chasing butterflies around in a field all by herself.

"Oh how foolish of me! I forgot her opponent."

Another one of the strings moved down towards the globe. This one was an ancient bird doll with spikes on its wings.

"There we are. Now that all the pawns are in play, perhaps I may get some real research done."

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

**Dun. Dun. DUN!**

**Okay, so I had another snow day today, and I was inspired enough to write this. Be prepared for a several chapter battle after the next chapter. I know I've been battle crazy lately, but that's only because I want to push the story forward. The faster I get all the partners introduced, and the faster I get Zoe possessed, the better.**

**Snap… there was something else I wanted to say… what was it… Oh yeah! Ookami mean wolf. If you can work the spoiler out of there, congrats.**

**Also, here is your spoiler title of the day:**

**The Truth Comes Out. The Original Journey to the Digital World!**

**Thanks for reading, and remember to review!**

**Pandamoniam **


	15. Original Journey to the Digital World!

Digimon Frontier: Taming the Darkness

**Chapter 14: The Truth Comes Out. The Original Journey to the Digital World!**

**Me: Hello those that read this! I hope you liked the last chapter!**

**Lunar: I bet they did! Until I wasn't in it anymore…**

**Me: Quit being such a ham!**

**Dracomon: Yeah! Just because you're practically the most developed character means nothing!**

**Shinya: Besides, Tommy and I are way better characters than you are!**

**Tommy: Exactly!**

**K.J: Technically, I trump you all, but whatever…**

**Me: Okay, back to finishing the author's note. So my icon is officially of Lunar now, but I made it too big and I can't get it to let me shrink it. You can see most of it, but it still bugs me…**

**Koichi: Who cares? I finally get to come into the story!**

**J.P: What about me? I get to come in too!**

**Me: Stop being such spoilers!**

**Both: Sorry…**

**Me: 'Kay, so let's just start this crazy train before I kill anyone.**

**Tsukaimon: Right! Because I devolved sometime last chapter… Okay, so Pandamoniam doesn't own Digimon. If she did, imagine if this was a series…**

**Me: I think that this one could eventually be creepier than Tamers…**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

_ RIIIIIING!_

"Ah! Stupid bell!" Neko hissed and glared daggers at the bronze item.

"Neko, the bell's awesome! It means that school's out!" Shinya grinned and winked at her. The cat-girl blushed and looked forward rapidly.

"Are you sure it isn't awesome because once we're outside, you get to hear about our trip to the Digital World?" Tommy smirked. The other boy nodded rapidly in response.

"Man! I can barely wait!" the reddish brunette exclaimed and bolted off. Neko took quick notice of this and shot after him on all fours.

"Wait for Neko, Shinyou!" she exclaimed as she charged down the hallways.

"Oh boy…" the other brunette sighed and ran after them. After a few minutes of jogging, he arrived at the school entrance.

"Tommy! I was wondering when you would get here!" Labramon shouted and leaped out of the bush he had been hiding in.

"Oh hey, Labramon. Sorry I made you came to school with me today…" the teen apologized and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Hey! Accidents happen!" the dog Digimon responded and handed his leash to Tommy. "But forget about that, we have a meeting to go to!"

"Yeah! I can hardly wait to see everyone together again." His Tamer smiled at the thought.

"Hopefully the rest of my buddies will be there too," Labramon added with a wag of his fuchsia tail. "So in that case, onward we go!"

The two dashed ahead at top speed. Tommy's lab coat whipped in the wind behind him, and Labramon's floppy, pink ears flapped crazily while they ran to their meeting place. They were in such a hurry they completely forgot about a certain thing…

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"Hello? Anyone here?" Shinya exclaimed once he had reached the place they had designated for their meeting. There was no response.

"They musta ditched," Petitmamon grumbled, appearing seemingly out of nowhere. Her Tamer jumped back at least five feet.

"No, I can sense that they're here," Tsukaimon added from where Shinya had just jumped to, causing the teen to jump back to his original standpoint.

"For Pete's sake, you two! Don't sneak up on me!" he exclaimed as Tsukaimon landed on his head and Petitmamon on his shoulder.

"Sorry, Shinya…"

"You should be. Now let's go find where they ran off to."

The small group walked into the small clearing they were told to go to. After a minute or two of fruitless searching, one of the bushes off to the side rustled. Shinya took quick notice of this and went over to investigate.

He parted the leaves and came face to face with some sort of demonic face. Shinya screamed like a girl and fell on his rear. Unfortunately, Neko had just caught up with them at that time, so she assumed some little girl was being attacked. Upon realizing it was Shinya, she broke out in hysterical laughter.

"What the-!?"

"BOOGABOOGABOOGA!" the monster shouted and jumped out of the bushes. It was much smaller than he had imagined. In fact, one might say that it looked like it was wearing a mask…

Wait a minute.

"Ha ha! You just got pranked, son!" the imp shouted and ripped off its mask. Its body was completely black, minus its white face and the impish, white smiley-face on his stomach. Around his neck was a pumpkin bandanna, and on his hands were gloves of the same color. His eyes were ruby red in color.

"Nice one, Impmon!" Tsukaimon laughed and lighted down next to the imp. "I should have known that's what was going on when no one showed up!"

"Yes, yes you should have," the small Digimon replied smugly.

"So where is everyone?" Shinya asked once he had recovered.

"Oh, they're somewhere else I can take you to. We just told you the wrong location so that I could scare you," Impmon stated and adjusted his bandanna.

"So whose partner are you?" the teen questioned happily. Impmon thought about the question for a minute.

"Takuya said not to tell," he answered simply, causing Shinya to fall over anime style.

"Look, you're either Koichi's or J.P's! Which one is it!?"

"I can't tell you, I'm sworn under oath."

"Are not!"

"Are to."

"Are not!"

"Are to!"

"Are not!"

"Are to-"

"Both of you shut up!" Koji yelled from next to Shinya, almost making the boy faint out of shock.

"Koji! Where the heck did you come from!" the Tamer exclaimed. The black haired teen rolled his eyes and walked ahead of him.

"I came from my school. My class just got out," he replied. Terriermon, who was seated on his Tamer's head, turned around and stuck his tongue out at Shinya.

"Sometime, you just got to think, ya' know?" the rabbit smiled and faced forward once more.

"I guess…" Shinya mumbled and peered ahead. His eyes widened with anticipation once he spotted his brother and his friends in that clearing.

"Hi, Shinya!" Lopmon exclaimed from atop Vicki's head and waved. "I'm so excited I can hardly stand it!"

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"Alright, Shinya, are you ready to learn about our epic adventure?" Takuya grinned once his brother was seated next to him.

"Yes! I'm definitely ready!" he exclaimed as his body began shaking in anticipation.

"Good! Because you have to stay ready until Tommy arrives!" the brunette finished. Shinya froze in place.

"Wait! Tommy was right behind me! I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we started without him," Shinya pointed out frantically. Takuya sighed and shook his head.

"Sorry, pal, but we have to wait," he counteracted and crossed his arms. "Here, I know. Why don't we have J.P and Koichi tell us about their partners, and Koji and Vicki can tell us too. If he's not back by the time they're done, then we'll start."

"Awesome!" Shinya looked over to J.P and smiled.

The eldest of the group was rather tall, and he had short, brown hair. He had lost alot of weight over the years, so he was considered 'good-looking' by most standards. He was wearing a yellow t-shirt with a dark blue jacket over it and dark blue pants. Seated elegantly on his lap was a small lion cub.

The lion cub had a Holy Ring around its neck with a green gem attached to it. Its body was covered in golden fur from head to two, all except for a tuft of fiery red fur sticking up from its head. Its eyes were a serene blue in color.

"Nice to see you again, Shinya," he smiled back and scratched his lion between the ears.

"It's nice to meet you, as well," the golden cat purred happily. "It's so cool to finally see all of my heroes in one place!"

"Yeah, because they're really heroic…" Dracomon muttered and crossed his arms, earning a whack on the head from Takuya.

"You really want to start this again, Takuya?" the dragon spat to his partner who glared back.

"Boys, I'm warning you," Zoe growled to the two of them. They immediately stopped arguing and faced forward.

"Okay, back to me," J.P snickered, still hooked on Takuya and Dracomon's fight, and stopped petting his lion cub.

"This is Liollmon. He's officially my partner," the teen explained. Liollmon yawned and stretched in a manner that almost seemed to show an heir of cockiness.

"He's so cute!" Vicki squealed and scratched underneath the Digimon's chin. He gave off a content sigh and melted into her touch.

"Don't forget ravishing," the cat pointed out and grinned. "But cute works as well."

"Anyways," J.P interrupted Liollmon's petting party, "Back to what I was saying."

"So I found Liollmon when I was walking home from the store. I went by this cardboard box, and I heard mewing coming from it. When, I looked inside of it, I came across Liollmon holding this D-Arc in his mouth by the strap."

He reached into his pocket and held up a D-Arc with a blue rim on the device, and a dark blue strap with the symbol of thunder engraved in gold on it. Small, electric blue lines ran side to side on the rim.

"I figured that since my symbol was on it, I should take Liollmon home and see what was wrong."

"Hold on," Shinya butted in with a confused look upon his countenance, "Why is the symbol of thunder your symbol?"

"That will be answered all in good time, young padawan," Takuya replied in a strange accent. Everyone started laughing but Shinya.

"Fine. Koichi! You're up!" the reddish brunette commanded. The other teen flinched at the mention of his name.

He was about the same height as his brother, if not taller, and had navy blue hair instead of black. He wore a red sweatshirt with the symbol of darkness etched in black across the front. His pants were light grey and his shoes were black. Seated next to him was Impmon.

"Alright, Shinya. I believe you and Impmon have already met?" Koichi asked calmly. The teen and the imp nodded in agreement.

"Good. Now I met Impmon while I was playing Meerca Chase II on Neopets." The navy-haired teen shuddered before continuing. "I was just about to get the high score on the game, when suddenly the screen went black."

He stopped at this part and looked around to see if anyone was gasping at all. No one was.

"The screen went black, and Impmon jumped down on to the printer. He stuck his tongue out at me and yelled 'you just got pranked, son!'. He then handed me this D-Arc-"

Koichi paused again and held up said item. His D-Arc was completely black with a dark red strap. The symbol of darkness was printed across the strap in dark blue.

"-and told me that I was to be his partner."

Tsukaimon and Petitmamon started clapping randomly, causing everyone, even Koichi, to sweat-drop. Once the two siblings stopped clapping, the next two victi- I mean children in line went.

"Alright, so here's what happened," Vicki grinned mischievously. "Koji had been begging me for weeks to go to the petting zoo-"

"I most certainly was not!" her boyfriend interrupted. She blew him off and continued.

"-So I finally gave in and took him. We went through all of the animals and pet all of them. Once we reached the rabbits-"

"They found us!" Terriermon blurted. Everyone moaned in annoyance.

"Way to ruin the story!" Takuya pouted.

"Yeah! I was looking forward to hearing the end!" Dracomon whined. The two partners hugged each other and broke out in tears.

"What a bunch of babies…" Koji muttered under his breath.

"EHEM!" Vicki shouted. The two drama queens stopped sobbing and went back to listening.

**Yes, I did just say drama QUEENS.**

"Okay, so we got to the rabbits and we found Lopmon and Terriermon locked up in the pen with the other rabbits. Each of them had a D-Arc tied around their waists."

Koji and Vicki both held their D-Arcs up at this time for all to see. The metal part on Koji's was pure white with a golden strap. The symbol of light was inscribed with light blue into the strap. Vicki's was pure gold on the metal and had a tan strap with a dove sketched in white on it.

"Wow! Vicki, what does your symbol mean?" Shinya exclaimed as his eyes sparkled with wonder.

"Beats me," she huffed and set her digivice down, "I probably became a Digi-whatever because Koji told me about Digimon."

"Well, that's a shame you don't know what it means…" The teen trailed off and stared intently at the symbol etched on the strap of his D-Arc. The mysterious double-percent sign mark.

"Alright, Shinya. Since it looks like Tommy's a no show, I guess we're starting," Takuya collided with his train of thought. Shinya swore he heard it blow up.

"Yes! Tell me everything about your trip!"

"Okay, so it started out…"

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

**Muah ha ha! Scene break!**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"And just where do you think you're going, mister?" Mr. Ookami growled as he grabbed Tommy by the arm and pulled him over to his side.

"Oh snap! We completely forgot about seeing you after school!" the brunette exclaimed and buried his forehead into the palm of his hand.

"Yes, where is Shinya? And Neko too?" the man questioned and crossed his arms.

"W-well… You see, they're meeting up with his brother and my other friends," he admitted and looked up at the P.E teacher. "I'm sure they're long-gone by now…"

"Where were they meeting up at?" the goggle-wearing man asked and narrowed his eyes. "And no lies."

"O-okay! They're meeting up in the woods! I can show you where, if you want!"

"Sounds like a plan. Say, how are you, little fellah?" Mr. Ookami's gaze softened once it rested on Labramon. The Digimon froze as sweat started to form on his face.

"No need to hide your voice. I understand how scary this world is," he smiled and pat the dog Digimon on the head. Labramon yapped a few times and wagged his tail out of joy.

"That's a nice Labramon you've got there," K.J stated and looked down at Tommy once he had stood back up.

Now it was Tommy's turn to get nervous. He felt sweat begin to trickle down his face. He had just been found out!

"I don't know what you me-"

"Tomknee, I have two things to say to you," the black-haired young man began.

"It's Tommy."

"Whatever. The first thing is that I was the one to introduce you to the Digimon game, so I should know a Digimon when I see one. Second-"

He grabbed ahold of the goggles covering his eyes and pulled them around his neck. Underneath the goggles were a pair of bright red eyes. Tommy flinched and took a step backwards as he watched his gym teacher gradually transform into an extremely strange creature. A pair of light purple, wolf ears with several gold piercings in them replaced his old ones, and a large white-tipped, purple tail soon sprouted from his rear. Fangs replaced his teeth and his eyes seemed to grow exceedingly canine.

"What the-"

"That girl with you was a humanoid," the wolf-man sighed and straightened his posture. "As am I."

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"WOW! You really did all that!?" Shinya exclaimed in pure delight once Takuya had finished the brief overview of his original journey.

"You betcha! I bet that you can't even imagine having the power of the Legendary Warriors at your disposal!" his brother bragged with a cocky grin. Zoe rolled her eyes and whacked him on the back of the head.

"Hey! What was that for!" Takuya exclaimed and turned to face Zoe.

"Don't brag about strength like that," she responded quickly.

"Right, sorry…" the brunette apologized sheepishly.

"So then you all have different symbols because they match what element you had, right?" Shinya asked to confirm his beliefs. Everyone bobbed their head in agreement.

"Cool! So then these symbols on our D-Arcs should signify our elements then!" the reddish brunette shouted with a grin. "What element is this?"

He held up his digivice so that they all could see it. After a moment of staring at it, they all shrugged.

"That isn't an element," they all replied instantaneously. Shinya sighed in frustration and lowered his arm.

"Well, I guess we're going to have to figure out what it means as we continue on," Shinya concluded and pocketed the device. "Now where's Tommy? He should have been here an hour ago!"

A large cluster of growls suddenly echoed from around them as if to answer their question. Then, all at once, three attacks were fired at them.

"Exhaust Flame!"

"Fira Bomb!

"Tear Arrow!"

"Incoming!" Liollmon screeched as the attacks exploded around them. "Get ready to kick some butt!"

"Well said, partner," J.P smirked and readied a card and his D-Arc. "Card Slash!"

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Meanwhile, in a meadow not-so-far away…

Neko giggled and leaped at the butterflies flapping around the flowers. She was perfectly content. The only thing that could have possibly made that day better would have been if Shinya was there.

She was about to pounce upon another insect, when something charged her and knocked her on to her back. With a hiss, she was back on her feet and looking around with her eyes narrowed and her tail lashing back and forth.

"Mega Dash Impact!" a voice roared as a blur shot towards her. Neko sunk her claws into the ground and hissed in fear.

The blur collided with her and sent her flying ten feet backwards. Pain rushed to the place on her side where the creature had hit her at. She forced herself up to her feet and growled at her attacker.

"Leave me alone!"

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

** And be prepared! The next few chapters will be battles, as a warning, and Neko will be fighting on her own. How will she handle it? Read to find out!**

** Also, my parents are seriously considering only letting me have like 5 hours of screen time total on anything because I apparently 'cannot entertain myself without them', so if my chapter uploading decreases suddenly, you know why.**

** Oh yeah, and if a Grademon were to ask Kazemon out, how much money would you bet that Kazemon would A, except, B, Reject him, or C, turn around and go out with Agunimon? I don't need feedback on that one; I just want you to think about that for some laughs. You can tell me about your answer if you want to, I don't really care if you do or not.**

** Finally, my icon and the cover for this story now feature Lunar and her evolutions going from In-Training to Ultimate. I plan on doing Impmon next.**

** Thanks for reading, now REVIEW!**

** Pandamoniam**

**P.S: You aren't required to review, but I would like it if you did.**

**P.P.S: Your spoiler chapter title is: Firamon vs. Dracomon, Lunar, and Impmon! Who will win?**


	16. Firamon Vs Lunar, Dracomon, and Impmon

Digimon Frontier: Taming the Darkness

**Chapter 15: Firamon vs. Dracomon, Lunar, and Impmon! Who will win?**

**Me: Hello everyone! At the rate this story is progressing, I should be able to finish it before the end of the year!**

**Lunar: Yeah, but only if you don't hit a rut half-way through.**

**Me: Tch. Please! I already planned out the entire story! Well, sort of…**

**Impmon: What do you mean by 'sort of'?**

**Me: Well… I may have… originally made the story so that Shinya wasn't in it…**

**Liollmon: Baka! Why am I not surprised!**

**Me: Look! I came up with the idea in 7****th**** grade! That, and before I knew that DORUmon was a very popular Digimon…**

**Dracomon: Typical Pandamoniam… Well, you might as well do the disclaimer before this gets any more weird, Tsukaimon…**

**Tsukaimon: Sure. Pandamoniam doesn't own Digimon. If she did, the entire franchise would be a train wreck.**

**Me: Baka is Japanese for idiot, or fool. Just thought I'd throw that out there. Also, what I am about to say here is **_**IMPORTANT**_**. This chapter will have a… graphic Digimon death at the end. Not like bloody-gore graphic, but the fact that it wasn't injured enough to be defeated and is gasping for air and stuff graphic.**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

**Cue: SLASH! From Digimon Tamers**

"Card Slash! Aero Wings!"

Just as fast as the card was slashed, a pair of blue and red wings emerged from Liollmon's back. The lion cub flew into the air and sunk his fangs into the neck of one of the attackers.

His prey was a pink rabbit with various blue tubes emerging from its back. A silver mask covered its face, but you could still see its eyes. It was very thin and had a few tufts of fur sticking out from its forehead, and it had a metal strap running from its shoulder to around its waist with large purple claws sticking out from its feet. Finally it wore a pair of gloves with yellow crescent moons on them.

"I've got an idea!" Dracomon announced and slammed his tail into a fiery, winged lion. "Try to divide the Digimon into three separate groups! We can split up and fight them so we have an advantage!"

"Gm em!" Liollmon shouted in response and started flying off to the side with the rabbit still in his grip. It squirmed and kicked but the lion cub was flying too fast for it to get loose.

** Note: Liollmon was trying to say 'got it'.**

"Alright then. Terriermon, we're going with Liollmon!" Koji commanded his partner. The rabbit Digimon nodded and ran after the golden cat. Lopmon automatically tagged along.

"Impmon, let's help out Takuya and Dracomon," Koichi told his partner Digimon calmly. Impmon smirked and began helping to drive the lion to the side. Lunar was already trying to control the flaming brute.

"Then that leaves the dragon for me!" Shinya grinned to Petitmamon and Tsukaimon.

Just about that time Tommy finally showed up, yelling, "Hey guys! What'd I miss?" It only took him one glance to figure that out. "Oh…"

"Tommy! Get over here with Labramon and help me move this huge dinosaur to the side!" the reddish brunette exclaimed. Labramon needed no command to jump in and help out the two Virus Digimon trying to fight the large dragon.

"Retriever G!" the dog barked and unleashed a sound wave that caused the Digimon to stagger to the side. It raised its ginormous, clawed hands up to its ears and roared in pain.

"Time to show you who's the boss!" Lunar smirked and kicked the orange lion across the snout. It roared in rage and lunged for her, only to be hit with a fireball that Impmon had thrown at him.

With their continuous attacks, each group of three Digimon managed to lead their attackers away from each other. Once they couldn't hear each other fighting with them, they decided they had moved far enough apart and began to fight with them at a certain location.

The Digimon that Lunar, Dracomon, and Impmon were fighting was a large orange lion with a pair of wings the same color coming from his back. His huge, golden mane flowed freely down his spine, with only a small portion collected together by a helmet of some sort. The helmet had three red and white crests on it, each of which had a small flame coming out of it. His tail had a flame on the tip, and he had ankle bracelets that had the same crest attached to them with flames flickering off of each one.

"Alright, what are we fighting?" Impmon asked casually and crossed his arms. "Because I want to know how easily I can take it down."

"Well, let me check," Koichi responded and held up his black D-Arc. The usual green circle filled with information appeared over the screen.

"What does it say?" Takuya questioned impatiently and leaned over the boy's shoulder for a better look.

"Don't rush me! I'll read it off right now!" he snapped back and pushed Takuya off of him.

"Okay! Okay! Sheesh!" the gogglehead grumbled and took a few steps away from him.

"Boys, stop fighting," Zoe snickered and watched Takuya glare at Koichi.

"He started it."

"Can I please read it off?" Koichi sighed, drawing the attention back to him. "Ehem. So that Digimon is known as Firamon. It is a Champion Level Digimon and is part of the Dragon's Roar and Virus Busters Family. It's a Beast Type and knows the attacks Flame Dive, Fira Claw, and Fira Bomb."

"See? Piece of cake," Impmon smirked and took on a battle stance. Firamon growled back in reply.

"Fira Bomb!" the lion roared. The flame emerging from the crest on his forehead increased to about the size of his head. He then reared up on his hind legs, throwing the fire ball into the air. The plume of flames crashed down directly on top of the three Digimon and knocked them back a good five feet.

"Gah!" Dracomon hissed through his gritted teeth as he shook his head to regain his composure.

"You alright?" Takuya shouted to his partner. The dragon nodded hastily and took on an offensive stance once more. "Good. Now take 'em down!"

"With pleasure. Tail Smash!" Dracomon charged forward and swung his huge tail around, hitting Firamon's legs and knocking him off balance.

The winged lion crashed to the ground with its legs splayed every which way. Firamon roared and pushed himself up to his feet. His paws were enveloped in bright, burning flames this time.

"Fira Claw!" he bellowed as he charged forward and began swiping over and over again at Lunar. The humanoid fox managed to dodge all but one blow. The final one struck her across the stomach and left five, pink slashes of various sizes with seared fur around them.

Once the Champion Level had finished with his attacks, Lunar staggered backwards a bit due to her wound. She then jumped into the air and pulled in her arms and legs and started charging up her next attack.

"Diamond Storm!" she exclaimed and stretched her appendages back out. Thousands upon thousands of sharpened, white leaves rocketed to earth and straight at Firamon. The fiery lion spread out his large wings and soared upwards to meet the attack head on.

"Flame Dive!" the winged lion thundered as its entire body was enveloped in flames. From a distance, he appeared to be a flaming comet.

Lunar clenched her teeth as the huge, flaring Beast Type collided with her and launched her farther into the air. Firamon didn't seem to feel like letting up on is attack anytime soon.

Impmon realized this first and started jumping up the branches of the tallest tree. Once he had reached the top branch, he began to charge up his attack. The fireball consisting of Firamon and Lunar soon arrived at his level, and he launched it.

"Pillar of Fire!" the imp Digimon shouted and threw the two balls of fire it was holding; a blue one in its left hand and a red one in its right hand. The two fireballs hurtled forward and combined when they reached Lunar and Firamon.

The combined spheres created a large firewall between the two Digimon and drove them apart. Lunar flipped around a few times and landed gracefully on her feet. The Firamon managed to recover quickly enough to spread out his wings and slow his descent enough to land safely.

"We seem to be evenly matched," Impmon pointed out after he had jumped back down branch by branch. The others nodded in agreement.

"Well, what are we going to do about it?" Takuya thought aloud and looked to the other Tamers. They shrugged in response.

"I guess we should keep fighting and see how it plays out," Koichi sighed, clueless. "I mean, our Digimon might be able to find a weakness of his and we can work from there."

"Great idea, Koichi!" Zoe praised him with a smile, causing Takuya to huff to himself. The blonde then directed her attention to her partner. "Did you hear that, Lunar?"

"Yep! But someone as cool as me can totally hang in for a while longer!" the silver Renamon grinned back and gave her a thumbs up.

Dracomon nodded briskly to show that he understood the plan. He then brought his head up to a vertical angle. Upon bringing it back down, a large puff of flames shot out of his mouth that collided with Firamon.

"Baby Breath!"

Firamon shook his head back and forth as the flames dispersed and glowered at the turquoise dragon in pure hatred. He followed his glaring by dashing at top speed and closing his jaws around the closest part of Dracomon he could reach.

Dracomon responded to the attack by using his arm as a blockade. The lion's jaws sunk into the scales on the dragon's arm, and didn't do too much damage because of the especially thick scales on this part of his body. This enraged Firamon and caused him to clamp down harder and harder on the appendage he had a hold of.

"GET HIM OFF!" Dracomon screeched as pain rippled through his body and his Data started to separate in his arm. As the other two Digimon rushed over to him, he decided to take matters into his own hands.

"G SHURUNEN!" he roared and fired a huge, white beam from his mouth that engulfed Firamon. The winged lion yowled in pain as it was thrown backwards into a tree, which it toppled over upon impact. Due to the massive amount of sand in their arena, a huge cloud of dust was quickly whipped up.

Dracomon sat down, panting heavily and shallowly all the while. The Data on his arm settled down into its normal position, but there was no doubt that the arm would be useless for battle from now until the Data was given time to reassemble properly.

"Takuya! We're gonna have to wrap this up soon!" the dragon growled and limped over to his partner. Soon after arrival, he collapsed on the ground.

The three Tamers all jumped the second Dracomon was lying on the ground, half unconscious. Takuya knelt down and helped his partner back up to his feet.

"Alright. Are you okay?" the brunette asked the dragon. Dracomon bobbed his head slowly, cringing when he tried to move his arm.

"I'll be fine. For now focus on taking down that over-grown pussycat," the Dragon Monster snarled weakly and observed his two remaining teammates.

"Impmon, do you have any ideas on how to take Firamon down?" Koichi questioned his partner. The imp thought for a moment while watching Firamon get back up to his feet. An idea clicked in his mind.

"Koichi, do you still have that evolution card?" he asked the boy with a knowing smirk. His Tamer reached into his pocket and rummaged around for a minute. After a moment, his hand reemerged with the said card plastered between his middle finger and his ring finger.

"It's right here Impmon. But must you evolve for this plan to work?"

"Yeah. My Champion Level form has something this Level lacks. Something that we can win with!"

"Well, alright…" Koichi slowly held up his D-Arc, then rapidly yanked the card through it.

"Card Slash!" The card sparked to life as it was scanned. "Super Evolution Plug-in S!"

Impmon smirked as his body was enveloped in a whitish light that was also erupting from Koichi's D-Arc. He stretched out his arms as the process began.

**Cue: EVO from Digimon Tamers**

"Impmon! Evolve!"

The imp's skin Data slowly dissolved away, starting with his face and ear tips. His hands started to peel away next, followed by his pointed tail and feet. By the time all of the texture Data was gone, the only thing remaining was his core Data, which was a light black color.

His skin Data began to fuse back on now. His feet were reassembled first, leaving them bright red with a boot-ish look to them. His tail was remade next; it was bright red as well with the same devilish appearance as before. The texture Data on his back was laid down right after that. Most of it was bright red, but a small pair of wings sprouted out of his back which had royal blue flaps. His hands were recovered this time, each having black claws sticking out of the ends and having black tattoos running down his arms. Finally, the skin Data on his head was laid down to finish the process. The data was bright red, like much of the rest, but he had black tattoos running up his forehead and a pair of royal blue-tipped horns. His head was shaped like a triangle.

To finish up his evolution process, the creature reached out in front of him and grasped the air. In his grasp, a black pitchfork appeared that he spun around a few times before striking a pose.

"Boogeymon!"

There now stood a huge, red, devilish creature with wings in Impmon's place. His main body was completely bright red, but he had black tattoos scattered across his entire body, as well as some purple ones. His medium sized wings had royal blue webbing inside of them with random, purple markings on the backs of them. His head had pointed ears and two horns, each tipped with royal blue, as well as a strange triangular shape to it. His eyes were a burning yellow in color.

Firamon bared his teeth at his opponent. Then, for the very first time, spoke words other than attack names.

"Master was waiting for you to do that. No matter. Even if I am to be defeated, the Master will still learn plenty from this battle." After stating this, the winged lion chuckled a bit to himself.

Lunar decided that she had been sitting around long enough, and took this as an opening. She charged forward and punched the creature in the side of its face. The force of the attack was enough to cause the lion to stumble to the side a ways, leaving a good opening for Boogeymon.

The red demon flew forward with its pitchfork in hand. It flew fast enough to where it wouldn't be able to miss the opportunity, so once it had reached Firamon, the fight was nearing its finale.

"Death Crush!" Boogeymon shouted as he slammed the points of his pitchfork into the fiery lion's side. It gritted its teeth and turned to lunge for the red devil.

Boogeymon had already predicted this move; it was part of the plan. He held up his pitchfork to block those terrible jaws and sunk his pointed-boot-feet into the ground to the best of his ability. There was a loud pang as Firamon's teeth collided with the metal of Boogeymon's pitchfork.

Just as it had done to Dracomon, Firamon was blinded by rage. He was infuriated by the fact that his jaws were unable to cause physical pain, so he simply increased his grip on the weapon standing in his way.

His opponent grinned at this and peered over to Lunar. "Attack him while he's distracted!" Boogeymon commanded the lovely, silver fox Digimon. She nodded and leaped into the air, pulling in her arms and legs as she did so.

Boogeymon clenched his teeth and slid his hands over to one side of the weapon in his hands. He knew it was a risky move, as Firamon could easily get more leverage from this, but he did it anyways. Sweat trickled down his temples as he felt Firamon beginning to realize what was going on.

The lion Digimon yanked and ripped at the pitchfork in an effort to pull his locked fangs loose. Due to how hard he was biting, though, they wouldn't budge. Boogeymon took a deep breath and gyrated in a complete circle over and over again until Firamon lost his grip and was sent into the air like a projectile.

Lunar recognized the opportunity she had and stretched her arms and legs back out. "Diamond Storm!" she exclaimed as the sharpened leaves propelled dead ahead and sunk into Firamon's skin Data.

Firamon roared in pain as the leaves collected on his body until he looked like a spikey, glowing mass. The leaves detonated at this time, sending him freefalling out of the sky.

He would not allow himself to be defeated that easily, however, and he spread out his majestic wings and reconfigured himself once more. Lunar narrowed her eyes in frustration as she began to descend back to their dusty battle area. _Dust…_

She beamed to herself and landed gracefully on the ground. She peered over to Boogeymon, who was kicking up a lot of dust just by hovering over the dirt.

"Boogeymon!" she hissed to him, as to avoid Firamon from hearing their plan.

"What?" he asked and floated over to her. She gazed up at the regal beast flying towards them.

"Kick up as much dust as you possibly can. I've got another idea," Lunar replied quickly and disappeared into thin air, like many others of her species could do.

"Alright," Boogeymon shrugged as Firamon approached him. "Hey Firamon! Now you see me-"

He landed on the ground at this point and stretched out his wings as far as he could make them. He then lowered them ever so slightly and sneered quite loudly, "-Now you don't!"

Boogeymon flapped his wings rapidly, kicking up tons of dust, and jetted to the side hurriedly. The confused grumbles of Firamon were the only noises you could hear now.

"Good work," Lunar smiled as she reappeared on the branch the red demon was suspended next to. "Now it's time to bring my plan into action."

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"Where do you think they are?" Dracomon wondered as the four of them tried to see through the airborne dirt.

"I'm not sure. It doesn't really sound like they're fighting right now," Zoe answered in a worried tone. "I wish I knew what they were doing, though…"

"Relax, Z!" Takuya grinned and wrapped his arm around her. "Lunar and Boogeymon can take that guy!" Zoe blushed lightly at his gesture.

"Besides," Koichi added quietly, "Boogeymon can seem headstrong at times, but he's one of the best strategists I've ever met."

Just about that time, Firamon's massive body was hurled out of the plume of dust. His body collided with a tree and caused it to fall over with him. The winged lion struggled to regain his composure.

"I-I won't let you defeat me that easily…" he grunted and bared his teeth. The humans and Dracomon flinched. They were standing between the brawlers.

"Fira Bomb!" the lion roared and launched a huge ball of flames from the crest upon his forehead. The attack was on a collision course for the teens and Dracomon.

Dracomon jumped to the side, landing on his bad arm as he did so. Takuya pulled Zoe to the ground with him so that the attack would sail over them. Koichi, on the other hand, had no one to look out for him.

The flaming comet was shooting towards him. The heat it gave off seared the dirt it crossed over and burned any form of life in its path. Koichi could feel their heat from where he was at, and he could already feel his skin burning. He closed his eyes to avoid seeing the impending doom spiraling towards him.

"Koichi!" a distant voice screamed. No. It was right-

"Ruby Eye!" the voice cried out. Koichi opened his eyes to see Boogeymon standing in front of him with his pitchfork held out at a horizontal angle. At the tip of the weapon was a red eye traced into the air. The eye was holding the plume back.

"You can attack this world…" Boogeymon growled as he took a step closer to Firamon. The fireball was still on the tip of his pitchfork. "You can attack my allies…" Another step. "You can even beat me to a pulp…" He was running now; the fireball was still attached to his weapon.

"But no one… No one attacks my Tamer and gets away with it!" he screeched and whipped the pitchfork around. The fireball tipped pitchfork was stabbed into Firamon's side. It roared in pain and slid to the side as it tried not to be moved by the force of the attack.

"Now Lunar!" he shouted and flipped his pitchfork around so that it was underneath Firamon. He gave it one last yanked and launched the brute unswervingly upwards where Lunar was waiting.

The silver Renamon bounded from her perch and came only a few inches away from her target before smirking and pulling both of her fists back. "You really shouldn't have done that."

"Power Paw!" she exclaimed and let out thousands of punches all at once. Firamon's voice reverberated through the air as it was beat over and over again. Lunar gave him one last slug to the face, then spun her huge tail around to strike him in the side. His mouth stretched open to its limits as it gave one, final cry. The saliva flew from his mouth in threads as he did so.

He hurdled to the earth at top speed. Gravity was feeling merciless and dragged him down promptly. A huge dust cloud was kicked up once he hit the ground, and once it had cleared you could see the huge crater he had created in the ground.

Firamon's jaws spread out as he gasped for air. He hadn't taken enough fatal blows to completely break apart his Data yet, but he had received enough to have some of his vital organs fail him. His Data grew apart, the solidified; it rarely stayed together long.

Boogeymon walked over to the monster's side and clenched his teeth. "I wish you had been one of our soldiers," he sighed and raised his pitchfork above his head. "You put up a good fight, kid. I couldn't have asked for a better opponent."

"I… I wish… That I… hadn't been drawn to… this darkness…" Firamon wheezed and pulled his paws up to his body. "Ple… Please finish me…"

"Zoe, you may not want to watch…" Boogeymon growled as he gripped his pitchfork harder. The blonde realized what he meant and closed her eyes.

"Death Crush!" the red demon cried as he brought the weapon down onto Firamon's side. He gasped one last time, then his Data separated permanently.

Lunar was about to absorb the Data, but Boogeymon stopped her. "No, let the Data go back to the Digital World."

"Why's that?" Lunar asked and walked over to her Tamer's side.

"If you don't load the Data, there's always the chance of them being reborn. But you can only do it with the good ones… The bad ones, not so much…"

"What a terrible way to die…" Zoe muttered with her eyes turning cloudy.

"At least we were here," Lunar pointed out and jumped into the air. She spun around a few times, enveloped in light, and landed on her partner's shoulder as a Viximon. "If it had been anyone else, they would have let him lie there until his Data separated out."

Dracomon stared at the final resting place of the winged lion, a grim look on his face. "He was a good foe… I regret calling him a pussycat…"

They all stood there with their heads hung to give a moment of silence to the fallen lion. It was obvious that it had been deceived, and then had lost all control. It was an unwilling puppet… A puppet that's voice was only a reflection of its puppeteer…

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

** Wow… Did I really type that? It just got so serious at the end… It makes me sad…** **That he had to go that way… *sniff***

** So I'll apologize now in case some of you aren't happy about the death. There won't be very many of these kinds of deaths; the kids just need some motivation, you know? I mean, sure this Digital World is different and all, everything changes. But they needed to see that this wasn't a natural change; that more things suffer from this change than necessary.**

** So again, I'm sorry about the graphic ending…**

** On a different note, I probably could have had this up by Friday if I hadn't got trapped in a funny rut. A funny rut is when you basically only feel like writing funny things that don't make sense, and you're too hyped up about them to write serious stuff, like this. I've been having a hilarious PM conversation with this one guy, so I've been hyped up by all of that funny stuff from that…**

** I'll try my hardest from here on out to type like a madman! Or madwoman, whatever you say…**

** Oh yeah! Two things: One, Boogeymon is a real Digimon. Just Google it. Two, your preview title is: The Agile Lekismon Vs. Liollmon, Lopmon, and Terriermon, the Underdogs!**

** Tune in next time folks! And thank you for reading my Fanfiction! Now please review, so that I may know what you think of it, as I am not a mind reader.**

** Pandamoniam**


	17. Lekismon Vs Lop, Terrier, and Lioll!

Digimon Frontier: Taming the Darkness

**Chapter 16: The Agile Lekismon Vs. Liollmon, Lopmon, and Terriermon, the Underdogs!**

**Me: Sup viewers! I hope you all liked the last chapter!**

**Lunar: Of course they like the last chapter. I was beating things up, why wouldn't they like it?**

**Dracomon: Maybe they wouldn't like it because I severely injured my arm!**

**Liollmon: Please. They liked it because I bit that rabbit!**

**Lunar: That is the worst reason I have ever heard!**

**Me: Okay, this is turning into drivel, I'm starting the chapter. Tsukaimon!**

**Tsukaimon: Yes?**

**Me: Do the disclaimer.**

**Tsukaimon: Okay. Pandamoniam doesn't own Digimon. If she did… I'm not quite sure what would happen…**

**Me: Did we already say that Tagiru wouldn't exist?**

**Tsukaimon: Yeah, we did.**

**Me: Oh… Well, that's double then. Oh yeah! I just remembered something! For those of you who read the first chapter and thought 'oh, there are no scene breaks, let's not read this', I was updating all of my re-edited chapters, and I uploaded the wrong file to that one. Because of that, the scene breaks were taken out because in that file I was changing the scene breaks and never finished. I really hope that made sense…**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Liollmon flung his opponent to the ground and watched as the pink rabbit rolled across the ground. It managed to stop itself and hop up to its feet.

The wings on Liollmon's back disintegrated and he landed on the ground. The lion cub bared its teeth and growled deeply. Well, it was more of a squeak, considering he was a lion cub.

The rabbit glared at them for a moment, then took on a battle stance. Lopmon and Terriermon both seemed a little awkward when they tried to do the same.

"Alright. We're fighting this thing now, so what is it?" J.P wondered aloud while Koji sighed.

"Just check your D-Arc, doofus," the bandanna clad teen muttered. Vicki whacked his shoulder in response to his insult.

"Be nice, Koji," she growled sternly. Koji shuddered inside at her tone.

"Hey! We're in the middle of a fight here!" Liollmon yelped as he narrowly dodged a punch from the enemy Digimon.

"Right! Sorry!" J.P yelled back. He then held up his D-Arc and gazed at the information it brought up.

"And here's the name of our opponent!" he announced before continuing on. "That Digimon is known as Lekismon. It is a Beast Man Type of the Champion Level and has the Data Attribute. Finally, it is from both the Family of the Deep Savers and the Family of the Nightmare Soldiers."

"And the attacks?" Lopmon asked and used her large ears to propel herself above Lekismon's head as the creature made a swing at her with its fist.

"Its attacks are Moon Night Bomb, Moon Night Kick, and Tear Arrow. But it sort of looks like the D-Arc doesn't know what they do."

"That's okay!" Terriermon grinned and struck the Beast Man Type in the side of the head with one of his huge ears, causing the creature to stumble to the side. "The three of us can handle just about anything!"

"Blazing Ice!" Lopmon cried and fired a torrent of freezing cold brine at Lekismon. The rabbit leaped to the side with ease, then bounded straight upward.

Upon reaching the highest point in its jump, the Digimon reached to its back and pulled out an ice arrow. It moved its free hand around a few times, summoning a bow that it quickly set the arrow into.

"Tear Arrow!" It cried in a beautiful voice. The arrow was released from the bow and shot down to the three Digimon like a bullet. None of them had time to react.

The arrow struck Liollmon in the side and sent him flying into a tree. Their arena was filled with tons of trees, and was rather cramped because of that. Unfortunately, Lekismon didn't think that the arena was tight at all. She gracefully flipped around and landed on one of the larger branches of a tree.

"Hmph. How pathetic you are," Lekismon giggled snottily. "Destroying you shall be a breeze!"

"Breeze this!" Terriermon shouted and started spinning around rapidly. "Petit Twister!"

The small rabbit Digimon looked like a tiny, green tornado as he shot forward at Lekismon. The pink Digimon laughed and easily jumped to a different branch at least twenty feet from that one. Terriermon hit the tree and tumbled down, stunned.

"Well that totally worked, "Liollmon snickered sarcastically. Terriermon staggered up to his feet and glowered at the lion cub.

"I'd like to see you try to hit that thing!" the cream rabbit exclaimed and pointed at Lekismon. "She's practically a living blur!"

"Ha! I can hit her and slow her down!" the golden lion boasted and looked over at the Champion Level. "Watch!"

Lekismon smiled to herself and observed the lion running up to her. She tensed the muscles up in her legs, but not enough for it to be noticeable, and waited patiently for the Holy Beast Type to reach her.

Liollmon, full of confidence, dashed forward at top speed with static electricity sparking from his fiery, orange hair. Once he was in range of the Data Type, he leaped at her with all of his strength and opened his jaws.

"Critical Bite!" he roared as his teeth glistened in the sunlight. Just before they sunk into his target, Lekismon pushed her legs against the branch she was standing on and flew into the sky. Liollmon kept going and ended up with his fangs locked into the tree.

Lekismon flipped through the air elegantly and brought her leg out in front of her. "Moon Night Kick!" she shouted and drove her clawed foot into Lopmon's head. The two of them slid along the ground; the entire time Lekismon kept her foot on the Lopping Monster.

The pink rabbit stepped off of her target, revealing three slashes across the brown rabbit's face. Lekismon giggled at her handy work and turned around. "Doesn't any one of you know how to fight?"

Liollmon growled and began attempting to pry his jaws free of their woody prison. Terriermon was getting ready to face off again, but was still a bit stunned. Lopmon was struggling to get up to her small feet again.

"Well this is just great," Koji muttered and looked over the damage Lekismon had done. "Lekismon is all about agility and jumping, while Liollmon is more for brute force, Terriermon is better for close range combat, and Lopmon has the same problem as Terriermon."

"Wow, Koji, that's pretty insightful," J.P stated and looked over the three Rookie Levels. "But there isn't really much we can do to fix that problem."

"Actually, there is one way." Koji looked over to Vicki after saying this. "If you Evolved Lopmon, we could have the upper hand."

"Wouldn't the same effect come from Evolving Terriermon?" she questioned nervously. "Because Lopmon is more of a pacifist."

"First of all, since when is Lopmon a pacifist?" her boyfriend pointed out. She thought about it for a moment and shrugged.

"Alright, she's a pacifist until she gets mad."

"That's more like it. Second, Terriermon Evolves into a Digimon that can be fast, but is still more about power. The only difference is that he can compete in both long range and close range combat. Lopmon's Champion Level form is better at close range, but moves at about the same pace as Lekismon." Koji crossed his arms once he finished his lecture an-

"It was not a lecture!"

**Don't interrupt me while I'm describing, Koji!**

Anyways, he crossed his arms once he finished his _speech _and stared down at Vicki. She had no argument against his logic.

"Well, I don't like making Lopmon Evolve more than necessary, since she sort of acts…" the brunette trailed off as she searched for a word to describe the rabbit's actions.

"Blood thirsty?" Koji suggested. Vicki nodded.

"She gets weird. So can we at least let this play out a bit longer?"

"I guess so…" he sighed and moved his gaze over to J.P. "Do you think Liollmon can last that long?"

"Probably. He's pretty tough," the other brunette responded quickly.

Just to confirm what his Tamer has said, Liollmon brought his claws up to where his teeth were stuck at and scratched at the wood. He pulled his head back one more time and grinned when his jaw was freed.

"Yeah! I'm much tougher than Terriermon!" the lion cub bragged and jumped back down to the ground. Terriermon walked over to him and walloped him over the head with one of his huge ears. Needless to say, Liollmon stopped acting vain around him.

"Would you stop playing 'I'm the biggest dope', and get back to fighting!?" Lopmon snapped. Her brother and the golden lion cub immediately flinched and reverted their attention back to Lekismon, who was laughing at them.

"What fools you are indeed! I was hoping for at least a sufficient fight from the Chosen Digimon, but this is just sad!" she sneered and crisscrossed her arms.

"Am I the only one reminded of Lunar right now?" Liollmon asked and looked around. "Seriously?"

The other two Digimon nodded in agreement. Lopmon glared daggers at the other female rabbit.

"I don't like Digimon that act like Lunar!" the three-horned creature snarled and charged headfirst at the humanoid rabbit. "Blazing Ice!"

Her cheeks blew up like balloons and she opened her mouth. Another torrent of brine shot out of it and whizzed at the Rabbit Monster. Lekismon chuckled and punched through the gush of water with ease. Lopmon panted slightly and shook her head a few times to help her straighten her thoughts.

"And this little one is the most pathetic of all!" Lekismon hooted and kicked Lopmon over. "I mean really! Do you feel satisfied being so weak?"

"Don't talk about my sister that way!" Terriermon shouted defiantly and ran to Lopmon's side. "She's strong! We're both strong! We'll show you!"

"Oh really?" the armored rabbit teased cocked her head backwards in a hearty laugh. "What babies!"

"Sis, we can take her!" the cream rabbit encouraged and helped her up. "We just have to work together!"

"You mean the one move?" Lopmon asked and straightened herself up.

"Exactly," Terriermon confirmed and stretched out his ears.

"I suppose that could work," the brown rabbit responded and spread out her ears as well. The two of them started to perform their 'Petit Twister' attack and flew forward at Lekismon.

"Double Typhoon!" they exclaimed in unison and collided with Lekismon. The female rabbit was thrown backwards, but she flipped herself around and landed perfectly on her feet, kicking the two tornadoes away in the process.

The twins were flung to the ground, unable to stand back up. Each of them had slash marks on their chests now; Lopmon seemed to be the worst off.

Vicki cringed visibly at seeing her partner lying on the ground. In her mind, she debated with herself on whether or not to take Koji's advice and Evolve Lopmon. Right now, she really wanted her rabbit-like partner to be healthy, not scratched up. Evolving would solve that problem.

"Liollmon! Go get her!" J.P exclaimed to his partner. The small lion tore the grass up as he soared through the air and readied his claws to swipe at Lekismon.

"Lio Claw!" he growled and lashed his glowing claws against Lekismon's face. His attack sliced through part of her helmet and left gashes on the skin he had hit. The rabbit staggered backwards in pain and clutched the injured portion of her face.

"Looks like _someone_ knows some basic fighting skills!" Lekismon sneered and kicked Liollmon with her clawed foot. Once he was air born, she took her hand she had been holding her face with and punched him into the ground. Dirt flew everywhere as a small crater was formed beneath the lion.

"Pathetic little Digimon!" she spat and booted her victim to the side. The Golden Lion Monster lay motionless beside a tree. The only sign he was still alive was his side that was continuously rising and falling. His Data began to turn fuzzy.

"Darn it!" J.P muttered at seeing his partner lying there. "I feel so useless right now! When we could Spirit Evolve, this wouldn't happen!"

Koji sighed and nodded. "As much as I hate to agree with you, you're right. All we get to do is scan stupid cards and root our Digimon on. When they get beat up, we can only scan more cards or make them Evolve." He stopped and looked over at his girlfriend. His dark blue eyes looked deeply into her hazel ones and she sighed.

"Okay! I'll make her Evolve!" Vicki yelled and reached into her pocket. After a moment of rummaging around, she pulled out her D-Arc and an Evolution card.

"Lopmon! Are you ready?" she shouted to her partner. The Lopping Monster clenched her teeth and forced herself to bob her head. "Awesome!"

Vicki held her golden D-Arc and carefully pulled the card through the scanning slot. "Card Slash! Super Evolution Plug-in S!"

Lopmon forced herself into a standing position and shook herself off as a pink aura enveloped her body. Her eyes were set ablaze with passion and a grin spread across her face.

**Cue: EVO from Digimon Tamers**

"Lopmon! Evolve!"

Her texture Data peeled away from her nose and floated into oblivion, later to be reformed and recycled into a different color and shape. Next, the skin Data from her ears started to remove from the pink core Data beneath. Her arms and legs were the last to be stripped.

Next, the core Data began to remold as the skin Data was placed over top of it. The texture Data came down on her feet black and in a circular shape. Following this, the skin Data for her legs, pink-purple in color until it reached her knees, laid down slim and smooth. Her hands regained Data next; the Data was red as she was wearing gloves. Her chest Data was plastered on yellow due to the jumpsuit she was wearing. Finally, the Data for her ears and face was coated on the core Data in a much longer and skinnier fashion on the ears, and in a smaller and more rounded manner on her head.

She reached out both of her hands and grasped at metal spikes with handles on them. Her fingers wrapped around the bars, and she pulled them back to her side, striking a pose.

"Turuiemon!"

Lopmon had Evolved, simple as that. But what she had Evolved into wasn't so simple. Her skin was now a purple-pink color, except for her nose and mouth area. Her ears were much longer than before and were tipped with white. She had retained her black eyes and three horns, but had gained a slender and more agile body. Covering this agile body was a yellow jumpsuit with two characters written in black on the shoulder, as well as a blue bandanna tied around her neck. A black belt was wrapped around her waist, and a pair of black shoes was on her rounded feet. Her hands had large, red gauntlets on them and attached to the gloves were silver spikes, known as Tokaku Tessou that her fingers were grasping to.

Turuiemon glared at the other Champion Level and took on a proper fighting stance. Lekismon chuckled and also prepared herself to fight.

"So you think that Evolving yourself can stop me? Please! You must be joking!" the tube covered rabbit mocked and rolled her eyes. "Let's finish this quickly, alright?"

"As you wish!" Turuiemon smirked and darted forward at an incredible speed. "Ninja Fist!"

Lekismon was taken off guard as Turuiemon slugged her under the chin and launched her into the air. Turuiemon then leaped from tree to tree with rabbit-like agility until she appeared only a few inches above the pink rabbit. The bandanna clothed rabbit unleashed four punches on her opponent, then flipped around and kicked her directly on the noggin, effectively launching her to the ground.

The ribbon clad rabbit quickly spun around so that her legs were facing the ground. She used her thick legs to absorb most of the shock of hitting the earth, then rebounded unswervingly upwards. Lekismon changed her position with one of her legs pointing up at Turuiemon. A pink aura surrounded her body.

"Moon Night Kick!"

"Gauntlet Claw!" Turuiemon shouted in retaliation. Her spiked weapons flipped down so their point was facing Lekismon and she stretched her entire body out into the most streamlined position for gaining speed. It took only seconds for her to look like a white meteor.

The two comets collided in a humongous explosion of white and pink. The force was so great that it not only knocked the Tamers to the ground, but sent each of the Digimon flying in opposite directions.

Lekismon back flipped gracefully to the earth and lighted down on her two feet. Turuiemon pushed herself off of a tree, flipped, and landed so that she was facing Lekismon. The two female Digimon glared at each other.

It seemed that an unspoken signal was given at this time, and the rabbits hurtled towards the other. Each of them lashed out at the other; some attacks hit and some missed. Finally, they both walloped each other at the same time with a powerful punch to the face. Their faces were shoved back in weird angles, but neither wanted to show any sign of weakness.

Turuiemon took this as an opening and kicked Lekismon in the stomach. The second rabbit was caught by surprise and was thrown to the ground as punishment. The Festival of Rabbits Monster picked up her opponent and threw her into the sky. Using her powerful legs, she propelled herself up to about twenty feet over her victim.

Her Tokaku Tessou flipped down and she stretched her legs out so that her main body was in the shape of an upside down 'T'. Turuiemon brought her hands with the blades down next to each other, essentially making one large point as she hurtled downwards. Friction occurred on the Tokaku Tessou and created a blue-white glow around their tips that encased her entire body.

"Gauntlet Claw!" she hollered as she rammed into Lekismon. The other rabbit gasped in pain as she was driven downwards and straight into the ground by the two blades.

Debris flew everywhere once the two collided with the earth. A huge smoke cloud billowed from the spot as a result of the extreme heat from the friction of them falling at such a rapid rate.

"Turuiemon! Are you okay!" Vicki shouted to her partner. There was no reply.

"Sis?" Terriermon added nervously and stood up. An idea came into his mind as he started to spin speedily. "Petit Twister!"

His spinning hastily cleared the body of smoke from the area. When the group of five peered into the impression the two Digimon had made, they saw it was empty.

"Where'd they go?" Liollmon questioned and looked around. His ears started to twitch.

"Moon Night Bomb!" a lovely voice exclaimed from the side. Turuiemon was soon seen freefalling down to the earth with a knocked out look on her face.

She crashed to the ground and bounced a few times. Her eyes were still shut; the attack had put her to sleep. Terriermon raced over to her side with Liollmon, who was feeling much better, hot on his tail.

"Wake up!" the golden cat hissed after he had reached Turuiemon's side. "Come on!"

"She won't be up for a while, boys," Lekismon chuckled darkly and landed on the ground with a 'click' of her claws. "My Moon Night Bomb attack will keep the lights out in her attic for a loooooong time!"

"C'mon, sis!" Terriermon urged and yanked on one of her ears. "Up and at 'em!"

"Hey! Wake up, sleepy head!" J.P shouted from the sidelines. Vicki and Koji gave him a weird look. "What? It's not like there's a card for waking up Digimon."

"Good point," Vicki admitted and cupped her hands around her mouth. "TURUIEMON! WAKE! UP!"

"Try slapping her with your ears!" Koji suggested to his partner. Terriermon did just that.

"WAKE UP!" Liollmon screamed into her ear as Terriermon slapped her. Nothing was working.

"Your efforts are in vain! She won't be waking up until you're all deleted!" Lekismon exclaimed and withdrew an ice arrow from her back. She summoned a bow once more and loaded the arrow into it. "Tear Arrow!"

"Blazing Fire!" Terriermon counteracted and launched a little, green flame from his mouth that melted the arrow upon impact. Lekismon smirked and shot another arrow at him. He blocked it the same way.

They continued on this cycle until a large pool of water had formed around Lekismon's feet that led all the way to Liollmon. Lekismon was readying another arrow as the two exhausted Digimon began trying to figure out a plan. Their Tamers were working on the same thing.

"Well, I've got nothing…" Liollmon's Tamer sighed and looked around their arena. "How about you two?"

"Nothing," Vicki moaned and stared at her feet. "We don't really have much to work with besides a puddle of water and a bunch of cards that won't work because our Digimon don't have enough energy left to use them."

"Hm…" Koji seemed to be factoring in the water as a good idea. "What if…"

"What if what?" J.P asked rapidly and walked over to Koji.

"Yes, do tell," the other brunette added with a grin.

"What if we had Liollmon shock the water to send an electrical charge into Lekismon?" he answered after a moment of thinking. "And if Turuiemon's in the water at the same time, it might wake her up."

"Great idea!" the other boy exclaimed then directed his attention to his partner. "Liollmon! Send an electrical current through the water!"

"Got it!" the lion cub shouted back and dipped his sparking, red hair into the pool of water collected around his paws. The water sparked to life, and spread the electricity throughout it.

The sparks traveled up a surprised Lekismon and caused her to stumble backwards as the electricity coursed through her body. She screamed and fell to the ground, dazed.

Turuiemon was also over taken by the electricity, as her body was lying in the middle of the water. Once the voltage had died down, her eyes opened up. With a quick flick of her spine, she was up on her feet and ready to go.

"Hey, Lekismon! I'm ready to end this!" she growled and rushed at her opponent. Upon reaching her target, she picked her up by the strap on her chest and threw her into the air.

She waited where she stood for the body to fall back down to her. Once it did, Turuiemon pulled her fists back, causing the Tokaku Tessou to flip down, and unleashed a fury of punches on Lekismon.

"Ninja Fist!" she exclaimed and gave one last glowing punch to Lekismon's stomach. The pink rabbit fell limply to the ground.

Lekismon's body began to turn fuzzy at this point, and her Data stood on the borderline of separation and collectivity. It stretched outwards, then recollected.

Turuiemon walked up to Lekismon with a confident look on her face. "Game over," she stated solemnly, then slashed Lekismon with one of her blades. The tube covered rabbit exploded into red Data, which the three Digimon absorbed equally among them.

"Good work, team!" Vicki cheered and ran over to the three Digimon. She gave Turuiemon a hug, scratched Liollmon between the ears, and patted Terriermon on the head.

"Exactly," Koji added with a smile and ambled over to them. "But we had it lucky this time. There's always a chance we could end up fighting a Digimon smarter than that one with more skills and a higher Level. We need to stay prepared."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," J.P interrupted and picked up Liollmon. "Did you see my main man, Liollmon? He zapped that guy like a proper Warrior of Thunder!"

"And I enjoyed it too!" Liollmon added with a cocky grin.

Turuiemon crossed her arms and looked around at her friends. "We still have to meet up with the others and see if they need any help," she pointed out briskly.

"Right," Koji confirmed. "Help everyone else first, celebrate later."

And with that said, they were off.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

** Yahoo! And here's Chapter… *looks at the top of the page* 16! But technically it's 17! Wow. We're really getting high up there in the chapter numbers.**

** Listen, I know this might seem pathetic, but I would reeeeaaallly appreciate more reviews on your guy's behalf. Strikewing is my little sister who I forced to review this story because she really likes it, and I need more feedback. As you probably read, she puts in her own characters and she doesn't even have a Fanfiction account. But back to the point. You guys need to review so that I can know what I'm doing wrong. I CAN'T READ YOUR MIND! HELP ME OUT HERE GUYS!**

** I know there's a reason why we only have 13 followers, but I don't know what it is unless you **_**tell**_** me! If this seems sad that I'm review begging, too bad! About ¼ of the reviews I get are from my friends at school, so help me out here! Okay, more like 1/8, but you get the picture!**

** Alright, another thing is that I couldn't update because I was at snow camp over the weekend. There, I got that out of the way.**

** Finally, here's your spoiler title: Shinya and Tommy vs. BlackGrowlmon! How Can Digimon so Small Win to a Dragon so Large…?**

** Thanks for Reading! And I'm sorry you had to see me in my moment of weakness…**

** Pandamoniam**


	18. Shinya and Tommy vs BlackGrowlmon!

Digimon Frontier: Taming the Darkness

**Chapter 17: Shinya and Tommy vs. BlackGrowlmon! How Can Digimon so Small Win to a Dragon so Large…?**

**Me: Whoop Dee do! We got two reviews! And I apologize for Review begging… It was a moment of weakness. I'll continue to type the chapters regardless of if I get reviews or not. Also, in case any of you noticed, I tend to change the story summary. **_**A lot**_**. I only do this because I've been trying to experiment and see what best describes the story. That and what draws the readers in the most.**

**Petitmamon: Holy smokes! Your introductor words sure were long today.**

**Tsukaimon: It's introductor-**_**y**_**, dearest sister.**

**Petitmamon: Whatevah.**

**Liollmon: I hope you all enjoyed the fight last chapter. We had to work hard to pull that off for ya'!**

**Lopmon: I'm sorry you all had to see me like that…**

**Terriermon: Are you kidding? You threw down!**

**Dracomon: What's with the excessively long chapter title?**

**Me: I felt like writing out something that made sense instead of something like 'The Small Ones Against the Huge Dragon'!**

**Lunar: It sounds better.**

**Me: Shut up. Okay, Tsukaimon, it's Disclaimer time.**

**Tsukaimon: Impmon wants to do the Disclaimer today.**

**Impmon: That's right. Alright, so Pandamoniam doesn't own Digimon, got it? She owns Neko, and so far only Neko.**

**Me: Quick and concise. I like this guy.**

**Tsukaimon: Quick and concise mean the same thing.**

**Me: Grr… Whatever.**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Shinya and Tommy had managed to lead their opponent, a huge black dragon, on a large, rocky plane at the base of a mountain. They had probably driven the monster at least five miles deeper into the wilderness to reach this secluded spot.

"Now what, Shinya?" Tsukaimon asked and hovered around the Digimon's head. The dragon roared and swiped at him with his bulky clawed hand. The royal blue hamster succeeded in dodging the attack, but due to his small size, the force of the attack kicked up a big enough gust to send him flipping to the ground.

Shinya ran forward and caught his partner before he crashed into the rocky earth. The Digimon smiled and flew onto his partner's head. "Well, we have to fight the thing."

"Yeah, but not just any thing," Tommy pointed out. "We're fighting with a dragon the size of an apartment building."

This was a very close estimate in height. The dragon was mainly pitch black with a light grey underside. He had red stripes on his tail, neck, and chest, and red Digicode around his wrists, thighs, and the base of his tail. He had red Digital Hazard symbols adorning his shoulders and similar symbols on his snout, the backs of his hands, and feet. A blade tipped with red shot out of each of his elbows, and a pair of red tipped horns and small, black wings emerged from his head. Finally, a messy pile of white hair sat atop his cranium.

"Well, he's really big…" Labramon whimpered and stared, wide-eyed, up at the dinosaur.

"I'll see what he is," the boy in the lab coat stated simply and lifted his D-Arc up as to allow it to scan the dragon. After a moment, the information on the dragon was displayed. "Alright, it's up."

"Great! Now what does it say?" Petitmamon exclaimed as she distracted the creature by hitting him with her wand in various spots on his head.

"Well, the Digimon is known as BlackGrowlmon. He's a Champion Level of the Virus Attribute and belongs to the Nature Spirits, Dark Area, and Nightmare Soldiers Families. He's a Demon Dragon Type, and his attacks are Black Exhaust Flame, Howling, and Dark Blade. It is known for being extraordinarily violent." Tommy paused after reading this and gaped at their adversary. "And I'd say he's at least 9 meters tall. Maybe even 15."

"Wow…" Shinya gawked. The measurements seemed about right.

"On that note, we should evolve," Tsukaimon gulped and leaped off of his Tamer's head. He was shaking visibly.

"Normally, I wouldn't be one to jump right into evolving, but it seems that we're pretty badly out-sized here," the cream dog seated before the giant reptile growled and ran to his partner's side. "He's got something up his sleeve, I can feel it."

"Right. Shinya, do you have an Evolution Card, or do you need to borrow mine?" the dog's Tamer asked his friend. The other boy shook his head.

"No, I went out with Neko last night and bought cards until I found one."

"You went out with Neko?"

"Don't you dare start doing that too!"

Tommy snickered to himself as he pulled an Evolution Card out of his pocket. Shinya glared at the other brunette while he rummaged around in his pocket for his card.

"Got it!" they shouted in unison. The two peered over at each other and nodded.

"Ready, Tsukaimon?" Shinya questioned his partner, the Messenger Monster. The winged gerbil grinned wickedly and bobbed his head. A lust for violence gleamed in his pale green eyes. "Good."

"How about you, Labramon?" Tommy inquired the pink-eared puppy. Labramon barked and narrowed his auburn eyes. "Well then we're ready to go!"

"Card Slash!" the two boys exclaimed and yanked their Evolution Cards through their D-Arcs simultaneously. "Super Evolution Plug-In S!"

**Cue: EVO from Digimon Tamers.**

"Labramon Evolve!"

"Tsukaimon Evolve!"

The two Digimon were cloaked in light as the Evolution process began. Their texture Data was melted off quickly; Tsukaimon's started to peel at his nose and Labramon's began to be removed off his floppy, pink ears. The peeling moved to their chests and feet next. Once all of their skin Data was gone, their core Data in the shape of their Rookie forms was the only thing remaining. Labramon's was a light grey, and Tsukaimon's was a light purple color.

Their core Data started to morph into more complex shapes as the skin Data was reapplied. Tsukaimon's Data changed to the shape of a demonic dragon, and Labramon into the shape of a Doberman pinscher. The last of their texture Data was reattached to their skulls last.

The Doberman-like Digimon leaped forward and howled, striking a pose once he was done. The dragon swiped forward with his claws three times and roared. He closed his mouth and lowered his head into an intimidating position, freezing in that spot after doing so.

"Dobermon!"

"Devidramon!"

Devidramon spread out his ragged wings and jetted forward at top speed. He wrapped his long arms around the other black dragon's waist and tackled him into a large, stone wall. Boulders, rocks, pebbles, and dust sprayed and sailed through the air and collided with other rocks.

"Black Exhaust Flame!" BlackGrowlmon roared and launched a black plume of flames out of his mouth that crashed into his attacker's chest and pushed him backwards. Devidramon lost his grip and staggered back a little bit. He shook his head and growled.

"Dark Blade!" the demonic dinosaur bellowed as one of the blades on his elbows flipped out a glowed black. He brought the blade down at Devidramon, whose tail shot out from in between his legs.

"Dark Gale!" he exclaimed while the claw on the tip of his tail opened up and closed around the blade. The two Digimon fought for supremacy; each of them sliding one way or the other.

Dobermon dashed towards the two reptiles as hard as his muscles could take. He bounded onto one of the boulders from the crumbled wall and sunk his huge claws into it. His back legs thrust against the stone and he soared through the air, the wind hissing in his ears.

He lighted down on Devidramon's back then pushed off again. His fangs sunk into one of the tiny wings on BlackGrowlmon's head as he dug his front claws into the monster's skull and drove the blades on his heels into the dragon's lower jaw. The scaly Digimon's voice boomed as it cried out in pain.

"Schwartz Strahl!" Dobermon barked and fired a black beam from his mouth. The attack pushed BlackGrowlmon's head to the side and made him lose his leverage, causing Devidramon to overpower him and knock him to the ground. The canine shoved off of the dinosaur soon after unleashing the laser.

"Data Snatcher!" BlackGrowlmon thundered. His claws on the hand closest to Dobermon started glowing green for a moment and extended out to twice their natural length. He drove the claws into the dog's side. Dobermon howled in pain in response; his Data started to stretch out.

About half-way to the earth, Dobermon was enveloped in white light and shrank down to a much smaller size. Tommy took note of this and held out his arms to catch the glowing bundle falling his way. A tiny ball of fuzz landed in his grasp covered in scratches and scrapes.

"Oh snap…" Tommy muttered and stared at the scrap of fur. "Shinya, don't let that attack hit Devidramon!"

"Why? What happened?" Petitmamon asked as she landed on her Tamer's shoulder. Due to her inability to Evolve yet, she was basically useless in this fight.

"Dobermon just went from his Champion Level form down to his In-Training Level form, Shaomon," he explained and hugged the whimpering Digimon. Shaomon was basically a cream colored ball with floppy pink ears, pink legs, and a pink tail.

"Oh… That's not good…" Shinya gulped and gazed at the two brawling dragons.

"DEVIDRAMON!" the reddish brunette suddenly screamed to his partner.

"I'm a little busy right now!" Devidramon growled back and pulled one of his arms back. The nails on it lit up an eerie red color; a completely different red color than the actually nails.

"Crimson Nail!" he rumbled and sliced his claws against BlackGrowlmon's flank. The dinosaur roared in pain as the ache set in from the force of the blow.

BlackGrowlmon decided it was time for revenge soon after this attack and his eyes glowed red momentarily.

"HOWLING!" he thundered at the top of his lungs. The roar reverberated for miles away, and knocked Devidramon off of his feet. To follow up this attack, he lunged forward and grabbed Devidramon's neck in his jaws.

BlackGrowlmon then overturned his opponent by doing a complete 180 Degree move with his head. Devidramon was flung into another chunk of the mountainous walls, and actually created a rockslide due to how hard he was thrown.

The stones tumbled down and covered the demonic dragon before he could do a thing. A particularly large one fell directly on one of his wings. This was confirmed by the cry of pain that echoed from the pile of rocks.

"DEVIDRAMON!" Shinya yelled again to the now injured Digimon.

"What?" he moaned back and started pulling the boulders off of himself with the claw on the end of his tail.

"DON'T LET BLACKGROWLMON HIT YOU WITH ANY ATTACKS NOT MENTIONED ON THE D-ARC 'S DESCRIPTION!" the messy-haired teen commanded his Digimon. Devidramon gave a weak 'okay' as a reply.

But that wasn't that end of BlackGrowlmon's retaliation plan. The Digimon held his arms out in front of him so that his elbows were pointed forward with the spikes at the end aimed directly at Devidramon.

"Data Editor!" the Demon Dragon Type bellowed and fired the two spikes off of his elbows. The spikes worked like boomerangs and spun rapidly as they drove into Devidramon and lifted him off the ground. Once he was a good fifty feet from the ground, the two spikes split up and flew above their prey. They then dove downwards at the perfect angle to nail Devidramon in the back.

Devidramon screamed as the spikes traveled through his body and came out the other side. Two blurred spots in his Data appeared were they had gone through. His Data separated, such as Dobermon's had done, and his body was enveloped with light.

His size decreased so dramatically, that the wind actually blew him in the Tamer's general direction. Petitmamon flew upwards to catch her brother. After catching her brother, she gently coasted down to Shinya's level and handed him to her Tamer.

Devidramon had reduced down to a black ball of fur with a small pair of wings emerging from his head. His underside was grey, and his eyes were yellow and looked reptilian.

"Tsukaimon?" Shinya tested the name to see if this was indeed his partner. Because right now, he sure didn't look like he was.

"Actually, my name is Tegamimon now," came the black puff's reply. "I'm Tsukaimon's In-Training Level form right now."

"This is bad!" Tommy panicked and started to pull his own hair. "We have little to no defense against BlackGrowlmon!"

"Wow. You're pretty tiny, bro," Petitmamon snickered and tapped him on the head with her scepter. He squeaked and spit a tiny purple smoke ball at her that knocked her off of their Tamer's shoulder.

"Focus, you two!" the reddish brunette snapped at the two imps. Tegamimon sniggered at his sister and made himself comfortable in Shinya's hands.

"Right. Sorry, boss man," the female Digimon apologized and looked up at BlackGrowlmon. The dragon had stopped moving completely and seemed to be staring pointlessly at the sky. "Say, why ain't we dead yet?"

"Ain't isn't a word!" Tegamimon corrected his sister promptly.

"Does impending doom mean anything to you two?" Shaomon interrupted the siblings. They paused their argument and looked up at BlackGrowlmon again. He was still watching nothing in particular.

The five of them gazed at the black dragon trying to figure out why he wasn't attacking them. After a moment, the Digimon's body started glowing. The white light flew off of his body and transformed into… A Dobermon?

Well, it was close to a Dobermon. This Dobermon was incredibly beefed up and the blades that were usually small were practically scythes. The spikes on his collar were much longer and sharper than a normal Dobermon's and two huge blades stuck out of his back. Finally, his ears looked more like that of an actual Doberman pinscher instead of ribbons.

The buff Dobermon padded around in circles, as if to test out his limbs, and raised each of his paws gingerly. He snapped his jaws a few times, and then blinked the eyes on his legs. Once he had finished his body testing, he walked over to BlackGrowlmon and lowered his head in respect.

"I wish to know my mission, master," he growled in a raspy voice. His paw scratched at the monster's foot as he asked.

"Keep them busy. The true Master wishes for me to destroy the other children," BlackGrowlmon rumbled and began to stomp away. Shaomon yipped loudly and squirmed to get free of Tommy's grip.

"Understood," the Dobermon barked and leaped out in front of the teens and their partners. Petitmamon flew out forward to meet him. She held her staff up defensively and narrowed her eyes at the dog.

"Not so fast, hotshot," she warned and pointed her rod at the canine. "You're not getting past me."

The Dobermon laughed and held up one of his clawed paws. With a single swipe, he sent Petitmamon flying into one of the rocks from the rockslide earlier. She slumped down and shut her eyes.

"You think you're so tough? Ha! My creator inserted an X-Antibody into my Data. I am much stronger than a normal Dobermon. My official name would be Dobermon X." The dog chuckled and stalked towards the creature.

"Grau Lärm!" he bayed. The howl caused Petitmamon's body color to fade down to a grey version of its normal form. Dobermon X grinned sadistically and charged at the imp. "My attacks work much better than a normal Dobermon's would have."

"Petitmamon! Get out of there!" Tegamimon squealed to his sibling. His stubby feet thrashed uselessly in the air as he tried to reach his sister. Shinya clutched to the In-Training Level as hard as he could in an effort to keep him from getting away.

The Little Demon Monster forced one of her eyes open and peered at the huge Digimon prowling near her. She cringed at the sight of the saliva dripping down his jaws. The look in his eyes was undistinguishable, but if she could guess what he was feeling from inside of that look, it would have to be one of two feelings: Hesitance or ruthlessness. She had never been good at reading feelings.

"Schwartz Strahl!" Dobermon X snarled and opened his maw up. A large orb of dark energy was already formed in the back of his throat. The sphere turned into a large beam that zoomed out of his mouth and rammed into Petitmamon right in the chest. She was pushed through the rock she was propped up against and thrown into the air.

Petitmamon seemed to float in the sky for a moment. All she could hear was the sound of her Data beginning to stretch apart and reconnect. The noise was like that of chain-link being ripped apart; it wasn't fun to listen to.

Then gravity took its course and tugged her downwards to the rocky terrain. He fragile body hit the floor and she felt her Data begin to really separate. The sound got louder.

"Sis!" Tegamimon's voice seemed awfully distant now. But then again, the silence was blissful. Her life seemed to be one big blur. It was there- no, it was gone.

Tegamimon pried himself free of Shinya's arms and stumbled to his sister's side. He jumped out in between her and Dobermon X. The brown, husky canine smirked and tore onward at the two Digimon.

His teeth sunk into Tegamimon's left wing-ear and he chucked the In-Training into the air. The fuzz ball squeaked in fear as he flailed every body part he had in an effort not to crash land. His figure bounced on the hard earth and he whimpered once he had finished rebounding off the ground.

"Tegamimon, you baka!" Shinya shouted to his partner in rage, and in fear. He clenched his teeth and tightened his hands into fists.

**For those of you who missed my note in the last chapter, Baka means idiot, or fool in Japanese. I was simply using it as a… more intense word than idiot, but not in a cursing way.**

"Foolish children," Dobermon X chuckled and stepped closer and closer to Tegamimon, who was trying to stand back up. "Do you really think that an In-Training Level and a Rookie Level could stop me? Ha! You make me laugh!"

The blades on his ankles seemed to glimmer much more than usual all of a sudden. Dobermon X crammed a huge, clawed paw on Tegamimon's round body and brought another of his front legs forward. He aligned the blade on that leg with his prey's neck area.

"Now you will die!" the canine barked and brought the blade down.

"NO!" two voices screamed simultaneously. A loud cling resounded through the air soon after that.

"Petit Curse!"

Dobermon X slid backwards as a purple beam struck him in the chest. He grunted and shook his head a few times and glared at his attacker.

Petitmamon had somehow managed to get up, run in front of him, and block his sickle blade with her staff in only a few second. She then hit him with a retaliation attack of 'Petit Curse'.

"Ya' just came inta this world!" the winged imp growled in her thick brogue. "And ya' already want tah take someone outah it? What's yer problem?!"

The canine seemed to be taken aback by her statement for a minute or two. He grumbled something to himself and made a lunge for her neck. She used her rod as a block, but at the speed he was traveling, she was bowled over by the Champion Level.

Petitmamon used her clawed hands to scratch at the Virus Attributes eyes. She left several painful gashes, but not once did she hit her original target. The dog let out a yipe and shook her off hastily. She flapped her wings a few times and landed safely on the ground.

Dobermon X spun around and tackled Petitmamon head on once he had caught her off guard. She was hurled into the ground; her cute little uniform now torn and ripped. The little monster made no effort to get back up.

Due to this, Dobermon X backed off and revolved around to face the Tamers and their Digimon. Tommy and Shinya winced upon realizing they were next. Shaomon growled protectively from his partner's embrace while Tegamimon retreated to behind his Tamer's leg.

"C'mon, Petitmamon!" Shinya practically screamed to his slightly able-bodied partner. She tried to make herself get into the fight again, but her energy was completely drained; she flopped to the ground.

"SIS!" Tegamimon screeched while he trembled like he was in an earthquake. "YOU CAN DO IT, SIS!"

"T… Tegamimon…" she moaned and attempted to stand again. She used her staff as a support.

"I BELIEVE IN YOU, SIS!" His yellow eyes blazed with passion as he shrieked this. Petitmamon crumpled up one of her hands into a fist and started to limp forward. At first her pace started off slow, but she got steadily faster and faster, until she was running at full tilt.

"Leave 'em alone!" Petitmamon exclaimed. Her eyes churned with emotion, as did her insides.

A small glow lit up Shinya's D-Arc just about that time. Petitmamon's body reflected the white glow. The teen grinned and held up his Digivice, pointing it at his partner.

**Cue: EVO from Digimon Tamers, again.**

"Petitmamon Evolve!"

The female imp floated off of the ground as her Data began to transform. The stitches on her face were undone, revealing pitch black Core Data beneath that stretched out and formed a black muzzle lacking in texture Data. The bat symbol on her forehead lit up, causing a pair of black horns to push out through her skin Data. The Data surrounding that area melted away rapidly. Her little jumpsuit stressed and warped shapes as her arms, legs, and body changed shape. Her arms became bigger with the claws on the end of her fingers tripling in size. Her legs underwent a similar transformation. Her small tail doubled in size and grew small spikes out of it.

Her texture Data recolored itself right over the core Data from before. Her head was turned purple and her muzzle white with more stitches. Her arms, legs, and tail were also purple, but they had added red designs up and down them. Her little jumpsuit had transformed into a sorceress' gown and her wand had changed into a huge staff with a dragon's head on the top biting a green orb. Finally, her wings had curved forward and formed the purple neck of her black dress.

The draconic Digimon elegantly took a few steps forward. She spun her staff around once, causing dark embers to spiral around her almost like rain.

"Zmeyamon!"

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

** Ha ha ha ha ha! You thought I was actually going to write out the entire battle scene, ha! And Petitmamon's new Evolution, how about them apples? I couldn't resist! I was looking at BlackGrowlmon's profile on DMA Digidex, awesome site by the way, and I discovered something that could help me move the plot forward besides having all of these Evolutions take place.**

** Just for the record, Zmeyamon and Tegamimon belong to me. They are my OC Digimon. For the name references, I got Tegamimon from Tsukaimon. Tsukai is Japanese for messenger, so I looked up what 'letter' was in Japanese, and I got Tegami. Zmeyamon is Russian. Zmeya is snake in Russian, so you can work out what she might look like from that. You can submit ideas if you want, because to tell the truth, I don't really know what she looks like yet either…**

** Oh yeah! And I made her draconic because I figured if they were siblings they both needed to share dragon blood.**

** Also, I won't be updating over the weekend. I'll be at a friend's house spending the night. When I get back, I'll have to do my homework and all that other fun stuff. Yay.**

** One last thing. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! *sniff* Okay, so it really means a lot to me that you guys would post three reviews just because I felt unloved. I really appreciate it. I really do.**

** So please continue to review!**

** Pandamoniam**


	19. Once a Scaredy Cat, Always a Scaredy Cat

Digimon Frontier: Taming the Darkness

**Chapter 18: Once a Scaredy Cat, Always a Scaredy Cat**

**Me: Hello everyone. He he, sorry about forgetting to put the spoiler title in the last chapter. But then again, I might just not add those in if the title would give away something huge… But I guess this really isn't that big of a deal, because the titl-**

**Impmon: Just start the chapter.**

**Me: Fine. Oh, and one more thing. Zmeya in Zmeyamon is pronounced Z-Mee-Yah.**

**Tegamimon: Okay, first of all, if Impmon devolved from Boogeymon, why am I still Tegamimon?**

**Boogeymon: Who said I was Impmon?**

**Tegamimon: What the- Grr! I'm starting the chapter! Pandamoniam doesn't own Digimon!**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Neko bared her fangs and let out a low growl as her aggressor ran in circles around her. The Digimon looked like a huge, green blur at the moment. Or was it more of a dark turquoise?

"Destruction Roar!" the creature shrieked and slid to a stop. Its screech took on the form of blue sound waves that made Neko cover her ears in pain. The only good that came out of this event was the fact that Neko could now see what she was fighting.

It was a large dinosaur-bird of some sort covered with turquoise metal all over its shanks, head, neck, back, and wings. Its lower body was sprouting lime green plumage, while its upper body, wing flaps, and tail were mainly light orange. The tips of its wings were a reddish brown tint, as well as the tip of its short tail, and the spikey hair sticking out from under its head armor was a darker brown. Lastly, it had large spikes coming out of the tips of its wings, the joint halfway through the wings, and on each of its four toes.

**Auto Digimon Analyzer (used when no D-Arcs are available): Diatrymon; a Champion Level Ancient Bird Type. It belongs to the Wind Guardian Family and has the Attribute of Vaccine. It is an extremely violent bird that tends to attack anything moving. Though it cannot fly, it is known for being able to reach speed of up to 200 Kilometers an Hour. Its plumage is metallic, making it almost impossible to harm. Its attacks are Destruction Roar, in which it shrieks and causes massive damage with only sound waves, and Mega Dash Impact, a raging tackle.**

Diatrymon charged forward with its wing blades pointed straight at its humanoid target. Neko dashed at the Ancient Bird Type hastily, appearing to be meeting it head on. Once the two were in fighting range, the cat-girl leaped to the side so that the Diatryma Monster ran past her.

The metallic bird rotated around and sunk its toothy maw into the girl's tail. She yowled in pain as she was thrown into the air and slammed onto the earth. Diatrymon tossed her into the air above it and pushed itself upwards so it was hovering by her only a minute.

It then attempted to slash at her with its wing blades. Neko back flipped; the blades narrowly avoiding her face. She kicked the bird in the jaw and landed gracefully on her rubber boots. Diatrymon crashed to the ground in a disoriented heap.

"Destruction Roar!" the Vaccine Attribute screeched. The blast from this attack flung Neko across the meadow and into a large patch of flowers. Butterflies and grasshoppers flew out of that spot upon impact. Diatrymon followed this up by scratching its huge foot on the soil and charging forward.

"Mega Dash Impact!" Diatrymon roared and slammed into the humanoid. She skidded farther into the plants.

Neko pushed herself up on all fours and glowered at the Wind Guardian. A pair of light grey wings with a black and white checker pattern at the base ripped through the back of her dress. She grew grey fur over her normally whiter fur, and a huge, fuzzy white mane sprouted around her neck, as well as smaller ones around her ankles and wrists. A black line ran over each of her eyes on her white face.

Diatrymon reeled back in confusion at the girl's sudden transformation. Neko flapped her new wings a few times and floated off of the ground. A strangely sadistic smile appeared on her seemingly joy stricken face.

"Tobutobu Phoenix!" Neko giggled and descended into Diatrymon with an orange aura in the shape of a phoenix. Due to the attack having the Data Attribute, Diatrymon, a Vaccine Attribute, was dealt extra damage.

Neko laughed and gently lighted down to the ground. Diatrymon roared and lunged for her again. Its teeth sunk into one of her new wings and it crushed her with its huge, bladed toes. The bird then struck her over and over again in the back with its wing-spikes.

"Guruguru Fight!" the female humanoid hissed and kicked the spikes off of her. There were several blurred spots on her backs from the blows now, but only one of them had started to bleed. Neko then started to spin like a miniature tornado, completely throwing Diatrymon off in the process.

She slashed at the bird's beak armor and kicked her in her unarmored stomach. Diatrymon squawked in rage and hacked at Neko with the spears on the backs of her wings. Neko managed to dodge all but one of the strikes; the last one hooked on one of her newly acquired wings.

Diatrymon revolved swiftly with the wing attached to her blade. Neko was thrown to the side and into one of the trees bordering the meadow. She slumped to the ground panting.

"Wow. When Master said you couldn't fight, she was right!" Diatrymon mocked and strutted with her armored claws clicking against the hard soil. "I'm surprised! You could have had all that power, and you chose to stand against us!"

"Neko doesn't want power!" the humanoid hissed back and shakily rose up to her feet. "Neko just wants her friend back!"

"Tsk, tsk. What a sad story," Diatrymon falsely sobbed to herself as she paced back and forth in front of the girl. "Tis a shame that you wish for that. Your friend is quite content in her position in our army."

"She doesn't know what she wants!" Neko yowled and shot forward like a bullet. "Tobutobu Phoenix!" The orange energy pulsated fiercely around her as she rammed in the Ancient Bird Type's chest and launched her backwards.

Diatrymon sunk her talons into the ground and gradually slid to a stop. She scratched the ground a few times, then sprinted at Neko at her top speed; 200 Kilometers an hour.

"Mega Dash Impact!" she squawked and crashed into Neko. The cat-girl sunk her claws into Diatrymon's back armor and started to yank at it repeatedly. The bird made a sudden turn, almost throwing the girl off in the process.

"Guruguru Fight!" Neko shouted and grasped Diatrymon as hard as she could. She then flapped her wings enough to make the two of them start spinning. When their twirling stopped, Diatrymon was floating in the air a few feet above Neko. The girl flew up underneath the flightless Digimon and struck her with a variety of kicks and punches to the stomach.

The bird flipped around in the air once she had recovered and started to free-fall headfirst. She smirked once she collided with Neko.

"Mega Dash Impact!"

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

**Scene break! Also, whoever can guess what Digimon's Data Neko is using gets a free cookie.**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

A slim figure dressed all in black dashed through the woods. His large tail whipped back and forth, and his ears flicked with every step.

"Stupid kids. You can't just prance around whenever you feel like it while the Digital World's in danger," he grumbled to himself and adjusted his goggles. He could pick up the sounds of battle. The sound of a certain girl.

"And as for Shinya and Tommy, those two are dead. You shouldn't force women to fight alone. Men were designed to do most of the fighting and the hunting. Women were made to nurture and raise the children. Though the roles can crisscross, it works much better when they stick to their natural roles."

His body glowed for a moment and changed into a much larger and furrier shape. He leaped into a tree, then he was gone. There was no sign he had been there before.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

**I would like to point out the fact that I AM female, so you can't say that I'm anti-women's rights or something by writing that thing.**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Neko wheezed as she limped away from Diatrymon. The bird had hit her directly in the abdomen and had knocked the wind out of her. Diatrymon laughed and clinked over to the cat.

Her foot crushed the girl to the grass with a loud '_THUD!_'. Neko tried to force herself up to her feet, but the combined forces of Diatrymon's strength and weight held her down securely.

"See? What'd I tell you! Weeeaaak!" the Ancient Bird Type teased and unleashed more pressure on Neko, effectively suffocating her in the process. "I heard that when they tried to execute you, you were just like this! I didn't believe it at first, since you're right here and we're hunting you down, but now I do!"

The female humanoid's ears drooped and her eyes clouded up. It hurt just to remember that day… That excruciating day…

_"Kill her!"_

_"Don't leave a scrap ah' Data!"_

_"Father will be happy!"_

_"For the fallen Lucemon!"_

_"And for all the other Shadow Spirits!"_

_"Huzzah!"_

_"Who the heck says 'huzzah' anymore?"_

_"Oh shut It!"_

"That's right! I hope you remember that day!" Diatrymon squawked in laughter and sunk her claws into Neko. Her Data blurred for a moment, then the spots started to stain with red.

"Shinyou…" she whimpered and gave in to the bird's attacks. "Help…"

"Time to die! Destruction Ro-"

"Lecanth Blood Sucking!" another, much deeper voice interrupted Diatrymon. A huge, light purple muzzle closed around the Ancient Bird Type's neck. A small amount of red Data flew from the incision in her neck.

She staggered off of Neko and threw her immense neck back and forth, trying to throw her attacker off. The werewolf kept his jaws locked the entire time.

The dog-like creature's bladed feet finally hit the ground and he chucked the fowl against a tree. He stomped over to Neko and acknowledged her with a brisk nod.

**Digimon Analyzer (again): DeathLoupmon, a Humanoid Level Beast Man Type. It is of the Virus Buster Family and has the Attribute of Data. Not much is known of this Digimon, except its swift movements and brute strength. It has a calm nature and is known for finding its opponents weak points. Its attacks are Lecanth Blood Sucking, Sticking Striker, and Ripper Mind. **

"Mr. Ookami!" the humanoid cheered with a goofy grin. "Neko's glad you're here!"

"Nice to see ya' too kid," he rumbled back while Diatrymon shook herself off and charged him again. "Why don't we talk when I'm not busy here?"

"Mega Dash Impact!" Diatrymon roared and shot forward like a green comet. The Digimon that Mr. Ookami had turned into dashed forward to meet her head on.

His light purple fur waved as his thick legs moved swiftly. The blue and silver blades on his feet clanged against the earth, and the dagger at his side seated in its sheath jingled loosely. A pair of ripped, black cargo pants hung lightly around his waist, secured by a black belt with a silver buckle; a white tipped tail swished back and forth which emerged from the pants. The remnants of a black shirt whipped in the wind as he ran, and his grey hair thrashed over his ears pierced by two gold rings.

"Sticker Striker!" the werewolf shouted and pulled his dagger, Shureddā, from its sheath. The blue blade shone in the sunlight before it doubled in length and was gyrated around in his hand. As the two fighters neared each other, the blade was driven into Diatrymon's side, while Diatrymon's wing spike was shoved into DeathLoupmon's chest.

The force of the two attacks caused a massive explosion that kicked up a smoke cloud. Once the smoke had cleared, all that could be seen was Diatrymon looking around in confusion.

"Hm… Guess he chickened out! Pwah ha ha ha ha!" The bird cackled wildly and flapped her wings like a maniac. Her shadow distorted slightly as a pair of bladed feet flew out of it.

"Ripper Mind!" DeathLoupmon barked and stabbed his feet into the Vaccine Attribute's back. The armor cracked and shattered on the Digimon's back and flew off in different directions. She shrieked as she was launched into the soil and sent broken flowers soaring in different directions.

"Lecanth Blood Sucking!" the purple werewolf thundered and sunk his two especially large fangs into Diatrymon's exposed neck. Her eyes turned completely white and empty as thousands of little numbers flashed over them. DeathLoupmon removed his jaws once he was done, leaving two, small black holes where the biggest fangs had been.

Diatrymon exploded into Data after this. Neko stood up on all fours and absorbed half of it, as did K.J in his Digimon form. Once all of the Data was gone, DeathLoupmon clinked over to Neko. He changed back into his more human-like form once he was standing over her.

"How did you do that?" Neko asked in awe. Her eyes sparkled in wonder.

"All humanoids can Evolve into a complete Digimon form at one point," K.J explained and helped the small girl up to her feet. The wings and extra fur she had grown disappeared soon after she was on her own two feet.

"Wow! Can Neko do that?" she questioned and cocked her head in a cat-like manner. Mr. Ookami chuckled at this.

"You will be able to someday, kiddo," he encouraged and patted her on the head. She beamed at this for a moment.

"Now how about you tell me how you did that Data thing?" the black-haired man pushed with confused look. "In all my years in the Digital World, I have never seen anything so peculiar."

"Neko has always been able to do that as long as she remembers," Neko stated simply, as if it was an everyday subject. "Why does it matter?"

"Never mind…" he sighed and looked over the tree line. In the very distance, he could pick up the faintest image of a black dragon. "It looks like your friends have company."

"Huh?" Neko's ears twitched and she turned her head in that general direction. "Oh! One of the bad guys!"

"Yeah. Here, I'll come with you to help out," the older humanoid offered. The female one shrugged and started to streak off towards the black Digimon. "I'll take that as a yes!"

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

_"How is your mission coming, BlackGrowlmon?"_ a deep, raspy voice asked the dragon from inside of his mind. To him, this was a completely natural thing occurring.

"Excellent, Master," he replied aloud. Anyone who may have been eavesdropping would have thought that the Digimon was a nutcase. "I have left the new subject, Dobermon X, to handle those pesky children I was sent to attack."

_"Good. You have helped immensely to further my studies on the Digidestined; the children who were chosen to protect the Digital World originally and this time around,"_ the voice congratulated softly. _"But it seems that one of them has Evolved sooner than I had expected. I believe that Dobermon X shall have to flee in order for the rest of the plan to work smoothly."_

"I understand, Master. How will this battle play out?" BlackGrowlmon inquired as he spotted his destination. He changed his path so that he was clunking towards the clearing the teenagers had met in earlier.

_"I am uncertain at the moment. Do not fear, though, I have called Virus Gatomon so that the Jogress Evolution may take place. Just remember, Dobermon X must survive at all costs. I have a plan for him…"_ the Master trailed off in its thoughts, bringing silence into their conversation for the first time. _"I have a plan for everything… for my fallen Lucemon… for my revenge for the Shadow Spirits… for… for…"_

BlackGrowlmon remained silent as he listened to his Master try to stop the tears that were obviously starting to form. A small sniffle could be heard in his mind, so he paused his trip and closed his eyes in reverence.

_"Well, the last person isn't important in this matter! Diatrymon, Lekismon, and Firamon have all let me down. DON'T ALLOW YOURSELF TO BE NUMBER FOUR!" _BlackGrowlmon flinched at the harshness of his Master's tone and nodded hastily.

"I shall make you proud, Master!" he announced and stampeded at a significantly higher rate to where he was supposed to attack. "Those kids will never know what hit them!"

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

The dark chamber seemed very different than any other day. The creature sat in its throne, still bound, with a sneer on its face. Its blood red eyes shone with a lust for bloodshed and vengeance. But not a righteous vengeance, a pure evil one.

Five out of the eleven screens floating around the monster were lit at the moment. The two most active screens, the ones flashing the most, were the ones belonging to Dema and Dire. Fairen's screen, though lit, was completely inactive. The screen between Dema and Dire's sighed every so often, and the one next to Fairen's copied his actions: silence.

"We're gonna kill the children!" Dire's screen sang in his strangely childish voice. A voice like that of a twelve year-old.

"The Master's gonna whoop 'em!" Dema's screen cheered in an even more annoying voice than Dire.

"Would you two shut up," Fairen's screen murmured in disgust. The sound of the two blowing raspberries at him was their only reply.

"Children. I am sure the Master can withdraw any help she has provided us if you keep up this… this… this immature behavior!" the monitor floating between the chanting creature's bellowed in anger.

"Y-yes, Father!" they cried in unison. They were completely silent now.

"Thank you, Nightmaremon," the creature exhaled; the smirk was still plastered to its face. "Now then, while we wait for Virus Gatomon to get here, how are each of your missions coming along?"

"Zoe's all under control!" Dema exclaimed with pride. "It shouldn't be too long before I snap those Wings!"

"About that…" Dire interrupted hastily in an embarrassed tone. "Yeah, Master says you can do your worst to Zoe and Lunar, but I'm in charge of Wing Breaking now."

"WHAT!?" the female imp shrieked in repulsion. "WHY!?"

"We had a group meeting with all of the Death Squadron Generals, and we decided you weren't mature enough to handle this type of thing," Fairen replied curtly. "It was for the best."

"Well I wasn't in the meeting! Therefore, the entire group of the Death Squadron Generals was not there!" Dema protested and crossed her arms. "I say we do a recount."

"Dema, it was everyone versus you. A recount wouldn't help," Nightmaremon enlightened the girl in the harshest way possible. "Forget about the entire thing and focus on wrecking the girl's life."

"Err… Fine…"

"Moving right along," the Master interjected strictly. Silence quickly fell upon the meeting.

"The Human Spirits of Water and Steel were captured today," Dire informed gleefully. "It was a great hunt! I wish you could have been there for it, Dema! For old time's sake…"

"Ah, shut it ya' bag a' bones!" Dema giggled, flustered. "You can go on living the dream! I'll just have to wait a while longer to attack, then you'll wish you were me!"

"Master, if you would," Fairen sighed at the two out of irritation. "Please make them shut up."

"That's enough out of you two!" the monster spat and slammed its fists on its throne. The two screamed 'eep' and closed their mouths.

"Thank you. As for me, I collected plenty of Red Data for you with the Blood Squadron," Fairen reported soberly. His tone didn't change once the entire time he spoke. "Do you have enough yet?"

"Silence. You shall not ask if I have had enough, only if I would like more," the creature growled back in fury. There was no reply from Fairen's screen.

"Um… could you let me in on why I am here?" a small, feminine voice whispered from the screen next door to Fairen's. "Is this where my Daddy works?"

"Wha-!" Fairen hissed in shock. "How did you get here!?"

"I-I don't know…" the girl whimpered. "What's going on?"

"Ah yes. You have been chosen for greatness, Sabrina," the bound creature grinned sadistically. "For very great things indeed."

"Leave her out of this!" Fairen barked as his screen flashed furiously. "You promised you would!"

"Master promised what?" yet another voice intruded from the ground; another female voice, to be exact.

"Fairen is being treasonous again, nothing unusual," the monster sighed and rolled its eyes. "But now that Virus Gatomon is here, we may start our attack!"

"Understood!" every voice but the new girl's shouted.

"It is time for our attack to go into phase one!"

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

**Well, I realized a few days ago that we're at chapter 19 in total, I think, and the detail on the villains are still vague. So, here's a huuuuuge amount of info that's pretty important. I stuck some stuff from Neko's past in there as well, so I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**And only two more announcements to go quick. The first one is not so vital. That announcement is that due to my month being busy, I have had little to no time to work on my icon. I have about four others made; one I'm going to edit, another doesn't happen until… well, if I tell you it will spoil the surprise, and the other two are free to go. So instead of Impmon for March, you're getting Virus Lionessmon, who will probably not be in the Fanfiction for a looooooong time. Well, not 7 o's long, but it will be a while. Just remember what she looks like for later chapters.**

**Finally, I have come to a sad conclusion: I cannot make another OC to save my life. I came to this very, very sad conclusion a few days ago. I need OCs for villains. Now what I've got so far is really creative. Dema and Dire have a ton of history behind their creation, not real history, and so does Nightmaremon. Fairen hasn't been around as long, but he still has had some time. Sabrina's about… maybe a week old idea… So basically, I need… oh, approximately 3 villains. I didn't want this to happen, since I know I'm not going to have control over all of their pasts and such to make it all work, but I figured I could just make the form really big and descriptive. Also, I just realized how long this author's note is taking, so basically the form will be on my profile.**

**Thanks for putting up with me!**

**Pandamoniam**


	20. And Then There Was One!

Digimon Frontier: Taming the Darkness

**Chapter 19: And Then There Was One! Mysterious Happenings With Dobermon X and BlackGrowlmon!**

**Me: Hello, people! I would like to thank Strikewing, A.K.A my little sister, for sending me an OC! I still need two more, so if you want to send one, check out my Profile for the form!**

**Zmeyamon: That's nice. Start the chapter!**

**Tegamimon: Why? So that you can fight?**

**Zmeyamon: Exactly.**

**Shaomon: Eh, Boogeymon, since you're in a good mood, why don't you start off our Disclaimer?**

**Boogeymon: Sure. Pandamoniam doesn't own Digimon. Zmeyamon, Tegamimon, Nightmaremon (from chapter 18), DeathLoupmon, Virus Gatomon, and Neko are hers.**

**Me: I believe that's all…**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

**Cue: EVO from Digimon Tamers**

"Petitmamon Evolve!"

The female imp floated off of the ground as her Data began to transform. The stitches on her face were undone, revealing pitch black Core Data beneath that stretched out and formed a black muzzle lacking in texture Data. The bat symbol on her forehead lit up, causing a pair of black horns to push out through her skin Data. The Data surrounding that area melted away rapidly. Her little jumpsuit stressed and warped shapes as her arms, legs, and body changed shape. Her arms became bigger with the claws on the end of her fingers tripling in size. Her legs underwent a similar transformation. Her small tail doubled in size and grew small spikes out of it.

Her texture Data recolored itself right over the core Data from before. Her head was turned purple and her muzzle white with more stitches. Her arms, legs, and tail were also purple, but they had added red designs up and down them. Her little jumpsuit had transformed into a sorceress' gown and her wand had changed into a huge staff with a dragon's head on the top biting a green orb. Finally, her wings had curved forward and formed the purple neck of her black dress.

The draconic Digimon elegantly took a few steps forward. She spun her staff around once, causing dark embers to spiral around her almost like rain.

"Zmeyamon!"

The female Digimon stood tall and proud as she glowered down at her opponent. Her skin was dark purple with red tattoos one her arms in the shape of random lines and Digicode. Atop her head were two, large black horns sticking out from between her long skin flaps that resembled ears and a red bat symbol the stretched across her forehead. Her white muzzle was more elongated and the stitches wrapped around the entire thing instead of simply on the sides. The black dress covering her lovely figure had rather short sleeves to it that only reached to her elbows. At the shoulders, a purple neck came up and covered her long neck in a tube-like fashion. Two pieces of material also came up from her shoulders and curved around to add to the eloquence of her wardrobe. Finally, her thick, purple tail slid out from under her clothing with three red spikes emerging from it.

**Whew! OC Digimon take forever to describe…**

Dobermon X stared at the dragon sorceress with anger burning fiercely in his ruby pupils. He scratched his lengthy nails in the stony earth, leaving claw marks, and charged forward.

Zmeyamon narrowed her pink eyes and held her grey staff out in front of her, the dragon's head pointed at the dog Digimon. The orb the dragon was biting started to flash multiple colors as the attack began to charge up.

"Raduga Smerti!" she exclaimed as a multicolored beam was fired from the staff. Dobermon X leaped to the side, narrowly avoiding it. To his surprise, the laser rebounded off the ground and nailed him directly in the flank. He yipped and sunk his claws into the ground to avoid wiping out.

**Raduga Smerti translates to: Rainbow Death.**

The canine shook his broad head back and forth a few times to force the effects of the attack away from his mind. To him, his greatest weapon was his brain. He needed to outsmart his opponent right now, even if he had less battle experience than all of the other there. His plan was to use the fact that both of them were still adjusting to having a new body, and wouldn't be able to fight as well as any other Digimon that had grown accustomed to new forms.

"Yay, sis!" Tegamimon cheered and flailed his stubby legs in joy. The other three joined in on the cheering as well.

"Awesome! You evolved, Petitmamon!" Shinya added with a grin on his face, "Now kick his butt!"

"I've never seen a Digimon like that before," Tommy stated in awe as he held up his D-Arc to check out what Petitmamon had Evolved into.

"Zmeyamon; a Demon Dragon Type of the Nightmare Soldier Family. She is a Champion Level, and is known for her excellent abilities as a mock sorceress. Though she cannot perform real sorcery, her ability to manipulate light energy for a Digimon of her Level, Type, and Family is astounding. Her primary attacks are Raduga Smerti, Svet Razrusheniya, and Pryadilʹnaya Yarosti. Not much is known of her Attribute or normal personality, nor her ability to perceive attacks."

"Awesome!" the dragon's brother shouted and flapped his ear-wings. His reptilian eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Humph. So you Evolved, big whoop," Dobermon X growled and lowered his head in an intimidating manner. Saliva slid down his jaws as he thought of the feast he could have on the female dragon's Data. "With my X-Antibody, I have the same strength as an Ultimate Level!"

"Yes, but I have more battle experience than you do. My elegance shall destroy you once and for all!" Zmeyamon smiled and gyrated her rod around in her hand. The boys on the sidelines sweat-dropped at this.

"Am I the only one that noticed how Zmeyamon sounds nothing like Petitmamon?" Shaomon asked as his eyes changed to the famous Anime 'lame' eyes.

"Nope," the dragon's Tamer sighed, almost sounding embarrassed. "But I suppose we should still cheer her on."

"I'll rip you apart limb by limb!" Dobermon X roared in fury and lunged for Zmeyamon's neck. The mock sorceress' bat crest glowed bright red for a moment and she whipped her staff around in front of her. The single movement created a massive ridge of light that collided with the hound and caused him to reel back in pain.

"Svet Razrusheniya!" Zmeyamon named the attack halfway through this process. She smirked at Dobermon's pain and ran towards him suddenly. Her clawed feet make clinking noises as they collided with the stone.

**Svet Razrusheniya translates to: Light Destruction.**

"Pryadilʹnaya Yarosti!" she yelled and pushed herself into the air with her strong legs. She rotated around with her tail spikes glowing until she took on the appearance of a huge table saw. She continued to spin as she flew forward and crashed into Dobermon X.

**Pryadilʹnaya Yarosti translates to: Spinning Rage.**

The dog howled in pain as the skin Data on his chest was ripped and torn at. Zmeyamon slowed her spiraling to the point of her floating above the black and brown Digimon, then slammed her bladed tail into the brawny brute's head. He stumbled backwards and tripped over a rather large rock which sent him to his side on the ground.

"Raduga Smerti!" Zmeyamon shouted and launched another multicolored beam at the hound. Dobermon X opened his powerful jaws and fired a black beam from his mouth to counteract it.

"Schwartz Strahl!" The two attacks rammed into each other and circled around over and over again, as if some unseen force kept the two from combining. Finally, they both exploded, throwing both Digimon away from the collision area.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

_"How are things going?" _a voice whispered into Dobermon X's mind. He blinked and looked around hastily, his huge head moving from side to side.

"Who's there?" the dog questioned in a rough bark. The voice chuckled darkly.

_"I am the true Master," _the voice replied in a bored tone.

"Oh. I see," Dobermon X murmured softly and glared at Zmeyamon. "Things are going fine."

_"I have eyes everywhere, Dobermon X. If you were to hide information from me, I would know," _the deep, sinister voice growled back. The dog thought for a brief moment that he felt his mind churn, but tossed the idea off as ridiculous. _"Zmeyamon is doing you in quickly."_

Dobermon X snarled quietly, though he knew it was true. Zmeyamon was too offensive for the body he had only received that day. He was doing fine earlier due to the power, size, and Level barrier. Now that Petitmamon had Evolved, the battle had taken a turn for the worst. A turn for the worst on his side, that is.

"I… I suppose so," he grunted and closed his eyes. "Why does that matter to you?"

_"We have a plan. Get to BlackGrowlmon, and the plan shall be put into play,"_ the Master commanded, though a tint of slyness was evident in the creature's voice. _"The pawns for this battle shall be in play… Then, I shall have the first pawn prepared for war. That pawn is you."_

"M-me?" Dobermon X asked, startled at his sudden role in the entire war. He felt honored, yet at the same time dismayed. What if he wasn't good enough for the army? He dodged another attack from Zmeyamon as he pondered this.

_"Yes, you. But you shall not be alone in this fight. Another one shall accompany you; a human. Perhaps Ophanimon had the right idea with using humans…"_ The voice chuckled once more, then seemed to cut itself off. _"Now retreat to BlackGrowlmon; your safety is of the utmost importance."_

"I understand, Master," the husky canine grinned. The word itself, Master, flowed off of his tongue like silk. It just felt so… so… so natural; how could he not say it? "I will go to BlackGrowlmon."

Dobermon X jumped over yet another of Zmeyamon's lashes from her tail, and bolted off in the direction his creator's footsteps were headed. The sound of the children catching on to his seemingly cowardly act and chasing after him made him smile. Deep inside of him, a nagging voice pulled at him and ripped at his heart and soul. The pain was so much worse than even a ragged blow to the stomach that he had to pause for a moment to catch his breath.

_The Master wants this,_ he reminded himself_, but why does this feel so wrong at the same time?_

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"Hey! Where do you think you're going!?" Zmeyamon screamed at her opponent in rage. She narrowed her eyes and rushed after the Nightmare Soldier. "You coward!"

Dobermon X ignored her comment and continued to trot away, back into the trees. Zmeyamon ran straight through the forest, taking the same pathway as him.

"Wait for us!" Shaomon yapped and leaped out of Tommy's arms. He stumbled a few times as he adjusted to walking with significantly shorter legs and having to use four of them instead of two.

"Yeah! We wanna watch!" Tegamimon squeaked and flew out of Shinya's grasp. "Darn it! Now I'm starting to talk like Petitmamon!"

"Just don't get too far ahead!" Shinya added and yanked his partner off of the ground in hot pursuit of the mock sorceress, "We don't know what happened to BlackGrowlmon!"

"Well then work on that!" was Zmeyamon's reply. Everyone sweat-dropped once more while Shinya fumed.

"I don't know everything!" her Tamer screamed like a toddler. "You little Wendigomon!"

"Watch your language!" Tegamimon scolded the reddish brunette, who almost dropped him out of anger.

"I didn't swear."

"Oh…"

Zmeyamon rolled her eyes at the humans and In-Training Levels who were slowing her down. She jogged up to Dobermon X, who shot her a surprised look, and whacked him upside the head with her large staff. He rolled to the side and hoisted himself up to his feet, shaking his thin pelt after doing so.

"Grau Lärm!" he barked, sending grey sound waves at the female dragon. With a wave of her cane, the dark energy was dispersed into thin air. Dobermon X growled deeply and lunged for her again, this time aiming for her staff.

Just as he had planned, Zmeyamon swung her rod out as a blockade. Dobermon X sank his teeth in to the wood and dug his claws in to the soil. Dark energy began to charge up in the back of his throat; small wisps of it were licking the sides of his chops hungrily.

"Schwartz Strahl!" Dobermon X bayed, sending another black beam against the staff. The force of the attack made her lose her grip on the weapon, and it flew from her grasp and landed at least 50 feet above the ground in an old tree.

With a smirk, Dobermon X turned tail and ran towards his original destination. He padded heavily on three of his legs, though, as he had hurt the fourth on a stump he had hit when Zmeyamon nailed him on the head.

"I am coming, Creator…" he muttered as he half tripped, half darted away to BlackGrowlmon. The voice continued to nag in the back of his head the entire time.

_This is isn't right… It just isn't…_ He thought nervously, _those kids… What did they ever do to me?_

_"This isn't about you!" _Great, the voice was back… _"This is about what those stupid kids did to me!"_

"How about you let me in on what that is exactly?"

_"I'd rather not. The memories are painful…"_ the Master lamented quietly. Dobermon X was tempted to bark at it to hear what it would do. He resisted the urge and lowered his head to increase his aerodynamic level.

"I understand. I shall not ask again until you are ready." He clenched his teeth in fury and looked up. The massive, black dragon he was searching for was standing in the field the children had started out in. He was fighting with a pink-purple rabbit, a red devil, a silver fox, a cream rabbit, and a lion cub.

"CREATOR! I AM HERE!" Dobermon X howled and leaped out into the clearing. Only moments later did the children and their Digimon come out after him.

"Excellent," BlackGrowlmon grinned and knocked the purple rabbit away from him. "It is time to show these weaklings the Master's true power."

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"Ooo! I'm so siked!" Dema shouted as she did a little dance in her screen. "And **I** get to witness your work in person!"

"Way to brag!" Dire mock cried and whipped his boney tail back and forth. "I only get to kill things!"

"Never mind that," the Master snapped and slammed its fist on its throne. "We must instruct our new member; the member whose sub-conscious has been meeting with us."

"Why you… you…" Fairen seemed to be at a loss of words as he tried thinking of what could possibly describe the hatred he felt toward the monster. "Well, you said you would leave her alone!"

"_I _left her alone, _she _chose to come here. All Digimon and humans alike have been here at least once in their life. It may have been in that nightmare they can't remember clearly, or even the faintest wisp of a dream that they loved so much. Sabrina came to me, just as you did, Fairen." The beast chuckled at this and moved its red eyes down to Virus Gatomon.

"Now then, are you prepared for the procedure, Virus Gatomon?" it asked with a sadistic smile. The green cat nodded her large head and faced the globe displaying the fight between Dobermon X, BlackGrowlmon, and the teenage Tamers.

"I am ready, Master," she mewed in a monotone voice. Her dark-green eye drifted to the female humanoid who had just appeared in the fight. Her eye lit up with white, like what would happen in the normal procedure, but her gaze never strayed from the cat-girl. _Neko…_

A strange symbol lit up on her forehead. The glow coming from that symbol was incredibly eerie. Though it may not have meant anything in Japanese, like many symbols adorning other Digimon, any Digimon that had been alive in the last twenty Digital Years would know that this symbol meant one thing and one thing alone. This mark was shameful to be seen with, due to all of the bloody, murderous acts committed by this seemingly weak Digimon.

And that symbol was known as the mark belonging to Virus Gatomon, also known as the Legendary Warrior of Virus. The symbol? It was a double percent sign…

"I command, by the Data in my body, that these two Digimon become one!"

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"What's up guys?" Shinya asked as he shot over to the other teens.

"Oh nothing. My arm Data's wrecked, this weird dragon came out of nowhere and attacked us, and no one here is really capable of fighting!" Dracomon roared and bared his teeth at the messy-haired teen. "What do you think?"

"Hey! Take it easy, buddy!" Takuya yelled as he pulled the dragon by one of his pastel red stag horns. "That's my little brother you were about to bite!"

"I know. He's like a less annoying version of you," his partner remarked sourly. The two glowered at each other for a minute before Takuya spoke up.

"You really want to go again!" the brunette growled and slammed his skull against the Digimon's. Sparks flew from their collision point.

"Lunar," Zoe sighed and looked over to her partner. The gorgeous fox stepped over to the two boys, grabbed their heads, and knocked them together. The boys fell to the ground groaning.

"And keep your yaps shut!" Lunar spat at them. She only got moans in response.

"I think we need to focus on the battle at hand!" Tegamimon peeped and waved a tiny leg at BlackGrowlmon who had started to glow along with Dobermon X.

"Yeah. What exactly are they up to?" Zmeyamon wondered aloud and crossed her long arms. As if to answer her question, the Digimon began to change into ones and zeros.

The Data floated into one large body, which morphed and stretched into a very different shape. Before any of this process continued on, a clear voice that made Neko hide behind Shinya resounded through the air.

"BlackGrowlmon! Dobermon X! Jogress Evolve!"

The voice seemed to be calm and monotone, yet at the same time packed full of hate and anger. Just the speaking of the words caused the Data ball to start to take on an actual form.

Four humongous feet with toenails like rocks slammed to the ground from the ones and zeros and shook the earth. A tail that looked like a brown tendril of smoke whisked from the Data next. The mountainous body was the next to form. It was brown with cracks covering it with plumes of flames flying out from them. Lastly, his elongated neck stretched into the sky with fire floating out of cracks in his neck. A blue-green mask with red webbing on it and grey hair lay on his head with his yellow, pupil less eyes glowing like little coals.

The monster roared his name like it was the headline to a newspaper. "Volcdramon!"

"T-they Jogress Evolved…" Tommy stuttered and stared at the flaming brachiosaur. "But how…?"

"Virus Gatomon, head of Jogress Evolving, compromised, remember?" Neko whimpered as she clutched Shinya's shirt while the boy blushed. "Virus Gatomon Jogress Evolve two Digimon into one big bad Digimon. It scary…"

"Ugh! Her bad Grammar makes me want to scream!" Tegamimon squealed. Shinya was tempted to flick his tiny nose for his remark against the humanoid behind him.

"Prepare for your untimely demise!" Volcdramon boomed and smiled evilly at the children and their Digimon. The smoke billowing from the volcanoes on his back started to have lava leak out of them.

"What's he doing?" Koji asked and stared up at the dinosaur that appeared to be stockpiling magma inside of his body.

"Volcanic Fount…" Neko murmured and slowly inched towards the woods, pulling Shinya with her.

Smoke erupted from the volcanoes atop Volcdramon's back like geysers and he lifted his head up into a vertical angle. He brought it down, sending a stream of lava out of his mouth that rushed across the ground like a river.

"Volcanic Fount!"

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"What are you doing?!" Sabrina gasped from her screen and watched Volcdramon attack the Rookie, Champion, and In-Training Level Digimon. "They're defenseless!"  
"Sabrina," the Master sighed flatly. "You must understand, dear child, that in order for your future partner to grow, sacrifices must be made."

"My… Future partner?" she inquired quietly from the monitor.

"Yes. I have designated Dobermon X to be yours. Hopefully, someone as talented as you can handle a Digimon with an X-Antibody."

"Leave her out of my affairs!" Fairen growled deeply as his silhouette appeared on the screen. His blue eyes were full of hatred. His long hair looked to be spiked up in rage.

"I can handle myself," the girl responded with a touch of joy to her voice. "I don't need you to look after me anymore. You never did before, so why start now?"

"I…" the man stopped where he was at and closed his eyes. The screen went back to displaying only pale light.

"There we go! My, the room seems delightful without that pest squandering it with his treasonous cleanliness!" Nightmaremon chuckled and gave a quick bow to the Master. "Please forgive my intrusion, Oh Great One! I was just so happy at the thought of finally being rid of the fool and having Sabrina take over, that my silence completely left my mind."

"Eh. It happens to the best of us!" another voice shouted with glee from one of the recently inactive screens. His tone showed no signs of worry at all, much like Dema and Dire's.

"Hey! Now there's a voice I like!" Dire exclaimed and waved his skeletal arms from his screen. "How's it going, buddy?"

"Pretty great! I just finished the recent village raid and found a ton of Data for Master!" the cheerful voice echoed through the room. "How's it going guys?"

"Awesome! You're just in time to witness only the greatest thing since Lord Lucemon!" Dema grinned as her tail lashed to and fro. "We're killing off the children that killed off Lord Lucemon!"

The Digimon frowned and stared at the globe. "Hm… I don't know. One of those Digimon I really wanted for myself…"

"Well then, it seems that you are going to have to be let down," Nightmaremon apologized, but in more of a teasing voice. It was clear he didn't mean to be nice.

"Spoken like a true creep," Virus Gatomon sighed and turned her eye to the screen of the new Digimon. "Now then, I hope you realize that if you are going to interrupt us, you need to at least be quiet."

"You're right… I'm very sorry…" he sighed and lowered his large head. "Continue on!"

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

**Hiya! Yeah, I'm sorry if some people got mad for me putting this chapter as chapter 19 instead of chapter 18. I know Neko isn't as cool to read about since she doesn't Evolve and she has no official partner, so I stuck her in there to make people read about her while they waited for this chapter.**

**Another thing; I know that Dobermon X and BlackGrowlmon Jogress Evolving into Volcdramon seems very unlikely, but I found it on DMA Digidex which has sources to back up these things from the card game and the video-games. It works.**

**Okay… I needed to say some other things… Oh yeah! I still need two OCs, since I only got one, to fill up the Death Squadron. Again, form is on my page. You can be a dark Tamer, or just an evil Digimon; of which I really don't care.**

**Lastly, my icon was changed to a picture of Virus Lionessmon today. She hasn't come up yet, nor will she anytime soon, but I didn't have Impmon done in time due to a really busy month. Super sorry about that, but school can really stand in your way at times. Also, I had her done waaaaaay before I started this icon thing, so I wasn't working on that instead of the right icon…**

**Anyways, please review! I love it when you do! And thank you for putting up with me and my really long ending notes.**

**Pandamoniam**


	21. 9 Against 1, How Are They Losing?

Digimon Frontier: Taming the Darkness

**Chapter 20: The Volcanic Dragon Strikes! 9 Against 1, How Are They Losing?**

**Me: Hello, Readers! We apologize for the slow update. You see, I was sick with that stomach bug going around, my mom grounded me for a week, and I was out of school for three days. I've spent all my free time catching that up, AND I had a 600 page book to read by Friday, as in March 15****th****, 2013 Friday with my reading book being started at page 210 on the Wednesday the week before! Yeah, I was really busy…I lost my laptop usage until Monday, so… like March 18****th****. **

**Liollmon: Nice going, genius! You've had all marking period to read it, too! That's… what, about eight weeks?**

**Me: Don't rub it in…**

**Lunar: Would you just start the chapter!? We've been waiting in limbo since the 1****st**** to see if we survived Volcdramon's Volcanic Fount attack!**

**Zmeyamon: It's not fair!**

**Me: Fine… Tsukai- I mean Tegamimon, do the disclaimer.**

**Tegamimon: Alright, Pandamoniam doesn't own Digimon. She does, however, own these Digimon: Tegamimon (me!), Zmeyamon, DeathLoupmon, Virus Gatomon, Nightmaremon, etc. And Neko as a character.**

**Me: Oh yeah! And also, I would like to thank the people that sent in the remaining OCs I needed for this story. The first is Jackpot 2, and the second hasn't finished sending me the details. Once they do, their name will come up.**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"Volcanic Fount!" the flaming dinosaur bellowed as lava spewed from his mouth. It rushed across the ground like a river, burning and coating all in its path.

"Now what!?" Tegamimon squeaked from his Tamer's arms, "We've got a lava flow coming at us at an incredibly fast rate! At the very least, a meter a second!"

"We're so dead," Tommy sighed pessimistically. Everyone stared at him. "What?"

"Well, you usually aren't so down in the dumps, buddy," Takuya pointed out. Dracomon moaned at his partner's stupidity.

"He's thinking low because our survival rate is low, doofus!" the turquoise dragon muttered crossly and folded his small arms. "Now why don't you use your apparent 'leader skills' to get us out of this jam!"

"R-right!" The brunette gulped under the pressure. He had to not only save his friends and his brother's lives, but the lives of nine Digimon as well. Yikes.

"Well, we need some wings," the goggle-head stated rapidly and looked around the group hysterically. "Does anyone have a Digimon Evolution with wings?"

Dracomon raised a claws hand. Takuya glared daggers at his partner but said nothing. Terriermon raised a small hand, as did Tegamimon and Boogeymon. Everyone else was unmoving.

"Well, you don't count because you can't Evolve with your amount of energy," Takuya sighed while looking at Tegamimon. The brunette passed over Boogeymon due to his smaller stature; he was no bigger than his Tamer. He turned his attention to Terriermon next. "How big does your flying form get?"

"Technically, Terriermon doesn't fly in his Champion form," Koji interrupted. "Terriermon glides in his Champion form. As for the size, he's about my height."

"Drat. Well, there goes that plan…" their leader trailed off. His mind was completely blank. He sneaked a glance up at the lava approaching. They had about a minute to spare.

"What are we going to do, Takuya?" Zoe inquired, sounding completely hopeless. "We can't just roast, the Digital World needs us, and we can't escape since no one can fly."

Takuya felt something click in his mind at the words she had just spoken. Dracomon could fly when he was Coredramon. He considered Dracomon's Evolutionary form and the size, not to mention his injured arm. The plan seemed like it could work.

"Got any bright ideas yet?" J.P asked in a panicky voice. He was looking at the molten rock oozing towards them, only seconds away.

"Actually, yes," Takuya grinned as he looked over at Zmeyamon perched on a thick branch. His eyes drifted to Boogeymon, then Terriermon. "Zmeyamon, get a good, thick vine."

"Got it, Takuya," the mock sorceress replied and leaped off hastily.

"Boogeymon, carry Koichi." The red devil nodded and picked up his partner to the best of his ability.

"Now Koji, Evolve your partner and have him carry you. But don't do it until I say so."

"Alright, Takuya."

"Lunar, revert to Viximon and stand on Zoe's shoulder."

"Okay, Papamon!"

"Neko, I… I heard about your Data thing. Can you get any wings?"

"Yep!" the humanoid chirped. A pair of grey wings with white insides erupted from the back of her dress in a single motion. "How's this?"

"Perfect, you're carrying Shinya."

"What?!" said boy objected as Neko grabbed him from underneath his arms. "Why am I stuck with her?"

"Stuck?" Neko appeared to be hurt by his choice of words.

"Err… Not stuck stuck… Just… Ugh!"

"Moving right along… Zmeyamon, do you have the vine yet!" Takuya glanced in the direction of the lava again. They barely had any time left.

"You betcha!" the female dragon grinned and leaped down in front of the group.

"Alright! Everyone, start running while I put the plan in action," Takuya commanded them. Boogeymon and Neko flew into the air, hovering in place as the others fled. Shinya thrashed about as the lava came up underneath his feet.

"WAH! I WANNA GO DOWN!" he cried in pure fear that he would be dropped in the liquid rock. Neko giggled in response.

"Silly Shinyou!"

"Phase two time!" Takuya announced and pulled out his D-Arc along with an Evolution card. Koji took this as his cue as well. "But first, Turuiemon, run Vicki ahead!"

"Got it!" the ninja rabbit confirmed and picked up her Tamer piggy-back style before hopping off.

"Great! Zmeyamon, keep that vine ready!" the brunette shouted to the purple dragon running ahead of them. She nodded briskly but kept moving.

"Now for the most important part." Takuya took a deep breath as he started the next phase of the plan. Koji mimicked his actions.

"Card Slash!" the exclaimed in unison as Terriermon jumped from his partner's shoulder and Dracomon took the lead. "Super Evolution Plug-In S!"

**Cue: EVO from Digimon Tamers**

"Terriermon Evolve!"

"Dracomon Evolve!"

Their skin Data melted away in unison, starting at both of their noses (or in Dracomon's case, snout). Terriermon's leftover core Data was green, while Dracomon's was blue. Their texture Data was laid back over it quickly; Terriermon's Evolution had black blasters pieced on over his hands.

The dragon Dracomon had Evolved into blew steam out of his nostrils like a teapot with his head lowered. The green rabbit that Terriermon had advanced to threw a round of ammunition attached to a belt around his shoulders and threw his arms out to the side.

"Gargomon!"

"Coredramon!"

Koji's partner, a large lime green and cream rabbit wearing denim shorts, allowed the teen to climb on his back before putting his blasters down to the ground. They charged up for a moment, then shot green energy out of them like rocket boosters.

"Dum Dum Upper!" Gargomon exclaimed as he launched himself into the air. Once he reached his highest point, he spread out his giant ears and hovered in place for a moment.

"And now, the vine!" Takuya yelled over the blasts from the rabbit's Vulcans. Zmeyamon threw it to him rapidly.

"Now Coredramon, help me up on your back!" the brunette commanded his dragon. The lumbering monster reached down and threw his Tamer up on his back with his massive hands. Takuya then proceeded to loop the vine around Coredramon's chest. "And take off!"

"You're gonna leave us here!?" J.P shouted as he and Liollmon stumbled across the root-filled earth.

"Of course not!" Takuya laughed, "I'm taking Zoe too!" He was given glares from Tommy and J.P in response, so he hastily commanded Coredramon to pick Zoe up and fly high enough off of the ground so the guys could grab on to the vine. Once they had done so, the hovered over the magma until it had all passed by safely.

The earth the lava had oozed over was now blackened and covered in solidified rock. Coredramon lighted down, jumping a bit once the still hot rock seared his feet.

"Oh, so you can catch a huge flaming sword, but you can't stand a heated rock?" the dragon's Tamer sneered with a grin on his face. Coredramon muttered something that had to do with a Matadormon and with a single movement, knocked Takuya off of his back and on to the steaming rocks.

Almost instantly, the brunette's pants caught on fire. Coredramon broke out in hysterical laughter while Takuya tried to put the flames out. Luckily, Zmeyamon was kind enough to put it out with a single swipe of her staff. She picked up the teen and carried him over to Coredramon, who had almost passed out from laughter.

"Remind me never to bring you along with me to go fishing. You'd probably push me in and laugh as a shark attacked me," Takuya grumbled from Zmeyamon's arms. He then realized how awkward he looked and squirmed free of her grasp. Unfortunately, the rocks were still hot, so his shoes caught on fire next.

After a few more minutes of Takuya setting almost every part of his body on fire trying to get to a nonflammable piece of ground, Volcdramon's heavy footsteps started to thunder across the ground, signifying he was arriving. Well, that and the fact that he was as tall as a mountain probably pointed him out as well.

Turuiemon bounded up to them after circling around the mass destruction, while Boogeymon, Gargomon, and Neko landed shortly afterwards. Shinya literally fell to the ground, despite it being steaming hot, and started kissing it. Tegamimon giggled to himself from atop his partner's head.

"Neko told you she wouldn't drop you!" the cat-girl hissed and crossed her arms. "Neko doesn't see the big deal!"

"He just hasn't earned his sky-legs yet, that's all!" Gargomon snickered and spun the barrels around in his Vulcans, causing Boogeymon to point his pitchfork at the rabbit.

"Watch where you aim those things," the red Digimon warned and eased his weapon down to his side. Gargomon sniggered and fired off a few rounds into the sky. The loud bangs caught Volcdramon's attention, and he started to rumble towards them.

"Nice job, Gargomutt, now Volcdramon's on to us!" Koji shouted at his partner, who giggled and pointed his guns at the volcano-like dinosaur.

"No problem, Koji-creep, we'll take him down!" Gargomon grinned enthusiastically. "I thought the name calling thing was cool; do you humans do that often?"

"Okay! I think we all need to focus on the brachiosaur attacking us!" Vicki interrupted Gargomon and Koji's... _special_ conversation.

"It wasn't special!"

"Yeah! What he said!"

**Okay, you two need to take a chill pill. Does impending doom mean nothing to you?**

"She makes a good point..."

"Don't listen to her, Gargomon!"

"Would you both shut up!"

**Thank you, Vicki. Now, back to our normally scheduled chapter.**

"Looks like you kids have a few tricks up your sleeves," Volcdramon said in a booming voice. It lowered its large head with a toothy smirk plastered to his face. "However, you could only dream of having as much power as we do."

"Well we can still give it a go!" Coredramon roared back and blew more steam from his nostrils. "And I say you're going down, punk!"

"What he said!" Liollmon yowled from atop the huge dragon's head. Though in size comparison, he was pathetically hopeless, his ambition was just as massive as the giants surrounding him.

"Yeah! Don't think you can beat someone as awesome as me!" Lunar giggled and pointed a stubby foot at herself. Realizing that she appeared to be weak in her Viximon form, she jumped off of Zoe's head and Evolved into Renamon. "Now you can't beat me!"

"So on that note," Gargomon smiled and aimed his Vulcans at the Digimon's chest, "Gatling Attack!"

The green laser pellets bounced off of the brachiosaur's broad chest harmlessly. The pants clad rabbit flinched for the first time, seeing that his attack did nothing, and lowered his weapons. "Well, that's all I got."

"Well, maybe sometimes you've just gotta fight fire with fire!" Coredramon grinned as blue flames built up inside of his mouth. Small wisps of the attack licked his scaly maw. "Blue Flare Breath!"

The flames billowed from his jaws and crashed into Volcdramon's torso like seawater against a rock. Literally. The attack simply slid off of him much like that of water against a solid boulder. The monster chuckled at their attempts and lifted one of his giant feet off the ground. He slammed it on the earth, causing a small earthquake to occur.

While their Tamers tried to keep their balance, the Digimon rushed forward to meet the beast head on. The dinosaur didn't move an inch as they approached.

"Death Crush!" Boogeymon growled as he thrust his pitchfork into the fiery draconic creature's earthen neck. Surprisingly, this attack seemed to take effect on Volcdramon. He roared in pain and lunged for the red devil flying just out of reach of him.

"Strike Bomber!" Coredramon intercepted and slammed his spiked tail on Volcdramon's thick snout. The silver-haired dinosaur turned his head to face the dragon flying just out of reach of him. Magma bubbled from the corners of his mouth and he spit a large wad of lava from his jaws.

The brawny blue dragon hurriedly flapped his wings and barely dodged the attack. He then made a swift turn and flew in close to their opponents face. Liollmon, who was riding on his cranium, jumped off and used his claws to snag Volcdramon's hair and hitch a ride.

"Yikes!" the golden cub hissed and tucked himself into the white hair sitting on Volcdramon's scalp like a cluster of spikes. "It's higher than I remember it being!"

"Just find his weak point and tell us, got it?" Coredramon exclaimed while dodging various lunges and magma plumes being spit at him.

"I guess!" Liollmon yowled back and began shimmying down the rugged Digimon's neck. His tiny claws weren't doing him much good now; their size couldn't allow him to get a good grip in the rock coated skin.

"You can do it, Liollmon!" Shaomon cheered from atop Tommy's head. Volcdramon turned his head once more so that he faced the Tamers and the two In-Training Levels. His yellow eyes glowed for a second and more lava built up in his mouth which dripped through his teeth.

"Volcanic Fount!" he roared and spit up a large glob of magma, though it wasn't nearly as big as his first one. Their large group stiffened as the immense sphere of superheated rock was flung towards them.

Right before the attack could collide with them, Coredramon flew out in front of the bubbling comet and shielded his face with his arms. The lava coated his body and threw him to the earth. He bounced off the ground and devolved to Dracomon.

"Ugh… What just hit me?" the horned dragon moaned as he climbed up to his feet shakily. Takuya ran over to him and helped support his partner.

"I'm impressed," the goggle-head grinned, "You've already got taking a hit for the group down!"

Dracomon smiled and gave him a thumbs-up sign weakly. "Yeah, I've been working on it."

"Gatling Arm!" Gargomon exclaimed and fired more laser bullets at another incoming lava glob. "You guys are basically a fighting hazard! Why are you so useless?"

"Because we don't have Spirits!" Koji retorted back to his humanoid rabbit partner, who laughed in response.

"Can't you take a little bitty joke?"

"Would you just fight!" Turuiemon snapped and whacked her brother across the head. He shook his noggin a few times and pointed his Vulcans at Volcdramon once more.

"Right! Gatling Arm!"

Liollmon squeaked to himself and hugged the back of Volcdramon's neck as the dinosaur was pelted with attacks. In his mind, he began to wonder how he ended up in this strange position. _It was probably Coredramon's idea…_ he thought to himself in spite.

After traveling farther down the towering beast, he arrived at a volcano protruding from his back. In the very center of this crater was a glowing orb coated in black-brown swirls.

"Jackpot!" Liollmon smiled as his eyes sparkled in an anime fashion. He lifted his head up from the hole and searched around for his posse. "Guys, I found it!"

When he didn't receive a reply, he scrambled to the edge of Volcdramon's platform-like back and peered off into the smoke filled sky surrounding them. Through the sulfur scented air, he could pick up what appeared to be Turuiemon and Gargomon kicking, punching, and blasting bits of lava being shot at them from the various volcanoes coated the dinosaur's body. Lunar, Zmeyamon, and Boogeymon weren't much better off, and everyone else was down and out.

"Well this can't be good…" the golden lion cub whimpered as he continued to watch the fighting. "Maybe I can figure out how to signal J.P…"

With that note, he started to climb gradually back to his starting point: Volcdramon's head.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"We're winning! We're winning!" Dema cheered and jumped up and down. Boy was she excited!

"Go Volcdramon! Burn them to bits!" Dire added and waved his boney arms crazily. So crazily, in fact, that one flew off. He blushed and quickly ran off screen to retrieve it. Once he had found it, he ran back to his screen and pushed it back into place. "Sorry. Sometimes I forget I'm just bones…"

"How unprofessional…" Dema snickered. Her tongue flickered in and out of her mouth as if it was laughing as well. "My arms would never fall off in public!"

"Of course they wouldn't! Your texture Data wasn't burned off by AncientGreymon!" the living skeleton spat back. Dema continued with her laughter.

"Now children, please quiet down," Nightmaremon interrupted with a sigh. They both were immediately silent.

"Man, why is everyone so serious? Lighten up!" the newest member of their screen conversation exclaimed. Everyone laughed at this comment, minus Fairen, and took on a much less sober air.

"Thanks, BlackAgumon! You always know how to brighten the mood!" Dire chuckled and folded his arms merrily.

"Yep! You remind me of the good ol' days when we had Dark with us!" Dema inserted with a brief look of nostalgia on her countenance. "Sometimes I sure do miss the old furball…"

"Exactly the reason we're going to destroy the Ancient Ten to avenge him!" the boney child pointed out with a wicked grin on his face, "So sit back, and watch their puny kids get scrambled by our lava brute!"

"Couldn't have said it better myself!" the she-demon growled with her tail lashing back and forth.

"Alright you two, settle down," the creature seated on the throne chuckled darkly. Then, in a louder voice, it bellowed, "It brings me great joy to witness this great deed being done. For Lord Lucemon!"

"For Lord Lucemon!" the rest of the council exclaimed in an inharmonic choir, close to that of nails on a chalkboard.

"Fairen, you too," Virus Gatomon growled and turned to face the only screen that had yet to speak. The blue-eyes man glared daggers at her for a moment.

"For… For Lord Lucemon…"

"Now that wasn't too bad," Sabrina teased, "You're such a baby!"

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

** YUSS! I FINISHED IT! Okay, really quick author's note. I finished the Impmon icon, but it's not too fancy. It isn't up yet, so don't look for it.**

** Second, I'm going on spring break starting Friday, so I can't really update for a while. I may get one up this week, but we'll see!**

** Thanks!**

** Pandamoniam**


	22. Liamon's Thunder Destroys All!

Digimon Frontier: Taming the Darkness

**Chapter 21: The Grand Finale of The Epic Battle! Liamon's Thunder Destroys All!**

**Me: Hi readers! Right now, I'm chilling, or should I say 'warming' in Florida right now for Spring Break.**

**Lunar: Boo! Bad pun!**

**Liollmon: I'm really digging the chapter title right now. You should use the Liollmon theme more often.**

**Lunar: I think she should use the Lunar theme more often.**

**Liollmon: Please. There has NEVER been a Lunar theme. YOU haven't Evolved yet!**

**Me: Okay you two, look at me.**

**Both: *looks at me***

**Me: SHUT UP!**

**Impmon: Wow, that's funny. Where'd you learn that one from?**

**Me: My mom.**

**Everyone: Whoa…**

**Tegamimon: Okay, I'm taking a cue. We don't own Digimon. If we did, Frontier probably would have had different Digimon for the Spirits of Wind and Water. Oh, and Xros Wars would have had a better sequel than Hunters.**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Liollmon hacked as the smoky and sulfuric scents emanating from Volcdramon's body attacked his throat. The scent glands in there always had to work double time, because he couldn't smell with nose. Though the smoke made it hard to breathe, not having to smell through his nose helped make it bearable to continue on.

As he neared the top of Volcdramon's neck, he began to grow light headed from lack of Oxygen. _Just a… little more… I can't… let… J.P down…_ he thought while gritting his teeth and digging his sharp claws into Volcdramon's stony neck.

After only a few minutes had passed by, the small lion cub had already begun to fall apart. His jaws were craned open in an attempt to inhale as much air as possible, and his pupils had dilated, releasing tears that had drizzled his drool coated muzzle.

"Gotta… Make… it…" He wheezed and pulled himself up a little farther. His claws failed to snag in time, though, and he was soon sent tumbling down Volcdramon's rocky body.

His limp figure bounced down the craggy Digimon and eventually was thrown into the soupy smoke. He had the lifeless appearance of a stuffed toy.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"D-darn it," Gargomon cringed as more magma globs started to collect on his body. "He's t-too big. We're only Champion and Rookie Levels, while he's made up of two Champion Levels jointed by the energy of one of the strongest Digimon alive."

"That doesn't look like a rock," his sister exclaimed suddenly and pointed to a rather furry projectile coming their way. Through the smoke, they could barely make out the glimmer of… a Holy Ring.

"Liollmon!" they shouted in unison. Turuiemon leaped into the air and caught him before he hit the ground. He seemed utterly pathetic now.

After hastily examining him, Turuiemon gently cradled him in her arms and peered through the huge smoke cloud to where their Tamers were standing. "He needs fresh air and water, stat."

"I'll cover you if you run him over," Gargomon grinned and reloaded his barrels by rotating them. Turuiemon returned the gesture and turned to bolt off. "Three, two, one…"

"GO!" the both yelled. Turuiemon was off like a rocket with her green brother blasting anything that came near them. Multiple lava globs met their doom from this event.

The light purple rabbit dashed at her top speed to where she could now clearly see her Tamer. The air appeared to be cleaner over there, and she remembered her partner having a water bottle.

After one last magma ball blew up, the siblings made a dive for the only clean air in the area. The two of them slid the rest if the remaining distance and moaned upon impact to the ground.

"What are you two doing here?" Dracomon inquired and limped over to them. Takuya followed after his partner to get a closer look.

"Boom, lava glob, Holy Ring, Liollmon, blasting, sliding, moaning, Dracomon," Gargomon panted hastily. Everyone blinked out of confusion.

"He means, Liollmon fell off of Volcdramon and we found him and ran him over to here," Turuiemon answered and held out the beaten lion. J.P ran forward and grabbed his partner from the humanoid rabbit.

Liollmon was seared and bruised all over. His once gold fur had lost its sheen and was coated in ashes and burnt marks. His fiery orange fur had been burned off by lava, and the mixture of saliva and tears on his muzzle gave it a greasy and unhealthy look. The green jewel on his Holy Ring was smashed, and his Holy Ring was cracked.

"Liollmon, what happened to you?" the brunette asked his barely breathing partner. He coughed a few times and slowly looked up at him.

"I… found…" he was interrupted by a spontaneous coughing fit that left him gasping for air. "I found… his… weakness…"

"You did?" Dracomon smiled excitedly. He grinned and marched over to J.P so he could hear Liollmon better. "What is it?"

Liollmon didn't respond this time. His flank was barely moving now, and his Data had begun to stretch out a bit.

"Come on, pal, hang in there!" J.P encouraged the small lion. Liollmon coughed a few more times and allowed his head to fall droopily against his Tamer's arm. "You can't die… No, I won't let you!"

Everyone flinched at J.P's suddenly angry behavior. This was something to expect out of Takuya, or maybe even Koji, but never laid back J.P.

"You told me you were of a species of extremely fierce Digimon that were almost extinct! If you all die so easily, I can see why!" he shouted at the bruised Digimon. Liollmon didn't reply.

"Don't you remember what else you told me? You said that all the strongest Liollmon Evolve into a Digimon able to take down even Ultimate Levels, and that these Digimon are even rarer than you!" There was still no response.

"You said that you would be one of those Digimon one day! Now… Now if you give up, you'll never be one!"

Liollmon didn't seem to be moved at all by J.P's speech, even though everyone else was. The small Digimon stayed in his comatose state and didn't move an inch.

"I'll never get to see you as one…" he added in an almost silent voice. Though he tried to stay strong, like any 19-year-old should be, he couldn't stand seeing his partner like this. A single tear fell off his cheek and landed on Liollmon's.

Liollmon seemed to stay unmoving, until a small tear wriggled free from his eye. The salty water drop slid down his cheek and connected with the other one.

The liquid soaked into his fur and disappeared altogether. Soon after this, Liollmon gradually moved a paw painfully and placed it on J.P's D-Arc, which was in one of his hands.

"W… We're in it… to win it," Liollmon mewed hoarsely with a weak grin on his face. "I… I'll make it to… to that Digi-mon."

"Liollmon!" J.P smiled as light began to leak out of the screen of his D-Arc. The light surrounded Liollmon and started to mend his wounds. The usual energetic glimmer in his blue eyes returned.

"J.P! We can beat him! We're Warriors of Thunder! And after the flashes, that's when the thunder comes!" Liollmon smirked as his tail lashed back and forth.

"Flashes? What flashes?"

"My life flashing before my eyes…" he admitted, embarrassed. "But that means the thunder's coming!"

J.P shared that same smirk now and nodded. "Go get 'em, Liollmon! We'll electrocute him with our thundering sparks!"

The lion cub jumped from his Tamer's arms once he was healed enough and gave a loud roa- err, squeak. The light on his body grew more and more intense until a miraculous event happened.

**Cue: EVO from Digimon Tamers**

"Liollmon Evolve!"

The Holy Ring around Liollmon's neck broke off and turned into four separate smaller rings that floated into limbo until they were needed. Liollmon's body was enshrouded in sparks for a moment, then his texture Data started to melt off, showing the yellow core Data beneath.

Liollmon roared, this time like a real lion, and chomped down. Sparks flew as orange skin Data unfurled over his muzzle, giving him sharp white fangs and a large brown nose. His wisp of orange hair grew out into an entire mane and metamorphosed into a dark brown color. It was tied up by small beads to contain the massive amounts of fur. The four rings returned and clipped on to his ears; two on each one. His legs became much thicker and chiseled, and a second tail spouted beside his first.

With a massive roar, the Digimon charged forward and slammed his feet onto the earth. Electricity flew from his mane and he bared his teeth defiantly.

"Liamon!"

The massive copper lion stood regally as he glared at Volcdramon. His twin tails whipped to and fro in perfect sync with each other, and his silver earrings clanged together like wind chimes.

Liamon growled and lowered his head. The Tamers and the Digimon out of the battle shouted words of encouragement to the new player in their Digital game.

"I'm sick of choking on your smoke!" Liamon snarled to Volcdramon, who chuckled in reply.

"Is that really the best thing you could come up with?" the fiery brachiosaur laughed and rose up on only his back legs. His head seem to reach directly into space.

"Circle of Death!" it roared and slammed its legs back on the ground. Immense cracks began to spread across the earth and shake the entire battle field. Liamon flinched slightly at the thought of falling into one of those craters; there was no electricity in solid rock.

A gas of some sort leaked out of each of these fractures. It enveloped the entire battlefield and covered all the Digimon and humans in the area.

"Nighty night," Dracomon sighed and collapsed on his Tamer, who was already passed out and had an anime snot bubble formed on his nose.

"Thanks for coming to McDonalds… See you next time…" Koji yawned as he curled up on the ground. One by one, the other Tamers and their partners joined them. Surprisingly, Liamon was the only one unaffected.

"What did you do to them?" Liamon thundered the question, much to Volcdramon's surprise. He was supposed to be sleeping too!

"If you must know, the scent of that attack makes anyone that smells it pass out," Volcdramon explained angrily. "However, it perplexes me that this had no effect on you."

"Well if it was the scent, then I can explain it!" Liamon grinned, for the first time being glad for that birth defect. "I was born without a sense of smell!"

"Gah!" the mountainous Digimon roared. He stomped a foot on the ground in rage. "I should have guessed Ophanimon would try something sneaky like that! She probably picked you just because of that defect!"

"Defect or not," the brawny lion snarled as his mane began sparking, "I'll zap you like an electric flyswatter! Thunder of King!"

His entire head, but mostly his mane, sparked to life. A giant burst of lightning erupted from it and struck Volcdramon's body. He clenched his teeth and pretended not to be effected by the attack.

"Is that really the best you can do?" Volcdramon taunted with a sneer. He shook his body off and started to build up lava in his mouth. "Volcanic Fount!"

Liamon dodged the magma glob by leaping to the side. It bubbled a bit before hardening into normal rock again.

"Thunder of King!" he roared once more. The lightning hit Volcdramon and had much more effect this time. He cried out in pain and stumbled to the side.

"And now to finish you off!" Liamon growled and dashed forward. With a giant leap, he was up on Volcdramon's giant back. The brachiosaur still dwarfed him, but it was still worth a shot to attack.

"Critical Strike!" His fangs entered to volcano he had found the ball of energy in earlier and sank into it. The sphere shattered under the pressure and exploded, throwing both Digimon to the side.

Volcdramon practically screamed as his body was separated back into two single beings. Dobermon X flipped to the side skillfully, while BlackGrowlmon stood where Volcdramon had split at.

The dragon had apparently been the center of the Jogress Evolution, so he had taken the most damage when they were forcefully divided. He had sweat running down his sides and his pupils were little slits.

"Not too shabby for a defected lion, eh?" Liamon smirked and charged the brute. Once his head had hit the Digimon's gut, his mane flashed with electricity which spread into BlackGrowlmon's veins.

"Thunder of King!"

BlackGrowlmon was flung backwards and with a loud _CRASH _from hitting the ground, started to stretch into Data. Its eyes got a strange glazed look as it spoke three words: "Long live Catamaulamon…"

It then exploded into Data, which Liamon promptly loaded.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Dobermon X glowered at the copper lion as he absorbed his creator's Data. He would pay. He would pay more than anyone else.

He snorted and turned around, stalking off into the woods. A dark red portal opened up in front of him which he leaped into. His muscles rippled as he pushed off.

_Now I see why those children must perish_, Dobermon X thought, _they take away those we love; those we care about. They must DIE!_

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

** "**NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Dema screamed and jumped up and down with an anime vein popped out of her forehead. "THIS _**CANNOT**_ BE HAPPENING!"

"I'm with Dema on this one!" Dire growled and whacked himself on the side of the head. His read eyes spun around in his skull like a lottery machine, only the pictures were displayed through his eye sockets. "I am so mad, a MadLeomon would call me grouchy!"

"Hey, you win some, you lose some. What's the big deal?" BlackAgumon encouraged them. The room went silent as the outraged Digimon all glared at him. "Was it something I said?"

"'Was it something I said?'" Dire mimicked after his eyeballs had ceased spinning. "They are associated with the guy that KILLED Dark and they KILLED Lord Lucemon! You just expect us to be all 'What's the big deal?' and say 'Was it something I said?'. Well here's some news for you, Salamon-"

"Dire!" Nightmaremon snapped. The skeleton boy fell silent. "I will not tolerate such… such crude language out of you! We may be 'evil' but we are still civilized!"

"You're right, Father…" he admitted shamefully. "I should not be using Digimon names to mock others…"

"Correct," the red-eyed silhouette growled back. "In my day, my mentor would give me a good beating for using Digimon names as insults."

"They beat you?" Sabrina gasped, surprised. Everyone looked at her screen like she was some sort of moron.

"Of course. A spanking usually given by the quick snap of a thick leather belt was usually the punishment," Dire stated simply. Everyone but Fairen nodded in agreement; he was still avoiding discussion.

"You really learn to knock stuff off when the old Bullmon hide snaps against your rear," Dema muttered and rubbed herself as if she were remembering the sensation.

"Oh…" Sabrina fell silent soon after they had finished their statements.

A dark red portal opened up in the center of their room and a brawny dog with blades coming from his shoulders and ankles leaped out of it. He overviewed the room, then turned to face the dark figure seated in the throne that was still bound.

"Hello, master," he stated respectfully in a gravelly voice. He bowed his head and flattened his ears to his head.

"Ah yes, Dobermon X." The monster looked over to Sabrina's screen. "Here is your partner. I will have Fairen bring him to you."

"What! I don't need _him_ getting in my affairs anymore!" the girl protested angrily. Fairen closed his eyes and hung his head.

"I can understand why you wouldn't want me to do this, Sabrina… But please, don't take up her offer," he pleaded, seemingly choking up. "If not for me, think of your poor mother."

"Tch. You never thought of her when you took up this position; why should I do much better?" Fairen had no answer to that question. "Exactly what I thought."

"Dema, Dire!" the creature spoke up. The two Digimon froze into attention. "You two are to bring your plans to life. Keep them either at the same time, or back to back. It will give them less or no time for recovery. But let them think they are safe first; we'll give them about three months free of Digimon attacks so they start to think everything resolved itself."

"Understood! Lunar's mine!" Dema cackled and clasped her hands to her face. "Ooo! This will be so much fun! I can barely breathe!"

"Consider those Wings as good as broken!" Dire added in with a maniacal grin on his face. "So many malicious things I could do… Oh, I'm so excited!"

"Nightmaremon, continue collecting Red Data. The more, the better."

"As always, I am delighted to serve you and your spouse. That is, if he were ever to be reborn back into his glorious splendor!"

"Oh please, the pleasure is all mine! Now Fairen, I need you to tell the other Death Squadron Commanders that they are to convert to Red Data collection instead of the Legendary Warriors' Spirits. They need to believe that they are in the clear so that they resurface."

"I suppose I can fit that into my schedule…"

"Sabrina, I would simply adore it if you and Dobermon X could do some strengthening between the two of you. Defeat any Digimon you feel necessary to push your training forward."

"Alright! We'll try our best!"

The creature chuckled and clutched the arm rests of her throne. All was coming together now. The real game had only just begun.

The only problem was for the poor, pathetic little children. She had been playing this game for millenniums. It would take another millennium to stop her.

How right and wrong she was at the same time.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Shadow gingerly wrapped bandages around Dracomon's injured arm. He had broken it during the fight, so the humanoid wolf had reset it and was now putting it in a cast. At the moment, Dracomon's eyes had turned into water facets while Takuya laughed at him for being such a baby.

"You've never had a bone in your body reset while you were awake!" Dracomon wailed while his brunette partner laughed at him.

Tsukaimon was now back to his normal Level and seated on his rightful perch of Shinya's head. Petitmamon was sitting on the teen's shoulder while she told stories to pass time. No one was listening to her; they were too busy making fun of Dracomon.

"Mmm… Wake Neko up when we go…" the humanoid yawned and snuggled up against Shinya. His face turned beet red as he felt the strangest tingling sensation spread up his arm she was touching. It felt almost… nice.

The cat-girl had sustained only minor injuries on her back from Diatrymon thanks to Mr. Ookami. If it hadn't been for him, she probably would have had to get stitches again.

Lunar was the only other Digimon that had needed injuries tended to. She had bandages wrapped around her stomach from where Firamon had sliced her at and had burned the skin. As her clawed hands ran over the spot where she had been cut, she felt foolish- ashamed even. She was the only one of the partner Digimon that couldn't Evolve yet. Even Petitmamon could Evolve!

Thinking more about it, the Digimon all Evolved when they made a small connection with their partners. _Are Zoe and I really that much out of sync?_

"What's wrong, Lunar?" Speaking of the blonde…

"N-nothing," the silver fox growled defensively and punched Zoe on the shoulder. "What's wrong with you?"

"Ow! I didn't mean to get you mad," Zoe grumbled and rubbed her sore shoulder. Lunar flinched at the thought that perhaps it was her own fault she hadn't Evolved. She pretty much bullied Zoe into doing whatever she wanted.

"S-sorry, Zoe," the Renamon whimpered and crossed her arms, causing her to disappear into thin air. Zoe sighed and rolled her eyes, assuming Lunar was just being weird today. She then turned her attention to Shinya, Neko, and Takuya, who were having a confusing discussion.

"So let me get this straight, Mr. Ookami, the gym teacher, is K.J?" Takuya asked. The two younger teens nodded. "Good. So then he's a humanoid?"

Neko bobbed her head in agreement, while Shinya shook his head to signify 'no'. They looked at each other with confusion and blurted their answers at each other.

"Mr. Ookami is humanoid! He save Neko as DeathLoupmon!" the cat-girl argued with her eyes narrowed.

"We didn't see it, right Tommy?" the reddish brunette stated while Tommy cringed from where he was playing with Labramon.

"Well… Uh, you see-"

"You think he's a humanoid too, don't you?"

"Well, when you see a guy sprout a tail and ears, you tend to assume they're not completely human."

A rapping on the door interrupted their conversation. Shadow hurried to it, still in his Digimon form, and opened it up to let the person in. It was none other than Mr. Ookami, tail and all.

He took one look at the children and their Digimon before a joyful grin spread across his face. His tail started to wag and his tongue lolled out of his mouth, as awkward as it may sound.

"Okay, he's a humanoid, you guys win!" Shinya exclaimed and waved his arms, frustrated. K.J chuckled at this and ran up to them.

"Oh it really is you! The Legendary Warriors!" He sounded like a puppy about to get its rubber ball thrown.

"Uh, that would be us," Takuya sweat-dropped, "No need to get so excited about it…"

"Oh but there is a need!" he exclaimed and sat down next to the brunette. "You see, when I was about eight, my mother divorced my father and sent me with him. My father was a Sangloupmon and I had started to show his genetics."

"How is this relevant?" Shinya interrupted, only to have Neko stomp on his foot. "Continue…"

"Well, to explain that, back in the day, Digimon were trained how to disguise themselves as humans, allowing them to go to the human world and potentially fall in love with them. Now in order for these relationships to work, Lady Ophanimon, using her powers of life, would partially convert Digimon Data into 'human Data'. The Digimon would be changed into technical humanoids.

"My father was one of these technical humanoids, that is, until my mother divorced him. We were forced to move to the Digital World, where I lived until I turned 16. My father was turned back into a Sangloupmon so he could survive. Unfortunately…"

"What?" Neko asked as he drifted off. Shinya tried to stomp on her foot for revenge, only to get elbowed in the stomach. He exhaled sharply and bent over clutching his gut.

"UltimateKhaosmon drafted my father into his 'Blood Squadron', a group of Digimon who mainly survive by sucking blood, or Red Data. I've waited years for you to return so that we can save him from those groups! You see, when they collect the Red Data-"

"She eats them…" Neko whimpered as her face paled considerably. She pulled her legs up to her chest and hugged them, lying on her side after doing so.

"Neko?" Shinya said and poked the girl on the side. She shuddered, but did nothing else.

"Hmm… Why don't you take her home," Shadow broke in to their discussion. "I think her PTSD is acting up."

"PT-what?" the reddish brunette inquired, clearly confused.

"P-T-S-D: Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. She has little flashbacks of all the terrible things that have happened to her and it makes her act weird."

"I see…"

"Well, why don't we head home? It's pretty late anyways!" Tsukaimon pointed to a clock sitting on the counter which read '10:07 P.M'.

"Holy smokes!" Takuya panicked and yanked Dracomon up to his feet. "Mom's gonna kill us! Bye Shadow, bye Neo, bye Mr. Ookami!" And with that, he was out the door with Dracomon screaming at him to slow down.

"Come on, Neko!" Shinya urged the shivering humanoid. "Shadow said that you can have ice cream now!"

"R-really?" That got her attention.

"Yep! So why don't we head home and see if we have any?"

"Yay!"

"Alright, I'll see you two tomorrow!" Mr. Ookami waved to the couple as they ran out the door. He then muttered quietly to himself with a lighthearted chuckle, "Kids these days."

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

** Whoop dee doo! I did it! I wrote this chapter on the way to Florida! The entire thing! Let me tell you, it's actually not as warm as I thought it would be down here… And it's wet! WAH! DAME DAME! (For those who don't watch Xros Wars, that means: No good! No good!)**

** Anyways, I'm proud to say that this chapter will push us to the near end of our human world journey! Yep! So I was planning on having a little time jump now, since we have the villains' tricky little plan coming into play the next chapter that I post. This means that YOU MAY INSERT THE CHRISTMAS SPECIAL IN AS THE NEXT CHAPTER! So whoever has read the Christmas Special, you should probably reread it so you know exactly what's going on. This means… I CAN WRITE STRAIGHTFORWARD TAKUMI! YUSS!**

** Hehe… Sorry about that really awkward text talking… So, please review so I can know if I did a good job heating up the plot. If you thought this was the climax, just you wait until they head to the Digital World! So, stay tuned until next time!**

** Thanks for reading this chapter and for all your support! Please Review!**

** Pandamoniam **


	23. Selling Your Soul to the Devil's Wife

Digimon Frontier: Taming the Darkness

**Chapter 22: Selling Your Soul to the Devil's Wife.**

**Me: Woop dee doo! We did it! We're actually here! Past the Christmas Special!**

**Tsukaimon: Hooray! The author made a short chapter title!**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Impmon: Okay, keep it moving!**

**Me: Right! So for some shameless advertisement, if you liked Digimon Xros Wars, check out my story **_**Pandora's Treasure Box**_**. I have lots of fun writing it, since Xros Wars was the only season of Digimon I've watched in correct episode order.**

**Liollmon: How do you make sense of a series if you don't watch it in order?**

**Me: Good question. I'm not quite sure myself…**

**Petitmamon: Well this is a train wreck. We own nothing that doesn't belong to us!**

**Me: NO! REALLY!?**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

_Three Months Later…_

The moon glowed eerily on Shibuya as a chilly December wind rustled the bare branches of thin trees. A slim figure paced slowly across a power cable with its tail swishing back and forth. Its blue eyes burned with frustration.

"Why can't I Evolve yet!" Lunar muttered with her slitted eyes narrowed even more than usual. Her arms were crossed and her ears were laid against her head. "Why aren't Zoe and I able to achieve this?"

"Perhaps you're looking at this the wrong way."

Lunar froze upon hearing her Tamer's voice and spun around on the wire to face her. She was surprised to see Zoe, but with additional red eyes.

"What do _you_ want?" the silver fox growled and took on a battle stance. Zoe's possessed body laughed.

"Oh, I couldn't help but notice the predicament you're in," the girl smiled and walked up to the Digimon. Lunar lowered her head to hide her look of shock that the she-demon knew.

"Oh really?"

"But of course! You have doubts that you and Zoe can really be partners!" she teased and stepped out onto the cable as well. Lunar was thoroughly impressed that she could balance as well as her.

"What does that worry you for?" Lunar questioned and poked Dema in the chest with one of her black claws.

"Well, I was thinking that you and I would be much more compatible," she responded with a wink. Lunar couldn't help but laugh. How ridiculous!

"You can't possibly be serious!" the silver Renamon hooted and relaxed her muscles. "We hate each other!"

Lunar paused that train of thought and moved over to another reason. Her blood boiled at the thought of it. "Besides, I know who you are."

"Oh really?" Dema grinned, almost as if she knew what Lunar would say next.

"Yeah! You're one of those Digimon from legend that would haunt different things, driving them insane!" Lunar to a step forward and lowered her head so that she was at eye-level with the imp.

"Well, you may have a point there," she sighed and folded her arms across her chest. "But you forget the fact that I wouldn't drive my own partner crazy!"

There she went, calling them partners again! Lunar clutched her hands into fists until she couldn't feel them anymore. "How dare you associate me with someone as low as you! Say that one more time and I'll have my fist in your face faster than a Jaculusmon with its tail on fire!"

**Note: Jaculusmon is an OC Digimon of mine. You'll find out what it is eventually.**

"Oh really?" Dema smiled wickedly and placed her hands on her hips. Or rather, placed Zoe's hands on Zoe's hips. Lunar's eyes widened with realization.

"You… You Asuramon!" Lunar snarled in her face, then turned around and walked down to the pole closest to them. She sat down and stared at the streetlights below.

"Now, now. I think we all know what the issue is here, and I know how to solve it," Dema said and walked over to Lunar. "I can hack this D-Arc here, and make you Evolve zippity bang!"

Lunar pricked her ears at this. Hacking a D-Arc? This sounded good.

"It's super simple. You can take a little test drive if you would like. You wouldn't even have to Evolve; you just have to use the power that I loan you. Whattya say?"

The female Digimon remained silent as she thought the deal over. It seemed fair enough. Dema made it look like she and Zoe had a strong bond, and Dema… Wait, what did she get out of this?

"Uh, anybody home?" Dema asked and poked Lunar a few times. The fox swatted her hand away after a few minutes.

"Just… just give me a chance with the trial, okay?" Lunar piped up. Dema grinned and held out a hand, which the fox promptly shook.

"Pleasure doing business with you." And with that, Dema turned and walked back to Zoe's home. As she passed by a large air vent on the roof of a house, she glanced over at a skeleton crouching behind it. It stood up and bored into her eyes with its own red pair.

"Am I up?" he asked as his bony tail lashed back and forth. His rotted clothes hung loosely around his skeletal body, which held the appearance of a twelve-year-old boy's body. The only addition to this build was his gaunt tail and cartilage from a pair of wolf's ears on his head.

"Yep. Let her know who's the boss, Dire!" Dema snickered and punched him on the shoulder, immediately causing his arm to fall to the ground. "Whoops…"

"Eh, it'll go back on," Dire shrugged and picked his bones back up. With a single push, they clicked back into alignment. "Now on to the Wing Breaking!"

The two imps exchanged nods and dashed off to their respective assigned locations. Dema to Zoe's house, Dire to the Wings.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"Alright Neko, time for bed!" Shinya shouted and walked to the base of the staircase. The cat-girl made a few whining noises and stomped over to him while dragging her stuffed toy behind her.

With a single swift movement, she whacked him in the face with the button-eyed red panda and broke out in laughter. "I'm not tired, Shinyou!"

"Well I am! No one is going anywhere, since everyone is staying here overnight again, so you can play with them in the morning!" the reddish brunette snapped. The fact that his brother and Zoe were now an 'item' was still haunting his mind, and he was not in the greatest of moods because of it.

"Sleep tight!" Labramon, who had shown up earlier that day with his partner, chimed while waving to them from the couch. He was curled up next to Tommy, who was also sleeping there.

"And let the bed bugs bite!" Impmon added with a mischievous grin. Koichi glared at him for a moment to let him know to knock it off. "What? It was a joke!"

"Everyone shut up!" Vicki snapped as she pulled a blanket off of her head. The room fell silent. "Much better. Good night, Koji-kun!"

"Good night, Vicks," Koji yawned and laid down on the floor next to her. Terriermon and Lopmon curled up between them.

J.P and Liollmon, who had also shown up late due to family stuff, had lain down by the radiator Koji had been shaking by earlier that day. The two of them were out cold.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

A pair of red eyes stared in at the teenagers. They focused in on Neko, who was now reluctantly climbing up the stairs, and glowed maliciously.

"There they are…" the creature that owned the eyes muttered and simply floated up to the room the couple was heading to. It peered into the room through the glass door. "And now to go snap them!"

As Neko jumped on her corner of the bed and curled up, the dark figure floated through the glass and landed behind her. It arranged itself so that its skeletal hands were on either sides of her head and sat tight, waiting for her to drift off to sleep.

Eventually, Shinya climbed into his bed to go to sleep as well. The creature however, was a spirit, so the boy couldn't see him looming over the cat-girl.

Finally the two were asleep. The creature gradually materialized into a 12-year-old boy's skeleton with a rat-like tail. His red eyes burned fiendishly into the night.

"Time to give you some _Dire_ filled dreams!" he snickered as dark energy began to flicker around the palms of his hands. "Nightmare Storm!"

Neko's teeth clenched suddenly and her claws sank into the bed. Her tail started whipping anxiously and her ears flattened against her head. Sweat trickled down her temples.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" he hissed and placed his hands directly on her head. With a grin, he slowly turned back into a spirit. "And now I personally want to have a little _FUN_!

And with that, his dark energy oozed into her cranium.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

_The dream had started out peacefully. Neko was only four in it, which was her favorite age to be in dreams._

_ She was playing with her mom, who shared her hair color, without a care in the world. She sunk her kitten fangs into the yarn ball they were playing catch with and rolled across the ground._

_ With a thump, she pinned it down and gazed up at her mother's kind magenta eyes. Her tiny tail wiggled and she let out a tiny mewl._

_ "Throw it again, Mama!" she exclaimed in her tiny voice and brought the ball over to her mother. The much bigger female picked her up and hugged her to her chest. Neko giggled and hugged her with her small hands._

_ A loud crash came from outside, and her older brother and father came crashing in. Her brother's brown hair was spiked up with ashes coating it and his face blackened, and her father's white hair was blackened and his hood with large antlers on it was against his back. Other than that, nothing else seemed to be clear enough to see. Almost everything was blurry._

_ "Well that didn't work," Lucky, her brother, laughed as his… maybe olive eyes sparkled with embarrassment. "I suppose we should work on fixing that up, Dad."_

_ "Of course," Majira, as her father was called, sighed and stood up, brushing his… green or grey pants off; what specific color she wasn't sure of. "We need to work the kinks out. This family could use some more money around here. I don't want to be drafted off in the war so we can pay taxes!"_

_ "Of course you don't, honey." Her mother's kind voice gently touched her eardrums like silk. That voice could always soothe her. "Now why don't you two go off and work on that… that…"_

_ "It's called a 'Trailmon'," Lucky finished with a proud smiled across his face. "We're going to make them so that they can carry Digimon all over the Digital World. We were just getting the basic Data finished up, then it exploded…"_

_ "Maybe if you changed the Type from Cyborg to Machine, it would work better," Neko suggested with a broad smiled on her face. The two men blinked with wonder._

_ "She's been over at Bakenemon's house a lot lately," her mother… the name was too far out reach for her to grasp and recall. "And she probably was reading over her notes for Project C16: Gatomon (Virus)."_

_ "That reminds me," Lucky spoke up, "How has she been doing with the software for Project C16b: Kokoro?"_

_ Her mother sighed. "I'm afraid she's had no luck. Perhaps you should head over there to cheer her up."_

_ "Alright!" her brunette brother grinned as his tail swished back and forth. "Sounds like a plan!"_

_ The two of them turned around and limped out the door they had just been thrown through moments ago. Her mother set her down and Neko stumbled around, regaining her bearings._

_ "Now then," her mother started as her face darkened ominously and her voice changed into a more masculine one, "Why don't we play, Wings?"_

_ "Wings?" Neko whimpered as her pale grey eyes slowly transformed into small moons. "Mama?"_

_ "Why sure! I suppose Mama _Dire_ could be a fitting name!" she, or rather he laughed as his skin sank in and his clothes ripped until he was emaciated and smaller. "The only problem is that I'm a guy!"_

_ "Mama!" she shrieked and ran away as fast as her little legs could carry her. Her rubber boots clunked against the dirt floor and made her feel cumbersome all over. "Lucky! Daddy! Help!"_

_ "Why sure, Neko!" Lucky's voice laughed as a long, furry arm reached out and slammed her against the wall by her neck, "Anything for my little sis!"_

_ "Daddy!" Neko hissed and bit the hand with her needle-sharp baby teeth. The hand loosened its grip and dropped her. A pair of big, dull green hands grabbed her and brought her up to eye level with a pair of red eyes. A large green snout covered in white hair was right against her face._

_ The dragon holding her roared and flames coming from the monster's throat engulfed her tiny body. She screamed in agony as the fire ripped at her pale flesh and blackened it as dark as the night sky. She was burnt into a pile of cinders which were molded into her 14-year-old self._

_ She looked all around herself now, her eyes practically screaming with fear. Her ears appeared to be glued to her head and her body seemed to be naturally covered with sweat by now._

_ The darkness surrounding her distorted, revealing a pair of giant red eyes. They floated around her, separating and crashing into her at random times. Pain coursed through her veins and urged a scream from her throat. And that evil laugh surrounding her reminded her of the Digimon responsible for all of this fear._

_ "Dire! Where are you!" she demanded and warily moved her head from side to side. Her pupils shrank into slits._

_ "Oh, I'm all over the place!" Dire taunted as his skeletal image appeared in front of her suddenly, then behind her, then above her; the image was randomly materializing. "Just a little heads up, I'm gonna be here a looooong time!"_

_ "Go away you… you…" Neko trailed off as she tried to find the right word to call the demon boy. After a minute, the perfect word came to her tongue. "You Indramon!"_

_ "Hey! I am not a braggart!" the skeleton boy roared as he materialized only inches away from her face. Neko sliced her claws diagonally along his chest, only to hear some noise like two rocks being hit against each other. "Silly cat! I'm just a bag of bones! There's no skin on me what-so-ever!"_

_ Neko slunk back onto all fours and hissed at Dire, who began to advance on her as dark energy began to pulsate in his hands. "I'm going to kill you, Neko! And as painfully as-"_

_ "Hey! Neko! Wake up!"_

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"Hey! Neko! Wake up!"

Neko's eyes shot open and she immediately grabbed ahold of the closest thing to her. Her arms wrapped around Shinya's neck and her face buried into his chest. The next thing they knew, Neko had pressed herself against him and knocked him down so that she was on top of him, putting the two into a very suggestive position without Neko even realizing it.

Much to Shinya's dismay, the door to his room swung open and his brother stared at the two of them with wide eyes.

"Umm… What are you two doing?" he asked as one of his brown eyes twitched slightly. Dracomon stood next to him with his jaw dropped.

"Wait!" Shinya panicked as he pushed the female humanoid off of him. Neko immediately curled up into a ball and started shaking. "This isn't what it looks like!"

"Well… Could you, uh, let me in on what's going on here?" Takuya gulped and pushed his draconic partner out of the doorway.

"Neko was having one of her _really_ bad dreams, so I went to wake her up," Shinya explained rapidly as a blush quickly spread over his face. "And when I did, she grabbed me like that and tackled me onto the bed. Right, Tsukaimon?"

"Right…" the purple hamster yawned from the small bed that Shinya had given him for Christmas. His wing-ears fluttered lazily in his sleep.

"See?" the reddish brunette smiled nervously. His brother sighed and nodded.

"Well, considering that this is the first time I've found you two doing stuff like that in general, I guess I'll let it slide," the older brunette drowsed and turned to go. "Just don't let me catch you doing that again…"

"Trust me, you won't," Shinya stated firmly and crawled over to where Neko was convulsing on the bed. "Now as for you, are you alright?"

"Dire…" she whispered as her pupils shrank down to little dots. Shinya furrowed his brow.

"Dire?" he repeated aloud, "What's dire?"

"Evil…" Neko replied plainly and clutched her legs even harder, "Very evil…"

"Well, I know that evil is dire," Shinya snorted, not amused, "So what do you mean?"

"Dire is… he is..." Neko couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed Redda and seized the stuffed toy to her chest. Her heart beat at 100 miles an hour. "Shinyou… I'm scared…"

"Hey, it's okay," the boy smiled warmly, realizing that she must have been dreaming about her past again. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up against him. "I'll keep you safe."

"Thank… thank you…" The corners of the humanoid's mouth slowly tweaked upward and she weakly grasped Shinya's hands. She leaned on his chest and allowed the beat of his heart to soothe her sleep.

Shinya gradually lay down, but decided not to make Neko sleep on the corner of the bed. Though he wouldn't get to wear covers, he knew that Neko would need him to be there to keep her in complete peace.

As his eyes slid shut finally, he thought he could hear a tiny voice whisper from Neko's mouth. A small voice, that said, "I love you…" But then again, the mind does tend to play tricks on us, doesn't it?

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

The small toy in Neko's arms seemed to be completely motionless. Its button eyes stared blankly up at the ceiling and its limbs were completely limp. That was, until its tail twitched.

A small, brown paw reached over Neko's arm, then another. Redda slipped out from her owner's grip and trotted to the edge of the bed. Once she reached the edge, she jumped off and ran to the door.

Her plastic nose clicked upon touching the wooden door. She nosed it open and wriggled through the small opening. As she took in her surroundings, she froze as a low growl came from behind her. She slowly turned around to see a cream muzzle with white teeth bared at her from within it.

"And just where do you think you're going?" the puppy snarled. It was Labramon.

"I was sent here by Lady Ophanimon," the toy-like Digimon responded and puffed out her chest, "She says that this message was very urgent and that I needed to share it with the Digidestined as fast as I could."

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

** Okay, and there we have it. DOOMS DAY! YAY! Oh, and sorry about the shorter chapter; I swear that I couldn't add anything else to this even if I tried.**

** And now for a serious paragraph. So anyways, I found some spare writing time and whipped this baby up. Now I know how much everyone loves ShinyaxNeko, so I threw in a whole section for that. And not only that, but you got to see into more of Neko's past!**

** And Lunar, she just took some of **_**DEMA'S**_** power! Let me know what you thought of that in a review, please!**

** Finally, I just have sort of an announcement to make. If you like OC making, check out my story **_**Pandora's Treasure Box**_**! I need one more OC for Shouting Xros Heart, so if you wanna join, go check it out!**

** Let's see… I think that's it… Oh wait! Also, pretty please review! I'm sort of begging here, since I haven't gotten reviews for two chapters! [:(] But I will still update when possible! But if you want faster updates, give me suggestions and tips and feedback so I know what you guys like and what you want me to get rid of!**

** So thanks for reading, please review!**

** Pandamoniam**


	24. Woof Woof! The Shape Shifting Fetchmon!

Digimon Frontier: Taming the Darkness

**Chapter 23: Woof Woof! The Shape Shifting Fetchmon Strikes! **

**Author's Note:**

**Me: Hi! What's up readers?**

**Dracomon: WE NEED REVIEWS! PUT SOME UP NOW!**

**Lunar: Sheesh. This is a pretty interesting chapter. No doubt they will be so excited to review, they'll trip over themselves getting to that button.**

**Tsukaimon: I hope you're right…**

**Lunar: Of course I'm right.**

**Tsukaimon: Well, Pandamoniam doesn't own Digimon! If she did, Hunters would have had a **_**good**_** plot.**

**Me: Cue scene break!**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"Schwartz Strahl!" Dobermon X barked as he fired a black laser from his maw. The beam hit the ground behind a large, rubbery red dog. It leaped into the air and stretched its body every which way.

"Far Fetched!" the creature howled as his body mutated. When he came back down, he was a massive blue T-Rex with a helmet on his head. He roared and attempted to hit Dobermon X and his partner, Sabrina with his tail.

"I don't think so!" the powerful canine barked and thrust his blades on his shoulders into the dinosaur's tail.

The dinosaur immediately changed back into a red glob that stretched about until it fell back to the ground. He brought his huge paws up to his face and shivered.

Sabrina stared at the elastic dog carefully. It had a big 'F' printed on its stomach in white and had long, purple floppy ears. His tail was elongated and slithered around like a snake and was also purple.

"What are you supposed to be?" the girl asked in an angered tone. Her red hair seemed to enhance the anger in her light blue eyes. The black belts wrapped around her shoulders and shins made her green cargo pants and white sweatshirt look baggier than they already were.

"M-my name's Fetchmon," the dog whimpered and shook all over. He slowly uncovered his eyes and looked up at the two menacing beings. "I'm an Ultimate Level of the Data Attribute, and I'm a Puppet Type. Also, I-I belong to the Nature Spirits Family."

"Sounds weak. What else could something called _Fetch_mon be? A twig?" Dobermon X snorted while flaring his nostrils, "I say we snap him like the toothpick he is."

"Hold on," Sabrina sighed and held up a dark brown D-Arc with black striped on it, "My D-Arc says that he Evolves from Doggymon, and that he has the ability to transform into anything he sees."

"Is that so?" her canine partner grinned toothily and glanced over to Fetchmon. "Turn into me."

"A-alright," the red blob gulped and leaped into the air. His body turned into a mass of rubber. "Far Fetched!"

When he landed once more, he was the spitting image of Dobermon X. The blades, the eyes, the muscles, everything.

"Impressive. Perhaps we do have a job for you," Dobermon X chuckled and turned around. "Stick with us if you want to live, kid."

"O-okay!" Fetchmon exclaimed and bounced after them, "I'll do that!"

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"Good day, everyone!" Redda shouted from the small table she had been placed on. After her run in with Labramon, the two of them had waited until morning and had woken everyone up so that she could deliver her message. "I come to you today bringing word from Lady Ophanimon!"

"Hooray!" Dracomon cheered and waved his arms, "That means that I can go to the Digital World again!"

"Whoopee," Lunar groaned unenthusiastically. She narrowed her eyes in anger and crossed her arms. "I can barely wait."

"Look, please save your comments until I'm done talking," the red panda plush sighed and sat down. "Now then, are there any questions before I start?"

"Well, I've got one thing," Labramon piped up as he stepped up to the table. Though he seemed to be excited, there was worry in his eyes. "How's the Digital World handling itself? Has it been overrun?"

"Uh… Well, I suppose you could say that…" Redda sighed and lowered her head grimly, "You see, there have been huge efforts on UltimateKhaosmon's side, and they definitely haven't been in vain. Not to mention how the Digital World has begun to combine with the Human World, causing the destruction of Data for the first time in millenniums…"

"Get to the point, Lady Procrastination!" the cream pup barked and flattened his ears to his head. Redda let off a noise that sounded like a whistle and poked his nose with her paw. Labramon sunk his teeth into the paw and flung the stuffed toy into Liollmon, who hissed and tumbled onto Dracomon's head. The dragon cried out in surprise and spit out a fireball which hit Terriermon's back and caused him to dig his claws into Koji's head and launch a green fireball from his mouth which hit Lopmon who launched a torrent of cold water at Lunar who held up a clawed hand and made the blast ricochet into Tsukaimon who froze solid instantly and tumbled into Neko. The humanoid hissed in surprise and sank her claws into Shinya's leg.

**I think I made that overly complicated…**

"I think you shouldn't have included that paragraph..." Shinya winced and tried not to do anything as to set off another chain reaction.

**Don't even start that.**

"Alright, I'll talk!" the animated toy squeaked and jumped down to the floor. Luckily, her button eyes could not reveal anything she was thinking. "There… There is a super nation on the rise. Though it goes by several different names, the one that the country itself prefers to be called is Soberia."

"Heh, it's like Siberia and the word sober got mashed into one," J.P snickered only to be glared at by every Digimon there. "What?"

"That's exactly what Soberia is, though," Labramon shuddered and covered his face with his paws. "When I was there, sort of like before I was here, they were an up-and-coming superpower led by their notoriously evil leader, Lucky."

"Lucky? What kind of a name is that?" Shinya snorted while Neko seemed to go into a state of panic. She grabbed ahold of the laughing brunette's arm and shook forcefully with her pupils down to the size of periods.

"His name is Lucky, because he is lucky to be alive," Neko whispered as her trembling grew more worrisome.

"How do you know that?" Impmon questioned with his eyes slit. He leaned closer to her and scowled. "Seems like you might be hiding something."

"Chill, Impmon," Terriermon giggled and glided onto the child-like Digimon's head, only to be swatted off by him. "Neko has been traumatized, remember? She'll let us know when she's ready."

"Actually, I think Impmon has the right idea," Takuya interjected, much to his brother's surprise. "At this point, we have speculations that there is a higher power in control of UltimateKhaosmon, and whatever information on this 'Lucky' may be important for when Lady Ophanimon can bring us to the Digital World."

"Wow, since when did you start thinking?" Koji joked while the goggle-head glared at him. While most of the group started sniggering, Shinya was focusing on the convulsing girl clinging to him.

"He does have a point," Zoe sighed. He partner appeared to have a brief moment of concern upon hearing this statement, but said nothing.

"Which is why questioning Neko is a good idea," Lopmon concluded. The entire group brought their attention to the humanoid and was startled to see she was seated on the floor hissing at them.

"Lucky is bad, that's all you need to know," she growled with her head lowered, "He… he…"

"Come on, guys. She's too scared to talk about it," Shinya defended Neko, though he himself was half on their side.

"But we really need to hear about this," Tommy pointed out as his puppy dog of a partner nodded in agreement.

"Your friends are right," Redda confirmed and padded up to the girl, "Please, any information is good. This could save Lady Ophanimon's life."

Neko looked around at the humans that seemed to be closing in on her. At first she kept up her air of defense, but gradually her courage seeped away and she began to back away from them. In her mind, a humanoid cat formed out of the shadows and stepped toward her. Her eyes widened and she turned tail to run, only to be confronted by a skeletal boy.

"Leave Neko alone!" she yowled at her imaginary attacker. He laughed back at her, then pulled his skull off and held it out towards her. The red orbs floating in the eye sockets spun around in circles as the head continued to laugh.

"Whoops! I lost my head!" he cackled, causing Neko to bolt out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Petitmamon asked as they sat there, stunned that the girl had yelled at nothing then ran away.

"Maybe you guys frightened her to the point of reliving memories she didn't wish to remember," Vicki assumed, earning her a questioning look from her boyfriend. "And no, I am not a psychologist."

"Well, if you all are going to go out and look for her, "Redda began, "Then I might as well deliver the message quickly."

"Yes, what is it?" Labramon asked and looked up at the toy seated on Vicki's lap.

"Lady Ophanimon says that the portal to the Digital World will be strong enough to bring all of you through in exactly 1 week at around 2:00 in the afternoon."

"But that's during school!"

"Well then, I suggest you get your priorities straight in the meantime."

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"So this is what the Human World looks like…" Sabrina trailed off as she, Dobermon X, and Fetchmon disguised as a German Shepherd walked casually down a sidewalk. Many people stopped to stare at the blade coated dog ambling beside the oddly dressed teen. "It's a bit of a drag. You would think that humans would have more foliage or architecture for being farther advanced than Digimon in technology. Honestly, I'm kinda glad Mom and Dad never brought me here."

"I've had the unlucky experience of coming here before now," Dobermon X rumbled, causing the people close enough to hear him to scream and run away in terror. "Humans are spineless sneaks who take pride in going on homicidal attacks and killing their children before birth. Though we under the Master's rule will kill, we do not always feel good about doing it. Unless you are Dema, Dire, or Nightmaremon. Even your father has some sense of shame."

"Humph. Don't even talk about him here," the redhead grumbled and closed her eyes, frustrated," This is a new world; I get a new start here."

"Umm… I-f you don't mind my asking, miss, why do you need me?" the German Shepherd on her left side stuttered with his tail in between his legs and his ears flattened to his head. Dobermon X growled to enforce his authority, but did not speak.

"Simple. We capture the Wings, which Dire is breaking right now, and use you to make the kids think that they still have her. Once that part of the plan is complete, we attack them from the inside and destroy them once and for all," Sabrina grinned ambitiously. Fetchmon whimpered and flashed the whites of his eyes just to be sure that the duo keeping him captive knew that he was under their complete authority.

"I-I see…"

Dobermon X froze abruptly and lifted his snout into the air. He brought it back down and went into the pointing position of many hunting dogs, showing that he had scented their prey. Sabrina giggled sadistically and moved her gaze in that direction. Sure enough, Neko was tearing their way.

"Dobermon X, direct her into an alley," Sabrina commanded her partner. The massive dog bayed and charged after the cat. Dark energy licked the corners of his mouth and he shot a laser from his mouth.

"Schwartz Strahl!" he howled as the black beam tore up the pavement, directing the girl into a nearby alley just as his partner had instructed.

"Great! Now Fetchmon, go in there and use Far Fetched to take on her form."

"Y-yes, milady," the hound yipped and tore after the two. As he rounded the corner into the alley, he noted the cat-girl's appearance immediately and distorted his own body into red goop. The rubbery substance twisted around and copied Neko's outward form. "Far Fetched!"

"Go away!" Neko spat and sank her claws into Dobermon X's head, greatly startling the Doberman Pinscher. With a single movement, she threw the muscular dog into a wall and slashed his side open. The area she had cut blurred and took on a raw red color.

"Gah! Sabrina, she's strong!" Dobermon X grunted as he pried himself from the wall that contained him at the moment. Neko swung her fist at him while he escaped, narrowly missing him and putting a larger hole into the divider.

"Try Grau Lärm!" Sabrina advised her monstrous ally. He nodded and bayed loudly.

"Grau Lärm!" he roared as grey sound waves reverberated from his maw. The humanoid jumped vertically towards the sky and brought her arms up by her head. She rotated like a drill and pushed through the attack, nailing Dobermon X in the chest.

"Cat Mauling!" she hissed while flipping away from the dog as he let out a yipe and staggered to the side. Finally, Sabrina reached the sight of their battle and hastily took note of Neko's skill in battle. It seemed the cat-girl had more strength in her small frame than she had originally thought.

With a growled of frustration, Sabrina held her D-Arc up to her face and pressed one of the side buttons. Almost instantly Dema and Dire's faces appeared on the screen. Both were equally surprised.

"Look, Neko's starting to realize how strong she is. Mainly because she just whooped Dobermon X and turned his side into Red Data." The redhead moved the screen so that the two demons could see Dobermon X, who was struggling to remain standing now. "So basically, I think the plan needs to be executed _now_."

"Excuse me for a moment," Dema stated and walked off screen momentarily. She came back with a glass of water and took a swig, then spit it out all at once. "ARE YOU INSANE!?"

"I'm with Dema on this one," Dire growled with his red orbs taking on a narrower form. Obviously his skull could not move the eye sockets. "Only Master can tell us when to do something that huge! You just signed up three months ago, and already you think you can boss us around like… like…"

"Like Virus Gatomon!" the female imp finished for her partner. The skeleton nodded harshly, making his head pop off again.

"Let me get that…" he sighed and bent over, coming up with the skull, "I really need to be more careful."

"Of course you do, why do you think you lost all your texture Data in the first place?" Dema retorted, earning a snarl from her companion.

"Look, are we doing it or not?" Sabrina hissed as Dobermon X crashed on the ground next to her. She leaped to the side just in time to avoid a barrage of flames from Neko spitting fireballs at them. To be more specific, an Agumon's Pepper Breath attack.

"I guess we don't have much of a choice…" Dema muttered and crossed her arms, "It just sucks-"

"Stinks," Dire corrected her, receiving a scowl from the imp. "What? Father gets really mad when you say that."

"Don't care. Father's not here," she smirked while sticking her forked tongue out, "Anyways, it just really su- stinks that we have to do it so early… I really, really wanted to mess with Lunar and Zoe a little more."

"Same here. I wanted to haunt Neko's dreams longer. It's really fun!" Dire snickered gleefully. Sabrina felt like throwing up upon hearing the morbid thoughts of the two of them. Then again, they were demons.

"So are we going to do it?! Would you two just answer me!" Sabrina snapped. The two of them yawned to purposely aggravate the already fiery girl, then gave her an uninterested look.

"I suppose," Dema sighed disappointedly, "I mean, if there really isn't any other way we can do it."

"Same," Dire said passively. There really wasn't any tone in his voice.

"Well then, get going!"

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"Neko? Neko!" Shinya exclaimed as he and Tsukaimon searched the wing of town closest to the park. The girl had been known for being attracted to wilder places like forests, he had noticed, and thus he had started at this point.

"I don't think she's here, Shinya," Tsukaimon exhaled and lighted down on his partner's messy hair. "I mean, we've been looking for over twenty minutes around here, don't you think she would have shown up by now?"

"Coming through!" some random stranger shouted and bowled the brunette over. Tsukaimon flapped his ear-wings and managed to remain at the same height as before.

Shinya immediately glanced up to see who the jerk was that had pushed him over and almost gawked upon spotting Neko dashing on all fours away from him.

"Hey! Come back here, Neko!" Shinya yelled to the humanoid. She ignored him and continued moving. "Can you hear me? Neko!"

"You know, this might be her subtle way to reject you," Tsukaimon sniggered and landed once more on his Tamer's head. Shinya blushed and attempted to glare at the hamster.

"I'm not into her like that!"

"Then how are you into her?"

"I'm not-! Well-! Grr!"

It seemed that Neko realized that the two were talking about her, and she quickly turned around and dashed back to the two of them. She was blushing too for some reason.

"Umm, I hate to inconvenience you, sir," she gulped and rubbed her arm awkwardly, "But I'm not the Neko you're looking for."

"Ha ha, very funny," Shinya replied dryly and narrowed his eyes, "Now why did you run off like that?"

"I told you, I'm not this 'Neko' you keep talking about!" Neko hissed back. She balled her hands up into fists and bared her teeth. "My name's Fetchmon! I'm a shape-shifter."

"Prove it, 'Fetchmon'," the brunette sighed. He was getting tired of this girl's games.

"Okay. Far Fetched!" Neko instantaneously stretched out into red rubber and morphed into a red dog with a white 'F' on its chest. The two boys blinked.

"Well, that's all the proof I need," Tsukaimon gaped for a moment, "How about you, Shinya?"

"Well, I believe him now. All I need to know is where our Neko is."

"About that…"

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

** So sorry about the late update! We just started our research papers in class, and it's worth like fifty points and I have to have a MINIMUM of 50 fact cards for it… UGH! I've been working my butt off on that, plus I typed up about half of this and then it somehow was lost in the transfer between which computer I was typing on. So I've had many mishaps going on.**

** Also, I wish that I could have made this a little longer, but I really think it would have sounded forced. So I guess you get a bit of a cliffhanger first, then a big battle. Our heroes are finally heading out to the Digital World!**

**OH! And also, I started a forum. If you like this story, or wish to just be a Digimon of your choice personalized, come check it out! Oh, and as a small note, I will be making a Fanfiction based on that roleplay eventually, so this is like an indirect way to send in OCs for it. The link's on my profile.**

** So I guess thanks for reading, now REVIEW! I COMMAND YE TO!**

** Pandamoniam**


	25. The Battle of Death Row!

**Chapter 24: The Battle of Death Road. Whose Side is Who On?**

**Me: I am proud to say that we've made it this far into the story!**

**Lunar: Prepare yourself for a battle of epic proportions! One in which-!**

**Dracomon: This isn't anywhere near as epic as a battle as what will go on in the Digital World.**

**Tsukaimon: He's not kidding. We fight for our lives there.**

**Lunar: Alright, I suppose it isn't the best battle we'll go through, but it is one of the better ones!**

**Me: Look guys, let's just start this chapter. OH! But I just remembered an announcement I needed to make! I actually remembered that I needed to say this about a day after I posted the last chapter, so I'll say it now. I made a forum! It's sort of like a Digimon version of Life in the way that it can be almost anything you want it to be! So yeah… The link's on my profile. We own nothing below!**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"What!? And this was done without my consent!?"

"W-well, you see Master, they wouldn't listen to me and-"

"SILENCE!"

The shaking black dinosaur bowing down before a massive creature almost fell over after hearing the monster's booming voice. Out of the three bindings holding the monster back, one of them was now unhooked, making its large arms and even bigger hands free to do whatever they wanted.

"You dare come into my presence to tell me that Dema, Dire, and Sabrina have decided to go along with our plan! And without my signal, even!" the monster boomed. One of the many strings on its back shot out from the others and wrapped around the tiny reptile. With a single flick of its elongated body, the thread threw him straight upwards and sent many more after him to whip him repeatedly, slapping him against the ground.

"I-I'm sorry, your Highness!" he whimpered and forced himself into a bowing position once more. "It wasn't my fault! Sabrina announced the activation anyways! She said something along the lines of Neko beginning to realize that she wasn't a sniffling little weakling!"

"Interesting…" the dark creature trailed off and brought one of its giant hands up to its chin to begin rubbing it. "Perhaps they should continue on with this plan of attack. If what they said about Neko is true-"it brought its hand into a fist and slammed it on one of the arm rests of the throne it was bound to, "-then we may have reason to take in another recruit to our army. But first-"

It held up one of its metal coated hands and spread out all of the fingers on it. Instantly a screen appeared before it with the silhouette of a dragon of some-sort upon it.

"What is it, my liege?" it asked in a rumbling voice that sounded like gravel.

"ExoGrimmon, we need more human recruits," the monster replied sternly, "Do whatever you need to, but get us at least two more."

"Yes, milady." It bowed and the monitor disappeared into thin air. The monster relaxed its tense muscles and leaned back in its cathedra.

"Now then, I do wish to see the progress that Dema and Dire have made over this short period of time. As do I wish to know if the Children are getting stronger."

"Tch, I doubt it!" the black dinosaur snorted in mockery. It crossed its clawed arms and grinned toothily. "Dema and Dire are right about those clowns; it's a wonder they rescued the Digital World their first time around."

"But it was not them who did it," the Master explained as the globe in front of her lit up, displaying the fight breaking out between her minions and their rivals, "It was the pesky Spirits of the Ancient Ten. Without those Spirits, they are useless."

"I-I heard from Dema and Dire that the Ancient Ten were responsible for the death of their friend, Dark, and that Lowemon stabbed Nightmaremon through the heart," the shadowy dinosaur trembled slightly as he reminisced the tales that the two demons had told him.

"Never mind the Ancient Ten, let's just watch the fight."

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"Dobermon X, bite her tail and yank to trip her up until Dema and Dire get here!" Sabrina commanded her wounded partner. The weakened dog leaped at Neko and sank his teeth into the cat-girl's tail, pulling her to the ground.

With a hiss, Neko jerked her tail to the side and threw the Doberman pinscher into another wall. He yipped once more and limped back to Sabrina. He was a very good fighter, don't get me wrong, but Neko was seemingly better. Much better.

"I… I can't take much more… of this," the X-Antibody infected Digimon panted as Red Data dripped from his side. It wasn't exactly blood, because it had much more of a Jell-O-y texture to it. "I'm… So tired…"

"Dema! Dire! Hurry up!" the fiery redhead shouted impatiently, or rather in a panic-filled voice. She wrapped her fingers around the muscular dog's collar and forced him behind her.

"I don't want to hurt you!" Neko growled and narrowed her eyes. Her tail lashed back and forth and her head lowered. "If you leave me alone, I'll leave you alone!"

"Or not!" someone cackled from behind the humanoid. She froze and slowly turned her head to face the figure standing behind her. Wolf ears, horns, devil tail, claws…

"Dema!" Sabrina grinned at the sight of the she-demon. Behind the possessed teen stood Lunar, who appeared to be rather brain drained.

"The one and only!" she smirked and shot the Tamer a thumbs up. Neko's ears flattened against her head and she stumbled away from the monster. "And my new sidekick, Lunar!"

"Neko knew there was something wrong with Zoe," the female humanoid hissed as Lunar stepped up to battle with her. "That must have been you."

"Naturally," Dema sniggered and held up Zoe's D-Arc. The screen glowed black and sent out a beam of black light which enveloped Lunar.

"Renamon Evolve!"

Neko bolted out of the alley upon seeing what was happening. It was terrible. It was happening again.

_No… Not again… Not another friend taken…_

"Neko! There you are!" Shinya exclaimed as he ran up to the cat-girl. She skidded to a stop and immediately locked eyes with him. "What's wrong?"

"They got Lunar," she stated as dark energy exploded from the alleyway she had just emerged from. Two figures stepped out of it calmly. One of them seemed to be much bigger than it should be.

"Youkomon!"

A large, blue nine-tailed fox with orange flames licking her feet and tail tips snarled. Her eyes radiated with an evil red glow.

"Who's that?" Tsukaimon gulped and stared at the giant Champion Level. Shinya held up his D-Arc and read off the information that came up.

"Youkomon, a Champion Level Bewitching Beast Type of the Data Attribute. It brings destruction and misery wherever it goes and has the ability to run across the skies with its flaming feet. Its special attack, Jaenryū, coats itself in flames and launches a fiery dragon at the opponent, completely incinerating it."

"That seems a little harsh," a certain female imp joked as she flapped her way up to behind her Tamer. The two boys turned around, slightly surprised at her sudden appearance.

"What are you doing here?" Shinya questioned his second purple partner, "I thought you were with Zoe."

"I was," she clarified with a sigh, "But Zoe came here. The next thing I knew I was following some demon girl with Lunar as her mind slave."

"And I can explain that!" one of the silhouettes emerging from the dust of the recent explosion of dark energy exclaimed with a wicked look upon their countenance. "But first thing is first, time to dump this loser."

Next to the Youkomon was a very, very evil looking girl with rather wolf-like features that seemed to emanate darkness. Her eyes held an appearance of being glued on, as they didn't give the impression of being inside of her eye sockets.

In one of her clawed hands was the limp body of none other than Zoe. Though she was unconscious at the moment, it was moderately stunning that Lunar didn't seem to care. The demon girl let go of her hostage and allowed the figure to crumple to the earth.

"What did you do to her?" Shinya growled as his two partners realized they needed to prepare to fight. Tsukaimon and Petitmamon lighted down on the soil between the two groups and took on battle stances, though they were unintimidating due to their lack of height or claws.

"Well, I believe that Neko could explain that to you," the she-demon giggled as her forked tongue slithered in and out of her mouth, "Couldn't you, kiddo?"

Neko now appeared to be very pale. Her eyes were wide and her pupils were small. She sat down as her entire being began to shake and a sense of dread began to form inside of her. It started with what seemed to be a feeling of numbness against her skin, the spread to a torrent of pure cold rushing through her veins, leaving her with an overall lack of warmth.

"Well, what did she do to her?" the brunette beside her demanded. It was almost as if he was linking her to this dreadful occurrence.

"S-she… D-Dema…" Neko slammed her eyes shut as tears began to form on the edges of them. She dug her claws into the ground and flattened her ears to her head. "D-Dema p-possessed her a-and most likely d-drained at her en-nergy…"

"And?" He really was blaming her.

"And then she threw out her host, and probably convinced Lunar that she didn't need Zoe, okay?" the humanoid hissed aggressively. It was wrenching her heart out to see that something as little as a knocked out girl, who wasn't harmed at all, could turn him on her so fast. "Does that please you, your majesty?"

Dema smirked at seeing the two fight. This would make it so much easier for Dire to take over Neko if she believed that nobody cared for her.

"Why are you suddenly getting mad at me?" Shinya protested, enraged. "What I'd like to know is how you knew how that… that _thing_ did that to Zoe?"

"Because she's done it to my best friend before!" Neko hissed back. She was crying now, and it was obvious she was probably ready to attack Shinya if he said anything else about the topic. "Look, why don't you stop pointing fingers and focus on the task at hand? You weren't interested in my life before, why the sudden interest now?"

Shinya wasn't sure which thing to be more shocked about: the fact that Neko had just yelled at him like a somewhat normal person would have, (obviously someone normal wouldn't have admitted to their best friend being possessed) or that she had figured out that he was beginning to believe that she had something to do with what had just happened.

"Well… I, uh…" He was speechless at the least. Here she was, finally starting to get used to living in the human world, finally getting closer to hi- er, all of them, and he was driving her away all because of some silly crush he was almost positive didn't exist anymore.

"That's what I thought…" the female humanoid sighed and laid down with her face to the ground. "You're all the same… You say you care, then you trade me away to the nearest freak show you can find…"

"That's the most I've ever heard out of that girl in a month," Tsukaimon exclaimed as he diverted his attention over to the arguing couple, "Shinya, I really don't think you should be poking at those scabs you just opened up."

"What?" he deadpanned, not sure what he meant at all. With a sigh, the purple hamster turned around completely, only to be snatched up by one of his ear wings and flung into a building.

"What the- Lunar!" Petitmamon shouted and smacked the giant fox across the head with her staff. Lunar snarled and lunged for the wooden item, snapping it in half easily with her powerful maw. "Shinya… I'm scared now…"

"Well, we wouldn't be having this problem if Neko wasn't overreacting!" the brunette yelled back and dug around in his pocket for his Evolution card. If they even wanted a remote chance at beating Lunar they were going to need more firepower.

"I'm overreacting? You're the one saying that I'm in cohorts with one of the Digimon that tried to execute me and laughed and joked while doing it!"

"Neko, I don't have time for this! We're kind of being attacked right now!"

"So I'm suddenly not important?"

"I'm not saying that! I'm just saying that I think we can talk about this later when our lives aren't at stake!"

"Would you both just shut up! You're bickering like a married couple!" Tsukaimon screeched as he narrowly dodged a bite from the blue fox. Shinya blushed while Neko seemed to be quite satisfied with Tsukaimon's words.

"Lunar, burn them all to a crisp!" Dema commanded and pointed at Shinya and Neko. The she-demon cackled and folded her arms. "Especially the humanoid!"

"Jaenryū!" the fox snarled as she leaped into the air. Twisting around like a wheel, fire coated her body. Out of the flaming orb, a giant dragon's head emerged and surveyed its opponents. It dove at its two targets, Shinya and Neko, crashed into the ground in front of them.

For some reason, Neko seemed to be unfazed by the attack. Shinya jumped to the side, but the humanoid remained where she was and glowered at the Bewitching Beast.

_Something isn't right here…_ Dema thought to herself with anger as she watched Neko and Lunar begin to fight each other. It seemed as though Neko was fighting just as… just as…

"Dire, get your lazy _derriere_ in gear before I rip your head off and throw it to the SangLoupmon!" Dema growled in Neko's direction, knowing full and well where her teammate was at.

**French now, huh? Classy. **

"Fine," a figure sighed as it floated out of the humanoid's shadow. What little color covering his body spread out over his bones and he landed on the ground with a soft click. "I was havin' fun, Dema! Who do you think it was getting those two to fight?"

"Well, aren't you clever?" the she-demon snickered and brought her arm out beside her, "Now I say we trash these clowns like the Warrior crap-"

"What is it with you lately?" Dire snapped half-way through her statement, "Father would be ashamed of you!"

"It's these humans, okay? I had to be stuck inside the mind of a female teenager! That really messes with an adult's mind!"

"Wait, you're an adult?" Shinya shouted with his eyes wide. Though he was still trepidatious after hearing Dire's explanation of Neko's sudden outburst, he was still surprised that someone as childish as this imp was older than him.

"Naturally. I'm like, what? A few millenniums old? It's hard to keep track when you're locked inside of a tomb wrapped in enchanted bandages."

"Never mind that!" Dire interjected suddenly lunged for Neko, grabbing her by the nape of her neck. "We've got things to kill, places to blow up!"

"Put Neko down!" the humanoid hissed, as she normally would, while flailing madly and clawing at the human-ish skeleton dangling her above the ground.

"Oh how right you are, Dire!" Dema cackled and clenched her hand into a fist. The one attached to the arm currently extended beside her, that is. "Mindy, let's do this."

"Who the heck is Mindy?" Petitmamon exclaimed while dodging Lunar's jaws snapping shut dangerously close to her body.

"That would be this," the she-demon responded with a cocky grin. In her balled up hand, an elongated torn blade formed out of dark energy. She brought the machete down to her side and glowered at her target, Neko. "Well, it wasn't nice knowing you, Wings! Splintering Blade!"

The girl-like Digimon charged forward with her ancient blade coated in literal shadows. With a single swing of her arm, the blade clanged against another. Dema seemed shocked slightly at this, until she noticed what was going on.

Neko had somehow transformed her own tail into a blade, one that looked mysteriously like that of KendoGarurumon's, and used it as a blockade. Using Dema's momentum, the humanoid flipped Dire over and threw him into his partner. She growled and dropped down on all fours.

"Alright, I've had just enough of this!" Dema snarled and flew up to her feet. With her sword, apparently named 'Mindy', she skillfully maneuvered around Lunar, Petitmamon, and Tsukaimon, then somehow managed to pull Shinya's arms behind his back and press Mindy's blade against Shinya's neck.

"W-woah, how did this happen?" said brunette forced himself to say as he felt the several jagged edges of the obviously battle worn weapon. Dema simply giggled back and continued to hold him captive.

"Now listen here, anymore funny business and this boy's head'll make it to Dire and I's head wall," Shinya's captor explained as a light of mischief entered her eyes. "Then again, we don't have any humans yet…"

"Ha ha! What now, kid?" Dire taunted happily with a swish of his rat-like tail. Neko immediately stood still, being rewarded to a harsh kick to the side from the skeleton beside her. "Today is such a great day! I don't think anything could wreck this moment!"

"Strike Bomber!"

A thick, blue tail smashed into Dema's back, pushing her forward and causing her to lose her hold on both Mindy and Shinya. The she-demon surged forward, grabbing her blade and flipping back up to her feet to face her attacker.

Dobermon X protectively leapt out in front of his Tamer, baring his teeth and lowering his head. Sabrina flinched upon seeing the massive dragon that had flown in to Shinya's rescue. Its heavy brow made it seem to show hate to all around him.

"Coredramon! Thank goodness!" Shinya sighed with relief. The winged reptile grinned then hastily turned his attention towards the three enemy Digimon and single Tamer.

"Sorry it took us so long to get here!" Takuya apologized while alighting down from his partner's back, "It took Fetchmon awhile to get to us, then we had to go find you guys."

"Well, I suppose it's better late than never," his brother replied and looked back to his two partners who were struggling to keep away from Lunar, "But for now, we need to focus on fighting Lunar and these two imps."

"Wait, that Kitsune is Lunar? Then where is-"the goggle-head stopped himself upon seeing Zoe out cold at the outermost corner of the battlefield. "How much happened while I was gone?"

"Not much, actually," Shinya stated sarcastically and listed off everything that had happened in the short amount of time Takuya was absent for.

"Shinya! Seriously, just Evolve us!" Tsukaimon exclaimed as Lunar finally managed to get ahold of one of his ear-wings. His Tamer jumped slightly at the reminder and rapidly pulled the Evolution card from his pocket.

"Alright, alright! Don't rush me!" the brunette complained and held up his D-Arc. With a quick swipe, the card went through the scanner. "Card Slash! Duo Evolution Plug-in!'

"Thank you!" Petitmamon growled as both her and her brother began glowing.

**Cue: EVO from Digimon Tamers**

"Tsukaimon Evolve!/ Petitmamon Evolve!"

The two's bodies shed their skin Data and warped. Their core Data continuously changed shape until they were much bigger, then was re-covered with different texture Data.

The draconic Digimon Petitmamon had Evolved into elegantly took a few steps forward. She spun her staff around once, causing dark embers to spiral around her almost like rain.

The demon dragon Tsukaimon had morphed to swiped forward with his claws three times and roared. He closed his mouth and lowered his head into an intimidating position, freezing in that spot after doing so.

"Zmeyamon! / Devidramon!"

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

It was dark. Dark and cold. That was all she could know and all she could feel.

Something told her that it could have been different. If only she had just waited for… What was her name? She didn't know…

A small Viximon lay on the ground shivering out of the nightmare that enveloped her. And the thing that led all of it was the one Digimon that said that she could trust her. Her name eluded her at the moment, but she knew it was important.

The darkness promised it would leave, but under one condition. The humanoid had to die. The Viximon had nothing against the cat-girl, but she did not want to live inside the horrible agony and misery that currently filled her soul.

And as the she-demon continuously sneered and jabbed at her, the small fox Digimon could barely make out a glimpse of light. Within it was the essence of a long forgotten past; something important she had left behind. But then again, what did she know? No one had ever liked her before. She was the most hated- no loathed Digimon she was sure existed. Why else was she trapped inside of this eternal captivity of torture? A microcosm of hell…

But even as she lost all hope, one thing still stuck to her. A name that she couldn't seem to connect with anything, but she knew was very, very close to her somehow.

_Zoe…_

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

**Whew! I finally typed this thing up! We just got some 4-H turkeys, and they sure are a handful… We've already lost two of them; one to drowning(as in one of their waterers flooded and it got to wet and died) and another to trampling. UGH! So I've been busy with them. Bleaching the feeders and waterers like every other day, changing the TOWELS they're on at least once a day(they eat any other kind of bedding), and making sure they don't die.**

**And then there was my piano recital on Thursday, so I couldn't type at all at my Nana's house. It's just been a really, really busy week. Oh yeah! And about the forum really quick, my sister and I have been discussing it, and we've decided to take it down and have it fixed and such by the end of the day. So if you want to join, wait a while, 'kay?**

**But I've finished it and I suppose that's all that counts. So thanks for reading, now REVIEW! The button is right below this; it isn't too hard to find.**

**Pandamoniam**


	26. I Don't Need You! Lunar's Rebellion!

**Chapter 25: I Don't Need You! Lunar's Rebellion!**

**Lunar: Yes! Do you see that viewers? My name is in the title!**

**Me: How come you've been the first person to talk the last two chapters?**

**Lunar: Because I was.**

**Dracomon: Anyways, thank you for the reviews, guys! We take all of them to heart!**

**Tsukaimon: Oh yeah! We're finally going home!**

**Redda: Not quite yet.**

**Labramon: Hey, what are you here for?**

**Me: NEVER MIND! WE OWN NOTHING! NADA! ZILCH!**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"Raduga Smerti!"

"Petra Fire!"

Zmeyamon and Devidramon's respective attacks smelted together, creating a billowing mass of gloomy colors. Lunar hurtled to the side with her bells chiming while Dema and Dire both seemed to dissolve into the shadows surrounding them. Dobermon X pelted around the sober cloud with his partner mounted upon his rippling back clutching ahold of his blades.

Dema snickered and rematerialized up from behind Devidramon, swiftly putting a large gash into his leather-like skin with Mindy and kicking his snout. Saliva flew from his maw and fell on his sister's head like rain as she used her staff to fight with Dire, who had summoned a large club.

The powerful clunk of the two wooden objects filled the air. Each creature was putting their all into each strike; it was a wonder either of their weapons hadn't broken yet. The sound quickly became melancholy, as did their movements. Soon feet sweeping and tail tripping began between both parties, as did a variety of foul spats and trash talk.

Lunar and Coredramon had settled into a routine of lunging and swiping. The Kitsune's jaws would rush forward and snap shut only inches away from the massive brute's neck and she would leap over the blue dragon. Coredramon would retaliate with a flurry of ivory swipes and swing his tail around, hitting the fox and sending her to the ground. She would spread out her tails as they illuminated the dark alley and launch wispy spirits from the tips that would either hit the monster she was tussling with or sear past and hit the old walls with a hiss.

Neko's fighting days were finished for now and she sat tiredly behind Shinya with her ears perked, ready to pick up any signs of backup, and her tail twitching every so often. To pass the time, she gazed longingly at the boy before her and occasionally at Coredramon, Devidramon, and Zmeyamon. To be able to be so brave was only a dream for her. All she could ever do was defend herself; a fight that she had started seemed to be so out of reach.

"Give it up ya' scaly freak!" Dema managed to spit out between blows she dealt upon the lumbering devil dragon. His claws locked with Mindy, earning a terrible screeching noise that filled the air with wrenching pain to the ear.

"Only when you do!" Devidramon snarled back as dark energy sparked over his claws. "Death Claw!"

His arm thrust forward and forced the blade from its owner's grasp. It flipped around and lodged itself into the side of another building. With a growl of frustration, Dema began her short trip up to the jagged knife only to be hit in the side by a large black Vulcan. She flew to the ground and bounced twice upon impact.

"Sorry we're late!" Vicki grinned as her partner landed on the ground and allowed her Tamer to dismount her shoulders. "Koji wouldn't listen to Fetchmon because he's a doof."

"Do I need to smack you?" said teenager grumbled, only to be cuffed over the head by his girlfriend. She snickered while he blushed from embarrassment.

"Very funny, kids," Takuya joked with a smile. His partner glared at him from the corner of his eye upon noticing the Tamers joking at such a serious time.

"Well, I've got blasting to do!" Gargomon shouted and aimed his Vulcans at Dema once more. The she-demon snarled and poised her claws, ready for combat. "Double Blaster!"

Both of the guns fired green beams at Dema. She dropped down on all fours and scrambled forward with a glint of murder in her blood red eyes. With a kick of her feet, she was hovering directly above the green rabbit.

"Nightmare Routing!" She spun around slashed at the bipedal rabbit's eyes, blinding him momentarily. Flipping over his head and landed with a soft thump behind him, she kicked him so hard Gargomon soon found himself to be airborne. Dema flew up to the floating body and made a ragged cut in his flank; an extremely painful wound at the least.

The rabbit crashed to the ground, kicking up a large cloud of dust. He moaned slight as he pulled himself up to his feet, only to be kicked back over by Dema.

"Ninja Fist!" Turuiemon exclaimed as she charged Dema from behind and threw the point of her Tokaku Tessou in the imp's back. There was a deafening shriek as the silver blade's point emerged from the other side of Dema's body.

"Dema!" Dire's frightened voice called from where he was dueling with Zmeyamon. With a grizzly snarl he knocked the female dragon away and charged Turuiemon. He leaped in the air and swiped his emancipated tail at the pinkish rabbit.

At first, the Beast Man Type thought he was simply bluffing with her. Once the stinging of millions of arrowheads piercing her skin filled every inch of her being, Turuiemon realized that the skeleton's tail had probably flung invisible arrows at her.

The skeletal boy clicked over to his companion and slid his tail underneath her, pushing her up to her feet. The she-demon hacked a few times and doubled over, her waxy eyes widened.

"That's... Some hit ya' got there," she wheezed and shook herself off in a manner much akin to a dog. Small bits of Red Data splattered onto Lunar's muzzle from her wound. "Too bad I've fought on with worse blows than that."

And with that said, she summoned Mindy back to her clawed hand and pelted back into battle with Dire by her side. The clang and thump of their weapons filled the entire alleyway.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

A faint concoction of voices trickled through Lunar's mind as she fought on with Coredramon. His claws skimmed the edges of her purple-blue flank, leaving scarlet ribbons that had a blurred appearance to them. She gritted her fangs and leaped past the dragon, sinking her flaming claws into the earth and leaving deep skid marks in their wake.

The fire licking her limbs roared as it encapsulated her body and took on the form of a luminescent sphere. The great orange mass shone its eerie light over the entire battle field while the triangular head of a dragon emerged from it and dove, snaking its way toward Coredramon.

"Jaenryū!"

Unprepared for the intensity of the fire, the great blue dragon was sent sprawled across the ground. The spout of scorching heat refused to halt bearing down upon him, at least until he had devolved. Under the terrible conditions, Coredramon was back to his Rookie form in a matter of minutes.

"D-dang it," the turquoise dragon hissed through his teeth as he gradually rose up to his feet. Before he could get to it, Lunar tackled him in the stomach. The pure-blooded dragon was automatically knocked out cold from this, earning a smirk from the large Kitsune.

"Lunar?"

The maned fox froze upon hearing this name that seemed almost foreign to her. Or at least, by the voice speaking it. Her long ears twitched and she slowly turned her slender head and stared, fascinated, at the human behind her.

The human had long blonde hair that seemed rather dull in their current lighting. Though full of lethargy, her sea-green eyes seemed to sparkle with a certain degree of faint recognition.

Cocking her head with interest, Lunar cautiously padded forward with her head lowered and her tails spread in case she needed to use her 'Fire Ball' technique. She gently sniffed the teen with her cold and wet black nose. The girl giggled in response, causing Lunar to pull back with her pearly white fangs bared at her in warning.

"Lunar, what's wrong?" the human questioned as the giant fox narrowed it glowing pupils. The name stirred her muddled thoughts and resurfaced a small glimpse of a memory.

_There was a tiny yellow ball of fluff sitting grudgingly on a bed as the human she was looking at arranged several different human objects, such as barrettes and hair ties, onto its silky fur. Once she was done, a very angry Digimon glared at the mirror her Tamer held up for her to see herself in._

_ With a grunt, the little fox shook off the decorations and used her w shaped mouth to pry off some little booties that had been placed on her stubby paws._

_ "Mommamon!" she exclaimed in anger, "I don't wear this girly stuff!"_

_ The human laughed at this, making the little Digimon fume angrily in reply._

_ "It's not funny!"_

It seemed as though the human in front of her had realized that Lunar did not know who she was. She held out a shaky hand and placed it on the fox's sharp muzzle.

The hand's warmth felt almost heavenly to the creature and she leaned into it. As she did this, Lunar stepped closer to the human and looked her straight in the eye. As intimidating as she was, neither of the two broke their gaze.

"Who are you?" Lunar demanded ferociously with her nails dug into the cement. Secretly, she was hoping that the girl wouldn't answer.

"It's Zoe, remember?" she replied quietly. The large fox stiffened at the pronunciation of the name. Just the essence of it shook her to her marrow.

It seemed as though a train had hit her very suddenly as pain echoed through her skull. The faint noise of her master screaming at her to kill the human bounced off of her ear drums, barely registering in her mind. With a flick of her sharp ears, she gradually swiveled her narrow head to stare the demon in the eye.

"Kill her! I said kill her!" Dema shouted and flailed her arms with distaste, or rather extreme frustration. As Devidramon ran up behind her to try out a sneak attack, her long tail stretched out beyond its natural length, entangling his ankles and effectively tripping him. "Listen to me ya' stupid mutt!"

But Lunar only stared at her, her gaze not once faltering and her expression monotone. The air rapidly filled with tension and the fighting almost ceased completely. Everything was quiet.

Dema flinched inwardly at her supposed servant's response. _I shouldda killed 'er! I shouldda done it!_

"No," the massive Kitsune finally said. There was no hint of defiance in her voice, yet no tone of respect. She simply said no.

"What do you mean, 'no'!?" the she-demon caterwauled with her clawed fists clenched. Her sticker-y eyes were slit and her devil's tail was lashing to and fro as if it was cutting through vegetation in a large rainforest.

"I'm not going to do it, Dema," she repeated as she pivoted the rest of her body so that her back was to Zoe. Her nine tails spread out and glowed ominously. "I won't hurt her."

"You better believe you will!" the she-demon hissed. Her forked tongue writhed around as though it was a snake that had been stabbed by a pitchfork. "I'm your master! You do as I say!"

"No, I don't!" Lunar's voice rose and it appeared that a pair of weak coals had been fanned to a roaring flame within her pupils. The glowing orbs seemed to be brighter than her tails. "I don't need you! You're nothing more than a devil! You care nothing for me!"

Her gaze softened and she briefly peered over to her partner, who was beginning to realize what was going on. The Kitsune nodded to her and turned back to the devil glowering at her.

"But my partner, who I don't deserve, has shown me more gratitude in the few minutes I've seen her in this state. I've realized now that Evolution isn't what makes her a good partner…" The massive kyuubi bared her fangs which shone in the dark alley like snow on a bright hillside. Her ears lowered and she tensed her legs, ready to pounce upon her quarry. "It's only a matter of whether or not we're friends! Now that my eyes have been opened, I'd rather die than to listen to you bark orders at me!"

"Lunar…" the fox's partner seemed to have been taken aback by the statement. She unsteadily rose up to her feet and gently placed a hand on the silver-blue fox's back. Lunar looked at her one last time, nodded, and sprang into action.

Before Dema could even react, Lunar's glistening fangs had sunk into her arm and she was on the ground, pinned. The Kitsune's tails broadened in width and the flames licking their tips roared loudly as small, ghastly spirits were fired from them.

"Fire Ball!"

The she-demon growled and kicked Lunar in the stomach, barrel rolling to the side as the fox hacked up pinkish saliva and missed her target. Dema snickered and picked up the sword that had skidded to the side. She pulled it up over her shoulder and made a smooth slash.

"Demon Screeches!" she bayed as two demonic figures flew from the sword and tackled Lunar, knocking her over and causing her Data to blur in some places. The two silhouettes then screamed at the top of their lungs. The sound reverberated in a discorded mess that forced those that were not Dema or Dire to cover their ears and duck their heads to avoid having their eardrums burst.

Lunar yelped as the pain coursed through every part of her body. It felt as though her every blood vessel was bursting and that her bones were slowly being shattered bit by bit. Light coated her body, transforming her back into her natural silvery Renamon form.

However, the humanoid fox wasn't finished yet. Slowly, she climbed up to her feet and staggered around a little in an effort to regain her balance. One of her three-fingered hands was clutching her shoulder and her teeth were gritted almost enough to make them crumble.

"I… I won't give you the satisfaction…" she hissed through the immense hurt gushing through her being. Dema cackled and pelted forward, punching the fox in the gut then kicking her in the chin. "I-is that all you've got?"

"Lunar, stop toying with her!" Gargomon shouted, waving his Vulcans frantically, "You're only gonna get yourself killed!"

"Better to die fighting for a friend… than to live betraying one…" the fox grunted back through her clenched teeth. She attempted to slug Dema, only to gasp as the she-demon's blade was thrust into her body.

"LUNAR!" it was all of her friends' voices rolled up into one big wave of screams. Lunar smiled weakly upon hearing this as the beating of her slowing heart filled her ears. The world moved in slow motion for a moment as her body went limp and she slid down Mindy a ways. Dema grinned sadistically and pulled the sword out, her smile widening upon seeing the fox's limp body bounce against the pavement as it dropped painfully.

"Now that wasn't too hard," the imp sneered with her wolf-like nose scrunched up snottily. Dire sniggered at her statement and resumed his monotonous battle with Zmeyamon, though neither wished to continue their fight. "Now all I need to do is take down her Tamer, then I'll be done."

Lunar could faintly hear the conversations going on around her. Devidramon, Gargomon, and Turuiemon were all trying to keep Dema from killing Zoe, though they weren't having much luck. Takuya was talking about running in there himself to see if he could save his girlfriend, while Neko was telling him not to, as it wasn't his battle, it was…

_Mine… _Lunar could grasp the wisp of a memory just out of reach to see clearly enough now. There were many Digimon, all Rookie Levels, standing around her laughing. Their taunts fell upon her and filled her with sorrow. But at that time…

_No… I… I have to do this…_

Her heart began to pick up its pace so that it was beating at a more regular speed. Gradually her eyes opened and a blurry world soon entered her vision. She could feel it now, everyone's care and… and love for her. They really did want her safe.

_This is my new home. They may laugh, but they only mean well._

It was only a matter of getting up now. Her limbs ached and creaked as she pushed herself up to her hands and knees. A warm and fuzzy sensation trumpeted in her chest as her final most link was formed. Lunar could feel it. Her partner's faith in her.

"Eh? What are you doing up!?" Dema exclaimed madly. Though she wasn't too worried about the fox being a problem, the fact that she had managed to get back up had stunned her. It was then the choosing process for these partners dawned in her mind and she became wary to get closer to the humanoid fox.

"I'm… I'm wanted here," the silver fox panted, her eyes glimmering with a small hint of joy. She felt almost as invincible as the day she had been chosen now. She was now standing wobbly on her feet, glowering at Dema. "And I won't let you take that from me!"

Almost instantly Zoe's D-Arc lit up, and Lunar grinned as the rush of strength filled her every fiber. It was finally here! Her shining Evolution!

**Cue: EVO from Digimon Tamers**

"Renamon Evolve!"

Her familiar texture Data was stripped off starting with her nose tip and fingers. The peeling moved to her tail and toes, leaving her nothing more than a light pink silhouette of herself.

More silver skin Data was placed over her feet, coating them in orange flames and narrowing her feet noticeably. As the Data was replaced over her tail, it split up into nine different parts, each tip touched with beautiful amber fire. She leaped forward, coated the rest of her body with a white underbelly, a silver main body, and a huge white mane.

She dug her front feet into the earth, gyrating her hindquarters around so that the flames on her body seemed to burn even brighter.

"Kyubimon!"

The less ominous looking fox growled at the she-demon and lowered its head, ready to strike. Before Dema could react, she hurtled forward and slammed her hard skull into the wolf-child's stomach, throwing her into the wall.

"Zutsuki!"

"Alright, Lunar!" Devidramon cheered to his comrade. The silver fox smirked at hearing the exclamations from around her. Her confidence boosted and she puffed out her chest slightly.

"Well, it's only to be expected by someone as epic as me!" she gloated as Dema shook her head rapidly to force herself to focus. The imp snarled, picked up her weapon, and pelted towards her prey.

"Too slow!" Lunar exclaimed as her body literally disappeared as Dema's blade sliced at thing air. The brown she-demon roared with anger and stomped a few times, making her partner sweat-drop.

"Koshūgeki!' the fox practically giggled and reconfigured behind the fuming imp-girl. Using her back legs, she launched herself into Dema's back surrounded in a fiery aura. Dema staggered forward, completely blinded by rage, and started slicing and dicing randomly and inaccurately at her opponent.

Lunar sniggered as she dodged each blow with ease with simple ducks and leans. Dema eventually had to pause to catch her breath, and this earned the fox an opening. She crouched down with her eyes turning a gloomy grey and let out a shriek that could have made the two demons that had attacked her earlier jealous.

"Tengu!" she shrieked as a dark shadow in the shape of a demonic bird hovered over her body. It dove down and crashed into Dema, throwing her down to the ground. "HA! You're such a baka!"

"Well, at least we know Lunar's okay now," Zoe sighed, but mainly at her partner's cockiness. If she kept it up with her attitude, who knew what Dema was prone to do.

"Why you little…" Dema snarled and leaped back up to her clawed feet. Anger literally radiated from her in the form of dark energy. Her tail lashed back and forth and her teeth were bared just as a wolf would do it. "DIRE! We're killing them all! It's settled!"

"Actually, you need to cool it!" Dire growled back and stomped up to her, his boney hands clenched. "I refuse to waste my true form on these wimps! I mean seriously, they're only Champion Levels!"

"I guess…" the she-demon sighed and sheathed her sword into the holder that was conveniently at her side. With a look of hatred in her eyes, she turned around and glared at Lunar. "This isn't the last you'll see of me, you BAKA!" And with a quick sticking out of her tongue, the two Digimon both liquefied into darkness and disappeared completely.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"YOU COWARDS!" the Master roared with pure rage and slammed their freed hands onto the arm rests of its throne. The second binding around their body was now unlocked, and the creature had drastically decreased in size, as did its throne.

Half of the creature's body now was ghostly and purple-y black with a wraith-like appearance to it. The other half was rather cat-like, though more human-ish qualities were forming on that side. Long black hair with hideous streaks of blonde dashed into it was growing from its scalp, and slightly feminine features were forming in its body.

"S-sorry, Maste-" Dema stuttered, only to be cut off by a slightly more human roar. She crumpled to the ground in a bowing posture and waited to be lectured.

"You shall no longer call me Master due to the forming of my true body," the monster stated much more calmly, and in a more female pronounced way. The wraith side of her body flickered like a fire with each word spoken. "My name, as Nightmaremon knows, is Megmon."

"Understood, Lady, er, Megmon," BlackAgumon gulped from the spot he was already bowing in. Several scraped and bruises covering his body showed testimony to the harsh beating he had received earlier.

A few moments later, two green portals opened up near each other. Out of one jumped Sabrina and Dobermon X, both covered in wounds from their recent battle, and Fetchmon, whom neither had noticed coming in with them. Out of the second warp, a man towering at a whopping 7 feet tall at a bare minimum emerged and landed near the teen that seemed to be growing up to his height.

The man had very long blonde hair with three black horns protruding from it. His eyes were a piercing ice blue, and his hands were probably four times bigger than they normally should have been and were coated in metal. A red trench coat covered his body and was open at the front, showing bandages wrapped around his torso and long black pants the reached down to his ankles.

He immediately took notice to Sabrina's condition and placed both of his massive clawed hands on the girl's shoulders gently. His eyes shone with concern. "Sabrina, are you alright?"

"I am to you," the redhead snorted back and wriggled free of his hands. Dobermon X seemed to be rather shocked at her disrespectful behavior and shot the man a confused glance. It was met with a sorrow filled one, but no words were exchanged between the two.

"Ah, Fairen, so nice to see you," Megmon grinned sadistically at the slightly depressed giant. He did not reply, but simply glared back at her with his fists clenched. She knew exactly what he was thinking, though, as each of her servant's minds were within her grasp. His thoughts only made her smile more.

_This is all that witch's fault! Thanks to her, my own daughter won't even speak to me… If only I could tell her the truth… That I became this monster for her…_

"Now, once ExoGrimmon and Virus Gatomon get here, we can truly begin this meeting…"

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

** Whoo! This took me forever to get done! After my class began to read Tom Sawyer, I decided to follow Mark Twain's example to use tons of description. I hope that you all enjoyed Lunar's Evolution, Fairen and Sabrina's connection, and Megmon's revealed identity. I think this is my most informative chapter yet!**

** Anyways, I was just going to announce my Forum! I think I might have announced it in the last chapter, but advertisements stick around for months! Anyways, my forum has started to hand out missions for you to role-play, and the plotline is finally starting to come into play. If you play long enough, you can even get a partner to explore with!**

** Oh yeah, and for those that haven't checked out my DeviantArt account, you need to! My two icons I did for Lunar and Impmon are on it, and my current Digimon persona is up now! So yeah. Look at it.**

** Well, it seems like I needed to say something else, but I really can't think of anything, so it doesn't matter! I guess thanks for reading, now REVIEW! PLEASE!**

** Pandamoniam **


	27. Farewell for Some is Hello for Another

**Chapter 26: Farewell to Some is Hello to Others.**

**Lunar: HEY! I EVOLVED! I DESERVED A REVIEW!**

**Dracomon: Welcome to the club. Not everyone got as many specific reviews as you did, fur ball.**

**Me: Two people talked before me? What has this world come to!?**

**Tsukaimon: Has anyone ever told you that you're extremely annoying?**

**Me: Talking like that will put you as a serf!**

**Tsukaimon: What?**

**Me: Never mind. Well, I'm suffering severe writer's block on my Pandora's Treasure Box story right now, so I may not have that updated before this new chapter. Can you tell I write these before I actually start the chapter?**

**Impmon: NO!? And I thought all this time you wrote the story first, then put this garbage over top of it once you were finished!**

**Me: Shut up! Don't make me smack you! Just for that, I'll go write something else!**

***A week later***

**Me: Okay, now to officially get my brain into function! Since school is out, this is the only way to keep my brain able to work correctly. For example, I am now saying words randomly in sentences completely irrelevant to the conversation, meaning something completely different… Ugh!**

**Petitmamon: Just start. Please.**

**Me: Okie!**

**Impmon: What?**

**Me: Never mind! So, I don't own Digimon, but all of my OCs are mine! Ha ha!**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"It… It's hard to believe we're going back soon."

Inside of Takuya's room (without his consent, I might add) all of the Digimon partners, including Redda and Neko, were holding a meeting about heading back to their home world. Of course, at this time their respective partners were having a similar discussion with their parents.

After Tsukaimon's statement, the entire group had broken out in vocalized joy and concern. Mostly concern.

"But won't it be in even worse shape than when we left?" Lopmon lamented with a sigh. Everyone bobbed their heads in agreement and turned towards Redda and Neko. The plush toy of the two stayed perfectly calm as she raised a petite paw upwards to signify for them to stop talking.

"Though the Digital World has progressed into an apocalyptic state of being, I have little doubt that with your power and potential it may return to its once peaceful state," Redda confirmed definitely and placed her paw firmly on the floor for emphasis. This caused another eruption of voices.

"How bad is it?" Labramon exclaimed from the sea of noise. The toy lowered her head and exhaled loudly.

"I cannot lie to you now; there was little hope left as of my leaving time," she muttered as her striped tail wrapped around her feet. The room fell silent as she continued. "With the Great Angels barely surviving as it is and only three of the Legendary Warriors thought to be alive, many Digimon simply line up and allow themselves to be slaughtered by the thousands. Unfortunately…"

"Unfortunately what?" Dracomon pushed and leaned closer to the animated toy. She gave him a sorrowful look and started once again.

"Well… UltimateKhaosmon's army is filled with many powerful Digimon who have no problem with mass homicide. This would include Nightmaremon, a modern day demon with his lackeys Dema and Dire who obey his every order and Virus Gatomon and her various forms."

Neko paled and dug her claws into the carpet as her hair bristled. Redda took notice to this and placed a paw on the humanoid's arm to try and soothe her. The cat-girl took little to no acknowledgement of this gesture and continued shaking.

"Who exactly is Virus Gatomon?" Terriermon questioned from the middle of the silence. Neko's discomfort grew and she hissed slightly under her breath.

"Virus Gatomon is a monster of small proportions. She wouldn't be so scary if she stayed in that base form, but she doesn't. What she doesn't have in size in her original form, she makes up for in the next two, growing to double the size of the tallest of the Legendary Warriors," Redda explained, hoping to satisfy the curiosity of many. Unfortunately, this sparked an interest for knowledge throughout the group.

"What do you mean?" Lunar asked, raising her voice for the first time since the convening of their little get together. The group looked to her, wondering why she sounded so serious in spite of her normally cheerful mood.

"Well, Virus Gatomon is quite small in stature, but has much power inside of her tiny body due to her… interesting past. Due to her ability to change Levels in a way also similar to the Legendary Warriors', she is able to change her appearance and strong points to easily face any opponent."

"Sounds scary," Liollmon yawned while lazily scratching behind his ear with his front paw. His tail twitched in a relaxed manner until Impmon came over and whacked him over the head, sending him sprawling against the ground. "So… Much… Pain…"

"Serves ya' right!" Petitmamon scolded the golden lion, "Show some respect to our important guest! We need ta' take our enemies seriously!"

"She's very right," Labramon added in with a wave of his clawed front hands. His tail swished impatiently. "Virus Gatomon may sound like the Boogeymon as cat - no offense, Impmon-"

"None taken," the black imp replied hastily as to keep the conversation going.

"-But we need remember who we're up against. These guys use tactics that even Lucemon didn't use," the cream pup finished, earning a questioning glance from the formal informer. Redda sighed at seeing the dog's confused look and decided to further explain why she had peeked at him earlier.

"Actually, the enemy's tactics are quite similar to Lucemon's, though they were ones long forgotten by the hands of time. Only the eldest of Digimon could remember them, but even they would leave out the greatest details," the plush figure stated. So many questions now buzzed in people's minds that it was impossible to keep them to themselves.

"Why are they so similar?"

"What were Lucemon's tactics?"

"Is Lucemon associated with the uprising evil?"

"QUIET!" Dracomon roared loudly, his horns glowing slightly and his eyes red with pure rage. The inquiries grew silent and all eyes went to the turquoise dragon. "Thank you. Now, I'm sure that our guest would be glad to explain all of your questions, but for now don't make her panic."

Redda dipped her head in gratitude before looking around the room at each individual character, including the quaking Neko. Her long tail whisked along the carpet as she did so.

"Because of Lady Ophanimon's lack of power at the moment, the answer to all of these questions is beyond my grasp. She uses her power to allow me to see glimpses of the past so that I may piece together modern day problems. But for now, please realize that once we return to the Digital World I will be able to search for more information at Lady Ophanimon's castle."

This seemed to satisfy the thirst for knowledge and the various partners began to talk excitedly about returning to their homeland. That is, all but Lunar and Neko. Redda could not seem to figure out why Lunar would be unenthusiastic about the homecoming, but she had a hunch about the female humanoid's problem.

The toy gently prodded at the girl's arm until she looked at her. With a smile, Redda beckoned for her to follow her out of the room and into the hallway.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"What seems to be the matter, child?" Redda asked once the two were outside. Neko was obviously still lingering on the words spoken within the confinement of Takuya's room, so the stuffed animal decided to further her question. "Why weren't you as excited as everyone else to head home? Don't you want to see the Digital World again?"

"I… I don't know…" Neko whispered as her ears drooped and she hung her head, almost as if she was ashamed to admit it. Her light grey eyes shone with fear. "When I first got to the Human World, Earth, I was too terrified to branch out at all; I only wanted to hide until the war had seized up. But now that I've been here for a while and gotten to know everyone… Neko isn't sure anymore…"

"So you don't want to go back because you've made friends here?" the animated toy questioned, confusion dripping from every word. She couldn't understand or grasp what any of this had to do with going back to the Digital World.

"No… And yes," the humanoid replied softly as she peered down the staircase they were standing by to catch a glimpse of Shinya at the lower level. She could barely make out his voice coming from one of the more private rooms as he talked with his parents. "You and I both know what will happen when this is all over with… I… Neko couldn't handle seeing him so sad…"

"Oh; I see. But what about the 'no' part of that answer?" the rusty orange plush pushed, trying not to seem nosy. This seemed to make Neko even more depressed than before.

"I can't fight… Everyone knows that. I have too much of a past left in that world that I have to be able to fight with if I ever come across it again… Lucky is only one of those issues; Virus Gatomon is an even bigger one."

The two both fell silent at this remark as they soaked in the eerie laughter of their friends reminiscing about their childhoods in the Digital World. Neko sighed as she pushed herself up on all fours and cautiously worked her way down the stairs with Redda close behind.

"Where are you going?"

"Away… I'll come back though, don't worry. Neko just has to clear her head."

"Okay. But before you go, there's something I need to tell you."

The two came to a halt before the front door and turned to face each other. Neko's head leaned against the hard wood exit, not even moving as the toy spoke to her.

"I think you can fight, and that you are very brave. I know a bit of what you have been through; anyone else would have given up and allowed themselves to be killed. Why didn't you?"

This got Neko's attention, and she stared Redda right into her button eyes. The amount of pent up mixed emotions swirling within her blind-looking eyes could have intimidated a lion.

"Because that's what my mother did. Whether you think it or not, someone is always scarred when you give up on life. In that incident, it was me. If I would have gave up, Virus Gatomon would have been scourged enough to be nothing more than an empty shell… Of course, that would have been what she wanted…"

And with that, the cat-girl was pelting away from her at top speed.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"Got any Aces?"

"Define 'Aces'."

"Go suck a lemon."

"What kind of lemon?"

"Pervert!"

It took every ounce of Nightmaremon's willpower not to scream at his two apprentices who were playing 'Go Fish'. While waiting for Lady Megmon to call their meeting into order, the two imps had begun to entertain themselves at the expense of the entire group's sanity.

"Dire, if you have Aces fork 'em over!" Dema screeched in her rather nails-on-a-chalkboard-like voice. The lumbering demon standing near them squeezed his pale gold eyes shut and grit his teeth to maintain his self-control. Tightening the black cloak around his body, he dug his clawed toes into the earth and swished his beaten tail impatiently.

"But, uh, what are 'Aces'? Perhaps your 'Aces' are different than mine," the skeletal boy procrastinated, his almost rat-like tail twisting around his feet. Dema glared at him and grabbed one of her cards, shoving it into his face.

"They look like this you dope!" she hissed and brought the card back into her hand. Her forked tail twitched irritably.

"Oh, well in that case, mine are red with hearts. Sorry!" Dire grinned in a manner that showed he was rather full of himself. Unfortunately, this was just enough to set his partner off. His skull was soon sent flying across the room, leaving his cards unprotected.

"And that makes a set!" Dema exclaimed in victory, snatching the Aces from his hand… as well as a few other cards that she wanted.

"Cheater!" Dire's decapitated skull roared as his body stumbled over to it. After a few minutes of searching, his boney fingers touched his head and carefully secured it back on.

"If anyone's a cheater, it's you!" The female imp shot back. After a brief moment, a mischievous smirk came onto her countenance and she crossed her arms. "By any chance do you like pumpkins?"

"Oh yeah? Well your pants are on fire!"

"Jokes on you! I don't wear pants, just a skirt!"

"Well then that's on fire!"

"Why you little- I'll-"

"QUIET!"

The arguing pair immediately jumped behind the side of their Master's throne, both hoping it would shield them from punishment. This was not so, as Nightmaremon seemed to get even angrier at the two's apparent lack of respect.

Without even adjusting his cape wrapped tightly around his body, the demonic werewolf quietly walked up to the two trembling figures. Now their reverence was obvious.

"I do not wish to hear your banshee-like voice screeching its song of doom upon all those surrounding it, Dema," the suture-covered demon growled through his pinkish teeth. Dire snickered to himself as his companion gulped and nodded slowly. The monster's pale gold eyes orbited to the animated skeleton next, making the boy cringe visibly. "As for you Dire, the use of… whatever you use to think would be very much appreciated. If we are to be attempting to make an ally of an aristocrat such as the leader of Soberia, using intelligence would be of great use."

"O-of course, Father," the two Digimon stuttered in unison, their tails drooping and their heads bowed. The grey creature lowered his head ever so slightly, displaying his teeth as if they were valuable weapons (though I'm not saying they weren't).

"Good," he snarled and turned away, returning to his position in front of Megmon's throne. Just as he did this, a single screen revealing a large silhouette appeared directly above his head. At this, Megmon smiled sadistically and raised her wraith hand of the two to signify she wished for silence.

"Now that everyone is here, I believe our meeting may start," she stated firmly as her white tail tipped with a ghostly black flame curled around her feet. Sabrina, who had previously been ignoring Fairen as he tried to talk to her, looked up at the strange Digimon, surprised.

"But Virus Gatomon isn't here," the redhead pointed out as her partner nodded in agreement. Megmon chuckled at this a bit, following this up by pointing one of her more human fingers at the red dog standing behind Sabrina that she had failed to notice earlier.

"She's here, do not worry," Megmon sighed while the dog trotted up to her and sat down. A cocoon of blue Data formed around him and left, leaving behind it a kneeling figure clad entirely in silver armor, except on its head.

"Milady, I am pleased to inform you that the excavation is going smoothly; we should find the Data pocket any day now," the humanoid she-cat stated as she rose up to her full height - a stunning twelve feet. A long, sleek tail with a plug on the end of it was the one other thing besides her head that escaped the armor's grasp. Her head was covered in metallic green fur with two giant ears tipped with a three pronged purple edge coming from either side of her mop of lighter green fur. An eye patch covered her left eye which had obvious scars going underneath it and a clear symbol in the shape of a double percent sign shone on her forehead, partially covered by her hair.

A flicker of joy, not evil joy but a rather innocent and loving joy appeared within Megmon's green eye. It soon vanished as she turned her attention back to the meeting, though.

"Excellent. With the Red Data collection rate so high, the assembling of this broken Data shouldn't be too hard. Perhaps then we can work on capturing the Wings again…" The still slightly mutated Digimon grinned at this, quickly turning her attention to the monitor that had appeared earlier. "And how is your search going, ExoGrimmon?"

"It is complete," the shadow on the screen replied with a gravelly voice. Megmon seemed to be quite thrilled by the news, and hastily turned her attention to the cat-woman standing in front of her. "Virus Gatomon-"

"It's Virus Catamaulamon in this form, milady," the cat quickly corrected the Digimon seated on the throne. She rolled her eyes before continuing.

"Virus Catamaulamon, are those D-Arcs I've assigned you to make complete yet?"

"Of course. And they're equipped with the same features as Sabrina's."

"Good. Now, why don't you 'break in' the new recruits, Sabrina?"

The redhead stopped to think about the question. After realizing that the 'new recruits' were probably human, it was quite obvious what her answer would be. At least to her, anyways.

"Of course, Lady Megmon. It would be my pleasure."

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

**I. Finally. Finished. This.**

** Okay, so to explain what took me forever to update this, I've had a REALLY busy time since Summer Break began. My 4-H turkeys have been a TON of work since they're outside of a coop now, with only tarps as their wind AND rain blocks. Then we had the head Tom turkey starve out another Tom, so it died. Not to mention my birthday was the 13****TH****! Wish me happy birthday!**

** Then we had the deadly combination of the Lazies and Writer's Block. It was bad. Very bad. So bad that Dire would have thought it was evil.**

** Seems like I had another announcement… Huh. Well I can't remember it, but who cares! Make sure to review ASAP! I mean it! We love it when you tell us how we've done, even if you're beating us up!**

** So thanks for reading! Remember to Review!**

** Pandamoniam**


	28. A World of Light Turns to Darkness!

**Chapter 27: The Trip to the Digital World! A World of Light Turns to Darkness!**

**Me: HA! I finally made it in first like I should! Well, let's get this show on the road!**

**Tsukaimon: To the Digital World we go! Homeward bound!**

**Petitmamon: Bro, just don't.**

**Impmon: Oh! Burn! Well, just get us heading to where we need to go!**

**Me: Righto! Full speed ahead into this chapter!**

**Tsukaimon: Exacatally! Now then, Pandamoniam owns her OC people and Digimon!**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"This way, Warriors," Redda stated as she waded through the snow, leading Takuya, Shinya, Neko, and their partners over to where the portal to the Digital World was to open. She struggled to keep up her own pace, as the snow was up to her chest in depth and her legs weren't very long.

The two boys both had packs over their shoulders filled with various things they had decided to bring with them to the Digital World. The group as a whole decided to bring supplies this time so that they wouldn't have to sleep on bushes or eat only meat apples and vegetables.

The stuffed toy finally came to a pause in front of two trees that had grown in an arc towards each other. They had twisted around and around in a braid-like sequence once they had met and had thus created a gap similar to a doorway. Oddly enough, the two trees were the only ones in the forest still covered in their lush, green leaves and they appeared to be warm and free of snow.

"This is amazing!" Tsukaimon exclaimed as his wing-ears fluttered with astonishment. He flew up to one of the trees and placed one of his stubby legs on the bark. His eyes widened and shone with amazement as he lay down on the branch and smiled. "It's so warm."

"Really?" Dracomon asked with doubt in his voice. The turquoise dragon stomped up to the strange phenomenon and placed his clawed hands on the trunk of one of them. "Wow! It is!"

"The trees are warm because of the power flowing through them," Redda explained as she padded to the luxurious green grass growing in a perfect circle around the trees, completely bare of snow. She turned around to face the small group and grinned. "This has been the back-up gateway between the Human World and the Digital World for millennia in my world. In your world, I would estimate twenty to thirty years. Maybe even longer. Anyways, the Great Angels have to keep running energy through it in order to keep it ready to be used with the smallest amount of force. It's quite simple, actually."

"Oh, so you mean if all but one of the Great Angels have fallen and that one was on the brink of death, they could still have a chance to open the portal?" Tsukaimon interjected, earning a swift nod from the red panda plush.

"Correct. This just so happens to be the case, so Lady Ophanimon is bringing us directly into her castle with her last amount of power."

"I see…" Takuya trailed off as the words sunk in. It was hard to believe that the enemy had already done that much damage.

"Well, I should probably head back to the park to show whoever has shown up by now how to get there," Redda sighed and rose to her feet once more, trudging through the snow until she reached the footprints left over from their recent journey. With a smiled, she took off in a full out dash through the pre-made pathway.

"So this is it," Shinya spoke up about ten minutes after the toy had left. The small group all replied with a rather unenthusiastic 'yeah'. "We're finally heading to the Digital World to face the enemy head on."

"I wonder what it's like nowadays," his brother replied and stared into the center of the opening between the trees. It was 1:50 P.M, so the portal had only ten minutes until it opened. "I mean, I remember it being pretty organized, but it was mostly woods, meadows, and deserts at the time. Maybe they've gotten in real roads and… Maybe Roadmon?"

"Roadmon?" Petitmamon snorted and crossed her arms. Her staff was currently attached to the back of her jumpsuit. "Naw, we still run on Trailmon. At least when I was there we did."

"I was trying to be creative!" Takuya retorted and looked away from the female imp. The group resettled into silence.

About five more minutes past by and the rest of their party had yet to arrive. By now every one of them was huddled against the trees, minus Neko, in order to stay warm. At about 2 minutes until the gateway would open, the rest of them finally got there and they all took their place before the strange trees.

"Alright, now that everyone is here we can check to see if you all brought what you were supposed to," Takuya announced while his partner began laughing suddenly. The brunette glared at him, causing the dragon to clear his throat.

"I was just thinking, if they didn't bring the supplies, what can we do about it since we've got less than a minute to spare?" Dracomon questioned. The rest of the group sweat-dropped at this point.

"We'll be very mad at them and beat them senseless while no one else is looking," the brunette announced quite loudly. Koji rolled his eyes at the statement, but said nothing. "Anyways, J.P, did you bring the food?"

"Yes we did!" Liollmon announced and held up a chocolate bar from his partner's pack. Lopmon flinched upon seeing the food item and raised her voice.

"You brought more than that, right?" she inquired with a nervous smile on her face. The golden lion cub immediately shoved the item back into the bag and dug around for a few minutes, gulping as he realized that they hadn't. "Oh my-"

A sudden flash of light burst from the arched trees and almost knocked the children over. Somehow they managed to keep their footing, and when the light had dimmed significantly they gawked at the gateway that had just opened.

"This is the portal back to the Digital World," Redda stated and pointed a paw at the black hole gaping before them that had a shimmering blue edge. The toy took the lead and padded softly up to the portal. She paused with her nose mere inches away from it and turned around to face the Warriors. "Once we are through here, you may return only once no matter how many people go through it. If one of you wants to come back early, the rest of you would be trapped. I would suggest that if you have any doubts about this journey, please either throw them away or let them control you now."

"We'll talk about this later," Takuya muttered to J.P and Liollmon, who both flinched visibly in reply. The goggle-head strode up to the stuffed toy with Dracomon close behind him and grinned as he turned around and faced the group. "Alright guys, who's ready to save the Digital World?"

He received a cluster of enthusiastic yells, causing Redda to smile widely with hope. She wiggled her tail with excitement and once again arranged herself to be facing the gateway. With a single leap she was sent into it, disappearing on impact. It didn't take long for everyone else to follow soon after, leaving Neko and Shinya as the last two to enter.

"Aren't you coming?" Shinya questioned the female humanoid standing on all fours behind him. She seemed to think about it for a moment and eventually stepped up to him, nervous.

"I… Neko guesses…" the cat-girl mumbled and stared into the dark hole before her. She could sense that something was going to happen once they arrived, but she decided to ignore the feeling and go anyways.

"Good. Then let's go!"

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

_CRASH!_

"Ugh… My everything…"

After about ten minutes of travel through the portal, the group had finally been put down, or rather dropped painfully, into an _incredibly_ dark cave, definitely not Ophanimon's castle. Of course, as the pile of humans and Digimon began to recover from their free-fall experience they soon realized this.

"Redda, are ya' sure Lady Ophanimon said her castle?" Petitmamon asked as she attempted to find the ground, only to step on the toy's head. She leaped off of her and finally found the earth. It was surprisingly dry and warm.

"Yes, I am quite positive," the red panda plush replied as she too tried to collect her bearings and even out her balance. After a few moments, the rest of the group was able to straighten out, each wondering where they had ended up. "But… This is most definitely not Lady Ophanimon's castle. We seem to be in some kind of volcanic cave; there may be lava in a different chamber."

"Well, it's kind of dark," J.P stated, earning several sarcastic 'no's from the rest of the group. Liollmon rolled his eyes and closed them to concentrate, causing his fiery orange hair to light up with electricity. "Now it's not."

As the children and their partners began looking around at their surroundings, they began to realize something. The walls were covered in several sketched pictures displaying scenes in history that were rather familiar to them. The history of the Ancient Ten.

A rather poorly drawn image of Lucemon in his Rookie Level form floating over a rather egg-shaped Digital World with all ten symbols of the Warriors drawn around it made up the first picture. The second one portrayed Lucemon in his Demon Lord form being attacked by each of the Warriors in their Ancient forms. Painting number three shockingly held a picture of Lucemon back in his Rookie form sustaining several wounds with a strange circle glowing behind him. In front of him were AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon, both beaten severely and obviously defeated. This was the end of this storyline, and was soon picked up a few feet down.

The next line of images started with a cat-lady with a full body suit of armor standing alone in front of the battered Lucemon, a look of pure rage upon her face. It then moved on to her attacking the fallen angel, easily using his weakness against him. Finally, she shoved him into the orb floating behind him, which enclosed around him in the very last one.

"The heck…" Takuya muttered as the pictures began to sink in. It seemed that the images were saying that Lucemon had defeated the Ancient Ten and was then attacked by a strange Digimon and thrown into the prison he had been freed from millennia later.

"Are these pictures even accurate?" Tommy questioned no one in particular. It was quite obvious that the entire group was thinking the same thing.

"Very," Redda replied firmly and padded to the wall, placing a plush paw against the warm rock. This surprised the others greatly, so she decided to branch out on what she had said. "Millennia ago, the Ancient Ten configured together into a group sworn to defeat the tyrant known as Lucemon at the time. Of course, you all know that, as it is part of the legend. However, the most commonly forgotten part of this tale is the ending and, well, the beginning. I suppose it was for the best that it was forgotten, though."

"That what was forgotten?" Koichi asked, earning a sigh from the wise toy. She turned from the wall and faced the ex-Warrior of Darkness.

"Virus Gatomon."

Voiced confusion immediately filled the cavern, making their presence known to anyone who may have inhabited the cave. After a moment, the noise died down and Redda was able to finish her explanation.

"Virus Gatomon was not always the threat she is in our present time. At one point she was just a normal Digimon filled with power. Perhaps this is why she became so different. But back to the topic. She had loathed Lucemon since the moment she was born, thus she felt it was her duty to stop him. She gathered together ten other Digimon who she felt were strong enough to be her allies. These were the Ancient Ten."

"So even in her earlier years she was power-hungry, huh?" Koji huffed, though inside he was doubting the toy's words. It made little sense that Digimon as just as the Ancient Ten would allow themselves to join a group that had only one requirement: power.

"Correct. But once her comrades were defeated in battle by the tyrant, she became so enraged that she took down the weakened Lucemon herself, thrusting him into the seal that the Ancient Ten had created to imprison him. Now that she has been promised power, she probably decided that she would choose the group stronger than her fallen teammates."

The entire group seemed to accept this answer, minus two. Koji and Neko both seemed to be rather perplexed at the tale, Neko more so than the black haired boy. The cat-girl bit her lip to avoid commenting, causing Shinya to shoot her a confused look. She didn't reply to his gesture.

"I have a question," Zoe piped up after a minute of silence. Redda turned to her hastily, ready to hear the blonde's statement. "Why did that part of the legend get lost? It seems very significant to me."

"An excellent question," Redda responded with a brisk nod, "An excellent question indeed. You see, the Great Angels knew that if news of the cat's strength reached other evil powers on the rise they would try to compromise her to their side. You can see the clear result already."

Neko appeared to be rather shocked by this answer and opened her mouth to say something, something to defend the Digimon being spoken of so poorly. However, a different voice beat her to speaking.

"Bakeneko Flame!" a female's voice cried. Soon following it came a line of orange flames blazing at least ten feet into the air. It quickly surrounded the group, enabling them from movement.

"What's going on?" Vicki and Lopmon spoke in unison. No one answered her question, but Neko's face lit up upon seeing the fire burning brightly around them.

"It's… It's…" The cat-girl had trouble speaking from the pure joy pounding in her heart. This was one of the few things that she was hoping to find upon her return to the Digital World.

"It's what?" Impmon demanded as he took on a battlw stance, ready to fight whatever was coming to attack them. A pair of glowing eyes opened up in the midst of the inferno and a light outline formed around them.

"It's Bakenemon!" Neko trilled with excitement and hurtled to the spot the eyes had appeared. The creature in the flames recognized her almost immediately, spreading out her wings and causing the flames to disperse around her.

The creature hovering where the flames had left was a rather petite cat with short pink fur. She had a large tuft of fur on her head that stuck up in four distinct points, as well as a pair of plush wings the same color as her pelt emerging from her lower back. Around her ankles and neck were glowing silver rings and her eyes were white with wisdom emanating from them. Finally, a silver cross was clearly embedded on her chest.

She lighted down to the warm ground and folded her wings against her sides, staring Neko straight into her eyes with delight. With a warm smile, she tilted her head so that she could see the group behind the humanoid.

"Friends of yours, I assume?" the winged cat grinned as she scrutinized the children. With a small bow, she approached the children calmly. "It's an honor to meet you, Warriors of Legend."

"Bakenemon? What kind of a Digimon is that?" Shinya stated rather rudely, holding up his D-Arc to read off the information. All that came up was a message that stated that the Data was unknown. "Well, isn't that helpful…"

"Forgive me for the inconvenience," Bakenemon apologized, her wings spreading out again for emphasis, "You see, I am the only Digimon of my species as far as I know. And I do not tend to live very long; only as long as I am needed to prophesize."

"Prophesize? You mean you're a prophet?" Koji inquired bluntly. The pink cat sighed and folded her wings.

"Prophetess is the proper term," she responded as she turned toward the tunnel she had come from moments ago. Her head faced the Warriors once more. "Now, follow me."

"Why?" Takuya almost shouted at the prophetess, earning a glare from Neko. The cat held up a paw at the humanoid and gazed into the brunette's eyes. It was a matter of seconds before he had to turn away from the intensity of uneasiness he was feeling.

"Lady Ophanimon chose to send you here; you must each take a different path," the cat stated and began making her way down the pathway. The group had the strangest urge to follow, so they did. "For that to happen you must enter a different gate than the one you previously went through. Your partners must examine their past-"

Each one of the Digimon paled considerably upon hearing this.

"-And you will realize that enemies are not enemies and that what you hear isn't what you hear. Everything you know will be shattered, torn, ripped, and finally scourged until only one thing is left for you to hold on to. And even that will be snatched from you."

"That seems a bit excessive," Dracomon gulped, wide-eyed. He had nothing to worry about, though, as the rest of his friends were having similar reactions.

"Trust me, you only have the tail-end of it," Bakenemon remarked sourly, making the boys regret their harsh treatment of her earlier. Her tail swished in a strange manner and she took a right at the first two-way tunnel. "The real pain is reserved for your enemies. Death will court them at every second and regret will be their late-night lover. Their thoughts will be only of what they could have done, not what they did right."

"That sound miserable," Neko empathized in private, knowing that some of her friends may not be wanting to feel sorry for their foes. Bakenemon acknowledged the statement with a nod.

"But for now, we must make it to the new gateway. The Enemy is bound to show themself at any moment."

Bakenemon picked up her pace suddenly, forcing the gang to run after her. Her wings spread out and she took to the air, allowing her legs to get a brief rest. She did not stop with her talk, though.

"But there is something else, something that direly needs to be addressed with you," the pink cat stated between her breaths. A small light was appearing in front of them and Bakenemon began to fly faster as a result. "But for now, all I can say is this: Those who appear to be wise are fools."

And with those words, Bakenemon was done speaking, or rather prophesying. The winged cat finally came to a state of little motion as she hovered in place before a great hallway held up by sandstone pillars. Rivers of molten lava flowed on either side of these pillars, making the room incredibly hot and coated with an eerie orange glow. At the very end of the hall was a pink circle of light that twisted and smashed against itself in a very strange fashion.

"Now what?" Zoe inquired the winged cat, who seemed to be examining the earthen path ahead of them. She closed her wings against her sides and gazed at the blonde briefly.

"Run," Bakenemon stated simply. There was no hint of emotion in her voice as she raised a paw and pointed it at the light at the end of the hallway. "Now."

"Why?" Takuya questioned and observed the pathway before them as well, "I don't see anything."

Just as if on cue, the earth seemed to explode before them. A silver drill spun out from the hole and separated out into a very familiar figure. Almost like…

"Virus Gatomon!" Bakenemon hissed as her claws unsheathed and she bared her fangs. Immediately her wings whooshed open and she looked back at the children and Digimon behind her. "Listen, you must run. NOW!"

"But what about you?" Neko replied, worry clear in her voice. The pink cat nodded to the girl, completely unafraid.

"From life's first cry to final breathe, Jesus commands my destiny," the winged cat mewed in response and glared at the newcomer. The giant cat-lady smirked upon seeing her targets. "If it is his will for me to die here, so be it. It is not the first time I have sacrificed myself for your safety."

Neko cringed at this reply, but understood what the Bakeneko Monster was getting at. If it was her time, it was her time. If it wasn't, then she would live for another day.

"Well, aren't you brave?" the monster cat sneered as long claws made purely from Chrome Digizoid unsheathed from openings in her armor by her knuckles. The Warriors tensed up at this clear act of war. "Too bad the brave ones always die first."

"Look, children, I'll fend her off as long as I can. Right now all you need to do is run," Bakenemon commanded harshly. It seemed as though the message has finally sunken in, and they ran past her.

The winged cat flapped her wings and slammed into Virus Catamaulamon – the current form that Virus Gatomon now held. The brute was taken by surprise, giving the Warriors and their partners enough time to get by her, Neko being the last of them.

The humanoid turned around one last time, only to witness something she had wished to never see again. Bakenemon raked her claws over Virus Catamaulamon's eye-patch, ripping it off and opening the wound underneath. As the 12 foot monster hissed in pain and witnessed her patch fall to the ground, she punched the little cat into the air. Neko could only scream 'NO!' as the armored monster brought up her unsheathed claws and sliced the tiny cat's stomach open.

Bakenemon bounced against the earth twice; the first bounce left a patch of Red Data on the ground, while the second left a long smear of it leading up to her body. As Virus Catamaulamon turned around to face the Warriors, Neko could hear the others yelling at her to get over to the portal. However, the humanoid couldn't face leaving her like that. It reminded her too much of that time… Th-that other time…

"Bakenemon, I'm coming!" Neko yowled suddenly and pelted to the cat's limp body. Virus Catamaulamon smirked and ran towards the cat-girl coming in her direction. The humanoid, however, had different plans in mind as her pupils slit and white fur flashed out over her bare skin. As the two met at close-range, Virus Catamaulamon swiped at Neko, who promptly dodged and ripped her claws through the side of the massive cat's armor.

The humanoid continued running after this attack, leaving a bloodied handprint with each bound she took. Her fangs sank into her friend's scruff, and she turned around. The cat's limp body dangled like a ragdoll as she ran.

Virus Catamaulamon grunted as she closed one of her large hands over the gash Neko had inflicted onto her side. She had to admit, the girl was better than she had remembered. However, now was not the time for reminiscing, now was the time for killing. Her claws unsheathed once more and she lunged for the cat-girl trying to slip by her again. The blow could have killed her, and would of, had it not been for one thing.

That stupid imp.

Petitmamon had noticed that the brute was about to go in for a death blow. And worried for her friend's safety, just as everyone else was, she had flown over to help. And the claws impaled her instead of Neko.

"Sis! /Petitmamon!" Shinya and Tsukaimon screamed in unison. The purple imp fell off of Virus Catamaulamon's claws. Her body exploded into Data as she hit the ground, much to the two boy's dismay.

Around this time, Bakenemon's eyes shot open and the cross on her chest glowed for a moment. The symbol then floated off of her chest, completely removing itself in the process, and to the Data. The only words the cat spoke were barely audible to any pair of ears.

"Sacrificial… Offering…"

The Data collected on the cross, which transformed into a ball of light. It soared over to Shinya, who appeared to be rather shocked, and grew into the shape of an oval. When the light cleared, all that was left was a black egg with white stripes all over it.

"She… She turned into an egg…" Shinya mumbled under his breath and stared at the egg intently. Neko finally returned to the group, bringing the reddish brunette along with her once his trance had been broken.

"Here goes nothing…" Takuya sighed once the last three of their party had arrived. And with that said, they all jumped at once. Unfortunately for them, their troubles had only just begun.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

** WHOOP! It's do-one it's do-one!**

** Okay, so I would just like to say that I want to thank everyone that's been reviewing so far! You guys make me feel awesome about writing all of this stuff! For that, I check out all of your pages out at least once. (But as a hint, if you really, **_**really**_** want me to read one of your fanfics write my favorite couple: Agunimon x Kazemon. I will seriously read ANYTHING that has this. *hint hint nudge nudge*)**

** Also, not everything that Redda said above is true. She doesn't know everything! I mean, I just don't want people to think I was contradicting myself later on. But I won't tell you what she said that was incorrect! **

** And with that said, please review! Thanks for reading!**

** Pandamoniam **


	29. Lunar the Loser

**Chapter 28: Lunar the Loser.**

**Me: Okay, I apologize if the last chapter seemed a bit rushed… I realized after I wrote it that I probably should have put that at the bottom of the page.**

**Lunar: Your choice in chapter titles stinks.**

**Liollmon: What's wrong? I thought you liked the Lunar theme?**

**Lunar: Not in that usage.**

**Dracomon: Anyways, we're excited to announce that we are technically done with the first huge milestone of this story!**

**Me: That's right! The Human World section is done! Yuss! Anywho, let's get moving on in our brand new world now!**

**Tsukaimon: Yep! Anyways, Pandamoniam owns all of her OCs and whatnot, but not Digimon!**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Two unconscious figures lay in the center of a grassy plain. The strong winds buffeted the various plants and small trees growing throughout the area. Another strong gust followed the already powerful wind and threw both of the bodies into the air and on to their faces, immediately waking them up with much shock.

"What the heck happened?" Lunar mumbled as she rubbed the top of her silver head with her three fingered hand. Slowly, she rose up to her white feet and took in her surroundings. Here narrow eyes grew much wider than one would expect and she warily averted her gaze to a path that stuck out between the forest neighboring them on all sides and led to a town which you could barely make the skyline out of at the moment.

"I'm not sure," her partner replied as she shakily climbed up to her feet as well. Her hand stayed on top of her cat-eared beanie in an effort to keep it from flying off due to the powerful squall. She soon turned around to face in the same direction the humanoid fox was facing, her eyes shimmering at the thought of visiting a town in the Digital World.

"Where are the others?" the silver fox wondered aloud and turned around in circles for a minute to see if she could spot anyone. They appeared to be alone.

"Beats me," Zoe sighed, her gaze still resting on the barely visible town. Lunar growled quietly at the blonde's enthusiasm to see this unfamiliar place. Or at least to the human it was. "Do you have any idea where we are?"

"Nightmare Town. The windiest place in the Digital World," Lunar stated calmly and pointed one of her claws at the horizon. From where they were standing the little village seemed to be warm and inviting. "This is… This is where I grew up as a kid."

"Wow! Really?" her Tamer grinned as the wind died down. The fox Digimon nodded gradually, as she was not nearly as excited to travel to this place as Zoe was. "Why don't we go drop in for a visit? I can visit your parents – or did you hatch from a Digi-Egg?"

"No, I had parents," the lovely fox muttered as the two of them began to amble down the path leading to the town ahead. The gusts picked up once more and her mane began to blow into her face, forcing her to bring up her paws and claw at it until it was aimed away from her eyes. "The war killed them off, so I was brought up in an orphanage."

"Oh…" Zoe's eagerness dimmed slightly at this statement, but the two continued to walk regardless of this. After a moment of silence, another idea had formed in the ex-Warrior's mind. "Well, then you can show me all of your friends that live there. At least, if they still live there."

Lunar did not respond to this idea. Her mind was too muddled up with thoughts about what she was going to do once the duo arrived at her town. There was only one thing she was certain of.

They were _not_ going to the orphanage.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

After about 20 minutes of walking, Lunar and Zoe had arrived at Nightmare Town's town square. There wasn't much to it, just a few shops scattered along the edges of it and a small wooden house that had a small sign planted in front of it. The sign read 'Mayor's House' in DigiLetters.

A handful of Digimon wandered the area. Most of them were members of the Nightmare Soldiers Family, such as Porcupamon and Devimon. However, there was an occasional misfit such as the Coronamon and Lunamon playing around the small pond in the center of the town and the Gabumon kicking a wooden ball around with an Impmon and a small Leppamon.

Lunar's blue eyes rested on the threesome, and she rapidly took ahold of her Tamer's arm and yanked her over to a shop nearby. The owner of it was a small brown koala bear with red bat wings and rather bird-like feet.

"Lunar, what are you do-"The teenager was cut off as Lunar hastily picked up a box of food and shoved it into her Tamers face. Zoe took the box from her and sighed, looking to the Phascomon running the shop in dismay. "Fine… How much do these cost?"

The flying koala bear snorted slightly, as if being awoken from a deep sleep, and looked to Zoe with heavy eyelids. "Hmm… It's… It's…" He yawned quite suddenly and landed on his makeshift stand, curling up as he did so. "Maybe… Nah… Just take it…"

Zoe sweat-dropped and turned to her partner for an explanation. The fox led her away from the town square and over to a bench next to a very battered shack.

"That's Phascomon. He's got the best food in town. Unfortunately, he's too lazy to hire someone to sell it for him, so he's never made a cent in his life," Lunar stated as she sat down on the worn out bench. Her long tail whisked around her ankles and shuddered weakly in the wind.

"Poor guy…" Zoe sighed as she began to look the box over for a way to open it. Lunar hastily used one of her small black claws to slice the top open and pry the flaps back. She pulled an orange sucker from the contents of the case and popped it into her mouth, sucking happily away at the sweet candy. Her partner soon followed suite and took out a yellow one, doing the same thing with it soon after.

As the duo sat in silence while they enjoyed their sweets, the sounds of something hollow being kicked reverberated through the air. Lunar's head turned towards the source of the noise and her eyes widened as she spotted the Leppamon, Impmon, and Gabumon from earlier running their way. The Gabumon kicked the wooden ball into the air which the Leppamon bounced off of its head and allowed the Impmon to knee it back into the air.

Lunar flinched as the trio neared her and Zoe. Without any words being said, the fox vanished into thin air as her kind was famous for and left Zoe to deal with the three herself.

Eventually the small group's ball rolled over to the Carrier of Wind's feet and the Impmon jogged over to retrieve it. Zoe picked up the ball and looked over at the purple Digimon staring at her expectantly.

"Well, are ya' gonna give me our ball?" the bandanna clad imp inquired and held out his hands covered in a pair of red gloves. The blue eyed girl scrutinized him for a moment, clearly seeing the differences between him and Koichi's Impmon. Eventually she handed him the ball, asking him a question as she did so.

"Did you know Lunar when she stayed at the orphanage?" the blonde questioned, earning a snort from the purple imp. He motioned for his two companions to come over, and the three of them promptly answered her question.

"Lunar? As in Lunar the Viximon?" the Leppamon stated as he tilted his head slightly. The Gabumon chuckled lightly at this statement.

"I suppose she does take on that form every so often," Zoe replied, causing the group to break out in laughter. The ex-Warrior waited patiently for them to answer.

"You bet!" the Gabumon hooted as his reptilian tail moved back and forth excitedly. It seemed that the entire group was quite humored by this. "We know Lunar!"

"Yeah! Lunar the _Loser_!" the Impmon added as his mouth moved to excessively pronounce the last word of his sentence while his eyes crossed at the end as well. Zoe immediately found herself completely and utterly confused. Lunar was the town Loser?

At this statement, a shower of sharpened, white leaves flew from the trees and buffeted the three Digimon mocking the fox not present at the moment alongside the words 'Diamond Storm'. The trio pelted away not wanting to get attacked again. Once they were out of sight, Lunar's slim body appeared on a branch overhanging her Tamer and she gracefully leaped down to the earth.

"I suppose you know about my life before you guys, right?" Lunar sighed as she looked to her Tamer from the corner of her eye. Zoe took a step closer to the fox, only for her to turn around with sorrow in her eyes. "I'm… I'm sorry…"

"For what?" Zoe inquired, only for the silver Fox Monster to take a step back. Her eyes shut and she spun around so that her back was to her Tamer.

"For not being as good as a partner as I should be. I should be the greatest, most awesome Digimon in the world for you…" the Beast Man Type stated as she began to move away from the blonde. Her tail drooped and probably would have dragged along the ground had the wind not have been blowing constantly. "It's only what you deserve… I know I'm no good for you…"

"Lunar, wait-"The teen was cut off as the humanoid fox simply vanished into thin air, causing her to sigh. Her hand returned to its original position atop her head and she walked back to the bench to get the suckers the two of them had bought. They were gone. "What the heck?"

The sound of laughter came from the distance, and Zoe narrowed her eyes to attempt to see who was laughing. Far away, enjoying _her _suckers were none other than the Impmon, Gabumon, and Leppamon from earlier.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"You little thieves!" Zoe growled as she stomped up to the three Digimon enjoying the assortment of suckers within the brown box. They all turned to face her and snickered, glad to have annoyed someone for once. "Those are mine!"

"Is that so?" the Impmon sneered and held up an unopened piece of candy. He tossed it up and down in the palm of his hand for a moment, then threw it once harder than usual. Immediately the Leppamon flew over him and caught in his mouth, darting away once he had landed. "Then why don't you try taking the last one from us?"

Completely frustrated that the Digimon had managed to get the best of her, Zoe allowed her temper to get out of control and unwillingly humored them in their little game. She would run towards one of them and that Digimon would toss it to another one right when she was about to get it. This went on until two things interrupted them. The first was something that felt like an earthquake, followed by the wind picking up. The second was Lunar appearing out of nowhere and grabbing her partner, yanking her behind her as an enormous roar echoed around them.

"Lunar, you came back?" Zoe exclaimed, though she was quite confused. The three Digimon bullying her earlier stood their ground as the giant Digimon pursuing Lunar soon appeared over the hillside. "But why?"

"There were two reasons," the silver fox responded as she came to a halt and took on a battle stance, ready to take on the Digimon approaching them. "The first was that I realized that you're defenseless out here without a Digimon guide. The second was the giant Digimon coming to kill you."

"Well, I'm glad you were thinking of me," her Tamer replied. After a few seconds of anticipation passed by, certain things occurred to her, and she quickly voiced them to Lunar.

"Lunar, I don't think you realize what you were saying earlier. The thing about not being good enough to be my partner."

"Oh, I know exactly what I was saying. I meant every word of it," Lunar stated firmly as her tail twitched. She was too focused on the fight about to happen to really think of anything else.

"I mean, I know you meant all of those words, but there's something you don't realize about me that changes the meaning about what you said," her partner replied hastily. Lunar was slightly surprised by this and relaxed her muscles, turning around after doing so.

"What do you mean?" the fox inquired, cocking her head after doing so.

"Lunar, when I first came to the Digital World I was bullied too. Or at least before I went there I was," Zoe sighed, earning a gasp from the fox. She stepped closer to her human partner, suddenly feeling a strange bond form between the two of them. "Kids picked on me after I came back to Japan from Italy. I didn't really know how to respond at the time, so I just took out my anger on people that really didn't deserve it."

"That's why I guess I was so surprised to hear from those Digimon that you were the town Loser… Usually people that get picked on don't take it very well, but you… Well, you basically just started out fresh once you were away from them. It was amazing how cheerful and full of yourself you always were… I guess you learned before me not to be mean right back at the people who are mean to you…"

Lunar was speechless after hearing this. Slowly, the fox felt tears begin to well up in her eyes. It wasn't really out of sorrow, rather it was joy; joy about finally realizing that she didn't have to be perfect. Joy that maybe, just maybe, someone understood her.

A smile crept up on the fox's face and she immediately reached out and hugged her Tamer. Zoe grinned as well, hugging Lunar right back. It was a bit awkward, though, seeing as how Lunar was somehow taller than her.

The roar behind them reminded them of the battle they were ready to face. Lunar broke away from her Tamer and spun around, her limbs stiffening up for battle.

The Digimon was finally visible. On top of that, it was huge. It appeared to be a bipedal walrus with a grey body which was covered by sections of orange fur. In its hand not coated in hair was a giant hammer, and a large horn emerged from its head. Finally, a huge green shell with three large spikes protruding from it was atop his back.

Zoe immediately held up her D-Arc, knowing full and well that she had no idea what this Digimon was. The information on it came up almost instantly, showing that it wasn't a very rare species.

"The D-Arc says that it's an Ultimate Level Digimon named Zudomon. It has the Attribute of Vaccine and is an Ocean Beast Type, which puts it into the Deep Savers Family. This also says that it can use its horn like a saw, and that its hammer named 'Thor Hammer' is made out of Chrome Digizoid. Finally, his special attack is Vulcan's Hammer, in which he slams his Thor Hammer on the ground, creating electrical shockwaves."

"He sounds tough," Lunar growled as the Ocean Beast Type roared and swung his hammer around to intimidate the four Digimon present; the three bullies from earlier had yet to run. "But we're tougher! I think we definitely have to make me Evolve!"

"Exactly what I was thinking!" Zoe grinned and pulled out an ever handy Evolution Card from her pocket. She brought her D-Arc out in front of her and yanked the card through rapidly, activating it as it went. "Card Slash! Super Evolution Plug-In S!"

**Cue: EVO from Digimon Tamers**

"Renamon Evolve!"

Lunar's texture Data peeled off her body much like a snake shedding its skin. Her core Data was not left bare for long. New skin Data reappeared, draping itself over her body and hardening into a new shape.

She leaped forward, sinking her front paws into the earth and fanning out her tails behind her once her hind legs had been spun out behind her. Embers whooshed vigorously from her orange-tipped tails.

"Kyubimon!"

Lunar dashed away from her Tamer at top speed, leaving a trail of smoldering sparks behind her as she went. Zoe ran after her part of the way so that she could witness the battle at a closer range and interject any card play if needed.

Just as the silver kyuubi reached the band of bullies, the Leppamon jumped out in front of her and growled. She slid to a stop and stared at him for a moment as if he was crazy.

"You really don't think you can take him on, do ya'?" the Leppamon snickered. It seemed to be forgetting the fact that it was rather small for its kind and thus was barely taller than Gabumon.

"Yeah, I kind of do," Lunar snarled back in reply. It was a matter of letting them get to her and making her fight them instead of the true enemy, or just simply ignoring them. She chose to wait for them to screw up first, then dash in and fight Zudomon.

"Well, you're wrong about that big time!" Impmon laughed as he spread out all of his fingers in front of him, causing little orange-red flames to light up on the tips of them. "Ready guys? Badda Boom!"

Unlike their leader, the Leppamon and Gabumon simply fired their attacks instead of calling out the names. Leppamon wriggled his bladed tail, causing several blades of wind to fly straight at Zudomon. Gabumon spit a blue fireball from his mouth which combined with the six smaller flames Impmon had thrown. The two attacks bounced off of Zudomon, barely capturing his attention.

The walrus, instead, raised his Thor Hammer over his head, ready to attack. Electricity sparked from the hammer and he slammed it on the ground.

"Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon cried as ripples from the shockwave spread throughout the ground, each one lined with sparks. The crackling waves overcame the trio of bullies, throwing them to the far side of the battlefield. Lunar hurtled to her partner, tossing her onto her back and using her flaming paws to climb into the air, standing there for a few minutes after doing so as to dodge the earthquake. Once it had passed, she jumped back down to solid ground and allowed Zoe to climb off of her back.

Impmon, seemingly appalled by his lack of strength, climbed back up to his feet. Ignoring the scrapes and bruises now covering his body, the purple imp charged towards the walrus and threw multiple fireballs at the giant brute, each time screaming 'Badda Boom' at the top of his lungs. Eventually, the imp grew tired and fell to his hands and knees, panting.

Lunar immediately realized that the idiots had stopped attacking and leapt back into the fray. As her strong legs propelled her forward, a flaming orange aura coated her body and she gave one last push with her hind legs, sending her flying headfirst into Zudomon's stomach.

"Kodengeki!" she cried as the force of her attack caused Zudomon to grunt and take a single step backwards to regain his balance. Once he had done so, his long claws wrapped around her seemingly tiny body in comparison to his own and threw her into the air. Hoping to escape his next attack, Lunar quickly began to spin around in midair, transforming her body into a flaming sphere. A dragon's head emerged from the flames and flew down towards Zudomon at top speed. "Koenryū!"

Zudomon smirked slightly under his furry orange hair and pulled his hammer back almost like a baseball bat. He then gyrated around with all his strength, throwing the hammer for all it was worth. It spun around like a boomerang, colliding with the flaming dragon and pushing throw it like it was nothing more than smoke.

"Hammer Boomerang!" Zudomon shouted as the Chrome Digizoid weapon kept going and smashed into the silver Kyubimon inside of the orange orb. Lunar limply crashed into the ground as the Thor Hammer continued spinning and returned to his owner who caught it with ease and brought it down to his side.

Lunar forced herself back up to her paws, her teeth clenched and one of her eyes half shut. Various scraped and bruises covered her normally smooth pelt and the harsh winds seemed to be hard for her to cope with all of a sudden.

"I… I won't let you beat someone as epic as me!" the silver fox shouted, earning a weak smile from her partner. Apparently Lunar only needed to be assured that she wasn't the only person picked on in the world and that alone would be enough to get her back into her normal ego-pumped self.

"Keep up the good work, Lunar!" Zoe encouraged her partner who pelted right back into battle. Zudomon charged towards her as well this time, pulling his hammer back behind him to earn more momentum. Just as he brought the Thor Hammer around to hit her, Lunar jumped and disappeared into thin air. Confused, Zudomon turned his head back and forth to see if he could find his opponent.

"Koshūgeki!" the silver fox shouted as she reappeared behind the walrus covered in orange flames and tackled him on the back of his head. Before she could react, the biped spun around and slammed his hammer into her side, earning a cry of pain and several droplets of saliva to his face.

Lunar's body bounced against the ground in a ragdoll-like fashion, forcing her to stay on the ground as her muscles recovered from the shock. As she did so, Zudomon turned his attention to the purple imp who had once again began to throw fireballs at him. With an irritated grunt, he brought his Thor Hammer above his head and brought it down, aiming it directly at the Impmon and his lackeys.

Thousands of thoughts passed through Lunar's head. Most of them were about whether or not to help the three Digimon. In all of her memories, she could see them pushing her around, calling her a weakling, and making fun of her because she was an In-Training Level. But in the back of her mind, there were to reoccurring arguments that were winning every time her mind debated them. Her mother's words: _Do not repay evil for evil_; and Zoe's words: _I guess you learned before me not to be mean right back at the people who are mean to you…_

Her eyes lit up with realization at the fact that she knew she had to go through with this. She knew that she had to save them now; there was no denying that fact. So as Zudomon brought down his Thor Hammer, she pulled a stunt she could only see Takuya or Dracomon doing.

"Vulcan's Hammer!" the giant walrus thundered as his sparking mallet collided prematurely with Lunar's body. She had leapt in the way of the hammer's force and thus had saved the three bullies' lives. The attack threw her to the ground and formed a small crater around her battered form.

After a while, the three Digimon began to realize that they weren't dead. Their eyes eased open and they looked around, confused. Once they had all seen Lunar, their jaws practically dropped. Leppamon and Gabumon ran over to the fox's side while Impmon stayed where he was at, still in shock.

"You… You saved us?" Leppamon said in pure amazement, though a hint of confusion filled his voice. Lunar weakly looked in his general direction, seeing as how the fox wore a mask over his eyes. "But why?"

"I… couldn't just let you die…" the fox rasped quietly, a feeble smile on her face. Her eyes slid shut after this, but she continued speaking. "You may be bullies, but… if I let you guys die when I could have helped… I'm no better than you guys…"

"I… I'm sorry we were so mean to you…" Gabumon apologized quietly under his breath. Lunar still managed to pick up these words despite the fact they were almost inaudible and nodded in reply.

"Lunar! Are you okay?" Zoe exclaimed as she finally arrived at her partner's crash site. She knelt down next to the massive vixen, her hands resting on her flank.

"Well… My spine's broken in at least 12 different places… So yeah, great," Lunar replied sarcastically, cringing at almost every word. For the first time, Zoe noticed that the flames on her body were close to going out. "And I probably have a few broken ribs, too."

"This should have never happened…" her partner sighed, Lunar's humor not cheering her up in the slightest. Her eyes clouded, but she hastily wiped her eyes with her sleeves. Leppamon and Gabumon had both started crying as well at this point, but neither of them were rubbing at their eyes.

"It shouldn't have…" Gabumon agreed, grief evident in his voice. His clawed hands also lay on Lunar's side. "If we only hadn't been there…"

"It wouldn't have happened if we hadn't gotten cocky," Leppamon sniffed as he lay down and buried his snout into the fox's mane. Silence overcame the group shortly after this and they just stared at the defeated fox, none of them paying any attention to the walrus raising his hammer above his head.

"Vulcan's-"Zudomon began as his Thor Hammer sparked to life. His arms then began to yank the hammer downwards, straight to towards the group of unsuspecting mourners. "-Hammer!"

As Zudomon threw down his attack, the wind picked up again. Strangely enough, it was blowing the hardest around Lunar, whose eyes flew open. The symbol of Wind appeared on her back outlined in pink and she slowly pushed herself up to her feet. The flames on her body reignited even brighter than before as the screen of Zoe's D-Arc lit up and sent a beam of light out of it that connected with the image on Lunar's back. She growled as light enveloped her body and began to make her transform.

**Cue: Iodine by: Icon For Hire**

"Kyubimon Element Evolve!"

The silver kyuubi ran forward, leaping into the air and spinning around as if she were about to perform her Koenryū attack. As she circled around in her orange orb, the flames spread out farther and farther until she was inside of a fiery tornado.

A pair of powerful red arms emerged from the fire first and were soon followed (at a lower part, of course) by narrower yellow legs with red stripes on the toes that connected at the hock joint to darker red thighs. Next, a regal bird head with a red helmet and sky blue eyes showing through holes in said headwear surfaced from the fiery inferno. The front of a white mane could be seen formed beneath its yellow beak. Finally, the Bird Man crossed its arms in the shape of an 'X' in front of it, unfolding them and blowing the remaining flames away, showing its powerful body and strong wings.

The humanoid bird landed on the ground and straightened back out, shrieking like a hawk and flapping its wings. The flapping created a powerful gust of wind that sent embers and feathers every which way.

"Garudamon!"

As Zudomon's hammer bore down upon its prey, a pair of thick, yellow and red hands caught the weapon head on. The sparks on the hammer flew every which way as the powerful bird man kept the mallet from reaching its destination. With a surge of power, the winged beast threw the hammer with all her might and sent the item flying back at least 20 feet.

Now that the heat of the moment had passed, the group of terrified sideliners looked up at their savior. She was a giant bird man with different shades of red covering most of her body. Several sets of white markings were scattered across her body with most of these parts ending in legs or hands that resembled the feet of a bird. A pair of red wings with striped yellow feathers protruding from the dark red section stuck majestically from her back and a big white mane fell over her chest. Finally, her large head with a large yellow beak and red helmet placed over it let off a powerful air of might.

"She's… She's…" Leppamon seemed to be at a loss for words as he stared at Lunar's new form. It seemed to be that it was most humiliating to realize you had picked on a Digimon destined to Evolve into a Garudamon: the Guardian of Nature and Palladium of Wind. Slowly the group fell into a strong sense of awe, mainly because of the fact that something so big and strong was actually on their side.

"She's a Garudamon," Gabumon finished for the small spirit fox. Leppamon nodded, still lost in the moment of being present for this occasion.

"Listen up, punk," Lunar grinned as she brought up her long arms and tensed into a fighting stance. Flames burst out over her knuckles and her tail feathers spread out slightly. "I don't take kindly to Digimon who feel the need to squish my partner-"she paused at this part and glanced back at the two Digimon who had stayed with Zoe after she herself had taken the hit for them. Impmon had left, not even caring to show he was the least bit gratified for Lunar allowing him to live. She knew exactly what she was going to say next. "-and my friends. So just for that, I'm gonna give you a first class trip to butt-whoop."

Leppamon and Gabumon suddenly brightened at the fact that they were grouped as friends with this giant bird. The thought that they weren't worthy of this still loomed in the back of their minds, but they ignored it for the time being.

"Humph. You silly little Digimon and your silly little humans think that you stand a chance against UltimateKhaosmon and the Master," Zudomon chuckled as he lumbered over to his Thor Hammer and threw it over his shoulder. Turning back around, he smirked at the fire bird cockily. "You're just as strong as those Legendary Warrior scum whom Virus Gatomon scrapes off the bottom of her feet occasionally. You're all bark and no bite. You say you're all that but when it comes down to the fight, you scatter across the planet in an effort to avoid your untimely demise."

"You're wrong!" Lunar spat back as she spread out her wings and flew towards Zudomon at top speed. Her flaming fist was driven into the giant walrus' chin and she managed to throw him onto his back, making it quite challenging for him to recover. "The Warriors aren't cowards! They know what will happen when you guys get you're grubby little paws on their Human Spirits! They were thinking about the Digital World, not themselves!"

Surprisingly, Zudomon managed to roll up to his feet first try, swinging the Thor Hammer along with him as he turned. Lunar caught the weapon once more, but unlike last time she pivoted on her back toe and threw the walrus as hard as she could. He slid across the ground, kicking up a lot of dust which was hastily blown away by the harsh winds. He roared with rage and pushed himself back up to his feet, charging back to the bird.

Unlike his usual assaults, the Thud Making Monster lowered his head, causing the horn atop it to move back and forth in a saw like fashion. He drove the horn up into Lunar's chest, knocking her into the air a ways. He jumped up to her level with amazing power and opened his mouth, his tusks glowing blue.

"Horn & Tusk!" he bellowed as his drove his strong tusks against the Garudamon's shoulders, throwing her down to the ground. Lunar stretched out her wings, slowing her descent and turning her around so that she could face the walrus heading towards the earth. With a smirk, she flapped her wings rapidly and darted forward once more. A black aura in the shape of a monstrous bird flew off her back at a supersonic speed, which began to slice and dice at the monster upon impact.

"Shadow Wing!" she cried as the bird made one final turn and dove into Zudomon's stomach, causing him to crash against the ground. He groaned slightly, gradually pulling himself up to his feet and picking his large hammer back up as he did so. Lunar dived at him once more, spreading out her wings and stopping in mid-air right above the walrus.

"Eagle Claw!" Lunar shouted as she slashed with her feet over and over again at Zudomon. He reeled back in pain, trying to shield his eyes from the oncoming torrent of swiped. Eventually he was able to capture her feet with his hands, but even then he was struggling to stay on his feet.

"You think you're so tough just 'cause you've got a hammer?" the Half-Bird, Half-Human Monster grinned as she dodged the multiple attempts from Zudomon to hit her with his hammer, all the while keeping ahold of one of her feet with his other hand. With a jerk of her muscles using the last of her strength, she threw him into the air. She flapped her wings and flew around him in circles over and over again until and twister had formed around him. Lunar flew to the opening at the top and created a fireball in her hands, pitching it into the tornado and causing it to turn into a swirling inferno. "Well, just for the record, I've got something better. Eagle Twister!"

And just like that, the entire twister self-destructed, leaving the walrus floating in mid-air, his Data beginning to stretch out, but just barely. The red bird hovered a good distance away from Zudomon, floating in a stance that would make you think she was standing on thin air. The symbol of Wind lit up on the top of her helmet, and her wings and hands transformed ever-so-slightly. Her wings turned golden-brown and seemed to shrink down and her claws were covered in grey metal.

"And do you know what that is?"

Moving her arms so that the two were near one of her shoulders, she moved them each in a different direction, forming a circle of wind that held a pinkish tint and was filled with hundreds of wind blades.

"Hurricane Gale!"

The attack slammed into Zudomon's back, smashing his shell and causing him to explode into Data. The changes to her body disappeared, and she absorbed the Data into her body. Once she was finished, instead of flying down like you would expect, her body shrank way down until it was little more than a speck, then freefell from the point she was at in the air.

Leppamon took quick notice of this and hurtled forward, his short grey mane blowing behind him and the red and white striped scarf around his neck blowing furiously. With a flying leap, he caught the small ball of yellow fur that Lunar had devolved to and turned around, running back to Zoe and Gabumon.

"I've got her," the brown Fox Monster stated calmly as Zoe picked up the circle with curved lines for eyes and a 'w' for a mouth. It had a long yellow tail with a white tip on the end.

"Lunar? What the heck happened to you?" Zoe asked the tiny scrap of fur. She simply grinned and jumped up on her Tamer's shoulder.

"My Evolution took up a lot of my energy, so I was reverted down to my Fresh Level form," Lunar, now a Reremon, replied as she settled down on her partner. She yawned slightly after doing so. "But don't worry; I'll be normal by our next appearance in this story."

**I cannot believe you just did that.**

"Really? Because I can."

**You wanna go punk? You wanna go?**

"Go where?"

**Grr…**

"Anyways," Leppamon interrupted, turning Lunar and Zoe's attention back to the two Digimon. He seemed to be nervous about what he was about to say. "I was wondering if maybe I could join your group. Just to repay Lunar for making fun of her…"

"Me too," Gabumon added, a blush heavy on his face. This appeared to be very embarrassing for them.

"Sure!" Lunar laughed quite happily. The two Digimon sighed with relief. "I'm sure that everyone won't mind having two others tagging along… That is, when we find them…"

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

** Whoo… This is the longest non-special chapter I have ever written. I just felt that having Lunar take up an entire chapter after this one fighting with Zudomon would be pretty wasteful. So it's basically just mashed up into this one. 6000+ words… Wow…**

** Anyways, I'm starting this arc off good, huh? Hopefully the Evolution sequences won't get old… Also, the song inserted up there is Lunar's actual official theme. The serious one, anyways. I'm inserting the Digimon's theme for their first Ultimate Level Evolution. Some of them are songs that I like (And have clean lyrics) and are in English. Others are just their human partner's theme that the two share. Obviously, Terriermon would totally not have 'In the Blue' as his theme. I didn't use Zoe's because it's too calm as a fighting song. And it totally doesn't fit Lunar. So yeah…**

** OKAY! PLEASE READ THIS! So I updated this under a time stretch since my laptop literally had like 2 minutes of battery left on it and I clicked on the unfinished file, because I had two ones saved. So if anyone you know told you this stunk, let them know I had the wrong file up!**

** So, thanks for reading, remember to review! I love you all!**

** Pandamoniam**


	30. The New Recruit is Broken In!

**Chapter 29: Sabrina's Training! The New Recruit is Broken In! **

**Me: WHOOHOO! We are technically at 30 chapters! Go me~! Go me~!**

**Lunar: Shut up. Now.**

**Dracomon: Why are you writing a bad guy chapter? Just write about us!**

**Me: First of all, if I write consecutively about the same thing happening in different ways, people will stop reading! I need to take breaks!**

**Impmon: She's right, man.**

**Me: Thank you. Now then, Tsukaimon! On with the Disclaimer!**

**Tsukaimon: Right! Pandamoniam doesn't own Digimon, but an OC in this chapter belongs to Jackpot 2!**

**Me: OH! And before I forget, the last chapter was accidentally cut off at the end. If you read the last one and wondered why it stopped at Gabumon apologizing, go back and read it now. I fixed it by uploading the right file this time. Sorry! ^^U**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

A small, purple figure covered in scrapes and bruises limped slowly through a dark room. He couldn't see anything past the darkness, just more black. The place seemed to lack warmth, and he hugged himself in an effort to keep himself warmed.

In front of the imp was someone else wandering through the dark room. He could tell it was a male human from the back, but other than that all he could make out was the human's bright red jacket with a black flame pattern on the cuffs of the sleeves and blue jeans, as well as his dark grey hair.

"Hey, do ya' know where we are?" the purple imp clad in red called out to the boy. The teenager in front of him turned around to see who had called out to him, mildly surprised to see someone else had been trapped as well.

At this point, the purple Digimon could make out the rest of the features of the boy in front of him. The teen had yellow eyes which seemed to be swirling with darkness and a red sweatband pulling his hair out of his eyes. Underneath his red jacket was a purple shirt with a white stripe edged in lighter purple going across the chest area. A black neckerchief was wrapped, well, around his neck, navy blue fingerless gloves covered his hands, and red and grey tennis shoes were on his feet. Finally, he seemed to have some sort of a brown belt around his waist that held a strange red device with a black strap holding it to the belt and purple buttons on this device.

"No; not really," the teenager replied as his eyes bore into the imp's own green ones. The two stared at each other in silence, not exactly sure why they were doing so. Finally, the imp spoke up; the quiet was making him uneasy.

"My name's Impmon," the child-like Digimon introduced himself after a moment. The grey-haired teen let the words sink in before replying.

"Kaito – Kaito Shido. Everyone just calls me 'Kai'," the yellow-eyed teen stated as his eyes clouded for a minute. Impmon cocked his head slightly, confused as to why the kid was upset.

"Say, what's wrong kid?" Impmon finally asked after a few more minutes of silence had passed. Kaito sighed at this and sat down, obviously wishing to get some rest after walking from nowhere to nowhere for so long.

"This Digimon, as he called himself, named ExoGrimmon… He…" Kai trailed off at the end of his sentence, making the mischievous Digimon seated in front of him wonder why. He decided to let the teen finish instead of interrupting, however, knowing full and well that it wouldn't help the situation. "He did something to my sister, something that he says he can cure once their leader is freed…"

"ExoGrimmon? Sounds like one of the Death Squadron Generals," the bandanna clad imp muttered as he brought his arms behind his head as if he was going to lie down. He never got to doing this, though, as the boy seated across from him had a question after hearing this remark.

"Death Squadron? What's that?" the teenager probed, his voice completely clueless. Impmon stared at him blankly, utterly astonished that he had never heard of them before.

"You know, the guys that do all a' UltimateKhaosmon's dirty work," Impmon explained, only to see Kaito blink. He rolled his eyes and continued. "They kill Digimon and take their Red Data, hunt down the Legendary Warriors, and have an exceptional amount of power."

"Who's UltimateKhaosmon? What are Legendary Warriors? And Red Data too?" Kai added in to his list of questions. The purple imp moaned at the child's lack of information. It would take forever to explain all of that!

"For starters, UltimateKhaosmon is the new baddy on the rise. Who knows what he wants… As for the other two, the Legendary Warriors are a group of Human-like Digimon who can change their forms at will. They're pretty strong. And Red Data is the stuff we Digimon give off nowadays if we get injured severely enough by a slash or stab but don't die."

Kaito seemed to need a minute to process everything the Imp Monster had said. Once it had all sank in, he took a deep breath and exhaled.

"So, what are you here for?" the golden-eyed teen inquired, earning a confused look from the Digimon. He took this as a matter of not explaining his question adequately, so he continued. "I mean, I was sent here to find a Digimon partner. Why were you sent here?"

"I… I…" Impmon was at a loss for words. He wasn't even sure _how _he had gotten there, let alone figured out _why_ he was there. He assumed it had something to the humiliating loss he had just gone through. Having to be saved by that _loser_… "I haven't the slightest clue. I was just _here_ suddenly with this strong urge to walk."

"Well, maybe you're the Digimon I was supposed to meet here," Kai suggested, earning an amused smile from Impmon. He liked the idea of having a human partner. If Kaito worked just like Zoe did for Lunar, then he could get stronger than the runt and take her down once he was powerful enough. "I mean, ExoGrimmon did say that the Digimon I would find would have had one negative emotion that made them come here. Tell me, what was the last thing you felt before you arrived here?"

Impmon pondered this question for a moment. He had felt so many things when he had been saved by Lunar. Fear, helplessness, embarrassment. But the thing that stuck out the most of all was the most sour and rotten emotion one could feel towards another.

"Hate. I felt hate towards a loser that embarrassed me in front of my friends."

Almost as if on cue, the device in Kaito's pocket lit up and he grabbed it immediately. The black light seeping from the device came out in a festering beam that wrapped around Impmon, cloaking him in a dark cloud of energy. Once the black had cleared away, Impmon seemed to be much taller; his two large ears reaching up to approximately the height of Kaito's chin. Black buckles wrapped around the wrists of his red gloves and ankles.

"Well this is pretty cool," Impmon grinned as he looked over his transformed body, noticing navy blue stripes going down his back. Now _this_ body was capable of beating the heck out of Lunar the Loser. He was a giant now! "Now what?"

The darkness surrounding them suddenly dove at them. The only reason they knew it was moving was the fact that it was enveloping their bodies and tossing them around like little boats in a hurricane. It only lasted for a moment, but it seemed to last forever.

Finally, the darkness stopped swirling around them and settled back into its normal state of oblivion. But by then they were gone.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

The sun shone brightly down upon a rocky mountain, causing the ore in the rocks to glow their respective tints and casting a full spectrum of colors along the hard pillars. In the midst of this gorgeous display was a rugged training field cut out in a wiggly circle. Pits, small mounds, and mud filled gullies were scattered along it, making it exceptionally challenging. Finally, the entire ground was covered in sand. Underneath the sand was either a solid rock bottom or a covered pit ready to take victims if stepped on.

On one side of the battle field were two figures: a human boy of the approximate age of 15 and a large purple imp. They were gradually waking up, moaning and groaning as they did so.

Once they had fully regained their consciousness, the two looked to each other. They didn't say anything as they stood up, but each nodded to the other and turned their gaze before them. What they weren't expecting to see was the giant blue Cerberus growling at them from the other side of the battlefield.

The imp flinched and ran behind the teen, cowering as the hell hound clunked up to them. Both were shaking now, incredibly worried about their lives. Neither noticed the girl striding confidently beside the monster.

"Welcome to training, Rookies," the redhead grinned as she and the dog stopped their movement about two feet from the duo. They both blinked, easing up as they realized that they weren't going to be murdered. The dog beside her chuckled deeply, his bladed tail wagging slightly out of amusement. "The name's Sabrina. This is my partner, Cerberumon X."

"He sure is big…" the teen replied shakily, taking in both of the newcomer's appearances. The girl was intimidating as it was, but the dog was like something out of a horror movie.

He stood at least 7 feet off the ground with dark blue armor plated over the top of his body, but his entire underside, including the back of his legs and lower jaw, was completely bare. The exposed parts had no fur on them like one may expect, but rather thick, leathery skin that held the appearance of lava, as the skin shone ruby red. Over his long, metallic claws on his feet were even longer and sharper claws that carried a demonic glint. The most terrifying thing about this dog, though, was his three heads. The main one was average sized but had hellish looking white fangs and ghostly yellow eyes that just glowed; there was no pupil, just eerie yellow. The other two heads were enormous and had even longer teeth. Long, horn-like ears stuck off of them and their mouths were curved up into wicked grins.

"Of course, he carries an X-Antibody," Sabrina replied calmly as she moved one of her hands along the one of many white spikes protruding from the dog's armor. All of the eyes on Cerberumon X focused in on Impmon who flinched, but came out from behind his apparent partner. The dog grinned at this, as did his other two heads, and he licked his lips, earning a whimper from the Impmon. "Now then, who are you guys? I need to know your names so I can boss you around."

"Whaddya mean 'boss us around'?" Impmon exclaimed suddenly as he raised his fist in a threatening manner at Sabrina. Before he could get a reply, Cerberumon X slammed the largest of the three blades tipping his elongated tail against the large devil, throwing him into a boulder with a sickening thud.

"Impmon!" the boy exclaimed as he ran to his partner, helping him up once he had arrived to him. Startled by the amount of power the hell hound contained, the two gawked at the other set of partners, completely awed.

"Now that we have your attention, some names would be appreciated," Cerberumon X snarled as his other two heads snickered. His tail shot forward like a bullet, smacking each head hard enough to silence them. "This Digimon is obviously called Impmon, because you have spoken this as his name and I am familiar with the species. However, I do not know your name, young human.

"It's Kai," the teen stated hastily, not wanting to reveal his entire name to someone who seemed to be associated with ExoGrimmon. The two nodded, though neither seemed to be fazed by his briskness.

"Well then, Kai, it's my job to break you in," Sabrina smirked as she and Cerberumon X turned around and began to head to the opposite side of the arena. Once she had reached the edge of the area carved downward into the rock, she jumped up on top of a boulder and up onto the overhang of rock. Her hell hound took on an aggressive battle stance below her. "So, you can either get up on one of these ledges while Impmon fights or you can stay down there."

Kaito thought about it for a minute. He was quite confident that he wasn't in good enough shape to be able to clear the first 5 foot leap, and he was reasonable enough to not try to outdo a girl who was clearly much stronger than him. So, he came up with the decision to not push his already rotten reputation thanks to Impmon.

"I'll stay down here."

Sabrina nodded; there was no hint of change in her facial expression after hearing this. Impmon headed up to what he assumed was the edge of the battlefield and also took on what his instincts told him was a battle stance. Let's just say, it needed work.

"It seems like you've got some of the basic Digimon instincts working for you," the redhead stated confidently as she scrutinized Impmon's posture. He grinned, glad to see the experienced fighter had noticed. "However, it's weak. If someone were to charge you while you were standing like that, you'd have little luck with getting a good dodge in. Even if you just wanted to absorb the hit, your limbs are so tense that you couldn't even get back up after getting tackled. Cerberumon X, on the other hand, is relaxed and alert. He's ready to take on anything you can dish out."

"Oh yeah?" Impmon spat as he hurtled forward at his top speed, a blue fireball forming in one hand and an orange-yellow one in the other. He threw the blue one first then hastily followed up with the orange one. "Infernal Funnel!"

Cerberumon X rolled his eyes, waiting patiently for the orbs to get close. He decided to illustrate Sabrina's comments on Impmon's stance through the enraged creature's attacks. His claws sank into the ground and the stronger than average attack collided with his head, pushing him back a little bit.

Impmon wasn't done there, though. He continued running and threw a jumping kick at Cerberumon X, who moved his head to the side and watched the creature throw out a flurry of kicks at him.

"Machine Gun Kick!" the larger than average Impmon cried as he thrust his legs furiously at the hell hound. The armored dog moved his body just as rapidly as the imp was kicking, dodging every last blow and allowing one of his side heads to catch the blue striped devil's leg, throwing him into the side of the arena.

"Another thing," Cerberumon X piped up as Impmon recollected himself and hopped up to his feet. The purple creature seemed to be incredibly impressed, so he shut his mouth and listened. "Your attacks all aim for one point. Try hitting different points, but make them random, to throw your opponent off. Let them think they've figured you out, then throw a real killer move at them. Your Infernal Funnel attack is pretty strong since your partner's D-Arc boosts your power. However, it could be stronger. Work on it."

"You guys seem to know a lot about fighting," Kai commented as his partner limped back to their side of the training field. Sabrina smiled, having already expected to hear this compliment.

"It's only natural," she responded as her own partner returned to his original posture. The hell hound grinned at this statement, ready to watch the two cadets get their minds blown. "I was born with Digimon instincts and learned some strategy from some of my fellow Death Squadron members. After that I just trained. Cerberumon X is an Ultimate Level now thanks to that and his skills are just as sharp as one of the Legendary Warriors' partner. The human ones, that is. I could probably jump into battle if needed, too."

"You're part of the Death Squadron!?" Impmon and Kai exclaimed in unison. Cerberumon X chuckled, his large fangs reflecting some Digital Ruby ore's light, giving them the appearance of being blood red.

"Of course. You will be too once you've been trained," Sabrina replied, a knowing smirk on her face. She had been quite shocked once she had found out the first time, but it was very easy to get used to having that much power at her fingertips. She had an entire army under her control! "But never mind that; we need to return to your training."

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

The fighting session continued for about 3 hours after this. Kaito began to work on scoping out the land for any traps Impmon could get caught in whether they be man-made or natural. He also learned some of the basics of using cards to power up his Digimon. Impmon was taught how to make his stance agile and sturdy, followed by the proper timing and usage of his attacks. Once this was over, they had all sat down for a break.

Sabrina was currently running her fingers through Cerberumon X's long, silver hair. His eyes were closed, but he was still alert. The duo were a good example of well-trained soldiers; alert at all times but relaxed enough to be able to rest.

The sound of rapid footsteps came from atop the ridge above them and a cloud of dust flew from the stone protruding from the mountain. A figure that was apparently kicking up the dust came to a hasty stop, the dirt cloud dissipating behind him.

What was seen once the dust had cleared was a tall and slim dragon. It had a pair of elegant pink wings on its back and elongated, hare-like legs. Most of its body was light pink, though a long green stripe ran down his back and tail which had white stripes going through it. Its tail was a darker shade of pink than a good portion of its body and had white circles following the green stripe along its edges and a thin, white stripe underneath those orbs. His thin arms were dark green and its main body had the same dark pink color as the tail with the lighter pink in the form of a stripe going right down the center of its body with more white orbs following it on its way down. Finally, its head had definite curves to it with three tufts on the two ears coming off of its thin head and spiked fur protruding from its cheeks. Finally, it had a brown satchel around its shoulder which it held tightly to his chest.

"Miss Sabrina!" he shouted as he walked up to her at a much slower pace. She rose up to her feet with her partner following after her. He pulled two envelopes from his bag and held them up to her. "I have two urgent messages for you!"

"Thank you, Jaculusmon." Sabrina took the letters, reading their fronts to see who each was from. She opened one that was from someone labeled as 'Master'. She rolled her eyes when she was finished reading it and tossed it into the air. Cerberumon X caught it in his mouth gently, knowing the letter held the instructions for their newest mission. The redhead promptly ripped the next one open, reading this one much more intently than the other. Her eyes widened as she finished and she shoved it into one of her pockets, mounting her hell hound rapidly.

"What's wrong?" the blue armored Digimon inquired, earning a light kick to his more exposed abdomen to signify he need to move. He stood his ground, waiting for an explanation.

"First of all, give the Rookies the mission," Sabrina commanded, causing Cerberumon X to gasp slightly. The letter fell from his jaws and Impmon picked it up, shocked at what he read. "Second, my little sister is very sick. I _need_ to get over there. _NOW!_"

"I… I understand," the hell hound flinched. Though he himself did not know that his partner had a little sister, he realized the urgency and looked to the other human who seemed to take on slight grief from hearing about Sabrina's sick little sister. "You two are now in charge of taking down the Legendary Warrior of Ice. You do not need to kill him; just get the Human Spirit removed from his body and give it to Virus Gatomon. She'll know what to do with it."

"Th-the Warrior of Ice!?" Impmon gulped, much less confident than he had been earlier. It was like he thought Cerberumon X was about to attack him once more. The hell hound bobbed his head, causing Impmon to try to rephrase his question. "As in Kumamon? Are you crazy!? He'll kill someone like me!"

"The Warriors haven't fought for over 15 Digital Years," Sabrina muttered, her voice seeming to grow darker all of a sudden. Impmon and Kaito cringed upon hearing it. "Their skills are rusty and unprofessional. Kumamon may be more challenging to take down than the other two Warriors, since who knows what those two lovebirds have been up to. However, the best way to test your skills is to put them in action."

The girl glared at the two suddenly, an intense amount of stress in her eyes. If she hadn't looked so mad, it probably would have been easy for one to want to be sorry for her. She clenched her teeth which actually looked a lot like fangs.

"Whatever you do… DON'T SCREW THIS UP!"

And with that, Cerberumon X was hurtling down the mountainside, leaving Jaculusmon behind with the two cadets. The duo turned to him, confused.

"I believe she's quite worried for her younger sister," Jaculusmon sighed, his swift looking wings drooping slightly. "When I received this letter from her mother to deliver, the poor little thing had a high fever and was 'hacking up a lung', so to speak."

"What do you mean, 'poor little thing'? You're talking about her like she's not human," Kai asked, not sure if it was just the way Digimon spoke. Jaculusmon blinked, surprised the boy's didn't know.

"Well she's not," the winged dragon spoke, his large eyes rolling. He spread out his wings and turned to go, taking on the starting position of most professional runners. "Her little sister is a Poromon because both of her parents are humanoids."

Before either boy could react, the pink dragon shot away at a blinding speed; at least triple the speed of a high-powered gun shooting a bullet. He was nothing more than a pink blur. And just like that, he was gone.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

** Okay! So just in case one of you guys skips my top author's notes, I should probably restate this. In the last chapter, I posted the wrong file up. You see, I had two files saved on my computer. One was, well, on my computer and the second one was on my typing Flash Drive (I save stuff on that so that I can type anywhere). My Flash Drive must have gotten bumped or something, so the finished product was only saved onto the computer. Well, I tend to upload the file on my Flash Drive, so I clicked on that one and really quickly posted it without checking it since my laptop literally at like 2 minutes of battery left and I had left the cord in my camper since we've been camping and I didn't think we would be gone for too long. The next day when we were heading home and stopped at McDonald's for lunch. To my horror, I discovered that I had uploaded the wrong file. So basically, if you want to see the FULL chapter 28, go back and read it now.**

** Anyways, after that complete explanation on last chapter's booboo, I would kind of like to apologize for the short chapter. I'll have these in approximately every other chapter until this certain pattern thing is done so that it doesn't get too old. I figured we could get a little more in depth with the villains now that we're in the Digital World, and this will work just fine. Also, I'm sure that if you know me well (and read these bottom things) you know who the two lovebirds are Sabrina referred to at the end.**

** Anywho, thanks for reading! Please review to let me know how I'm doing! Oh! And while I'm thinking of it, I'll do one of these occasionally:**

** Chapter 30: Zoid Central: The Digital World's Most Profitable Mining Town! And Liollmon's Hometown?**

** Pandamoniam**


End file.
